Midspring Day's Dream
by chrihstie
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Spring 1&2 : Pilot

**Spring Winds**

* * *

**Full Synopsis: **

Follow the perspective of a new transfer student to Namimori Middle, **Nanase Sakura**, as she breaks out of her cynical shell and finds herself tumbling into whole new situations along with **Tsuna** and **friends**. How far will she go for them and how far will they go for her? Daughter of a scientist, **Innocenti**, who has his hands in a top secret research, Sakura has been protected and blinded by a false sense of contentness her whole life. She is conflicted with her _heart pitted against her mind_, unsure if she was willing to risk getting hurt for something she never got to know.

_Will she stay the naive and innocent bystander or thrown into the world she didn't know existed?_

Also, Sakura is inexperienced in the area of friendship and love, _unable_ to distinguish the difference. Will she be _entranced_ by the _warm smiles_ of **Yamamoto Takeshi**, whose only _feelings_ she even dares to hope understand? Or will she_ flirt with death_ as she _chases_ the _unreachable_ **Hibari Kyoya**, equipped with _chilling smirks_ and guts she hated more than anyone? Or will Sakura fall for the unexpected at the most unpredictable time as she turns the corners of obstacles thrown her way? Will she realize her true feelings in time or will it already be _too late_ when she does?

_"It was Spring when I learned the true meaning of this new feeling. _

_The flutters, lost of breath, a jumbled mind, the almost unnoticeable light skip of a beat. _

_Perhaps even the lump in your throat, one you have to swallow down or be swallowed by your own tears. _

_The one that just makes you feel like soaring into the sky or shy away into the ground._

_I think it was love. But what is love really?"_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, little Angst, little Tragedy. Slight-SI (order of events; Future arc), Slight-AU.  
_**Rating:**_ T-M. _(Nothing too mature, just in case)  
**Pairings:** _OC x *TBA_ (though it means that it's up to readers to analyze)

* * *

**A/N : **Hi, welcome! I'm kind of new to fan fiction so please don't expect too much. I tried my best to make the characters' personality as accurate as I can. Feel free to review and give me construct criticism. The story mostly follows the anime, in order of events, and I try to fit Sakura or my ideas into places that make sense / isn't too questionable.  
Chapters are weirdly combined because I wrote it before uploading it on fanfiction. Just placing it together where it fits (in my opinion). I apologize if it's too much. :c

The perspective / her personality? Careful. Cynical. Always questioning. Analytic. Sassy. Quick tempered. And she talks to herself often (quite a lot, actually). Also, I wrote this story in first person perspective of a teenage girl that struggles and thinks through what she does. So I kind of aim for people to almost truly understand what she's going through and perhaps even learn things from it, I hope you'll like it. :)

The _italics_ are meant to be Sakura's thoughts (mostly) or for emphasis.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters** (I wish).

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_"Sakura, I'll see you next week!" _  
_Little did you know, little did you know... That you wouldn't._

_"I can tell we're going to be great friends!" _  
_Friends? I don't think so. If friends meant talking for a month then forgetting me the next, be my guest._

_"Ehhh? I wish I was like you. You always seem so happy."_  
_No, you don't. Because no one wishes for empty smiles and fake laughter. _

_"Nanase-san...I've admired you for a long time. And... I... I realized I have feelings for you after the time I've come to know you."_  
_Liar. Don't make me laugh. You don't even know me so how could that be? _

_"Sakura. It's time, sweetie. Are you okay with transferring next week?" _  
_Why do you even ask? It's not like what it matters what I think, right? _

**_..._**

"Are you ready?"

He extended a hand out to me in invitation but the gesture itself was daunting, giving me no choice.

I placed mine gently on top of him, feeling the warmth of his skin. He smiled softly at me and I knew it was something that had to happen, for him.

"Of course."

Like it or not. Used to it or not. Want it or not.

I was ready.

I always am, always had been.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_All I see when I look around are people that don't understand me._

* * *

**[ Days ago. ]**

_Footsteps. Loud. Hurried. _

I turned my head around, hair whipping by me in a blur of light pink. I caught sight of wisps of black hair- _What-_

Air, sliced. Stunned. Eyes widened.

Panting. Pounding, beating. _Holy- _

I stared into silver. Silver, metallic weapons. Gleaming in the light. Silver, blueish narrowed eyes. Glinting in malicious intent.

Three inches. _No, two. No, one._ One inch away from my face, was a tonfa.

I drew a huge breath, my hands still up, palms out as if trying to deny of anything I could have been doing wrong. _Fast, that was way too fast. _

My reaction speed faltered and I cursed myself internally, in the sense that I could've been hit. If he didn't stop. _But why did he even-_

An uncomfortable, over beating heart.

"Um-"

"You're not in uniform."

_WHAT the._ "Excuse me?" I felt my eyes narrowing, tracing his form. Lean, thin. Black messy hair, piercing narrowed eyes. A black jacket slung over his shoulders and a red armband.

_Screw it._ I'm not going to even TRY and be polite to this_ kid._ _Because who the hell gets all smiley and bubbly with a weapon one inch away from their face? 'Hey, really nice meeting you, fancy thing you got aiming for my face there!' _

"Don't make me repeat myself, _herbivore_."

_Herbi-what?_ "I'm about to go _register_ for school. I don't _have_ a uniform," I glared. "Would it have KILLED you to ask me _before_," I placed a hand on his tonfa, pushing it back away from my face disgustedly, "_trying_ to attack me?"

His expression did not change. His very _arrogant_ expression. "Consider yourself lucky. I'll let you off this time. But once you registered, I will bite you to death for not wearing the appropriate attire. Do not disrespectful MY school's rules."

_And what makes this HIS school? __First impression: a **royal** pain._

Lucky, he said (_I'm not going to even question 'bite'_). 'Lucky' as in the first few minutes I've taken a step into my new school's building, I almost took a metal tonfa right into my face. Not to mention, the first moment I took a step into the school's _grounds_, I almost got hit by a baseball flying towards my head. Some tall guy, a bit tanned with black spiky hair, and a warm huge smile to go with his warm brown eyes. Though that wasn't the point.

Lucky, he called me.

'Lucky' would be nice.

But I had never experienced anything 'lucky'.

And now that I was glancing around the school, watching his receding back as he walked further and further away. I'm starting to believe this was the start of something very, _very_ opposite of 'lucky'.

"Why don't you consider yourself a decent human being? So then perhaps I won't have to be the only person lying to myself," I muttered under my breath.

And I wonder if I should be glad he was far from hearing distance. Though part of me wished he did, just so I can wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. But something tells me I might not live for long.

BUT in the meantime, I have registering to do. And a heart to calm.

Only if he hadn't caught me off guard, sending my heartbeats skyrocketting.

Surely, surely.

* * *

**[ Present. ]**

I checked myself in the tall length mirror and light brown eyes stared back at me. My light pink hair was growing longer, it reached halfway behind my back. I ruffled my bangs in slight frustration, it never turns out the way I want it to.

I was dressed in a white button up, dark gray skirt, and an over-sized navy cardigan. I tightened the red bow around my neck and made sure it was perfectly straight before I left. I was dressed in the _appropriate attire_ for my new school.

For I, did not want to deal with _that_ again. _But whatever. Out of sight, out of mind. _

I almost laughed to myself earlier in the morning when I looked to a certain side of the closet. The one filled with different school uniforms. _Really, it was like a small little collection of mine._ Right now, I have about three different middle school ones. The elementary ones were put away neatly in a box.

I was walking carefully down the spiral staircases when I met a decently tall man with broad shoulders, dark green eyes, comb over brown hair, and a lab coat. He smiled at me with a nod and I bowed quickly.

"Sakura, good morning." He spoke with a light accent. _Must be Italian._ My dad's fairly new research partner greeted me with a coffee mug in one hand and files in the other. Usually my father and his team would be working on their separate floor of the mansion but I supposed this person happened to come down for breakfast.

"Good morning!" I greeted. I kind of forgot his name.. _It started with a K... Koe? Koe...ni? No, that wasn't right either. I give up, I'll ask my dad later._

"Ah, are you headed to school?" he asked.

"Yes, my first day at a new school," I replied, sighing. _Sucks. _

He chuckled softly. "Your dad was always the cautious one," he patted my head and looked over to the stairs. "Sometimes it's bad to be too cautious," he mumbled before turning back to me. _Cautious was an understatement. Perhaps cautious was an entirely wrong word. _

"Well, I have to get back to working. Have a good day," he smiled. I thanked him before he left upstairs assumingly to my father's office. I left the house and entered into the car where my driver was patiently waiting for me.

* * *

"Namimori Middle School?" he checked, turning around to look at me. I nodded slowly.

"_Namimori Middle School_," I repeated more for myself than for confirmation.

From all the anime that I've watched and books I've read, apparently moving to a new school was supposed to be either nerve wrecking or really exciting. For me, it was neither. I didn't feel much about it nor did I really care. _Just another school. _

The reason why I'm attending a new school was because my father didn't think my old school was safe anymore. It was more because he didn't want me getting close to people because they would find my connection to him. He is extremely paranoid. _Did I mind? Well I suppose I got used to it. _

My dad was a scientist and he does research on something that was top secret. Even his family, which is now only me, is denied access to the information. To be honest, it never _bothered_ me. He told me it was _safer_ that way.

My mom died when I was young due to her involvement and I hardly have any memories of her. Therefore he kept me safe; he also had me tutored in martial arts, self defense, and even killing if it ever had to come down to that. So because of that I understood. _I had to, right? _

Ever since I was little, I learned that the world was not safe and people can't be easily trusted. Therefore I never really got close to anybody. If I wanted to think a bit deeper, I suppose I can't even consider being close to my dad. He was always immersed in his research so I went days without seeing or talking to him.

So I was a little bird kept in the comforts of my father's cage of protection and cynical values._ Did I care? Not really. How could I care?_ A bird that was born in a cage knew not of freedom. Did not yearn for something it never experienced. Did not hope to fly because it didn't know know how to. The outside world was nothing more than the bird's painted picture from imagination. It was content and it safe from all the predators in the world.

_Isn't that all that matters? _

* * *

_Here we go again. _

When I passed the gate of the school, a few people stared at me and I heard a few whispers. People were so easily curious, so easily intrigued. This was normal to me so I didn't pay too much attention to them. _Because what was the point?_ They'd be nothing to me soon enough.

However, it kinda bugged me when the whispers got louder. I noticed a few people backing away. _What's their deal? _

If I didn't turn around, I would've thought it was due to me and something strange about me like I'm wearing the wrong uniform or an octopus was stuck to my head. After pausing and looking behind me, I met dark, cold grey eyes that sent some unknown shiver down my spine. _Oh-_

It belonged to a guy a few inches taller than me with black disheveled hair. He was in uniform except there was a black gakuran slung across his shoulders, flying back like some cape as he strolled down his way. There was a red armband on the sleeve of it.

And now I know for sure that he was 'bad news'. The fear in people's eyes. The reluctant glances. The mumblings, mutterings.

He was tailed by a bunch of other guys who were wearing the same black jacket except buttoned up. Their hair was all styled in the same way, typical of delinquents in anime. _Is this some kind of joke?_

"It's Hibari-san!" some guy whispered loudly to his friend. _Hibari_.

"The head of the disciplinary committee!" this other one yelled and made a run for it.

_I'm guessing he's to be feared? _I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Very impressive. _

"H-Hibari-san!" I looked over to the source, it came from this light brown haired kid among a group of other guys.

"Herbivore" he said. _Herbivore? Why does he even say that? _His eyebrows furrowed and the brown haired kid's back straightened. "Stop crowding around or I'll bite you to death," he threatened, showing a pair of tonfas. Bite, he said. _Are people supposed to be carrying weapons around school? I suppose the disciplinary committee is allowed to. _

The small looking kid made this scared _hiiiiii _noise. "Juudaime!" the gray haired guy said to the shaking kid, supposedly 'juudaime'. _Whatever that meant._ He returned his attention to the disciplinary committee guy, "You! How dare you say that?!" baring his teeth.

"Now now, let's stop scaring our new transfer student," an older, male voice came out from behind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see an average height man probably in his 50s, our principal I would assume. 'Scaring' he said. _Try 'displeasing'_ because I was one thought away from leaving this school and never coming back.

The noisy group broke up and the disciplinary committee leader left to a different direction but not before meeting eye contact with me, a static like feeling shocked me. His eyebrows furrowed and I had no idea what that was for, unless he remembered me, but I figured he does that to everyone anyways. _What's his problem? _

"You're Sakura-chan, right? Nanase Sakura," the principal smiled. I nodded and he proceeded to show me around the school and the way to my class. We finally stopped in front of a classroom labeled 2-A and he knocked before entering with me as the smell of chalk hit me. The chattering suddenly stopped and they all looked up at me in surprise and wonder.

"This must be the new student! Class, welcome our new transfer student, Nanase Sakura" the teacher said after he wrote my name on the board.

They all started talking at once; I didn't bother to hear what they were saying. It was just another one of those things I got used to.

_Smile, remember to smile._ "I'm Nanase Sakura. Nice to meet you!" I bowed, letting my light pink hair cascade down beside me.

As always, I was going for a friendly, approachable, and sweet type of character. Gets along with everyone but doesn't _really_ get close to anyone. All smiley, warm. Bright. Though doing so, sometimes I started to really question: _Is that how I might actually be?_ Deep down. _But then- No. _

I caught a few things they wondered, whether I was a foreigner or if pink was my natural hair color._ No, I was born here and yes, pink is my natural hair color. _I was half Italian. Father, italian. Mother, Japanese. They weren't married so I inherited my mother's last name. _Also_ for safety purposes I assume.

The teacher turned his attention to me, "You may sit in the open seat" which was by the window. _Lucky. _I walked down the row and noticed the timid brown hair kid along with his overly defensive gray haired friend. _This is going to be a noisy class, I can already tell._

I sat down gingerly in my seat and scanned the room only quickly. To my side, I caught the gaze of a tall guy with black spiky hair. I faintly recall him being in the group along with the brunette and the gray haired guy. _Ah!_ Not to mention, the baseball when I was registering. That was definitely..._something_ to get a girl's attention.

His head was rested on his arms, a book stationed in front of him in order to probably hide the fact that he was trying to sleep. He flashed me a wide grin and I found myself glancing away quickly, too dazzled by it that I forgot to smile back.

The class went on typically, the teacher read from the book and had students answer the questions. We already learned most of the material in my other school so I spent my time gazing outside the window.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang and released the students for lunch. _Thank goodness_. I had enough of my terrible doodles and finding the many different shades of blue in the sky. And if you asked me, I'd say there was only one. _So basically I was staring at a blank sheet of light blue, yes. _

"Nanase-chan," a girl called from behind me. I looked up and found two girls. One had short brown hair and the other had long black hair with no bangs. "Hi, I'm Kyoko and this is Hana!" she smiled as Hana greeted me.

"Ah, you can just call me Sakura then," I smiled back. I won't see these two ever again after a semester or so there was almost no point in remembering their names.

"Sakura-chan then, where did you move from?"

"From the other side of town, I attended Fujisaki middle school," I informed them._ Fujisaki. Which semester was that again?_ I just told them one of the many, it's not like it matters to them anyways.

"I see. Would you like to join us and a few more for lunch?" she raised up her neatly wrapped bento box.

I suppose it couldn't hurt since I didn't want to be a loner for this entire semester, only reason why I made temporary friends. "Sure, that sounds fun!" I replied.

I followed the two girls outside the room, only mildly paying attention to my surroundings. We walked up a few flights of stairs and the fresh air engulfed me as she opened the metal door. The bright sun took a little while to adjust to and I had to blink several times for my vision to adjust. She lead me over to a group on the roof and I almost automatically regret my decision.

"EH?! REALLY?!" someone exclaimed loudly. It must have been the brown haired, smaller kid.

"Sakura-chan said she'd join us today," Kyoko announced happily even though it was a little too late now, "Sakura-chan, this is Ryouhei, my brother.. Tsuna-kun.. Gokudera-kun.. and Yamamoto-kun" she gestured to each one of them.

Tsuna happened to be the scared, easily intimidated kid from earlier. But he seemed nice and approachable. "N-Nice to meet you, Nanase-san!"

"Sakura is fine," I smiled.

Gokudera was the overly dramatic friend. "_Che_," was the only noise he made when introduced.

Yamamoto seemed to be the only normal one, I deemed after speculation. And the one with a very bright smile. "Sakura..-chan, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure," I smiled.

So I got a positive reaction except for Gokudera who just scoffed at me which I had to remind myself to just ignore. _Well, good enough. I guess. _

The air seemed different up here, more relaxed. More cheerful. Something about this scene, this environment seemed welcoming. Therefore, I deemed it to be dangerous.

They spent their time talking about various things and joking around. I laughed whenever I figured it was appropriate to. By the end of the time, I realized a few things about their relationship.

Hana and Kyoko are best friends.

Tsuna seemed to like Kyoko.

Gokudera is really fond of Tsuna and doesn't like anyone picking on Tsuna.

Yamamoto tries to get along with everyone.

I had always been like an observer. Safe, on the sidelines. A bystander.

But why is it that the air around them seem to be inviting. Pulling me in. I wonder if this too,

was the start of something.

_And where will I fit into this?_

_Will I even?_

* * *

I was replacing my shoes with my outside ones as a girl came cheerfully bouncing up to me. She had short auburn hair and light brown eyes. She had a sleeveless navy blue sweater vest on and the sleeves of her white button up was rolled up mid way.

Something about her seemed a bit tomboyish but overall, she displayed the attitude of a happy-go-lucky person. I didn't mind those types of people much but they were definitely harder to shake off.

_"_Hi there! Are you the new transfer student everyone is talking about?"

"Everyone?" I frowned slightly. _And what exactly have they been talking about? _

"In a good way, of course! People are always excited for new students," she giggled.

I don't recognize this girl as one of my classmates though. "I see. Well, I'm Nanase Sakura. You can call me Sakura though, nice to meet you," I greeted properly.

"My name is Tanabe Ririka, but call me Riri! I'm in Class 2-C," she grinned. _This girl came all the way here to greet me?_ "We should hang out sometime or get to know each other!" I nodded slightly even though I was wary of her words. _What if she had ulterior motives?_

I noticed the students around us started hurriedly scattering away but as soon as that person came into sight, I soon realized why. He was the person that was causing such a commotion in the morning. I made a mental note to avoid him whenever I can.

"Stop crowding around and leave already or I'll bite you to death," the black haired student warned as he marched down the aisles. _Really, what is that? _

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"It's his catch phrase," she shrugged. "C'mon, let's go before he yells at us," she grabbed my arm and hauled me outside the building. "That's the cool and dangerous, Hibari Kyoya!" _Hibari Kyoya. Mental note: avoid previously mentioned name._

"Cool and dangerous? More like obnoxious and boorish," I rolled my eyes and caught my words before I said anymore. "I mean-" Ah man, that slipped. For some reason, I couldn't hold my cool around that guy or even the mentioning of him.

"You seem like an interesting person," she mused.

"Interesting?" I laughed softly.

"Yeah like one of those people who seem all proper, girly, and soft spoken on the outside but deep down you're like a raging dinosaur!"

I found myself actually laughing at her words. "Raging dinosaur? What an excellent choice of words," I sarcastically complimented her and she nodded happily despite it.

"Plus a lot of girls seem to admire him even though he scares them to death," she laughed. "And they think he's rather good looking."

"Is that so? Then, do you think so too?" I smirked and watched her reaction. I hummed as she thought for words to say. I didn't care if people believed me or not but I didn't spend time looking at people, "cute" guys (or whatever people deem them) included.

She stopped laughing and blushed slightly. "Well, I do. I had this huge crush on him when I was a first year here but... As you can probably guess, I couldn't get close. I don't think he even knows my name or even registers what I look like. I don't think he's interested in those types of things anyways," she chuckled and I nodded. _I can see that._ "I'm over it now. Plus there's this really cute guy in my class!" _Such a honest girl she is. _

She continued telling me about this supposedly cute guy in her class in a rant. Although I wasn't interested in love and all that, it seemed nice to not worry about when you're going to move and who you should bother talking to or how you should turn down their friendship. _But what would it be like? _

Riri stopped talking and grabbed my hand in hers, snapping my attention back to her. "I can tell that we're going to be great friends."

_Great friends?_

_Ah, there it was again. _

_Sorry Riri, I don't keep friends._

* * *

**[ Day 2. ]**

"Nanase, how about you be the class representative?" He smiled, pushing up his glasses. _No. Way._

"I rather not," I answered politely. I don't really know anyone here yet and… That's just not my thing.

"I think it'd be good for you since you're new. You'll get to know the class better," he patted my shoulder. I don't even want that, I thought to myself.

"I don't really want to," I mumbled, slowly backing away.

But he seems relentless. "Just try it for awhile! It can't hurt," he laughed._ It could._

"I really don't think…"

"Please!" He clapped his hand in front of his face, closing his eyes. "No one is willing to do it!" He opened one eye to watch my reaction. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.. But… "I can only rely on you!" He pushed.

"There's almost thirty students?!" I exclaimed and sighed.

"You can just try it out," he smiled. "For a week. If you don't like it then I'll find someone else. Please!" It was distasteful watching a teacher beg me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Thank you!" He said as he patted my head. "Then for starters, will you take this form and head to the student council room after school?"

I looked down at the form but he already started leaving. _This teacher….._ I almost crumbled the paper. How dare he! He already filled out my name. He knew he was going to convince me. _The nerve!_ I'll let him have it tomorrow, I grumbled internally.

I stormed off to my next class, probably scaring a few people along the way. _But what did I care for right now? I'm annoyed._

I let out a breath as I entered the classroom, taking my seat.

* * *

**[ After school. ]**

_Here it goes._

I knocked on the door and I heard a clatter of a seat before it slid open in front of me.

"Ah, are you the new class representative for 2-A?" a seemingly kind guy asked. Not willingly. I nodded regardless and he extended his arm out, gesturing me in.

I walked in gingerly and I found everyone seated in some kind of square like formation. Six people were standing, out of a total of maybe fifteen, including me and the guy. Three were girls on one side, holding a paper. One guy was standing at the window, arms folded in front of his chest and…. I only noticed when he opened his eyes to meet eye contact with me. ..._Geez. Why me?_

"You can have a seat there," he pointed to the end of the table, closest to the guy at the window, and I think I might trip out of my excessive carefulness _(how ironic that'd be)._ "Ah but before that. Please give me the form and introduce yourself," he smiled.

I somehow handed him the paper and drew a small breath to regain my composure. "Ah um. I'm Nanase Sakura, 2-A's class representative. Nice to meet you. A pleasure to work with you," I bowed, my light pink hair cascading down in front of me, and they all greeted me.

"I'm the student council president, Hatake Minori. But I'll introduce everyone later. Right now, we're a bit behind on schedule," he explained and I barely noticed as his eyes lightly skittered over to the person stationed at the window, one that I'm willing myself to not think about right now.

I nodded and took a seat, feeling slightly out of place.

They seemed to be discussing the next event or something because they were reading out the assigned rooms for the committees and clubs.

"Ehhh? The spacious reception room is taken by one committee? What gives?!" This girl with a ponytail complained as she frowned at the paper in her hand.

"H-Hey…" the girl next to her whispered sharply but it was audible to all. "That belongs to the _disciplinary_ committee.. Hibari-san's!" _Hibari, the punk._ And apparently he was bad for her health too because her eyes widened like deer in the headlight. Though I'm sure we have different opinions about Hibari-_san_.

She turned over to him and bowed several times. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san! Please forgive me!"

I finally allowed myself to take a look at him and… _Wow. Bad idea._

He was still leaned against the wall beside the window of an orange tinting sky, an _arrogant_ smirk plastered on his face. "Then. You may continue." _Girl, continue whether or not he says to. Where's your back bone?_ Though I knew, from the time I've been here, that she'd be murdered if she defied him.

"**We will not stand for this**!" Another guy spoke up. Hibari's attention shifted over to him and I found mine following.

"_Oh?_" I heard from behind me.

Suddenly, a few members showed up out of no where. _Seriously, were they always there?_ "**It isn't fair! We won't give in!**" They chanted together and if I had any actual position in this council, I'd have kicked them out. _Annoying._ I looked over at the president who was just nervously regarding Hibari more than the bothersome members.

"Is that so?" His voice dripped with amusement and everyone in room seemed to have tensed up except for the very determined set of people. Not like I couldn't have guessed right away, but it seems best for everyone to just listen to every ridiculous thing that comes out of his mouth.

I sighed and started blocking everything out. _This is ridiculous._ I wasn't sure what else went on but it seemed to take another twenty minutes until the meeting and the introductions were over.

Everyone started filing out and I was the second to last person in the room. I tucked the newly given papers into a binder and placed it in my bag. I allowed myself a glance at the disciplinary committee leader and I found him staring outside the window. But from the notice of my glance, he met my eyes again and I gasped quietly. Involuntarily. _Pathetic._ A chill ran down my spine from the eye contact with his steel gray ones.

"..G-Good work," I managed to mumble because well, I'm _trying_ to be civil. _That's what people say right?_ At least that's what I heard them mumble before leaving even though I didn't think anyone did anything so I didn't really reply.

He SCOFFED, turning away. My blood _boiled_, ready to snap. _AND I tried._

_The nerve! At least say it back. Have some decency- __But whatever._

I turned around to leave, I was so close too but.. "Wait." I shifted my attention back to the prefect, waiting. Hibari left his station at the window and walked closer to me. I could already feel the trouble coming because well, I was looking right at it.

"What is it?" I asked, still trying to be polite as I could.

"Your hair."

I glanced down at the light pink hair that piled over my shoulders, reaching towards my waist. "What about my hair?"

"It's against the school rules," he narrowed his eyes. What.

"Excuse me?"

"It's in the school rules."

I took out the pamphlet I read the other day (slightly surprised he's actually giving me time to read it) and scanned the selections. I sighed. "It says students are not allowed to dye their hair. My hair color is natural, pardon," I frowned.

"I see." _He sees?_ Something about his smug grin has me tingling to throw the book at his face but I left with my better judgement.

This guy must be an all around prick if he's even picking at the color of my hair. Though perhaps it wasn't something he could punish me for. But something tells me it might not even matter, seeming that no rules governed him though he governs others by it.

I've seen him chase down people for being late, for ditching class, for standing groups... For almost _anything_. He just does _whatever_ he wishes. _Must be nice. Being a punk, that is._ I'm starting to wonder why no one has told him off. Kick his behind off his high horse and royal throne. _Royal pain in the butt, rather._

* * *

**OMAKE  
**_before chapter 2 (below)_

* * *

**[ Day 3. ]**

"You."

_Me?_ I fought the urge to roll my eyes and walked away so I turned around to meet his cold gray eyes instead. "Yes?"

Hibari threw something at me and I struggled to catch it but I managed to do so anyways, letting out a breath of relief when I did. The object in my hand was identical to the student book I had.

"Read it."

I gave him one last glance before turning my attention to the small book. 'Students are not allowed to dye their hair or have unique colored hair such as pink.' Pink. Specifically.

"Unbelievable!" Distressed tone and a frown to go with it. "Well, you work quickly."_ Just what powers does he hold over this school?_

"I expect to see your hair dyed by tomorrow or you will be disciplined."

"If I dyed my hair, wouldn't I break the other rule?"

"I'll make an exception," he smirked. _Wow, I feel so special. _

And he walked away without bothering to hear of my reply.

"Well don't hold your breath," I muttered. _Actually, feel free to do so. Because it isn't happening. _

**[ Day 4. ]**

And I was disciplined. _Because why the hell would I dye my hair? _

_...This was uncomfortable._ My only friend was a clock on the far away wall, ticking away to my freedom and counting the seconds of my doom.

And then there was him.

"What?" he frowned.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I returned his expression.

"You're staring and it's annoying."

"Well I don't exactly have a choice in a detention without anything to do, now do I?"

"Oh?" he smirked as he walked closer to me, pulling out tonfas that he always mysteriously has hidden. "Would you like something to do?"

"Yes. Minus you," I answered flatly.

"Your opinions don't matter." He was getting dangerously close.

"You just asked," I retorted.

He seemed to have disliked my answer because a blur was swung at my face-

"Hibari-sama!" The door slammed open to reveal a distressed looking disciplinary committee. "T-There was an explosion on the e-east wing!" An explosion?

"What?" he hissed. He gave me one last glance. "I'll bite you to death next time." No thanks.

Then he left. And another day of my life was spared.

**[ Day 5. ]**

"I don't think you have it in you to know how to discipline anyone without using violence."

"Is that a challenge?" _Success! _

And that is how I avoided a tonfa to my face _(for quite some time actually)_.

**[ Day 6. ]**

"Tell me why I'm sitting here staring at you again?"

"Because you are an idiotic herbivore that goes against the school rules." _He means his rules._

"You know, if you wanted to be friends, you could just have said so."

Slam. I blinked, looking up at the prefect whose palm was pressed on the desk I was sitting at. "You really want to get bitten to death, don't you?"

"No, I really don't. What I want is for you to stop giving me detention and picking on me," I frowned.

"Oh?" He smirked. "Is that so, herbivore?"

I hummed, watching his expression turn from amused to impatient. "Don't you want a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You have a horde of girls drooling over you. If you just changed your personality.." Drastically. "You'd be really popular, you know-" I gasped.

He had a grip on the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards him as he leaned closer. "And why would I do that?"

"That's a good question," I managed to say though I couldn't quite look him in the eyes. I blame the close proximity. "Maybe your days would start to sparkle and everything would feel like sunshine and rainbows? They say love is magical. Perhaps you should try it."

He let me go and I could finally breathe again. "That is for pathetic herbivores. It only makes you weak."

"Love can make people stronger," I muttered. _Why were we talking about this again?_ "But then again, what do I know?"

"Nothing." _Did he just call me stupid? Then again, hasn't he been?_

I frowned. "You're awfully rude. Why do you hate me? I just got here."

"It's your annoying pink hair and sassy attitude that's just asking to be bitten to death for," he replied. Trademark smirk.

I feigned a casual shrug. "I don't know, to be honest I quite enjoy the attention you give me," I smiled 'sweetly'. "You know, it's like those elementary kids who bully the people they like."

He watched me for a moment, mouth in a hard pressed line.

_Reverse psychology._ That's how I got Hibari Kyoya to back off _(only temporarily)_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The new school has been serving me the same way other schools have so far (minus all interactions with Hibari). Although, I guess I could say I had made more friends than the usual. It was probably because of my... _mistake_ the first day. However, I can't say I hated it. I thought it was a rather interesting experience. I got to meet new types of people and surprisingly, even know more about them.

It's been roughly a month since I've moved there and I guess I've become a bit closer to that one specific group. _Was it a bad? No, not really. Was it a bad idea? Probably, yes._

"Juudaime! You can do this! If you can't do this, no one can!" Gokudera exclaimed. _No, I'm pretty sure a lot of people can do this; it was basic math afterall. _

We were staying after school to help Tsuna study due to his terrible math score (of 30). I was asked to join because I was pretty decent at math and after thirty minutes with them, I realized that I was one of the more capable people to actually be able to explain something.

Gokudera was smart, I'd have to admit, but his way of teaching is way beyond Tsuna.

"According to the equation, the function is derived from-..." _And I lost him there._ Plus his explanation sounded like _calculus_, not algebra.

Somewhere along the way, this girl from another school, named Haru, came by to help Tsuna. By the looks of it, I'd say she has a crush on him. Although all she was doing was telling him how much she's supporting him or showing off her costumes so that was definitely not helping.

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Haru believes in you! Haru supports you all the way!" ...And she talked in third person. _AND_ she was wearing a Namahage costume... _Moving on._

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was there for fun since he got decent scores just by guessing. I found that pretty amazing. Not to mention his explanations were...weird. If I wanted to be nice, and I did, I'll just leave it as 'weird'.

"You need to feel it! Like take the equation and _chyuuu_! Subtracting it like _gyaaa_ and bringing it over like _daaa_!" ...**_What?_**

"I have no idea what you're saying!" Tsuna exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

"What in the world is that dumb explanation, baseball brain?!" Gokudera complained.

So I sighed and realized it was up to me.

"So you take x and then…" I looked up and saw Tsuna looking up the door, "Are you paying attention?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Hibari-san" he said.

_Hibari? _I followed Tsuna's gaze over to the disciplinary chair at the door. He had his jacket draped over his shoulders like usual. _How does that not slip off?_

"Yo, senpai!" called out Yamamoto. _Oh boy._ And to think I've been successfully avoided being in any contact with him for the past few weeks. I'm sure that _any_ contact with him meant that I would be in trouble. And 'trouble' is something I really didn't like.

"What is that smell?" Hibari pinched his nose and his eyes narrowed while he scanned the room. _Please leave. Just leave. If it smells bad, go somewhere else._

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"You." He turned his attention and glared at me. _Me_? I was too surprised to speak so I'm pretty sure I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot for a bit. _I smell? But. I didn't exercise really so... Plus, I showered every day. And I put on lotion-_

Yamamoto leaned in to smell me. I'm started to feel uncomfortable due to having him be in such a _close_ proximity so I stiffened.

"Sakura-chan smells like cherry blossoms," he chuckled. _Funny. But probably true._

Hibari wrinkled his nose and walked away, grumbling something inaudibly. _Well you, sir, smell like rude jerk._ I felt my nails dig into my palm. _What's his problem anyways?!_

"D-Don't mind it too much, Sakura-chan.. Hibari-san is just... a bit weird," Tsuna chuckled awkwardly.

_'Weird' he said._ Tsuna's obviously too nice. _Try, 'prick'. _

I just smiled and told them it was okay._ It was definitely not okay._

That guy pisses me off and I didn't understand how he could be so rude to a girl (_a bit sexist, excuse me_). I got over it after a few minutes and then we turned back into studying. Well me trying my best to teach Tsuna who I suppose was also trying his best.

I have never met anyone that irritated me to a new level but what I didn't know yet is that this was only_ just_ the beginning.

* * *

Today, I told my driver I'll be walking with people for a bit. I never really had the chance to and I figured this time it was okay. I suppose I wanted to try doing that at least once. _It couldn't hurt, right?_ Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I walked together until the other two split off into different directions and I was left alone with Yamamoto.

_I wonder what we looked like to other people. If we were like friends? A couple? _

My attention was fixated upon the sky that blanketed the town in its light orange hue. I enjoyed the silence, minus the sounds of our footsteps. Our shadows were elongated, stretching out far behind us and I found myself interested in the way my longer hair bounced behind my back.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, commanding my attention. He walked with his arms behind his head leisurely while I strolled with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Yeah," I admitted. I guess it wasn't so bad to spend time with people. _Fun, hm. Perhaps 'fun' might not be so bad. _

"Do you move often, Sakura-chan?" he glanced at me and I nodded. _Often._ I almost scoffed. Often was such an understatement. _Really, who moves every semester or half of it sometimes? _

"I probably won't be here much longer, to be honest" and much to my surprise, I sounded a bit sad.

He frowned and said, "Well looks like we're going to have to make every day tons of fun" he chuckled. _Is he flirting? Or is he just kind? _By the looks of it, it would be safer to think Yamamoto Takeshi was just being nice. After being here for while, I can tell he gets along with everyone.

I smiled at his ...kindness, "I suppose this is the closest I ever got to anyone in school." _Wow, that sounded kind of sad._

"Is that so…" he paused to find words, "I'm glad you chose us then. We can still keep in touch even if you move," he suggested.

"Yea," I lied. I laughed a bit and nodded. I didn't really choose them though, I guess it just happened.

"Do you miss your old friends?" he asked. _Miss. Can't miss something you never knew. _

"Somewhat," I lied again, "Although I was never really close to them" I said truthfully.

"Ehhh? Does that mean I'm special?" he laughed at his own joke, probably. _Special._

I joined in with him. I wasn't sure how to reply. _Don't trust anyone. They'll only hurt you. _

_I know, dad. I know. _

We walked for awhile only involving in small conversations. Yamamoto stopped in front of a traditional style sushi restaurant and said he lived here. _Sushi? _I looked up at the sign. _Take..Sushi. Take(su)shi?_ I giggled to myself but I found him watching me with a very gentle smile.

"My dad runs this place, it's really good! Would you like to come in?" he offered kindly.

"Um…" I thought for a second that it'd be okay but then I realized that I'm making my driver wait, "It's fine. Perhaps another day, thank you though!" I smiled.

"Yep! Come anytime and it'll be on the house!" He smiled. _Smiley. Too smiley? Too warm. Warm? _"See you!" he waved and walked inside, leaving me by myself again.

I waved until I lost sight of him, my hand falling down lifelessly by my side.

_But isn't it lonesome?_

_Was it my heart or mind that questioned me?_

For once, it did feel quite lonely. Knowing what it was like and being without it.

I was left by myself again. The words echoing in the caverns of my mind.

_Again._

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for how slow this started off but please bare with me, I've tried my best to make the new few chapters more interesting. Thank you for reading!


	2. Spring 3&4 : First Step

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N: **So it's getting a bit more interesting (I hope). Anyways, I messed up on the timing of the whole Hibari sakura hating thing but you'll probably notice it without me telling you. LOL ;_; Also a little fast paced, plus she's a normal bystander so there's not much to say anyways.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

I think it was an innate desire to try and get along with people. At least well, for me it was true. Though I believe that certain happenings can ruin that for you. For me, I was raised my whole life to not trust people.

_"Don't you understand? That is why your mother couldn't be here with you today." _

_"Sakura, you have to be careful. I don't have to keep reminding you, you should know this already."_

_"People only need you when it counts but after, they'll always leave you." _

_"Only family will be there for you unconditionally."_

_"Don't trust them, ever. You'll only get hurt." _

_"No, Sakura."_

_"You can't."_

_You can't._

_You musn't. _

_I can't. _

_I musn't. _

So fine. I drew a line anyways. I got along with people, sure. I made friends, sure. _Do they know the real me? No. What is the real me? I don't really know._ Though what I say is usually only to please people, to get by. _Am I fake? I guess you can call me that._ I don't want trouble with people. W_hat was the point? If I'll move anyways? If I'll never see them again?_

_If they'll forget me?_

I guess it was for fun. It was like dipping your feet in the water even though you didn't want to swim. Just to test the waters. Just to know what it's like.

_Just to know. _

* * *

**{ ... }**

My days went by in this new school as simply as it could be. I spent my time talking to people here and there. Pointless chatter, pointless acquaintances. I supposed it was how it always was for me. But maybe, for good or for bad, something was different. Though not much.

_Just a little._

I spent my time wisely dodging people's too sincere feelings, too shallow feelings, and well, Hibari Kyoya. You see, there was something about him that made my blood boil. Perhaps it's because he has no qualms about mowing people down in the hallway or ruining my mood. He has absolutely no regards for people and I really rather not deal with him.

_But some things just can't be helped._

"Nanase Sakura."

_And great, how did- When did he even-?_ Whatever. At least my name is no longer 'herbivore'. _'Herbivore' this, 'herbivore' that._

"What?" I stopped in my tracks to turn around, staring him dead in his steel eyes. Ever so gray.

"You were crowding in the back of the school."

_Ah? That?_ I frowned. "That was not of my choice." _How was it that some random guy's confession has anything to do with crowding?_ "Plus that was only two people. How is that even crowding?"

"Oh? Are you defying me?" He smirked, stalking closer. "Questioning my judgment?"

_Oh damnit_. "If I said 'no', would you leave me alone?"

"It's already too late, herbivore."

_Back to herbivore, I see_. I really didn't want to argue with him. Nor did I want to FIGHT him. Especially did not want him to know I could put up a fight. So I sighed. _How to get out of this? _

"Oh, Hibari-_sama_," I mocked. "Is there anything else I can do to make up for my behavior?" I smirked.

I think that did it because his eye twitched. "You can get bitten to death."_ No. Thanks. _

"Well, Hibari-_sama_. If you bite me to death, you're going to lose one class representative among a _very_ unwilling class. So I'm sure it'd be _a lot_ more time consuming for the student council to find a new one. Not to mention a lack in staff. What a pity it'd be if the school's council were to have more on their plate instead of making this school shine like the wonderful school it _really_ is." _And what was I even rambling about?_ I didn't even remember half the things I said, half-consciously.

But since I mentioned 'school', I supposed he put it to thought. "Then you are to do my paperwork for the entire week, _class representative_," he mocked. _A whole week._

At least it wouldn't be as troublesome as dealing with him. _I hope_. "Yes, Hibari-_sama_."

"Don't call me that, Nanase Sakura. I _will_ bite you to death next time."

"Yes, Hibari-_chan_." _Hah!_ That expression was _priceless_. He seemed _utterly_ disturbed.

"Herbivore." _Ooh, threatening._

"Hibari-_chan-san_?" I smirked.

"DON'T add- Just. Shut up before I kill you," his eyes narrowed and glinted with malicious intent.

I rolled my eyes with a nonchalant 'yea, yea' and left to my next class. Before you know, he kills me for skipping one.

* * *

**{ ... }**

* * *

It was February now and the best day of the year that most girls had been waiting for. It was something about the air, or maybe just all the giggles and excitement that kind of just makes you feel like saying "might as well" and joining in. Usually, I would think it's annoying but there was something about this year that seems different. That made me want to do something different for a change.

I clearly made way too many chocolates yesterday since I was in a good mood. I already left some for my dad, some for the waiters, and even a few of the assistants. However, there was no one in school whom I wanted to give some to.

"Sakura-chan! Who are you giving chocolates too?" Asked Riri, my friend with auburn mid length hair jumped over to me and slung her arm over my shoulder. _A very friendly friend_. I met her a few days after I transferred (_and she was already quite friendly then_). She was in a different class but she was pretty well acquainted since she was a natural social butterfly of some sort.

"I gave some to my dad, to the assis-"

"Stop!" She said with her hands up in front of her. _Stop?_ "I meant a boy," she knudged. _Boy? Why did it matter?_ "How about… Yamamoto?" she winked. _Oh_. I assumed my face was turning slightly red.

_Does she think there's something going on between us? Does anyone think that?_

"No, Riri-chan," I waved my hands in front of me in denial. "There's no one I have in mind," I smiled to reassure her. She continued staring at me with a goofy grin so I added, "Really."

And why does Valentines have to be like that? What was so great and exciting? I was swayed by the mass' interest and giggly plans, sure. But never, not in any of my years, did I find a deeper meaning to this holiday. I don't know how people are always capable of finding someone to give their affections to. Sometimes I wonder if it's anything more than just some on the whim kind of feeling.

_How do they set themselves up to be potentially hurt? Leave themselves vulnerable? Show their feelings only to be possibly heart broken? _

_I could never do that. _

_Nor did I want to. _

* * *

Kyoko and Hana walked up to us and started chattering. Apparently Kyoko made chocolates for all her friends. Hana and Riri started happily discussing about who they were going to give it to. Kyoko and I felt kind of awkward with nothing to contribute so we decided to take a walk. Sometimes, maybe, I think that Kyoko doesn't think about such things either. I wonder.

When we took a step out into the hallway, I heard a few mumbling and whispers. By now I know who it was that they see. It's funny how he hates anyone that causes a disturbance but his appearance is the one that actually causes a commotion. _Hypocrite. _

_I suddenly had an idea._

"H-H-Hibari-san" a brown haired girl stood in front of him. "U-uhm…"

"What is it? You're in my way" he glared down at the nervous underclassman. "Don't make me bite you to death" The girl blushed and twiddled her fingers with a polkadotted bag, assumingly chocolates. He got impatient and pushed passed her with a grunt. _Wow. Just take the chocolates at least! I would've. Free chocolates. _

"How scary! I was thinking of giving him some too but..." a girl whispered to her friend next to me.

"He's just so cool!" This other one said in a high pitch voice, "too bad he can only be admired from afar." I scoffed, _admired. _Cool, they said. _They forgot to add the work prick after. Then minus the cool. _

His gaze met mine when he passed by me; his eyes narrowed. I felt my fingers twitch in slight agitation. _What's his problem?! _

"God he _PISSES_ ME OFF!" I accidentally said out loud angrily in frustration. _Oops_. I covered my mouth and quickly looked at Kyoko who just chuckled.

I normally try to keep a calm and happy expression but I can't help it whenever Hibari's around. _Did I do something to offend the majesty?_

I tossed the previous idea I had out of my head.

"You two seem really close," she giggled. _Close!_ _No way._

"In what way?" I sounded tired and defeated. _Close to killing each other. He'd win but you know,... well. Yeah. _

* * *

**...**

The bell finally rang for lunch and the students dispersed into their groups. I took out my bento carefully and set it on my desk.

"Oh, that looks good," a voice praised from behind me. I turned back to see Yamamoto, holding his bento.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Sushi as always?"

"You know it!" he chuckled. "Did you make yours?"

"No," I said a bit embarrassed, "my uhm… caretaker made it for me" I didn't want to sound like a rich person by saying cook. I sounded something either way.

"Ah I see. Would you like to join Tsuna and others for lunch?" he asked politely.

I looked over to Gokudera who was saying something to Tsuna, "Um… I already told Riri I'll be joining her today," I refused as nicely as I could. _Loud. They seemed too loud. And today I was feeling more... mellow, peaceful,...just not loud._

"Okay, enjoy your lunch then!" he smiled as he started to leave.

I looked down at the chocolates in my bag. "Um…" I said quietly. _Should I?_

He looked back at me, "hm?"

I still didn't feel like it was as good idea after all. "Never mind. Happy Valentine's!" I smiled to play it off. You suck, my conscious sneered at me. I ought to name her Hibari because she was also a royal pain in the.. neck.

He returned it, "Oh yeah! Happy Valentine's day!" and I'm pretty sure he gets a lot of chocolates from other girls anyways. _Can I change gender? _

Riri ran up to me after he left. "So?!"

"So...what?" I asked, clearly I didn't understand.

"Did you give him the chocolates?!"

"I told you I wasn't going to," I reminded her as patiently as I could.

"But you two seem to get along pretty well," she slapped my back jokingly.

"Why do I keep hearing that today…." I groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're just scared of competition!" she pushed._ What?_

_Competition? Of other girls? That isn't true... Is it?_

Riri began to tell me her plans on how to give it to her crush, apparently he went to a different school.

* * *

**...**

By the end of the day I gave up and realized maybe I'll just eat it over time. However, that wouldn't be very healthy. We were packing up our bags after the bell rang when Yamamoto stopped by my desk before going home.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be leaving first unless you wanted to walk with us today?" he asked politely. I looked over at the door where Tsuna and Gokudera was chattering about something.

"Not today, thank you for asking though," I smiled. I really hated making my driver wait and if I wanted to walk home with them, I'd prefer to text the driver beforehand. I felt the ruffle of the chocolates inside my bag and I thought about trying again, "Yamamoto-kun."

He patiently waited for me to continue. I took a gulp and opened my mouth to speak again but… something stopped me and I'm starting to think I know what it was. "You're pretty popular, aren't you?" I knudged him and played it off._ And you're pretty sucky, aren't you, my conscious teased. And you're pretty annoying, aren't you? _

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I saw you getting chocolates and confessions," I laughed and he joined in with me. _I wasn't watching with envy, I swear. If I was... It was in the name of chocolates. _

"Is that what those meant?" He never seems serious about anything. "I appreciated their efforts but they weren't really… special to me," he smiled shyly and blushed slightly.

I nodded, "I get what you mean." _Special is hard. _

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I wondered.

"Did you give chocolates to anyone special?"

"Oh, no," I gave him a small smile. Apparently to Riri, the answer of father, assistants, and staff was unacceptable.

"I see," he smiled and ruffled my hair slightly which made me feel the heat rise up to my face. _What was that for?_ My dad used to do that to me when he wanted to tell me how cute I was and I suddenly realized how much I missed that.

"Oy, baseball brain! Are you coming or not?!" Gokudera yelled out impatiently.

"Oops, I should get going" and he gave a side glance to Tsuna and Gokudera. "See you, Sakura-chan!" he waved before he walked to the others.

"See you next week, Sakura-chan!" Tsuna smiled and then they all left. I finished gathering my things and exited the classroom, closing the door behind me. _Maybe I should have given it to Tsuna and Gokudera, they would understand? Then again wouldn't Yamamoto? Perhaps I should've given it to all three of them. _

The reason why I didn't give Yamamoto the chocolates was not only because I didn't want him to think I liked him, which I'm pretty sure I don't, but also because I was _scared_. I wasn't scared of rejection but I was scared of how close I can get to someone. I was scared that eventually I had to leave them or they will end up leaving me.

I replaced my shoes and put on my outside shoes before walking outside the building. It was still incredibly sunny and sort of chilly outside. I hugged myself with my arms and made my way to the gate. I was about to walk home when I recognized a figure standing on the roof from the corner of my eye.

_Does he ever leave school? _

I looked at the chocolates in my bag._ I wonder…_

And made my way up to the rooftop before I could change my mind again.

Sometimes good results happen from instinct.

Though this one shouldn't have one.

But you know, things happen for a reason.

_Not like-_

* * *

When I opened the metal door, the gust of wind picked up my hair and my skirt. _It feels really nice up here actually. _I'm starting to understand why he likes it so much up here. I took a step out and found my target laying down with one leg crossed over the other while his arms served like a pillow under his head.

He wrinkled his nose and glared at me once he opened his eyes. "I thought I recognized a distasteful scent." _Don't start with me, Hibari. _

I stiffened and felt my eyebrows twitch in annoyance even though I should've gotten used to it by now. "You don't like the smell of chocolate?" I teased. Although he seemed like one of those people that are all 'I-don't-like-sweets' kind of thing. "Here," I said as I tossed the chocolates in a cherry blossom wrapper. He caught it with one hand and stared at it in amusement.

"Since it suits you," I smiled sarcastically. "And because I know you won't take it the wrong way." He raised an eyebrow and scanned the contents. Because-there's-no-way-in-hell-we'd-even-get-along-so-naturally-nothing-comes-after-it kind of way.

Hibari, the only person to ever make me channel my anger every single time I see him. I hated his guts, he probably hated mine too. I was certain that he won't start thinking that I like him which would definitely never happen so I figured it would be fine to give it to him.

I turned around and started to leave when he called out, "If it's poisoned, I'll bite you to death."

_Of course._ I felt something tug at the corner of lips as I twirled back around. "If it _was _poisoned, you wouldn't be able to bite me to death," I sang out and shut the door behind me, behind the sight of his smirk.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The sun was beating down on us and I'm amazed at how people can exert so much energy. The whole area just smelled like dirt and sun. The park rang with the sounds of bats hitting balls, running, and people cheering. I was never really interested in sports and I only came because everyone else did. _Everyone. _It's kind of strange how much time I spend with these people and how normal it seems to me now.

"Go, Yamamoto!" screamed Haru and Kyoko.

"To the extreme!" yelled Ryouhei along with some boxing terms in which I did not understand.

"This isn't boxing," Tsuna mumbled.

Yamamoto swung the bat and the ball flew past the gate, making it a home run. _OH!_ By instinct, I jumped up with the two girls and screamed. I'll have to admit he's pretty amazing, _especially_ when it comes to baseball. _Although what did I know about 'good' since I knew nothing about baseball?_

After he passed the last base, his team crowded around him cheering and that marked the end of the game. His team won by a few points and most of it was due to him. _I think._

"Well, aren't you going to give him a hug?" Riri nudged me while goofily smiling. _Hug? _

"Why would I do that?" I laughed awkwardly.

"You two are pretty close, you seem like an item to me!" she giggled. _Close!_

I stiffened and I felt my face growing warm while denying her accusation. Yamamoto bounced over to the bleachers on cue and everyone congratulated him.

"Good job out there," I smiled as normally as I could.

"Thanks!" he gave me a huge smile and I felt my heart race, probably from what Riri said. He wiped his face with a white towel that was slung over his shoulder. "I'll go change really quickly" he told us and jogged away.

* * *

After Yamamoto came back, we all walked over to his sushi restaurant to celebrate. Thankfully Riri had to attend family matters or I would've heard non-stop teasing. There was soda with tons and _tons_ of sushi. I really enjoyed tempura sushi so I was just mostly eating that. I chatted with the girls for almost the entire time until the baseball star came up to me.

"So, how was your first baseball game?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was really interesting," I lied slightly. It was fun with everyone but I'm not really into baseball.

"I'm glad you liked it!" he smiled.

"You did really well. You met my expectations," I teased.

"I can teach you one day, if you want," he suggested. _Teach me? Aka recipe for disaster and embarrassment. _ I laughed but he just stared at me so I shutted up.

"Oh… Oh, you're serious" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I think it'll be really fun teaching you," I thought about the anime where the guy would stand behind the girl and put his hand over hers. I felt my face growing hot and I shook my head to eliminate the thought. _Idiot. _

"Only because I'll be really bad. The bat would probably accidentally fling out of my hand and injure you. Or maybe it won't be an accident but out of frustration to end my misery due to my poor playing skills" I joked. I felt satisfied when he laughed. It truly was a joke, I was trained with weapons and it'd be the death of me if one ever slipped out of my hands.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I've seen you play sports and you're pretty good," he complimented. _He's seen me? Does he watch me? _I felt a tad embarrassed so I just laughed it off.

"I must also be good at illusions if that's what you think of my playing," I giggled. He chuckled along with me.

"You're on a roll today. You don't make jokes often," he stated.

It was true. I just made a _hm_ noise and sipped my orange soda. I don't really joke around often since I don't really talk to people. I only ever engaged in small talks at my other schools and I never got around to getting to know people. _There was no point._

The party ended at five and people started to leave. I was waiting for my driver to pick me up. When he arrived, I bid Yamamoto's father good bye and I turned to him. I was about to speak but he spoke first, "Sakura-chan, if I win the next game, I get to teach you, deal?" he smiled.

The thought of me playing baseball was absurd but he seemed so dedicated to the idea that I nodded. I waved to him and walked into my car.

"Would you like to go anywhere else today?" the driver asked.

"No… why?" I questioned. It was strange for him to ask since he never had before.

"No reason, I thought you might enjoy the nice day out" I saw him smile from the mirror. I let it go and thought nothing of it.

* * *

When we reached home, I saw my dad, in his usual lab coat and disheveled blonde hair, walk up the steps with a small young boy with green hair and round glasses. _What little kid wears glasses at what seems to be the age of 5? _

"Dad!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He stiffened but returned my embrace and told the kid to go in with our assistant. "Who's that? Am I getting a little brother?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh no. One of our assistant couldn't find a babysitter in time so he had to bring him, it can't be helped" he laughed awkwardly. "Anyways sweetie, I won't be able to have dinner with you again, sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine," I told him, I was used to it after all. _Always fine_.. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead and swiftly left inside.

* * *

**{ ... }**

* * *

The next week when I came to school, it was abuzz about how there were some recent occurrences where a Namimori student would be targeted for violence. Everyone was crowding around in loud chatter and I was starting to wonder why Hibari isn't storming the place while giving out free death threats. _Starting to be eerily quiet without him and his : 'Here you go! Have one for the day! A free pass for I'll-Bite-You-To-Death!'_

And I wondered why this scene of this school seemed..lacking without his royal presence. Or perhaps I was just used to it.

Though there was some disciplinary committee members, not so strict or stern without Hibari around. They merely guarded the entrance, standing in position or talking among one another. I wondered if, without the loud muttering of bad news, if this was how Namimori Middle might've been like without a certain blood thirsty prefect.

"Did you hear?!" Riri ran up to me right when I entered the school gates.

"How can I not?" I shrugged.

"How scary! What if cute girls like us get targeted?!" she cried jokingly. I laughed and reassured her that we will be okay. Well at least I'll be okay since I was trained, I'm not quite sure about her safety though. But then again, she was amazingly athletic so I'm pretty sure she can at least outrun a small situation. _If it was small._

"Well make sure you'll be with someone at all times," I warned her. She nodded.

* * *

When I entered the classroom, there was barely anyone and even Tsuna wasn't here. The class drone on for awhile, a bit _too_ quiet without half the class present. After a while, Gokudera left because Tsuna wasn't in class. Yamamoto got up too and I realized there was no point in me staying either. The teacher exclaimed something but we ignored him and walked outside anyways.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud. 'Everyone', I caught myself saying.

"They're probably in the hospital visiting" Yamamoto answered. "Would you like to go check it out?"

"Sure" I said, since there was nothing better for me to do.

* * *

When we entered the closest hospital, we realized the halls were filled with people in our school uniform, Namimori students; a few of them were crying and some of them were shaking in fear.

"What if we were targeted next?!" some asked each other.

"Why us?!" was the more common question.

We found Tsuna outside a room and walked up to him. "Everyone!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure he doesn't know more than I do.

"Many students are getting hurt," he mumbled, afraid. The chatter got louder and more unusual. By this time, I already realized who had entered. About time he showed up too, riding in on his royal entrance.

"That's right!" exclaimed Tsuna. "Hibari-san is strong, he'll take out all the enemies!"

"Anyone who disturbs the peace at Namimori will get bitten to death," Hibari threatened. He was followed by his usual crowd of disciplinary committee members. _Very cool, Hibari, very cool._

Although I'll have to admit, I'm also sure he would be able to beat up whoever was doing this. I've seen him take out people; it was fast and effective.

"_Tchtt_, he thinks he's all that" mumbled Gokudera._ I agree._

"Oy, Tsuna," the little kid near Tsuna kicked him. "You're going to be doing something about this,: he said._ The kid definitely doesn't know what he's talking about._

"People who are crowding around will get bitten to death" Hibari said as he walked up to our group while the other ones started dispersing into their own directions. _He really only knows one line. _

He made eye contact with me as he got closer, "You're lucky I didn't get a stomachache." _He actually ate them?_

"I really don't like you," I mumbled, annoyed that he has absolutely _zero_ manners. "You mean thanks. And you're welcome" I replied for him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You picking a fight? I don't go easy on girls," he smirked as he taunted me. _Of course not. What would his reputation be if he went easy on girls?_

I opened my mouth to retort but Tsuna made one of those _hiiiiiii _noises everytime he was afraid. He jumped in the middle and said "No, no she isn't! She was just joking," Tsuna said. _I'm not joking_. Hibari yawned and stared at us for only another second before leaving without saying anything.

"Tsuna, I can hold my own, you know. I'm not afraid of him" I stated. _Hold my own for like thirty seconds. But I'm angry, so yes. I can definitely hold my own against that... punk._ He seemed to shrink and laughed awkwardly. I sighed and got over it.

"What did he mean by stomachache?" Yamamoto asked. _He paid attention to that?_

"Not sure," I lied. For some reason I didn't feel like telling him. Probably because people would get the wrong idea.

I scanned the hospital at all the Namimori students, decorating the hallways in their uniform.

_I have a bad feeling about this._


	3. Spring 5 : Rain

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N:** So as you can see I accidentally made Hibari hate cherry blossoms BEFORE the Kokuyo Land fight with Mukuro. I didn't have the heart to change it though so I'm sorry for the mistake LOL. Anyways hope you guys are liking where the story is headed (:

Also, in this chapter I decided to make it so that Kyoko and Haru were together when the bloody twins were after them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

I had asked my driver to pick me up later today because the girls wanted to hang out. It was a stressful day today filled with tests and what not so we decided to take a walk in a park for a nice relaxation. I was sitting with Kyoko and Haru, talking about our day. And I wonder when it was that this normality started being so ordinary for me.

"Today's test was hard, huh?" Hana groaned. "I don't even think I studied enough."

"I think I did okay..Hopefully," Kyoko smiled.

"I'm sure you both did!" I reassured them. "I don't think I did well though. History is my worst subject-"

Then a familiar girl walked by, earphones in while focused on reading a book while walking.

"Haru-chan!" I called out.

She snapped her attention to me, smiling once she realized. She tugged out off the earphones and tucked it into the bag along with her book.

"Sakura-chan, Kyoko-chan, and-" She paused at Hana.

"I'm Kurokawa Hana, nice to meet you," Hana introduced herself.

"I'm Miura Haru, a pleasure!" Haru grinned.

"Come, sit," I patted a spot next to me as the three of us scooted over to the other side of the bench. Haru took the offer and sat down beside me. "Were you on your way home?"

"No, Haru likes to just sit and read in the park sometimes," she answered.

"That sounds nice," Kyoko chimed in.

The conversation flowed from there and-

_What is that noise? _There were occasionally these small, strange noises that I couldn't describe. Not to mention- I sensed a presence. _No, almost a murderous intent._ There was SOMEONE near us.

I scanned the surroundings. Nothing. The park was empty, there wasn't even anyone around at this time. The only things around were yellow birds and disgusting bugs. I frowned. There has to be something unless I'm going crazy. The only conclusion is that, they might be behind us. And since there were a lot of trees, the option of 'above' was also open.

Casually, I flipped open my phone to a black screen. To play it off as if I'm not really paying attention to it or not bothering to unlock it yet, I turned to the three. "Hey, any weekend plans?" I smiled.

"Haru's going to make more costumes!" She answered. I tilted the phone to an angle above the trees, none.

"Let's see..." Kyoko hummed. I moved it over my shoulder, _nothing-_

"A date would be nice," Hana mused. _A blur?_ _Wait- _

_What the hell-_

My eyes widened. I almost screamed though I ended up gasping instead, startling the Haru, Hana, and Kyoko.

"Sakura-chan?" Haru looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

I tilted my phone down. _I can't tell them... About whatever THAT is_. "Uh.. Nothing, I thought I saw a bug on me. ..But uh, I'm going to uh.. get us all icecream. I'll be right back," I smiled. And hopefully I do come back. In one piece would be nice.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kyoko offered. _**NO.**_

"It's okay! Don't worry!" I said as I stood up, my fingers feeling for the pouch I kept strapped around my thigh under my dress.

"Okay, we'll be waiting right here," Kyoko smiled. When facing them, the things behind us disappeared. But unfortunately for them, I could see them from the very corner of my eyes, a blur of green.

_Oh god._ They seemed like something out of the horror movies. Though I doubt it, my bigger concern was that if they were to somehow HAPPEN to be a ghost.. my needles wouldn't hit and then that'd be a much more problematic situation. _Then again, what horror movie thing wears a school uniform anyways?_

_Just what are they after? Me? Guess I'll find out. _

I started walking towards the other side of the park. Unflipping my phone, I tilted the black screen to different angles- _Gotcha!_ Hopping from tree to tree was the pesky, freaky looking person-thing. I narrowed my eyes. _Shit-_

There was two. And only ONE was following me._ Which means_\- I bit my lip. I have to act and I have to act **soon**. Or those three would be in danger.

Slowly, I took out one poisoned needle with carefulness so that it goes unnoticed. I scanned my surroundings one more time.

_Is it me or-_ I stared at one of the birds flying above me and then something glinted against the sun. _What the- Is that a CAMERA? _

Something is going on and I can't tell what. AND they seem to be watching me unless I'm just be overly paranoid. But better safe than sorry. So I definitely can't engage that THING in a battle with my fans, razor sharp blades. _I'll really have to go with my needles._ I'm just going to hoping my years of accuracy training will be good enough- though it seemed to be. _Unless._..

I continued angling my phone to follow it and that thing didn't seem to notice. _All is well._ It was behind me, in the trees, constantly hopping around a 2 o'clock angle. Hopping tree to tree every five seconds. _Okay. _

The bird was following me at a pretty consistent speed to my left. Those things looked dangerous. I have to deal with the camera or I won't be able to deal with it personally and who knows what it's capable of. I'm not about to take a risk and find out though.

I pulled out a regular needle, placing it between my fingers. I pretended to stretch, pulling up my left hand. And with a quick flick, I threw the needle towards the bird, aiming at the camera.

_**Crack**. Bingo. _

_Now for that **thing**._ I casually brushed through my hair with my right hand, around three needles (one poisoned, two with paralysis) in between my fingers._ One. Two. Three. Four. Five-_

I swiftly flicked the three over to the trees to my right. My eyes widened when I heard a strangling cacophonous noise. _Disgusting_.

I ran into the trees, finding a twisted looking lean..person-thing. It was super pale to almost the color of gray, not white. It had stitches and- _God, what IS That?_

My heart was beating uncomfortably fast. It seemed to still be moving- _holy hell._ Just not as great, to my advantage. It seemed that the poisoned one hit along with one of the paralysis. It was wiggling around and was starting to really irk me. I pulled out my fan 'keychains' and extended it, enlarged with a press of a button, father's creation.

"What are you after?" I asked.

No reply except disgusting noises._ Worth a try. _

Those sharp, long fingernails. Disgusting. The problem is that it's going to be hard dodging those while fighting close distance. It made another strangling noise, launching itself at me. _Crap-_

I ducked under it's wobbling arm, lunging in and slamming the closed fan into its stomach. Another noise. _Arm-_

The other one twisted and reached for me so I turned swiftly, opening and blocking its nails with my other fan. _Barely-_ It was a good thing I fought with two. My eyes widened as I heard chirping. _Another bird-_

I ran further along the trees and I heard the thing following me. From outside the trees, I saw Haru walking alone- _No_. There was some chinese looking girl and some guy- _THE THING- HARU! _

_**Kicked**._ My eyes widened as the thing fell down. It seemed like she was in good hands, somehow.

Plus, I couldn't worry about that. The bird was trying to catch me on camera and that thing was probably trying to kill me. I bit my lip as I ran, faster. Further. I closed my fans and started to pull out my needles when-

_Holy shit._ I almost ran into-

_Our school's nurse?! _

"Uh-"

"Oh. The new student. My, aren't you as cute as ever-" He needs to move. His eyes narrowed at me for a second, in thought of something. And I sure hoped he didn't see anything.

"Doctor Shamal!" I whispered in more of a hiss. I was still sprinting, I slid to a stop. _Kyoko, Hana-_ But instead he smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you. I won't let anyone harm my precious female students," he laughed.

My eye twitched but we didn't have time for that-

A strangling noise. I turned around to see the thing fall down. _Chirping-_ the bird.

I ran up to the two girls, grabbing their arms. They jumped in shock before looking at me.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm here to save you three girls," Doctor Shamal boasted.

Hana clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Doctor Shamal," Kyoko greeted.

"C'mon Kyoko, Sakura. Let's leave," Hana said as she pulled away.

I gave one last look to the doctor with a nod. He nodded back with a goofy smile before turning around._ Just who is he? Will he even be okay?_

* * *

Today was definitely.. a strange day. _Should I tell my father? No. _

I should but... If I do, surely he'd transfer me. He'd deem it unsafe and then-

_Friends. 'Friends'. _

I suppose I really didn't want to leave them. Didn't want to transfer, perhaps ever. But I knew. The time will come eventually.

* * *

**[ Day after. ]**

_What- Hurt? Hospital? _

"If I win the next game, you'll have to let me teach you" rang through my head during the car ride to the hospital. I noticed my hand was shaking and that I was afraid. It wasn't only Yamamoto that was hurt but Tsuna, Gokudera, and Hibari too._ No. No no no no. _

_Those idiots! Why did they all go pick a fight?! _

A droplet of water fell onto my clenched hand and I realized I was tearing up. This is what happens when you get close to people, I told myself. I ran into the hospital, a different medical place than the one I went to last time, and the first person I ran to was Yamamoto.

_Please be okay, please be okay. _

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed as I busted in. I let go a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I realized he was fine and sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes widened and he was clearly shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like that," I realized as I noticed a tall man in a black suit but he left after he excused himself.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan and I'm completely fine. Just a scratch," Yamamoto showed me his arm which was bandaged. Scratch, he said.

"But… But you can play?" I frowned, looking at his arm. Baseball means so much to him.

"Yep, it'll heal soon they said," he laughed._ Thank god._

"Don't scare me like that," I pursed my lips and I didn't notice I was tearing up till I felt something wet rolling down my cheek. I was embarrassed and wiped it away quickly with the sleeve of my apricot knitted cardigan.

I opened my mouth to speak, "I'm-" but was shocked. I hit his chest lightly.

He pulled me into an embrace, I was aware that one hand was behind my head and the other was on my back.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan" he apologized. I was too surprised to do anything. I felt my heart beating rapidly and I could feel his doing the same. My cheeks' heat level has risen off the charts.

No one has ever really given me a good hug except for my dad. The ones that make you feel warm and safe.

He smelled like laundry detergent probably due to the hospital gown but I liked it. We stayed like that for a while until he cleared his throat and let me go. I noticed his face was a bit pink and we both looked away.

_What am I doing? _

He laughed awkwardly, "My bad."

I shook my head, "I'm glad you're okay" I finished what I was going to say before… _that. _"Really, really glad." _What am I rambling on for?_

He smiled but it soon faded away into a frown. "The others are in worse condition though," he admitted solemnly.

I felt my eyes widen and it took awhile until I said, "Um… I'm going to check up on them. Oh, and here. I got you this" I handed him a basket of fruits.

"Yeah, they'd like that. Oh, and thanks!" he smiled and I quickly walked to Tsuna's room.

* * *

Haru and Kyoko were already inside when I got there along with someone I assume to be his mother.

"Sakura-chan!" they called out. I nodded at his mother and turned to them.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan. How is he?" I looked over to the unconscious Tsuna.

"He's fine but he hasn't woken up yet. Reborn said he's just exhausted" they replied. _Reborn?_ I ignored that and nodded.

"That's good, I hope he heals up," I said. "I got him this," and gave them one of the baskets of fruits. I can see that there was already food and flowers on his table.

"He'd really appreciate it," his mother thanked me and I excused myself.

* * *

The next person I went to was Gokudera's room. To be honest, I hoped he was asleep but he was conscious. We never really got along.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. _Almost the same attitude as Hibari._ I sighed when I thought how my next visit was going to be like.

"How are you?" I asked.

He looked away and scratched his silver haired head frustratingly, "Fine."

I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. "I'll leave this here then," and placed the basket on the table next to him. "Do you want me to peel anything for you?" I offered.

He glanced at it shortly. "No," and mumbled a thanks. I was too surprised that he actually thanked me so I simply nodded again and said "Get well soon," before leaving.

* * *

I stopped in front of my next room, Hibari's. Earlier in the morning, since he was hurt, I sprayed myself in one of my mom's perfumes so that he wouldn't waste his energy complaining. _I could be nice if I wanted to be._ I stared at the door and realized I should probably enter. I took a huge breath and slid open the door.

"Don't you know how to knock," was the first complaint I received from him. _He sounds tired. Tired as in he wasn't yelling at me and tackling me the moment I walked in._

"Honestly, I was hoping you'd be asleep," I retorted as I closed the door and heard someone chuckle at what I said.

_Oh._ When I turned around to look at him I almost took it back. Poor condition would be an understatement. He was beat up badly and wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

A kind looking man with blonde hair and tattoos in a green jacket was standing beside him. "Oh, a visitor that isn't a disciplinary committee member. Are you a close friend to Kyoya?" _Kyoya? Oh right, Hibari. _

"Um…" I was going to explain as nicely as I could but Hibari snorted which was just as good of an answer.

The guy simply laughed. "He's in a much worse mood after he broke several bones, he won't be able to move for awhile" he explained almost as if it was no big deal. _Much worse mood? Is that possible? _

I nodded slowly but I strangely felt a tug at my heart. The man excused himself and I walked closer to Hibari who was looking out the window. I may dislike Hibari but it's kind of sad to see him like this.

"Get out," he said with little conviction. It must hurt his pride for people to see him so beat up.

"Do I ever listen to anything you say?" I replied which only gained me a scoff. _Rhetorical question. I never do._

He looked like he was going to say something but he just remained silent for awhile. "Do whatever you want," was his answer.

"Then I'm going to peel this apple and you're going to eat it," I said as I sat down. I would just leave it here but I don't think the disciplinary committee was going to feed him and apparently no one else visits him. _Where is his family?_

"I like hamburger steak," he finally said after awhile. _Does it look like I have hamburger steak?!_ I felt annoyed already and glared at him before taking out an apple to peel.

"For once, you don't smell like those awful flowers," he stared at me, bemused.

"It's called perfume, Hibari. And you're welcome again," I didn't look at him, only sighed.

We didn't talk for some time as I figured it would be like with Hibari and I kind of liked that. I was thankful for the silence, at least it wasn't bickering.

A yawn escaped from him, "Aren't you done yet?" _He is absolutely nothing like Yamamoto._

I felt instantly irritated. "Listen up, you. This is a charitable act."

"I didn't ask for it." _Of course not_. I finished cutting the apple and I sort of wish I was stabbing him instead but looked as if he was injured enough. I finally looked up again found him staring at me. It unnerved me so I quickly glanced away.

"You couldn't resist the challenge, huh?" he didn't understand me so I continued, "Why did you go? That was reckless" I sighed, basically talking to myself.

"I would've won like always," I thought he was done but he mumbled, "if it weren't for those damn cherry blossoms." _Cherry blossoms?_ For once, for a second, I took him seriously but I didn't feel like questioning them any further since he seemed frustrated.

"Then," I started and he looked at me, "Well, can you eat or do you want me to feed you?" I raised an eyebrow. He took the plate from me forcefully.

"If it's poisoned, I'll-"

"Yes yes, I know," I laughed. He stared at me again and I guess I never laughed in front of him. I probably looked like an alien since that's exactly how I'd see him if it was vise versa. "Plus, you were sitting right there the whole time," I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

I watched him pick up the apples slowly and eat it. This was the first time I saw him eat. I think I like defenseless Hibari much better than the usual one.

"What are you smiling at?" he narrowed his eyes at me. _Smiling? I am? _

He finished the apples and yawned. "Go find one of my subordinates like Kusakabe and tell him I want a hamburger steak or Japanese food."

_Kusakabe? How in the world am I supposed to tell him apart from the other lookalikes? Either way, I'm not going to do it in the first place!_

I gave him an exasperated sigh for good measures. "You know, if you wanted to be friends, you can just say so," I teased. He only stared at me, probably too tired to speak. "I'll let you rest then."

_I take it back, helpless Hibari was just as annoying as a healthy one. _

"Finally," he said. _I'm going to punch him, I'm going to do it. _

When I was about to leave, one of his members came in. He looked surprised to see me. Not that I didn't already know but now I'm sure that Hibari doesn't get many visitors.

"Are you Kusakabe-san?" I asked. He nodded so I continued, "Your majesty wants a hamburger steak," he seemed even more shocked. Now I'm also guessing that Hibari doesn't talk to people often. He looked like he was going to say something but I excused myself.

* * *

It was getting late and dark. I was texting my driver and walking down the floor when I ran into Yamamoto.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" he called out.

The thought of our embrace reappeared in my mind and I felt rather flustered. "Yamamoto-kun… Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It isn't a big deal, I was going to visit Tsuna," he said and the thought about something, "You stayed pretty long," he wondered. _I suppose I did._

"I thought I'd do something nice for Hibari," I admitted.

"Hibari-san huh…" his smile faded and he was quiet for some seconds. "That's nice of you," he concluded. I nodded hoping he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Are you two…" he cleared this throat, "close?"

_How is that even possible… Oh how I wished he would just drop this conversation._

"Of course not," I sighed, "you know how we are. Always fighting," I reminded him._ Really. _

"Oh, right, right," Yamamoto chuckled. "You really are nice, Sakura-chan," and he put his hand on my head which I was thinking to be much bigger than mine.

"Thanks, Yamamoto-kun," I smiled.

"Yamamoto, hm?" he stared at me and I had no idea why he was saying his own last name.

"Since I call you Sakura-chan, you can call me Takeshi," he nodded, pleased with his thought. I felt myself grow a bit red. People would only call each other by first names if they were close to one another.

I stuttered when I spoke, "Alright.. T-Take…" I cleared my throat, "Takeshi-kun." His grin was wide and he ruffled my hair. "Um… I should get going," I said. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

It feels weird to be calling guys by their first name. Not that I ever planned on getting a boyfriend really but I thought that was only something for people who were at least seeing each other. I was fine with calling girls by their first name because it was easier to get along with them that way.

_Ah well, it couldn't hurt._

* * *

I looked up at my ceiling, hand stretched above my head where I laid on the comfortable mattress. I turned my head to the side, eyeing the alarm clock. I spent so many hours. For someone who doesn't care about me, not like I need them to. Someone who would forget me soon._ Soon._

_So for what? Why?_

_What am I doing?_


	4. Spring 6 : Drizzle

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N: **Short chapter so I'm sorry but I hope you like it anyways! Basically a continuation from 5 and a foreshadow.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

I was on my way quickly down the hallway after my stop at the kitchen, almost running into my father in the process.

"Sakura!" He was in a lab coat as always, carrying a stack of files that I nearly knocked over. _Phew, thank god I didn't. _

"Sorry, father!"

"You seem to be in a rush," he pushed up his glasses before looking down at the box in my hand. "Is that what you were working on yesterday evening?"

"A-Ah.. Yeah. It's curry! There's more in the kitchen if you want," I forced a smile, trying to slowly side step him to leave. "Though I don't know if it'll kill you," I laughed and he smiled.

"I'm sure it would be wonderful. I'll look forward to it," he patted my head.

"Okay! Well... I have to go now..." I took a few more steps, hoping he'd let me leave. He didn't say anything so I took it to be fine. "See you later, father!"

"Sakura-"

_Eep_. I turned around, watching his smiling expression that left soon after. "Yes, father?"

"Be careful."

And I don't think he was talking about any danger.

_Except the danger of getting too close to people._

* * *

**{ ... }**

The heels of my brown oxford shoes clattered and echoed down the hospital hallway. I went to his room first so that the food wouldn't get cold. It wasn't like I was eager to see him, not really. I ignored the amount of consideration I was actually putting into this.

I knocked properly this time. And I had sprayed myself in perfume earlier in the morning.

"Who is it?" he called out grumpily. Instead of answering, I opened the door. Not like he'd let me in even if I told him my name.

"Don't you know how to answer?"

"Don't you know how to give up?"

"I don't," _Well, isn't that true? _

I walked over and took a seat next to his bed. He was sitting up, leaning on a pillow, against the barred bed frame. His hair was even more disheveled than usual with a few strands sticking out here and there. I fought the strange itch to reach my hand up and smooth out his hair with the brush of my finger tips.

"We aren't friends," he decided to remind me.

_He is so frustrating to deal with_. "You didn't have to tell me," I answered. _Really, he didn't have to. _"I just had some time. Take it as the goodness of my heart."

"I don't need that."

And I just ignored him. Because well...

From the corner of my eye, I noticed something... _unpleasant._

"And those are?"

I pointed my hand over to the bodies in the corner. They were people, piled up, unconscious. A few months ago I probably would have found that to be entirely strange. In front of Hibari Kyoya... _Well. That was normal. _

He simply shrugged before a smirk appeared on his lips. "They wanted to play a game." _What kind of game? Do I even want to know?_ ..._I don't._

"Right. So," I frowned. "Can you go tell your friends to die else where?"

"Mn," he hummed. "They know that if they stay there any longer, they'll be bitten to death again."

At the sound of that, I saw a few fingers twitch. Then their eyes shot open. I'm starting to think Hibari's words have magical healing power but then again, that was incredibly ironic. "E-Excuse us!" They yelled as they crawled over each other, fighting to get up. In some kind of messy fashion, they all ended up scurrying out or quickly crawling out the door.

"Hibari, you know you'd help the track team a lot," I started as I pulled the cream knitted infinity scarf off of me. He raised an eyebrow towards me and he wasn't questioning my choice of scarf (I hope). "If you chase after them screaming stuff," I smirked. Now that was a very interesting scene to imagine.

He scoffed. "How about I start with you?"

I frowned at the thought of exercise and a madman with tonfas coming after me. "No thanks."

"If it's poisoned, I'll bite you to death~ Right?" I mocked in a little girl's voice as I took out my container just to annoy him. _I supposed I succeeded._

He glared at me but I guess he chose not to argue with me today because then he asked, "and that is?"

"Japanese styled curry. You said you wanted Japanese food too, right?" I sighed and handed it to him along with a spoon. Hibari opened the container and looked it over. The air was quickly engulfed in the strong smell of curry.

He took a few bites, no sign whether or not it was good. "It isn't that bad."

"Well of course not, I practiced for awhile," I answered, thinking about all the batches that I messed up on. To be honest, it took more hours than I expected.

"Your smell," he said as he glanced at me momentarily before returning to eat.

"I used-" I started.

"It isn't that bad," he interrupted without even looking at me. I was shocked so I simply stared at him before he continued, "Maybe I'm getting used to it since you always come to annoy me," he smirked as he looked at my facial expression, satisfied. He knew I'd think he was being nice for a second.

"You-!" I sighed and realized there was no point. _How many times has Hibari caused me to sigh?_ I'm growing older by the minute because of him.

I looked at where my basket was placed with lesser fruits now. Nothing else changed.

I felt a bit bolder since he's been talking to me more often. "Has your parents visited?"

"Don't have any," he said simply, sounding bored, as if he was only talking about the weather. It was entirely in contrast to how I felt when I heard it. He handed me the container and I didn't pry anymore than that. I was also starting to wonder why none of the girls who admire him ever visited but then again I'm pretty sure he would've scared him off.

A little yellow bird flew in from the window, singing our school song… _ Strange. _It landed contently on Hibari's head and I had to giggle. _He may actually seem cuter with that little bird on him._ He stared at me as I laughed.

"Did you teach it that?" I couldn't help but smile. He just made a _hn_ noise and I giggled some more. I'll never know why Hibari loves Namimori so much. If only he could turn that affection to someone instead, he might be a real keeper. I watched him for a moment, wondering if he would ever be interested in romance. I pushed away the thought when it was impossible for me to imagine him being kind and especially not lovey dovey. I almost shuddered.

"Well alright bird tamer Hibari," he scrunched his face at my joke, "I'll be leaving now." I got up and walked towards the door since he didn't reply.

"Only because I'm tied to this hospital bed," he said.

"What?"

"Or else I'd bite you to death," he smirked.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I gave him a nonchalant "Yeah, yeah" before leaving.

* * *

I walked outside and almost knocked into two girls. Two very fidgety girls. Their eyes widened as they noticed me. "S-Sorry, Nanase-san." _Nanase? Did I know them?_

One of them had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes while the other had long, thin, layered medium brown hair and the same shade of eyes. They were both in their Namimori uniforms with a coat over.

"E-Eh... Ah. No, it's my fault. I'm sorry," I smiled. They seemed to have let out a sigh and I'm starting to wonder what the heck they thought of me as. I looked down to their hands and noticed they were holding something. I turned my head to the door. _Could it be..._ "Are you giving that to Hibari?"

"Y-Yes," they both answered.

"Or well, we were hoping to," one laughed awkwardly. _Oh these poor girls. Right when I wondered about where these admirers of his were too. _

"Why don't you just enter?" I smiled. "I think he'd like the food." _I hope. I hope he doesn't kill them. And then it'd be my fault. And then I'd be in the newspaper... 'New Transfer Student Kills Two Female Ones By Giving Them Misleading Advice' Oh no. _

They both looked at each other and held up the boxes, bowing their head down. "P-Please give t-this to him for us!"

"Huh?" I put my hands up quickly. "I think it'll be okay if you..."

They looked up and one of them shook her head. "Another friend of ours tried yesterday and-" The sound of the door opening interrupted her quickly. The two girls' eyes widened and they grew completely still. I didn't have to guess.

"Oy. Stop chattering and crowding around MY room," he grumbled. A glare and frown on his features.

I sighed. I took the boxes from their stunned hands. "They wanted to give this to you," I turned around and held it out to him.

He looked down at it. "Don't want it."

"H-Hey!..." I whispered sharply. "They probably worked really hard on it."

Hibari seemed to put in a short thought about it because he slightly changed his answer. "I'm still full." Though he seemed TIRED to even have to say it.

I sighed again before turning back to the two. "He means that he appreciates it a lot," I answered. I feel like Hibari tensed up the bit but apparently it made the girls (a bit) more relaxed. They nodded before excusing themselves.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Nanase Sakura," he lectured threateningly after the girls turned the corner.

"You're ruining their hopes and dreams," I muttered.

"You're going to give them the wrong idea," his lips pressed into a tight line. _What's wrong with that-_ "And the false hopes and dreams."

And with that, he closed the door on me.

I didn't think... Hibari actually gives a thought about these kinds of things.

* * *

_I should probably visit Tsuna first and then check up on Gokudera after. _I was checking the time on my watch when I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, "Visiting Hibari again?" Yamamo- Takeshi walked up beside me.

"Mm..hm," I answered and he looked at me for awhile.

"Maybe I should come with you next time," he chuckled slightly. "You're amazing, Sakura-chan. I don't know how you do it, Hibari-san scares everyone."

"He doesn't say it, but he would probably like you visiting," I smiled.

"I don't know about that…" Takeshi replied. I giggled and played with my hair in between my fingers. I wasn't sure what else to do, I didn't like this topic very much. "You've been smelling differently lately," he stared at me.

"Is that so? Must be the new shampoo" I lied by instinct and let the hair fall from my fingers. "I'm going to Tsuna's room now. Are you?" I changed topic as we turned the corner.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Takeshi asked. I replied with a "_hm?"_

"Let's go somewhere fun sometime soon," he said smiling, suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah! That seems great, maybe when everyone's out of the hospital," I clapped.

"Everyone? ...Oh, yeah! Of course," he laughed and I smiled. We started throwing out ideas on where to go until we reached Tsuna's room. Even from outside you can hear Gokudera and Ryohei yelling while a kid is crying loudly. _Shouldn't they let Tsuna rest? _

We were happily greeted by other people when we entered. Apparently Tsuna's mom, Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Ryohei, and three kids were already present. Although it was a hospital room, I tend to forget that with everyone there with their laughter filling up the whole area. Everyone was noisily chatting away even though Tsuna was still unconscious. It seemed so much more lively and I found myself thinking that if I were to ever be unfortunately admitted to the hospital, I hoped people would make it fun for me too. _No. Since when did I ever need anyone?_

* * *

**{ ... }**

* * *

Everything went back to normal when everyone was released from the hospital. It was almost like it never happened. It was around two weeks from that time and I almost started to forget it had happened.

School was the same, everyone was the same. I haven't seen Riri as often but that was fine, I didn't expect too much out of our friendship anyways. She was probably just interested in what type of person I was since I was the new transfer. Most people were like that and there were some in every school. I didn't care, it was normal to me.

"Sakura-chan," Tsuna called to me as I left school, pulling me away from my thoughts. I suddenly realized I called 'Tsuna' by his first name but everyone else does too so I supposed it never mattered to me.

"Tsuna-kun," I replied and waited for him to catch up.

"I realized I never properly said it so… Thank you for visiting me in the hospital, I'm sorry I was unconscious every time you came," he smiled shyly.

"It's completely fine," I smiled. "Since you know… you were the one that defeated the _enemy of all Namimori students_!" I said dramatically for effect, it sounded ridiculous even when it came out of my own mouth. Although there was something about him that seemed different. _Maybe he matured a bit? Or was it just my imagination? _

"Is that what everyone said?" he laughed nervously. We walked together for awhile in silence until he spoke again, "Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, for making you guys worried" he bowed shortly.

"It's okay, really. You should be more worried for yourself" I said before adding, "I'm glad you're all okay." He nodded and seemed lost in thought for a while.

"Sakura-chan…" he started, "I mean…It might happen again… Some time... " _Why does he make it sound like it's planned or something? _

"I would really hope it doesn't," I raised an eyebrow, questioningly. _Wouldn't they have learned their lesson already?_

"M-me too!" He walked with his eyes looking down.

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan would be really sad" I teased and knudged him. He jumped and turned a few shades in red. I laughed at his flustered expression as he rambled on with different topics, something about the weather conditions or how hairstyles could look like pineapples, until we parted ways.

* * *

**{ ... }**

"Ah, Takeshi-kun! Do you want-"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I have to go do something, but maybe next time," he grinned as he waved with apologetic eyes. But he left. Nonetheless.

_Next time?_

He didn't even know what I was going to ask. I looked down at gigantic bento the chef decided to make today. He usually made a lot if he was in a good mood. Apparently too good of a mood.

_Now what am I going to do with this? _

I could give it to random people but... I'm sure the girls would be all like 'Ohh no, I'm too fuuull'. I could try Riri but she was in practice right now. I don't want to give it to any guys in particular because they'd get the wrong idea. Though...

I sighed. There was ONE option. _Do I dare to explore it?_

I looked down at the unfinished food and sighed. I ate at least the top layer but there was three more under that.

* * *

_So here I am. Again._

I took a huge breath before twisting the door knob, anticipating an oncoming headache.

The door trudged open, the wind swishing through my hair and chilling my exposed thighs, the high socks not reaching quite as high. I sighed as I took a step out into the open, already catching the sight of his figure. On the ground, resting. The sunset basking his skin in a glowing orange.

I could hear it already 'Herbivore, I will bite you to death for waking me up'.

But I steeled my will and walked forward, hovering over him slightly. Obviously, not in line of my skirt.

His sleeping, calm, peaceful expression made me pause. Even I, did not want to disturb his sleep. Though surprisingly, not because I didn't want to deal with his threats. But because he actually looked quite-

"For waking me up, I will bite you to death."

So I was off by a few lines. _No matter_. No matter once he opened his gray eyes, staring up at me with narrowed eyes. He sat up quickly and yawned, putting a hand by his mouth though not covering. For a moment, he looked like a child. His black hair was even more disheveled than usual.

Hibari seemed tired. So I hoped his exhaustion would leave me alone. .._.But, aren't I the one bothering him? _I almost started to wonder why I sort of 'sought out' for him 'unintentionally' but...

Then I noticed the small scratches on him, almost faded but not completely. It wasn't like he would tell me, so I won't ask. _But- _

"So what do you want, Nanase Sakura? Or are you here for discipline?" _Who would even- Whatever._

I set the black bento box with white snow bunnies beside him. "Are you hungry? There's too much for me to eat. If you'd like, you can have it. Keep the box if it troubles you to return it," I offered. Though I kind of liked the box... But I rather not have to receive some sort of strange death threat that only _he_ could come up with for a bento box.

He eyed it for a moment, not giving away a thought from his expression. "Just leave it there."

And I supposed it was a 'sure'.

I nodded and was about to turn away when he spoke again. "Make sure this isn't a daily occurrence."

And I'm not sure why that hit me quite a bit.

I pressed my lips into a line._ And if I read his words correctly.._ "I'm not too ecstatic about 'getting close' to people. So you don't have to worry. Today only," I reassured him.

Then I walked away. I turned back once though, just for one more. "Oh. And it's not poisoned. So you don't have to bite me to death," and I left. Perhaps leaving him a smirk, one on mine and one on his.

All orange. All sunset. All sky.

* * *

**{ ... }**

During the following days everyone continued to seem busy, doing their own thing and so we hardly ever hung out. The guys told us they were practicing for a sumo wrestling competition. It sounded ridiculous but I didn't want to pry into something they didn't seem to want to discuss. Either way, Kyoko and Haru believed them so I suppose I'll play along for now.

Because I'm not ignorant. But perhaps I prefer to be 'blissful' so I'll pretend while I can.

Pretend to be ignorant, pretend to be blissful. _What was the difference?_

I found none.

I found something else though.

_The week after I realized why he mentioned what he did. _

_"Some time…._

_..It might happen….._

_...Again..."_


	5. Spring 7&8 : Eye of the Storm

**Spring Winds**

**A/N:** So to be honest this White Day part was supposed to be inserted in chapter 6, before Tsuna catches up to her but I forgot that I already uploaded chapter 6. It might seem a bit random in the beginning of 7 so I apologize! Thanks for keeping up with this story, I don't think you'll be too disappointed in these two chapters. :)

Later when you see parenthesis and italics while Kyoko's talking, it means that Sakura was thinking at the same time. In other words, she didn't hear a thing Kyoko said!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

It was after school and everyone was chatting away, spilling out of their classrooms. I opened my locker when I found a foreign object, a red box peeking out. _Did someone get the wrong locker? _I pulled it out carefully. It was a box of white chocolates, truffles, six of them to be exact. _Oh right. _I checked my phone, March 14th. _Isn't this White day?_

White day was the day where males would return chocolates to the girls from Valentines. _White day huh… _

I turned the box around, no note. _I didn't give chocolates to anyone. _

_Oh.._ That's when I realized. I did. _But this? From him? I don't think so._

I tried to imagine Hibari shuffling through the crowd, buying a box, and then going at some mysterious hour to stick it in my locker. _That is a ridiculous image._ Plus even if for some strange and magical reason it was Hibari, there is no way he would know where my locker is.

Someone definitely must've gotten the wrong locker. I put the box back in just in case the person realized their mistake and would like to switch it. If not by tomorrow, I'll just eat it. I like white chocolate after all.

I switched my shoes to outside ones and left the school building.

I thought that maybe I'll ask around and see if anyone saw someone putting the chocolates in my locker.

But I didn't know that I wouldn't get the chance to.

* * *

The following days everyday someone was getting hurt.

First it was Kyoko's brother, Ryouhei. I wasn't close to him I'll have to admit. Sometimes he would run in and yell random things but I never really talked to him. I paid a short visit when he was admitted into the hospital with a broken arm.

The second person to get hurt was Gokudera. I was never really close to Gokudera that much but I was concerned to see how badly injured he was. I was also becoming paranoid since this was already two in a row. _What is this "sumo wrestling" that they are partaking in? _

The third person to get hurt made my heart tighten. Takeshi was brought into the hospital the day after. He wasn't as damaged as Gokudera or broke something like Ryouhei but he had an injuries nonetheless.

_"Why?" is what I asked after all the other typical questions._

_Takeshi looked down and didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he finally made eye contact with me._

_"Sumo wrestling?" I said, annoyed. I realized this was the first time I was irritated at Takeshi and it wasn't really even directed towards him. "Really?"_

_"It's not but…" his eyes grew serious, "It's important. Trust me, please."_

_I sighed and smiled. How could I not trust him? _

_Ryouhei… Gokudera… Takeshi… Who's next?_

But I knew.

* * *

However, I was surprised to see Hibari at school the next day. He seemed somewhat tired but there was no major injuries. I was trying to make eye contact with him but he only glanced at me for a second then looked away.

"What's his problem?" I sighed. _Why is he avoiding me?_

"Hibari-san huh… Yeah he is pretty weird lately," Kyoko admitted nicely. _So if other people can see so too._.

"You think so too?" _Then I'm not the only one._

"Yeah the other _(I)_ day I saw _(hope)_ him _(he's) _out_(going)_side _(to be)_school _(okay)_."

But maybe I was going to be the fourth person to get hurt instead.

"AHHH! P-PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO. Please spare me!"

"For running in the hallways, I will bite you to death."

Is what I heard at least. Kyoko and I were on our way to the teacher's lounge to pick up the prints for her class. I looked over at her to find an unaffected expression. Perhaps like her, I was starting to get used to this.

I turned the corner when- _Holy shit!_

_Ouch. What the hell?_ My hand stung from the impact. My eyes widened enormously, my heartbeat was uncomfortably fast.

_A pole._ Two inches away. I gripped the metal pole tighter as I narrowed my eyes, the back of my hand almost touching my forehead. That is how close it was. That was how fast I had to react.

This was the best of my reflexes and I'm glad it finally came to use. If not I would have been out cold on the floor as of this moment.

"S-Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly, her eyebrows knitted.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean to- I was getting chased- Oh no." _Oh no is right._

And I'm not sure I want to let Hibari have this one.

But I can't have people seeing me beating up someone.

"I'm fine, but.." I looked down at the person that was now more in danger than I was. **Wham!** _Ouch_.

The guy was now on the floor, yelping, squirming in misery. I almost felt bad for him as my attention shifted over to the head of the disciplinary committee, towering over him with tonfas that were guiltily positioned up.

I was still holding onto the metal pole and sighed, extending my hand out to Hibari. "Here."

He watched me for a moment, something was definitely going through his head. And I don't think I want to know what.

"Hn," was the only noise I received before he accepted the pole, rather harshly. Nothing about him was gentle.

But whatever. He left, hauling the guy behind him by the leg. And I left to my own way.

_And that is how we always crossed path. _

_Meaningless, short. Nothing more, nothing less. _

* * *

**{ ... }**

"I wonder what everyone is up to…" said Kyoko. Haru, who snuck into our school in our uniform, agreed. Though I'm sure if Hibari found her, she'd be screwed. But I guess he wouldn't notice. We were on the roof. I was leaning against the railing taking in the cool breeze.

The peaceful, rather plain town. But isn't that what made it peaceful? The dull colors of either white, cream, or pastel colors. Nothing really stood out, nothing stood apart from each other. Under the light blue infinity of the sky, perhaps this was a perfect picture of serenity.

Though something was definitely stirring. It was perhaps a gut feeling but... I don't know. Feelings like these weren't usually wrong. I just hope it isn't anything too bad. Not as if it weren't already.

"Let's do our best in making these charms for everyone!" Haru exclaimed, clearly determined. I wonder how it's like to have such a positive attitude and mentality all the time.

_Ignorance is bliss. _

During lunch, I would help Kyoko and Haru make the safe victory charms on the roof. We made one for Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryouhei. I couldn't help but notice that they didn't make one for Hibari. It was to be expected though, since they (or anyone as a matter of fact) never talked to him. I was thinking of making one for him but I figured he wouldn't want it anyways.

_Though I'm starting to wonder why I was doing this._

_Blindly, ignorantly. Not knowing, not daring to ask. So why? _

_But isn't this what friends are for?_

_Friends._

At the end of the day, they entrusted me to give the charm to Takeshi. I didn't want to dig deeper into the reason why they had me to do it instead of themselves.

But it's okay, I suppose I was closer to Takeshi and they were.

_Whatever close was supposed to mean. _

* * *

In the evening, I had my driver drop me off in front of the sushi restaurant.

Coincidentally I caught Takeshi coming outside with his baseball bat. _What the-_ I called his name and made him jump.

"Where are you going? Aren't you injured?" I asked, frowning disapprovingly. Then I remembered something that Kyoko said earlier in the day, "_Onii-san has been going out a lot at night."_

"You caught me!" He laughed awkwardly and then his eyes grew determined. _And what exactly did I 'catch'?_ Other than recklessness. "I have to watch everyone's match."

_Match..?_ "It can't be helped," I sighed and smiled. _Is what I'm supposed to say right?_ _Despite how I felt? Despite.. _

I took out the charm and handed it to him, dangling it like my unspoken words. "Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and I made them for everyone."

Earnest feelings, inexpressive words. Gone. Blown away, like the early Spring Winds.

"Oh! Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Takeshi grinned as he took it. "We really need it. I appreciate it a lot!" He checked the time on his watch. "Oops, I have to get going! Sorry, Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" and ran off in the direction I knew all too well. _Namimori middle school._

* * *

I was staring outside my car window with my forearm on the ledge and my head resting on it. I was on my way home, halfway to be exact. I was trying to rest my mind upon the blur of the town, hoping to blur my thoughts along with it. But I couldn't get that 'match' he spoke of out of my mind. _What is really going on? _

I gave up after a few minutes and realized I couldn't shake it off no matter how hard I try to divert my mind. "I'm really sorry but please turn around to Namimori middle school," I requested my driver.

"Did you forget something, m'am?" he asked. I shook my head but he didn't ask any further questions. Although he was my loyal to my dad, he was also very kind to me.

I got there twenty minutes later which means it has been almost an hour since I left Takeshi. I hope they're still there when I get there.

But in a way, I hope they weren't.

_I want to know,_

_but I didn't at the same time. _

* * *

**...**

When I arrived, it was eerily quiet. There were strange people standing around in spaced out distances. _What is up with that?_ They looked like normal people. But something was off. _Something was different. Too stationed, too organized._ It was probably meant to serve as some kind of security or meant to keep people out but it looked shady, so I felt a bit unsafe to go in.

_Stay ignorant._

However, I felt determined to see the others.

I took a few steps toward the gate when I saw someone hobbling towards me. I squinted my eyes and it widened when I recognized the figure- _No._

Pounding. My heart pounded as my feet pounded against the pavement towards him. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

"Hibari" I said, panting lightly when I came to a stop. He slumped onto the wall and batted away my hand when I reached for him.

He straightened up and pretended to be okay. _Why? Why why why? _

"Hibari" I tried again. _Answer me. Look at me. _

He glared at me, annoyed. "What?"

"What do you mean what?! You're injured!" I blurted out in irritation. The scrapes, the cuts. The blood. The torn clothes. _What the hell? _

"Let me take you to the hospital," I grabbed his arm but he tried to break free of me. I hated how weak my voice sounded, how shaky. _God. Pathetic. _It sounded more like a plea than anything.

"Your leg, you idiot" I sounded tired and frowned when he escaped my grasp. _What are you doing? Why are you-_

"Mind your own business" he tried to walk away, limping actually. _Please._ He stumbled and I ran to support him, one hand on his chest and one on his back. _Stop pushing yourself. Stop- _

"Hibari," I said for the third time, my voice losing any form of determination. _Please! _

"Leave me be," he mumbled. "Or I'll-" he started but then stopped when he looked up at me, his eyes widened and he closed his mouth. _What? _

I didn't realize I was tearing up until I noticed his strange reaction, the warm droplet rolling off my face.

"Do whatever you want," he concluded.

"Mm," was the only sound of approval I could muster as I gave him a small smile, wiping my tears with my wrist.

I brought him into the car and asked the driver to take him to the hospital they normally went to.

"No," he argued, finally speaking since he got in the car. _How could he still object to going to the hospital in this state?_

_"_But-"

"Take me home instead" he insisted.

Hibari gave my driver the short instructions. He was leaning his head onto the window, his body seemed to be slumped while one hand was over the crook of his elbow where I'm sure he was also injured. His hair almost blending in with the black leather seats. The silver moon behind him seemed to compliment his steel eyes.

Perhaps I was biting my lip. Perhaps I was restraining myself from tearing up. Perhaps I did all of that, but I couldn't look away.

I wanted to look away from him. I did. It hurt me to see him this way but.. I couldn't.

Couldn't stop the way my heart ached and twisted.

He turned around once, just to narrow his eyes in complaint that I was staring at him. But even then, I couldn't look away. So we locked our gaze in this silence during this night minus the faint roar of the engines. Enclosed with the smell of leather and of a new vehicle, the constant reminder that none of us was really comfortable.

_I wonder what he saw? I wonder what I saw?_ This person in front of me.

And I don't know why this scene seemed so foreign, so out of tuned. I felt like maybe I was detached from this moment. As if I was only watching through someone's eyes. Because it was different. It was off.

Perhaps it shouldn't have happened all together.

But it did.

And things happen for a reason.

**{ ... }**

When we pulled up to his house, which looked rather traditional, he opened the door and wobbled out clumsily.

"Would you like me to help him, m'am?"

"No it's fine, thank you. He wouldn't let you anyways" I answered truthfully."You may go home without me."

"But miss…" my driver insisted, "I can't possibly just do that."

"You may tell my father. I'll be okay," I reassured him and slid out the car. I saw Hibari sway and I ran up to help him quickly. _So stubborn. _

"You can go home," he told me plainly but it was more like a command than an offer. _And prideful. Too much. _

"Not until you seem good enough condition for me to leave." _I care about... you... somewhat._ He was stubborn but I was just the same.

He opened the door with keys and when we entered, I noticed that everything was very Japanese and traditional. He limped over into the direction to what I assume would be a bedroom. I suppose this wouldn't be the time to remind myself that I have never entered a guy's room before. It only slightly smelled like Hibari. Maybe because he spends more time at school than he did at home.

I had him sit against the wall so I could treat his leg to the best of my ability. Then I pulled out the futon for him and laid it out so he could lie down.

"Are you happy now?" he asked impatiently. _No. How could I be? If you're looking like... that. _

"Well that depends. Are you hungry?" _Do you want me to stay? _

"No" he yawned.

"Then I'll be leaving now," I gave him a small smile. _Are you sure? _

No reply.

So I left.

When I exited, I found my driver still waiting outside for me.

"You didn't have to wait, but thank you," I thought about something then decided, "Can you take me to one last place?"

_Because might as well._

_Right?_

* * *

I stepped out the car to the hospital. It seems that my intuition was correct. There were a couple of men dressed in black suits bustling around and bringing people in by stretchers. Even if I didn't hear Gokudera, I could make out my friends on them.

_Ignorance is bliss._

I felt my eyes growing wet and I went back inside the car because there was nothing else I could do, especially when they didn't want me to know.

I've become such a cry baby lately...

…._and it was all their fault._

_I wonder if it was trust for them_

_or distrust in myself, my capability of being able to handle the truth_

_that I decided to put this away,_

_as if I didn't know any better._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

It has been a few days since everyone healed up. They didn't talk about it much. They continued to play it off as a sumo wrestling tournament. Haru and Kyoko believed them but I didn't. Whatever it was, apparently Tsuna won. So I left it as it is.

Everyone concerned with the group decided to host a party for Tsuna's victory at Takeshi's sushi place. It was lively and there were a few people I haven't seen before. I felt a bit uncomfortable, too many people. But that was okay. It was definitely.. interesting.

"Sakura-chan! Come here, come here," Haru gestured me over and I did just that.

I sat down beside her. "What is it?" I asked.

She leaned in suspensefully, cupping her hand near her mouth as she whispered. "Do you think.. Tsuna...likes..?"

_Likes what? Likes her? _

"Do you think he likes.. cows?" She asked. _What. _

"Cows?" I frowned.

"_Shh!_!" She hissed, index finger over her lips. _And WHAT was so secretive about COWS? _

I tried to keep myself from frowning any longer. "I don't know... Why don't you ask him?"

"Because! It's a secret!"

"Then... Do you want me to ask?"

"N-No!" _And what in the world is so- Ugh._

"So, what's your secret? Do you have a present for him?"

"The secret is.. Haru likes cows!"

_I'm... I'm so done._ "Haru-"

"Haru wants to marry Tsuna."

"Hah?" That just.. That just came out of no where. "Well.. That's nice."

"And Haru wants cows when she marries Tsuna."

And that, just escalated quickly. "Good luck with that," I smiled as I stood up but she yanked me down, a hold on my wrist.

"Sakura-chan, you have to help Haru!"

"With what?"

"Mmm... Nevermind. Haru suppose you can't really help, huh?" _OF COURSE NOT. I don't even know what you're saying!_ "So who does Sakura-chan want to marry?"

_What-_ I'm imagining myself comically spitting out a drink. A shame I wasn't holding one. "Excuse me?"

"As in, does Sakura-chan have someone you like?"

"N-No?" I muttered.

Kyoko somehow popped in, "What are you guys talking about?" she giggled.

"Haru was just asking Sakura-chan who she likes."

"Ahh," Kyoko mused. "Is it Yamamoto-kun? Or, or, Hibari-san?"

_What- Wait, what._ "What makes you think that?" I stared, bewildered. _Wait, do I even want to know? _

"Mmm. I don't know. You seem to get along with those two very well!" _In what way does mine and Hibari's relationship deemed as 'getting along'? Especially 'very well'? _

"Haru doesn't really think Hibari-san would suit Sakura-chan very well..Haru doesn't mean that there's anything wrong...with Hibari-san. He's just... kind of scary.." Haru muttered.

"He's not that bad-"

_What did I just-_ "I mean..." _What did I mean?_ "I mean he doesn't scare me...so much."

Kyoko continued to stare at me with a smile as she hummed and I'm starting to wonder if there was more than her seemingly, no offense, slightly absentminded self. _Or perhaps she's just overthinking. Or was she the overthinking? Or was it me? _

_"_Sakura-chan?"

_Oh god. I almost, I don't know, fell over?_ Well I would've, comically. But I turned around to meet dark almond colored eyes. "Takeshi-kun." I could hear Haru and Kyoko giggling behind me but I chose to ignore it.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled.

"C-Cows!" _COWS? Damnit, Haru._

"Cows? Do you like cows?"

"U-Uh.. Y-Yeah.. I love cows!" I lied.

"I see."

"I-I mean there isn't anything wrong with cows. Not like there is anything right with cows. Though dairy products are- " _What. Am. I. Thinking._ Though the answer was, I wasn't really thinking.

"So you don't like cows?" he tilted his head.

"I do!- No. Wait- I... I don't know," I pouted and he chuckled.

"Sakura-chan, you're very amusing."

_Amusing? Try 'flustered'._ I wouldn't be like this if they weren't talking about ... who I like.

I don't like anyone.

_I think. _

But as he chuckled, ruffling the back of his black spiky hair. The way his eyes opened up to a warm brown color. The goofy, ever unchanging grin. I wondered, truly, I did.

* * *

The party ended at night and everyone left in a good mood. I was still here, the only one left actually, waiting for my ride.

"Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?" Takeshi asked sheepishly as he ruffled the back of his hair. _Talk? Aren't we already talking? _

"Of course," I raised an eyebrow.

"It was what I wanted to talk to you about when I said 'another time'" he started and I nodded, waiting for him to continue. _When did he say that? _

"You see…" his eyes grew determined as he continued speaking, "About you… I," he cleared his throat. "I think… I mean I'm pretty sure...

You're really beautiful" he said. _Oh. _

"T-thanks?" I laughed awkwardly and I felt my cheeks growing hotter from the unexpected compliment.

The flittering glances. The determination yet shyness in his eyes. _Just what is it? _

"That's not all. You're really kind," he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. _Kind?_ I felt embarrassed but I couldn't break away my gaze. _Where is this going? _

"You're really fun to talk to. Really funny," he smiled.

I opened my mouth to thank him but he continued. "You're really special to me, Sakura-chan." _Special..?_

The perfectly normal day. Normal, comfortable background of a frequented sushi store. Now silent, except for two voices.

The perfectly insignificant day. Insignificant, comfortable background of a more significant sushi store. Now broken, by our words.

* * *

…"And I…

I've fallen…

_I've fallen in love with you_." …..

* * *

…

"_Me too._"

* * *

**{ ... }**

It was two weeks later and everything returned back to normal by this point… somewhat. More or less.

A part of me expected to be closer to Hibari but I feel like I haven't talked to him at all. He stopped glancing at me when he passed by; he stopped complaining about my scent. He was avoiding me and I had no idea why. More or less.

I also expected things to change with Takeshi but it pretty much stayed the same. More or less. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed but I guess I prefer it this way after all.

* * *

At least things DID seem normal.

_Geez, I'm tired._ I just wanted to go home. _But noooo_. There was a stinkin' student council meeting that I definitely did not sign up for. _But what choice did I have now?_ None as I carried the folder over to the meeting room. _Let's just get this over with_. I turned the corner when- _Holy shi-_

I ducked, my legs almost caving in. My eyes widened as I nearly lost balance, the air slicing above me.

"Wao." Deadpan, mocking.

I looked up to find a VERY amused Hibari. And I, on the other hand, was NOT amused. Not in the slightest.

"WHAT do you THINK you're doing?" I raised my voice, narrowing my eyes at his arrogant smirk.

His tonfas glinted from the light through the walls, decorated with windows of a lowering sun and an orange sky that tinted all but his pitch black hair. He lowered his tonfa down to his side and shrugged as I stood back up.

"Testing your reaction speed."_ My REACTION speed? _

I'm sure my mouth hung open for awhile. "AND why couldn't you just ASK me?" And it suddenly dawned down on me. I knew catching that pole was a bad idea. Perhaps I should have let myself get knocked out cold.

"What would be the point?" Even though I'm angry, I could understand.

I sighed exasperatedly. "And if you ACTUALLY hit me?"

"Well that wouldn't be my problem."

I narrowed my eyes. _Of course it wouldn't be._ "I'm assuming you also don't care if you were to have hit someone else?"

"Of course not." _Of course not. _

"Well are you satisfied with the results, Hibari?" I frowned. _As in, please don't try anything like that again._

"Hn," was all that accompanied his smirk.

"...Then can we please just get to the student council meeting?" I grumbled, walking past him not bothering to wait for a reply. Not like he would give me one anyways-

_What-_ I shifted my weight onto one foot, letting myself fall back, barely narrowly dodging the tonfa that would have slammed into my neck. I gasped as I caught the flicker of the other one coming up to my ribs- _Too fast! _

I couldn't do anything but catch the impact with my hand, the metal slamming into my palm. _Fuck. That hurt._ I slid back from the impact, my heart pounding uncomfortably.

My eyes shot up at him, blazing with fury. He was all smirks. Amusement glinted in his eyes. I dug my fingers into my palm, my good one. Which made me all the more angrier.

"Interesting," he mused. _THIS in NO way is 'interesting'._ My palm was pounding, aching, and in a way, starting to grow numb.

_I've had it._ _He was stubborn. And STUPID. Not to mention, a battle obsessed jerk. _

He put his tonfas down to his side, watching my expression. I hoped he saw the most aggravatingly angry expression he's ever seen.

"_Hibari Kyoya_," I muttered, hearing every trace of annoyance in my voice. I shoved the folder harshly into his chest and he raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding. To think he really believes that he could just do whatever you want. "Don't. _Hit me_. With your _tonfas_. I'm not going to be one of your 'toys' or practice dummies you can go around whacking for amusement."

His eyes widened only for a second before narrowing. "I do whatever I want, herbivore."

I really don't think he understands. It's been awhile since he made my blood _boil_.

"Yeah. It doesn't mean I'll just go along with whatever you do," I gritted my teeth and took a step back. "I'm NOT like the others- You know what? There's no point. I'm leaving."

Since he didn't hold the folder, it fell down onto the ground as I took a step back. The sound echoing along the empty hallway.

_Clatter. _

Along with my footsteps.

* * *

_Friggin' jerk._

_Rude jerk. _

_Battle crazed, blood thirsty jerk. _

_Why was I so angry anyways? _

But deep down, I knew.

I thought maybe he was different. _I thought maybe... _

But I was wrong. So it doesn't matter what I thought.

I stormed my way down the hallway, not caring how loud my stomping is.

_Who does he think he is?_ _Going around hitting everyone?_ And I thought I was doing pretty well, not having hit by his tonfas _yet._ Then he actually TRIED.

_What is his problem?_ I harshly opened my locker, dropping my outside shoes down as I threw in my other one. I slammed it shut and stormed my way to the exit when-

_A hand. _

Around my wrist. I whirled around, meeting gray eyes.

"What now?" I glared. "If you're going to try and hit me again, you might as well. I'll let you have it if it'll satisfy you."

"I can hit you whether or not you let me." This guy. Though I knew he went easy on me. Though I'm not sure why he went 'anything' on me AT ALL.

"You-"

I looked down to his other arm.

_The folder._

He picked it up.

Regardless of how much pride that simple action must have took, he picked it up.

Not to mention, he was here. _Now. _

And hauling me- "Hibari-"

"I will bite you to death if we're late for the meeting."

"Wait."

He stopped and I bumped into his back, quite the strong back too. "What?" He asked, turning his head a fraction. Regarding me with one steel eye.

I smiled which seemed to have widened his eyes just a bit. "Shoes," I pointed to my feet. Not really wanting him to threaten me later for dirtying his precious school.

He sighed. "Hurry."

And I did.

And with that, we walked together.

_Kind of._ I walked behind him, but...well.

That was a start.

_Of what? _

* * *

**{ ... }**

"You've been in a… different... mood lately," my dad chuckled._ Different. As in actually happy? _

We were actually having dinner together today. I took a bite of my food while he continued, "You seem to have made some friends?" I nodded but I was wary of his words.

"How is your research going?" I changed the direction of conversation.

He chewed before speaking, "Well, well. Everything is playing out perfectly," he smiled.

"I should really get back to it though," he said as he got up. _Of course you should. _

He ruffled my hair before leaving.

I finished my food and went upstairs.

I flopped onto my bed, tired.

I stared up at my ceiling until my eyes started to burn.

So I rest my forearm over my eyes and sank into the darkness it provided.

_You seem to have made some friends._

More like "you need to say goodbye to those friends soon".

And I closed my eyes.

And I prayed.

_And prayed._

_For the next two weeks._

_Yet little did I know,_

_I had to say goodbye to him._

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is, finally a confession! Please review/favorite/follow if you liked these chapters or has been like the story so far, it would mean a lot to me. :) Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!


	6. Spring 9 : Sunny Skies

**Spring Winds. **

**A/N:** So this chapter and the next is going to be a bit of a break from all the seriousness, haha. Hope you guys enjoy!

I forgot to mention but Riri is just a random OC of mine. I don't pay much attention or details to her because she just serves to stir up feelings / thoughts for Sakura, as you can probably tell by now. If you have any suggestions for her role, feel free to tell me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

_I hate physical education, I hate it with a passion._ I can't really say I was terribly bad at it, I've seen worse, but I don't enjoy it one bit. Having me do sports is like having me draw, it just shouldn't have to happen. I suppose the one thing I can do would be running, I would probably exceed in track and field because I feel like most of those things you would need if you were to defend yourself or had to run away from dangerous situations.

I sighed, looking up at the sun. _Baseball, really?_

What was even more pressuring was seeing Takeshi run around the track, giving me a thumbs up. This is not going to go well in any way. I probably would've done it averagely if it weren't for the baseball star holding some strange expectations on me. You'd think a person who would train their reflexes and hold weapons would be able to swing a bat to hit a ball, correct?

_Correct._

I hit the ball alright but I had no idea where I would send it flying.

**_Crack._**

_Fuck. _

I cringed and tensed up when I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"This is really bad," Riri jogged up to me and whispered.

"You think?" I said, not daring to look up.

"No, like really bad. Look again," she urged, frowning.

"I would really prefer not to stare at my own grave."

"No, I think you should _really_ mentally prepare yourself for this one."

I sighed and slowly glanced up at the second story window. _Okay yes, it was pretty bad._ Although Riri was right, there was no way in hell I could have mentally prepared myself for the glaring Hibari Kyoya behind that window.

_Did I mention?_

_Fuck._

At this point, perhaps twenty percent of me was afraid of getting hurt. The other eighty percent was that I'm not going to let it happen but I'm going to have to be annoyed the whole time. He would not let me hear the end of this. He would give me death threats every day and his eyes would be piercing daggers.

The PE teacher told me to go up and find a resolution. He was sending me to my grave and he probably knew it too. I sucked it up and jogged up there, still in my PE uniform which would be a white shirt and blue shorts. Too short, I might add now that it feels strange when I'm inside.

* * *

I made my way to the room where I remembered seeing the broken mirror. I prepared myself for a very angry Hibari marching his way to me, meeting me halfway, but it didn't happen. I got to a room that I should have calculated correctly. _Reception room? _I wonder what he does in there since I do recall someone telling me he was supposed to be a high schooler.

Sighing, I knocked anyways, fighting my mind that was screaming at me to run.

"Come in," his voice rang out from inside. He sounded like he was trying to hold in the excitement in killing me.

I opened the door and prepared myself to be hit the first moment he had the chance to but it didn't come. He was glaring, at least that was expected. His back was against the wall next to the broken window with a gigantic crack, arms crossed over his chest.

"Care to explain, Nanase Sakura?"

"Okay… That looks pretty bad."

He smirked evilly. "Breaking the property of Namimori Middle school? I'll bite you to death. . Prepare yourself," he quickly got into stance and bared his tonfas.

"Okay…..Well. I just played sports…..As you can see… And I'm tired so…." He raised his eyebrow and stalked over to me. "And…. You're tired…. Hard workingly tired… So… How about I just pay for that…" I backed up slowly with my arms up.

"Oh? You have money for repairs?" He said sort of mockingly as he got dangerously closer.

"I could pay double, just leave me alone." I took another step back but I hit into something. _The wall, fuck. _

"You can. But I'll still bite you to death," he smirked, cornering me. "That wouldn't be any fun if I just let you off, now would it?"

"It could be very fun! We could be.. friends," I smiled and I heard the tonfas fall onto the floor. Instead I heard a slap on the wall and I gulped in the new situation I was in. His arms were fully extended and his palms were against the wall, trapping me.

"Are those your last words?" He leaned in to glare at me but I felt something else instead of fear and other than the heat rising up to my face.

"Hibari…" I glanced away suddenly feeling more shy than in danger, well possibly two in one. "Are you a... sexual harasser- Ow!" I guess I deserved the whack to my head for laughing at death that was staring at me in my face.

Surprisingly he didn't kill me, "I'll bite you to death another time for that comment." He turned around to look at the stacks of papers. "But for now, I'm swamped with paperwork and I need someone with at least half a brain to do it."

He backed up and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "You are to do my paperwork for an entire week, clean the school windows, _and_ fully pay for the repairs."

I thought, even though I had no choice, and nodded slowly. _At least I wasn't fighting, running, or dead._

"I'd have you uphold the rules of Namimori but I don't think you have much fight in you." _Little did you know, little did you know. _

He dropped a stack of papers in front of me. I blinked several times, what in the world would the prefect have to fill out? But I guess I'll find out.

"Sakura-chan!" the door busted open and slammed against the wall. I'm pretty sure I sat there with my mouth open when I saw the heavily breathing Takeshi running in for what he would think to be my rescue but instead his demise.

"T-takeshi-kun?" I shook my head out of the shock. "What are you doing here?"

He made a sound of relief. "Thank god you're fine, I saw you break the window and then Hibari and then… Well I was just hoping you didn't die." He smiled.

"I didn't but…" The evil aura I sensed behind me sent a shiver to my spine. I turned my head back almost mechanically and found the piercing gray eyes glaring a hole through Takeshi. That's when I noticed a brunette barely sticking his head out from behind the corner.

"Tsuna-kun?" I asked.

"Sakura-chan...Thank goodness you're alive." He breathed and took a step out but then shuddered when he looked up at Hibari.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san!" he hid back behind the door.

"Are you crowing around now?" Hibari's eye twitched and he took out his tonfas.

I quickly stood up in between all of them. "Everyone, I'm okay so… I'm going to work for the repairs, just cleaning and paperwork. It's okay… It's okay as long as you leave… I appreciate you coming here though," I smiled awkwardly. _If they stay any longer we'd be all dead._

"We can help!" Takeshi exclaimed and Tsuna shyly nodded. _Good souls._

"It's okay, really. It's just one week, I can manage." I said as I placed my hands onto Takeshi's shoulders and started pushing him out. Well I was pushing at him but he was moving on his own, there was no way I could have moved him against his will.

"If you say so…" he said reluctnatly but he transitioned his gaze from me to Hibari one last time before he was outside. Takeshi grabbed my arm which was still extended in front of me and looked into my eyes seriously. "If he hurts you in any way, just call me, okay?" His frown turned into a kind smile.

"Okay," I returned it. "Thank you." I felt warm inside.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan! I'll be here if you need help," Tsuna offered. I thanked him too as I felt more warmth. _It's nice to have friends._

I turned around and looked at Hibari, fidgeting when I noticed. "What?" he asked, impatient.

"Can I...change?" I glanced away, pulling down my PE shorts.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Go, quickly. Or I'll-"

"Thanks!" I said and ran out the room to change quickly in the lockers.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura! How did it go?" Riri slung her arm over my shoulder as I pulled up my skirt.

"How did what- Oh, oh… I have to work for Hibari for a week," I answered as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Work..? In that room, just you two?" She asked as I threw on my cardigan.

"Yeah, files and stuff." I replied as I buttoned up my cardigan.

"Ehhh…..? Is that all?" she said and knudged me, my eyes widened.

"Riri, stop!" I commanded feeling myself turn red. "I have to go, okay?" I waved and ran out.

* * *

After I came back, I walked over to Hibari's desk and waited as he picked the appropriate assignment. When he found it he threw the file of papers on the table. "Just organize the reports by date and time for today. And do it well."

"You can't be too picky if you're making me do it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" I said and grabbed the pen before he could threaten to kill me.

It took awhile for me to get into a good pace. I was done in an hour and said he'd excuse me.

"Tomorrow too."

"T-tomorrow?!"

"You have a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow threateningly.

_I do but…_ "It's the weekend…"

"So?"

I sighed, "okay, tomorrow."

"Be here by noon," he got back to his work and I left.

* * *

I hurried down the hallway to my locker so that I could change my shoes. However, a figure was blocking my way.

"Excuse me," I said politely until the person had turned around.

"Takeshi-kun!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're done," he smiled. "And you're still in one piece," he chuckled.

I felt my lips curve into a smile. "You waited for me?"

He looked away shyly, hand behind his head. "Ahh… yeah. I was worried."

"You didn't have to be, I'm fine," I gave him a twirl.  
He laughed, "Seems so. Maybe Hibari has a soft spot for you?" _That man having a soft spot?_ I feel like he would call such an action herbivorous.

"That's not a very good joke," I laughed anyways as I walked over to my locker to change my shoes. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"Anytime," he smiled. We walked out of the school building together.

"Maybe I really should teach you baseball," he mentioned.

"I really don't think I should break anything else."

"Well that wouldn't happen if I teach you," he smiled and I returned it with my own.

"Mm… Yeah, that'd be nice."

We continued to walk and talk in meaningless conversations. From time to time, our arms would lightly brush against each other and I'm unsure whether or not I was supposed to walk further away.

"The days are going by pretty fast, huh?" Takeshi spoke as he looked up at the sky.

"Too fast," I agreed.

"I wish these days would last forever," I whispered, more to myself.

Takeshi came to a stop and I walked on a few steps till I realized. I turned back to look at him. "Takeshi-kun?"

"Sakura-chan," he took a few steps closer to me. "Even if… Even if you move," he smiled weakly. "I'll find you. No matter what."

I opened my mouth, unsure what to say. "Thank you," I smiled. Although it pains for me to admit, I highly doubt he'd be able to.

We resumed walking and after some minutes, we reached his sushi restaurant.

"Tomorrow.. Would you like to come over for uh… dinner?" He glanced away.

"Dinner… Yeah, sure! That'd be really nice," I smiled.

"Great, see you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait," I replied as he waved before running inside.

_Moving, huh.. _

I wonder when.

But now that he reminded me, I suppose I already knew.

_It was going to be soon._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be more fun I believe. Well, I've had fun writing it LOL. Please review/favorite/follow, I'd appreciate it!


	7. Spring 10, I : Sakura

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N:** Chapter 9 and 10 was actually recently added in my story. I had to split off chapter 10 into two parts because part 1 is already 5k words and to be honest I'm having a bit of trouble with the 2nd half. I realized that quite a few people ship her with Yamamoto and can't really see her with Hibari so I decided to give you guys a bit more. It's kind of hard to show anything without making Hibari ooc. I also decided to start writing in more details. :o

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 **

_part 1_

* * *

I woke up in the morning with an extra burst of good feelings. I yawned a bit and got up to stretch. I strolled over to my beige curtains and pulled them apart, letting in the bright spring sun and air. I was greeted by the scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Our enormous cherry blossom tree was rustled by the wind which carried a few delicate petals inside. I smiled as one landed onto my hand.

The warm shower was refreshing and I was now prepared to start the day. I stepped inside my walk-in closet and scanned my selections. _What to wear, what to wear._ Today was the day I would usually dress up so I might as well follow tradition. I picked out a black blouse with a white laced peter pan collar. I pulled up a burgundy skater skirt up over my waist, under my chest. I took out one of my favorite cardigans which was over-sized, knitted, light, thin, long, and dark gray. It was comfortable, it draped a little bit off my shoulders, the sleeves stop a bit halfway down my forearm, and it was long enough to drape over the back of my skirt.

I adorned myself with a dainty necklace under my collar, the cherry blossom flower, petals of diamonds, peaked out in between my collars. It was a gift from my father last year and it was my favorite. I also found a nice white leather watch with a gold rim and small little diamonds under the time. I looked at the time and I realized I could spare a few minutes so I loosely curled the ends of my hair, finishing it off with light spritz of hairspray.

I made my way carefully down the spiral stairway and into the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by loud cheering and poppers.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed the staff. Everyone was in uniform but they were all holding a little popper. I thanked everyone and took a few steps toward the counter. There was a beautifully decorated cake in the middle with a bunch of cherry blossoms of course.

The maid, Helen, walked up to me with a grin. "For you, miss," and delicately placed a tiara on my head.

"Thank you," I whispered and smiled. "How do I look?" I giggled. She clapped happily and seated me down in front of the cake.

"Ready, start!" The chef called out and everyone started singing. I took this time to look around the room at all my wonderful attendants that are basically my family. They finished it off with a lot of clapping and cheering. "Blow the candle," the butler whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

_I wish that I don't have to say goodbye to my friends._

I blew the candle after I finished my wish, the first one I made in awhile. I've always pretended to make a wish when they told me to but there was nothing I really wanted.

"Happy birthday, my little princess," my father in his usual lab coat walked up to me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, father."

"I have a present for you," he smiled as he took out a little box wrapped nicely with a red bow on it.

"Can I open it?" I asked after I thanked him with a hug.

"Of course," he replied.

I pulled on the ribbon gently but it opened up. I carefully opened the wrapping and gasped. "It's beautiful!" I was in awe. It was a silver ring which looked like branches. One end was taller than the other and one wound it's way under. Connecting to the top of the branch was a white cherry blossom flower that lies in the middle.

"He made it himself," my dad's assistant whose name I remembered now. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan" he patted my head.

"Thank you, Koenig-san," I smiled.

"I have a present for you too," he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a beautifully decorated box with every season on each side except the top and the bottom. "Your dad and I made it together."

"It's really gorgeous-"

"Koenig!" father whispered sharply.

"I think she should have it," Koenig replied plainly.

"It's too early…"

"It's never too early," Koenig smiled and patted my dad's shoulder.

Other people came up to me and chatted with me while they fed me breakfast. It was a mini party and everyone grabbed a plate too. They distributed the strawberry cheesecake, my favorite, to each person in the room. When I finished I told everyone that I had to go and excused myself. My little birthday parties never lasted long. Father and his partner went back into the lab after I had left.

"Miss! This was in the mail for you," the butler handed to me three cards as I grabbed my black purse.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled and shoved it in my bag quickly, still placing on my brown gladiator sandals.

"Would you like us to prepare you an evening party today?" He smiled.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking. The morning was enough, I appreciated it," I grinned before waving and exiting the main door.

"Happy Birthday, miss" My driver greeted me when I got inside the car. "School on your birthday and a weekend?"

"Thank you. H-Ha….yeah, I have something I need to finish doing," I explained. He simply nodded and took me to my destination.

* * *

After forty minutes, we arrived at Namimori middle school. I got out the car and thanked him. The driver left after he saw me enter the gate. If Hibari was going to kill me for trespassing on school grounds during a weekend then that'd be terribly contradicting. I replaced my sandals with the inside shoes and made my way up the stairs. I sighed before giving light knocks on the reception room.

"Come in," I heard quietly from inside the room. I twisted the knob and entered. Hibari was sitting behind his desk as usual with his elbow propped onto the surface, the back of his hand holding up his cheek.

He was writing something and didn't even glance up when I walked in. "You're late," he said.

"Sorry, I was caught up in something" I explained and walked up to his desk to retrieve my assignment which I assumed to be the stack on the right hand corner. I reached my hand out when he dropped his pen. I gasped when he grabbed my wrist quickly, my watch digging into my arm.

"H-Hibari?"

Hibari finally looked up at me with his gray eyes, lips slightly frowning. My breath was caught and I had no idea what he was going to do or why he was staring at me so intensely. My heart beated faster when I realized we were in a room together and no one else was on school grounds. _Could I be in danger?_

"You're not in uniform," he concluded and let my arm go. _Then again it's Hibari. _

"H-huh?!" I felt myself getting flustered. "Why should I be? It's the weekend," I grumbled.

"You going somewhere later?"_ Is he actually making conversation? _

"N-...No.. Not really… I mean I have nothing planned." I admitted. _I didn't tell anyone it was my birthday and I don't expect anyone to know._

"Then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

"You're on school property." _Of course, the uniform. _

"Because of you," I added.

"Because you broke the window."

I sighed, defeated. "So is this what I have to do today?" I placed a finger on the stack of papers. He nodded and I grabbed a pen from his desk. I picked up the stack carefully and made my way over to the sofa in the middle of the room. I placed the papers onto the black coffee table in front of me. I shifted until I was comfortable and placed my bag onto the table.

* * *

After an hour of transferring daily reports into the files, I heard a sigh from the end of the room. I looked up to see Hibari with his eyes closed, lightly pounding at his shoulder.

"Want something to drink?" I offered without thinking.

He opened his eyes and stared at me. "That depends," he said as he got up and made his way over to me. _Depends on what? _He strolled behind the couch and leaned in by my head. I felt myself stiffen, I held my breath by instinct as my heart started to race. _Too close. _

Hibari was leaning over the couch and my shoulder, taking a glance at the clipboard I was holding in my hand. I had a closer look up at his side facial features. The sharp jaw line, his tall nose. The way he smells too. I caught myself staring and jumped when he said, "Seems like you're not doing so bad." _Could've just said good job._

Either way, no matter what he could have said, it made me jump up which knocked several papers on the floor including my bag, spilling its contents. I sighed exaggeratedly. I kneeled over to neatly gather the papers on the floor.

"You can't do anything right, can you?" he remarked as he walked over, surprisingly. "Need to make sure the papers are in order," he explained. _Right. _

I nodded as I piled up my belongings checking to see if I missed any. _My wallet, chapstick, mirror, hand sanitizer, pepper spray, hair ties, birthday cards. _I placed them all into my bag and strained my neck to see Hibari standing and staring at me. I got up slowly hugging my bag and smoothing out my skirt.

"I want coconut milk," he said after a while.

"Do they even sell coconut milk in the vending machines?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then-!" I sighed. _Does he like coconut milk? First hamburger steak and now this. _

He thought some more. "Well looks like you've done enough for the day," he said after glancing down at the papers.

"O-oh.." I blinked in confusion while he walked over to his black leather chair and picked up his jacket along with his tonfas. He made his way over to the door and I followed. We both left the room and he locked up before walking down the stairs. _I'm surprised he's leaving actually. _I remembered to change my shoes back to my gladiator sandals. Hibari had left the building before me and so I sped walk outside.

* * *

I walked deliberately in a slower pace behind him. It would be strange for us to walk together side by side. I was admiring the light blue shades and white fluffy clouds in the sky when I bumped into something.

"Can't you at least watch where you're walking?" he grumbled.

"Sorry," I said reluctantly, his attitude made it hard for me to want to apologize. "The clouds are really pretty today." I realized that we made it outside the school gates.

"Then," he started impatiently, not bothering to care about what I commented on. "What are you going to do now?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "Not sure… Maybe just walk around," I admitted.

"You still owe me coconut milk." _I don't owe you anything except money!_

I opened my mouth to argue but then I realized there was no point. He turned around and started walking. I just stood there staring at his back, unsure of what to do. That's when I saw the slight turn of his head as he came to a stop. "Well? I don't have all day."

I felt my eyes widen and a tug at my lips. "On my way, your majesty." _Well whatever, I don't have any plans anyways._ I quickly caught up to him with the small slapping noises of my sandals against pavement but was still not exactly by his side.

"Where do they even sell coconut milk?" I asked.

"Convenience stores," he stated simply. _Obviously, thank you._ I wasn't really sure of the layout for Namimori so I simply followed wherever he was going.

* * *

We walked for another few minutes in silence when I realized the gradual increase in people and jubilant noises of excitement. They were walking around with picnic baskets and most of them were in groups or pairs. That's when I remembered it was cherry blossom viewing season. _Of course. _

I squinted my eyes and saw that there were a few color stands going down the row ahead of us and a lot of pink, cherry blossom trees. The air was mixed with the smell of Japanese food and flowers. "Seems nice" I mused as we strolled down the sidewalk, dodging the other people passing us by. _Maybe I'll go check it out later after we get him what he wants._

We reached an intersection and I expected him to turn but he kept walking straight. _Is he actually going there? _

"Do they sell coconut milk there?" I asked, my first glance at him in awhile since we started walking.

"Hm," was the only noise he made. I returned my gaze ahead. _Oh well. _

"I want takoyaki," he voiced casually after another moment.

"Sure, my beloved son. Pick out anything you want, mommy will buy you anything today," I teased. He glared at me momentarily which made me laugh.

We made it into the general area and it got more crowded. I saw Hibari's eyebrows furrow and I giggled, starting to wonder if he'll be okay.

"Look, LOOK. Isn't she pretty?" this guy whispered to his friend.

_The grass is so green here, it looks comfortable to sit on. __I wonder if everyone would like to go together another day._

"The guy next to her is pretty good looking too," they giggled.

_They probably would. A picnic would be nice-_

"Is that her boyfriend?" another whispered and then I felt my eye twitch.

_I can't imagine Hibari as my boyfriend... or anyone's._

I was trying so hard to ignore them like I would do on the first few days of school. I turned around to say something to Hibari who looked equally as irritated but at least I had the decency not show it.

"I dare you to go ask for her number."

"No way! Don't you see her boyfriend? He looks like he'd snap me in half!"

_Nope, I can't see it. _

Some man jumped in front of us and we both stopped before hitting into him.

"Sorry, miss but I would like to know if you're a model," he smiled, he was in a gray suit, red tie.

"No I'm not, sorry," I smiled and was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"We're scouting for new models for our agency. Here's my business card," he grabbed one out of his pocket and handed it to me. I received it so he would leave me alone and started declining but he continued talking again. "We specialize i-in… in u-uh… J-just give us a call," he glanced nervously to the side, sweating, and ran off into the pack of people.

I turned around to see Hibari in a worse mood and I'm assuming it was him that scared the man off. "I guess your glares could be pretty helpful, huh" I giggled. He turned his glare to me and looked away with a small scoff. We walked down the stalls when I saw one that sells coconut milk but the line was terribly long and… crowded.

I scanned the park and found an area with less people. "How about you wait over there and I buy it for you?" He nodded, seemingly in a bad mood and stalked off quickly. _Why go through all this trouble even though he hates it so much? _A thought popped up in my mind but I repressed it. I'll never understand Hibari. It was another twenty minutes until I got the coconut milk, takoyaki, and a strawberry smoothie for myself. I stuffed the coconut milk can into my bag and carried the rest over.

I didn't make it far when a hand grabbed my shoulders and a man's head popped in closer. "Hey missy, are you alone?" He chuckled mischievously as two other of his friends got closer. _Really?_

"No, I'm not." I said and took a step when I was held back by the hand on my shoulder. "Please let go," I smiled. _Or I'll hurt you. _

"Not a good catch like you. Why don't you go play with us instead?" he smirked. _A scene straight out of anime, huh? _My hands were filled so the only thing I could use would be my feet.

"Because I'm not interested. Please move," I said nicely for the last time.

"Oh don't be like that," his eyes lit up in entertainment as he took a strand of my hair. I felt anger rise up to me when he brought it up to his nose.

"I really didn't want to cause a scene, move it or I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you," I glared, voice lowered.

"Oh? Is that so?" He raised up his arm but I kicked him hard in the shin. He yelped, "Why you little bitch! Get her-" I prepared for another kick, this time to the groin but he magically shut up and tensed up, eyes widened. I felt an arm prop itself on top of my shoulder as the person leaned in. For some reason, I would have assumed this was like Takeshi to my rescue but… _This scent. _

"Do we have a problem here?" Hibari asked, voice tainted with amusement. He smirked as he his eyes narrowed, "I'm in a particularly bad mood." Then I realized why I didn't think it would be him. I didn't expect Hibari to casually walk up to us, I felt like he would've marched in with a murderous aura and go on a rampage if he had intended to save me or more likely, just to beat these losers up.

"S-shit, it's that one kid," one mumbled to the other.

"Picked the wrong girl," the other one mumbled back. They all cowered and scattered away in fear like a bunch of pests.

I sighed, "Thanks. I didn't want to have to deal with that."

* * *

We walked over to the spot that I had originally told him to wait at. _Was he watching me from a distance?_ I handed him the takoyaki and the coconut milk after I took it out of my purse.

"You were going to beat the crap out of them, huh?" he smirked as he took the drink and food from me to place on the grass, clearly still amused as he sat himself down on the grass and lied down.

I was prickled with embarrassment which caused me to look away as I sat down carefully, having to mind my skirt although I wore spandex under, just in case I had to defend myself using my legs. The grass was a bit damp but it didn't feel too bad. "It was just a bluff. I'm surprised you didn't take the opportunity to fight." I shrugged and felt my face grew hot when I remembered how he close he was to me.

"I lose my motivation to fight when I see cherry blossoms," he mumbled softly. I nodded slowly, trying to understand although I didn't, and turned my attention to the scenery.

The cherry blossom trees were huge and in full bloom at this time. It felt so peaceful and there was less chatter on this side. I drank in the smell of cherry blossoms, much stronger than my own scent or any lotion I've ever came across. The wind picked up my pink hair, the same shades as these petals that were falling onto us. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto my arms, taking in the scent and the cool Spring breeze. I mentally willed myself to remember this feeling and moment forever. _Everything feels so nice._

I found myself smiling for a few moments until I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked over to my side and met Hibari's cool gray eyes. It unnerved me. He didn't break away his gaze and I couldn't seem to be able to break mine despite the feeling I received from this contact, more often than I ever cared to admit.

He was just lying there on the green grass, arms cushioned under him, one leg propped over the other. His yellow bird came when I didn't notice and was resting against the crook of his neck.

_For a second, maybe for just today. I can understand what they saw. And I can imagine it, just a little. And maybe, for a bit, it wasn't so impossible. _

I felt like we gazed into each other's eyes for so long that those gray orbs would mix with my light brown ones like overflowing paint on a palette until he rose back up, sitting. I blinked out of my state and found him eating takoyaki. I heard a giggle and realized it was my own. He looked up at me, wondering why and so did I.

"Cat." I accidentally said out loud and covered my mouth.

"What?" He frowned after he finished chewing.

I smiled, "you remind me of a cat." I said as I giggled some more. He looked at me as if he was going to argue but he just looked else where and continued eating. _A very feisty, stubborn cat._

I scanned our surroundings. There were some groups of families but most of them were couples. I was suddenly more self-conscious. Then again a very strange couple we'd be. We weren't sitting too far from each other but it didn't look like a comfortable distance. I turned around and found him lying down with his eyes closed, one arm on his stomach while the other was on the ground, fingers slightly curled. _Seems nice… _

I took off my cardigan and draped it over my legs before I lowered myself gently onto the grass, my arms were halfway spread out. Now that I was lying down, I feel like I was closer to him. _He seems so peaceful like this…_

I started to become aware of how our hands were inches away from touching, of how soft his face seemed in contrast with his rough attitude or how sharp his eyes are when they are open. I couldn't help but watch as he lied there so calm and so quietly. My hand seemed to have inched closer to his without my permission, it lightly bumped against his. I almost hated myself and mentally winced when his eyes opened slowly. There was no anger, no annoyance, he didn't even look at his hand. He merely just watched me with those unreadable gray eyes. We stayed that way, not moving, not talking, just breathing as petals fell all around us like a light snow.

Then I felt a pang inside of me.

Everyone that I got close to these few months. Even Hibari. I wouldn't say we were close friends but I've gotten to know him and that is an undeniable truth. We were always bickering; he was never kind to me and I never tolerated his behavior. But I knew what he food he preferred, what drinks he liked. I knew what he hated, his favorite lines, places he would most likely be at.

I was lost in thought until I realized my vision of Hibari's face got blurry. _Ah._ I pressed my wrist onto my eyes and wiped my tears. I turned my head to look at the sky, not before I saw his eyebrows furrow, but he didn't seem to be angry or irritated.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I watched the distant white clouds and the delicate petals which seemed to twirl in the sky. I raised a hand up towards the sky, palms up, fingers apart, sunlight and pinkness filling in the gaps in between. I pretended to grasp a cloud in my hands. I was like a cloud, always drifting. However I was not at the same time because I wasn't allowed to drift at my own pace. I wished I was like the rain, able to land among the earth. But instead I was more like those petals, picked up and carried by the _Spring winds_ against their will.

"What if I just wanted to remain on a branch?" I whispered unintentionally. I sat up rather quickly which made my head throb. I looked over at Hibari who was still staring at me. _I don't think he'd miss me if I was gone. _

"You know, I think I might just move schools soon," I smiled weakly, thinking I should at least explain myself for this strange behavior.

His emotions didn't change. "You haven't paid off the windows."

"Well not yet," I said thoughtfully as I pulled up my knees to hug. "I don't know when, it's usually random."

He didn't speak so I continued like I was talking to myself which was probably true either way. "It's kind of funny. One day you're here, one day you're somewhere else. One day you're surrounded by people you know, one day you're among strangers." I started plucking idly at the prickly grass.

"I used to avoid making too many connections with people. I move so often that it was better to not get attached. The thing about people is that they miss you for awhile, realize there is nothing they could do, and then they just move on. Then you're just a memory." I looked up at the sky, straightened out my legs, crossed one over the other, and leaned back onto my arms again.

We didn't speak for awhile and he sat back up, left leg up and bent up with his left arm on top of it. "There's grass on your back," I stated as I scooted closer and leaned over to brush it off of him. He turned his head and I suddenly realized how close we were. We made strong eye contact for awhile when I broke it off abruptly. Instead my eyes rested on his lips and I found myself flustered, glancing away for a few moments. _What am I thinking?_

I mentally shook myself out of it. I turned back at him and grinned. "You're an interesting person to have met. I don't think I could ever forget you," I admitted.

"Wao," he mused sarcastically. He scoffed and finally spoke, "You're one of the most annoyingly persistent person I've ever come across." I laughed and we looked at each other again for awhile. Words seem to be lost more often than not when I'm around him.

Something pink came flying into my vision and I was so distracted by his eyes that I couldn't react before it hit him. The ball fell down and landed in his hands. His eyes turned murderous and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned around to see a brunette and two little kids run towards us.

"S-Sorry!" he exclaimed as he got closer. _That voice…_

I stood up, "Tsuna-kun!" He was dressed in a casual orange hooded jacket and denim jeans.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" He smiled when he came to a stop, panting. The two little kids next to him were the ones I came to recognize as Lambo and I-Pin in their usual attire. "I'm sorry, Lambo threw the ball really far. Did you manage to catch it?"

"Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong!" The kid exclaimed loudly.

"Ah…..Well. Good luck with that," I giggled as I scooted over to reveal the angry teen behind me. He didn't seem to understand me but the moment Hibari was in view, Tsuna's eyes widened like deer in the headlights.

"H-H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelled and tensed up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"_Hiiiiiiiii_! Sorry, I'm really sorry!" Tsuna bowed several times. "Please don't kill me!"

"S-sorry…" I-Pin spoke up meekly, fidgeting with her fingers as she hid behind Tsuna's leg. Hibari stared at her momentarily, the anger leaving his eyes like waves crashing over the shore only to drift back peacefully. He let the ball roll over to her and snapped his attention back to Tsuna.

"Next time, I'll bite you to death." He glared before lying back down.

I giggled. _Maybe he does have a soft spot._ I sat down and watched as I-Pin and Lambo run off to play. "Are you here with the others?" I asked.

"No, just my mom, Reborn, Futa, and Bianchi," he replied. "Are you here with-... Ehhhhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed at his new discovery which was all wrong I'm pretty sure. "Could it be… Are you guys… B-Before the ball… You guys were sitting… Did we interrupt anything? S-sorry!" He rambled on so I didn't have time to speak.

"Huh? Oh… No. We just finished the paperwork earlier than usual today," I explained.

"Ah, I see. That would have been shocking," he laughed awkwardly. _Would it have been? I suppose so. _"Would you two like to join us?"

I looked over at Hibari who glanced at both of us with a huff. He got up quickly and started walking away. _Wait!_ I didn't know what came over me but I grabbed his hand, it was warm and a bit calloused I might add. _Wait?_ He paused and turned his head to look at me, amused and shocked. I'm sure his expression had equal mine. _Now what do I say?_

"Um…" I thought and then tugged onto his hand, hauling myself up in the progress. _Phew_. "Thanks for the help, Hibari! You're such a gentleman," I giggled and his eyes narrowed. He turned to walk away but I tightened my grip.

He turned around and opened his mouth, probably ready to yell at me but I spoke first. "T-thank you." I looked up and made eye contact with him. "For coming here with me. It was really fun." I grinned before slowly letting go of his hand. He looked at me for only another second before walking off, jacket flying up from behind him like a cape.

I turned around to a confused looking Tsuna when he spoke up. "I'm surprised Hibari is here even though there are so many crowds."

"Me too." I said as I brushed off the grass and bent down to pick up my bag. That's when I saw the cards poking up. _The birthday cards._ They spilled out earlier when Hibari was standing over me and watching. _Could he have…_

* * *

**A/N: ** I feel like it's a bit easier to see Yamamoto and Sakura together because of his personality but it's harder to portray Hibari's thoughts / emotions without crossing a certain line. So I'm still trying my best to keep him in character. :c


	8. Spring 10, II: Sakura

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N: **I'm glad I split up these two chapters into two parts because this ended up being 5k words like the first half. Plus, I spent an awful lot of time trying to write this chapter. I almost regretted deciding to add this one in but I think it really helps to show how Sakura feels and interacts with her friends. I don't think I have much humor so I feel like this chapter could've been a lot funnier... If i was funnier? LOL

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_part 2_

* * *

"Over here, Sakura-chan," Tsuna broke my chain of thoughts and lead me over to his family.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," Tsuna's mom greeted me kindly.

"Good afternoon. Sorry for intruding," I bowed.

"It's okay! You're always welcome. Have a seat and some food, there's plenty to go around," she pushed the basket of onigiris toward me.

"Thank you," I smiled and sat down on the checkered red and white blanket carefully. I greeted Futa, Bianchi, and Reborn who was sitting on Bianchi lap.

"I can truly see why your name is Sakura now," Bianchi smiled and I laughed.

"It's definitely the hair color," Tsuna chimed in. He sat down beside me and grabbed an onigiri. The two kids were running around energetically, laughing and screaming. Futa got up to join them in their carefree fun.

"Where's Kyoko and Haru?" I asked.

"Ah… They said they were busy…" he glanced away as he chewed. "What are you doing later, Sakura-chan?"

"Mm… Takeshi asked me to come over for dinner," I answered as I took a glimpse at new angle of the surroundings. It seemed different than when I was sitting with Hibari.

"We were going to go visit him later too. Do you mind if we all go together?" He asked shyly.

"Of course not! The more the merrier," I smiled. I don't know how long I have with everyone so I will start cherishing every given moment.

* * *

I helped them pack everything up including the blanket, the basket, the remaining food.

"Ready to go?" Bianchi asked me.

"Yep," I answered.

Tsuna's mom took Futa, Lambo, and I-Pin home while the four of us headed to Takeshi's restaurant.

"Oh. Hold up, I'll catch up with you guys later," Reborn hopped off Bianchi's shoulder and ran off somewhere.

"What a mysterious kid," I mused. Tsuna only chuckled.

After a few minutes, we reached the sushi restaurant. I reached for the handle and opened it.

"Happy Birthday!" screamed a loud crowd of people. _What-_

My jaw dropped to the ground and I stared at them bemused. I blinked out of my shock as the poppers bursted.

I scanned the room at all the wonderful people I started to recognize as my friends. I looked at all their faces until it got blurry. I felt bubbly on the inside while my heart melted.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Tsuna asked.

I laughed and covered my mouth as the tears ran down. "T-Thank you, so much. I've never been happier," I wiped my tears.

"I-I told you s-surpries aren't a good idea to the extreme!" Ryohei accused.

"It's okay," I giggled. "These are tears of happiness. It means a lot to me, everyone." I walked closer to them and they all surrounded me in a lot of chatter that I could barely keep up with. _It's really nice to have friends. _

"Can we eat now?" Gokudera mumbled.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stuttered.

"It's okay. Let's eat," I smiled.

* * *

The catering was sushi of course, but there were other meals too. I sat at a table for awhile or walked around to several others to mingle with everyone. I never celebrated my birthday with friends so this was a first to me. I enjoyed the small little conversations that I got to have with people. I willed myself to remember their every word. I even admired the streamers and decorations that were hung around the room. _They really tried their best. _

"Sakura-chan, come here for a second," Takeshi smiled and I walked over.

"What's up?" I sat down next to him.

He stuck his hand into his pocket to grab something out. "Hold out your arm and close your eyes," he directed and I followed his instructions.

I felt something cool touch my wrist along with his warm touch.

"You can open them now," he chuckled. I looked down at my wrist to see a silver charm bracelet. I gasped at the heart warming present and the cute little sakura charm dangling from it.

"It's beautiful, I love it" I whispered. "Thank you," I laughed as I hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned with a hint of a blush. "I'm ashamed to say I didn't really know what you liked."

"It's okay, I really love this. I'll wear it everyday," I giggled and he nodded happily.

* * *

After half an hour, it seemed like everyone was done eating. Takeshi came out from the back with a white cake with strawberries and frosting on top. There was a candle lit on top of it and I grinned as he set it in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan," he smiled and I felt my body grew warmer.

"Thank you so much," I giggled.

They all broke out into a Happy Birthday song with some clapping. They ended it with loud screaming and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Blow the candle!"

I leaned in and extinguished the candle with a wish.

_I wish these moments will last forever. _

Takeshi's father cut the cake nicely and Takeshi helped distribute it to everyone. I took a bite of the moist cake and found myself sighing. It was really delicious. It tasted even better than the cake I had in the morning. But I feel like it was partly since I got to eat this with everyone.

* * *

"What should we do now?" I mused.

"Then… Let's play the King's game!" Haru clapped.

"King's game?" I asked.

"Ah, I've heard of that!" Kyoko joined in.

"How do you play?" Tsuna wondered.

"Okay so basically you get chopsticks…" Haru walked over to a table and grab a few. "Ah, do you mind, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Nope, go ahead," he chuckled.

"And there should be a chopstick for everyone playing. We'll write the king / osama on one of them. Whoever pulls the one with the word will be king / osama and allowed to command anyone to do anything." She smiled.

"Sounds interesting," Reborn popped up from behind. "Let's do two people to make it more fun."

"Two people.. okay!" Haru said excitedly and pulled a marker out of her bag to write Osama on of the chopsticks.

"Can we avoid uh… intimate… or dirty, sick things?" I asked awkwardly.

"I think that'd be best," Kyoko chimed in.

"I agree," Tsuna joined.

"However, you guys can now use up to the whole town for better dares," Reborn pitched in.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"As in you can make people ding dong ditch or run a lap," he smirked.

"To the extreme!" Ryohei yelled, pumped up. Everyone just chuckled lightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tsuna shuddered.

"Well it should be fine," Takeshi laughed and slapped Tsuna on the back.

"Ah, and let's use numbers so that there won't be biases," Haru brought up. _Good idea._

"Then how many people are playing?" Gokudera asked.

"Well who's not playing? I clarified. We looked around and no one objected so it should be fine.

Haru counted with her fingers. Herself, Tsuna, Kyoko, Ryohei, Takeshi, Gokudera, Reborn, Bianchi, and me. "Nine people," she smiled and grabbed the appropriate number of chopsticks. She marked the numbers from one through eight since one of the sticks had osama written on it.

When she was done, she gripped the nine chopsticks in her hand. "Okay, everyone pull one."

"Who is King~?" Kyoko and Haru said at the same time once everyone drew a stick. _Ah, 3._

"I am King!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Let's see…" he smirked as he looked around the room. "2… and 7. See who can stuff the most sushi in their mouth!" Ryouhei yelled out and Takeshi chuckled. They both showed their chopsticks which revealed a 2 and a 7.

"Ah! Like chubby bunny!" Kyoko clapped.

"Oooh, seems interesting," Takeshi smiled.

"Well get started you two muscle heads," Gokudera smirked.

The two of them piled up 10 california sushi rolls onto each plate and sat down at a table.

"I'll win this to the extreme!"

"Ready….start!" Gokudera yelled.

Ryouhei started stuffing a whole mess of sushi into his mouth at once while Takeshi tried stuffing them in one by one.

"Careful, onii-chan! You're going to choke," Kyoko warned.

Right after she said it, Ryohei started choking and pounding at his chest. Takeshi started coughing after another one. Ryohei started slapping the table and I guess he was done.

Kyoko gave a glass of water to Ryohei and I did the same for Takeshi. The two struggled as they tried to chew the sushi. After they finished, they both exhaled in relief and chugged down the glass.

"Phew, I thought I was going to die there," Takeshi smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"I guess that's the end of that," Tsuna chuckled.

"Che. That wasn't very entertaining," Gokudera crossed his arms.

"So who won?" Reborn asked.

We all looked over to the plates. Ryohei had 4 remaining and Takeshi had 6 left.

Takeshi laughed, "You beat me!"

Ryohei yelled out in victory and everyone laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm going to stop writing "Who is King~?" and then the person who got it because ... well you can use your imagination LOL. _

* * *

"1 tickle 6 for thirty seconds!"

"Hahi!" Haru straightened up and revealed the six.

"Oh," Reborn smirked. He pulled out a gigantic feather without warning and started tickling Haru who was rolling on the floor dying with inaudible laughter.

"S-Stop! I-I'm going… I'm going to die" she said between choking laughs.

Thankfully for her, the thirty seconds were up and she wiped her tears as she stood up. "Oh god, that was terrible," she laughed slightly.

* * *

"8 and 1, play the pocky game!" Haru pulled out a box of pocky from her purse.

"Loser has to eat wasabi," Bianchi added for safe measures in case people didn't try.

Gokudera tensed up. "...Do I really have to?"

"Oh, looks like it's me again," Takeshi laughed.

"W-With you?! Hell no! … Hell no to anyone. I refuse." Gokudera crossed his arms. "Just give me the wasabi."

"What's the fun in that?" Reborn spoke up. "Just hurry up and do it," he smirked.

"Reborn-san…" He stared and then sighed before glaring at Takeshi. "Let's just get this over with."

Takeshi grabbed one of the pocky sticks and placed the end in his mouth.

Gokudera tensed up and glared. "You better lose, baseball brain." He muttered something under his breath before putting the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth.

This was getting awkward.

"This is pretty gross.. to the extreme," Ryohei said.

"I can't watch," Tsuna glanced away awkwardly.

They got bite by bite closer and I could feel everyone around me holding their breaths, including myself. It was so suspenseful I almost looked away but I was curious to see how this would end.

Gokudera had a disgusted but focused face on and Takeshi just had a goofy expression.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked as they were only less than an inch apart now.

They were so close their noses were almost touching.

_Oh god. Are they going to-_

They got impossibly closer.

_They're almost.._

I'm pretty sure half of us almost fainted. I blinked several times.

Did they-

_Snap._

Snap, went Gokudera.

And the pocky stick.

"I'VE HAD IT!" he yelled.

Reborn squeezed what looked like an entire tube of wasabi into Gokudera's mouth as he was yelling. His eyes widened. His facial expression turned from anger to tortured. He grabbed his throat and coughed. He panicked for water and spilled a whole glass which Haru and Kyoko rushed to clean up.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna rushed to get him another glass.

"I-Is he okay," I asked the obvious even though he was clearly dying.

"Ma, that was close," Takeshi chuckled.

"Do you need help, Hayato?" Bianchi asked but it seemed to only cause Gokudera to die even more. He clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground.

We all waited for Gokudera to calm down before resuming the game.

* * *

"2 and 5, pretend to sell a foot scrub to a random house!"

"Oh boy," I mumbled, looking at the stick with a two on it.

"How am I going to do this?" Tsuna whimpered.

"Well pick a random house, you two," Reborn commanded.

I pointed to a nice looking house. "How about that one?"

Tsuna sighed. "Okay,"

"What are we using as the product?" I asked Takeshi. He thought for awhile and gave us a soy sauce packet.

"Um," I started.

"S-Soy sauce?!" Tsuna questioned.

"That's what makes it funny," he laughed.

Tsuna and I looked at each other before sighing. The group routed us on and we made our miserable steps up to the house. I rung the doorbell and we waited for someone to answer the door. After a moment, a lady greeted us.

"Good evening, we would like to introduce you to a wonderful new foot scrub that our store just developed!" I grinned and turned to Tsuna who tensed up. "Tsuna-kun, show her the foot scrub."

Tsuna sighed as he reached into his pocket and held out the packet in shame.

"This is soy sauce," she frowned.

"No… This smells like soy sauce."

"So you want me to use a foot scrub that smells like soy sauce…"

"N-No-" Tsuna started but I placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yes. It's very popular with our customers. They say it is relaxing since it reminds them of… food."

The lady shook her head. "Look, kids. I'm busy today so…"

"Tsuna, you'll show her. Won't you?"

He widened his eyes. "N-No. No way... "

"Tsuna-kun, show the nice lady how great of a scrub it is or else she'll think we're just here to bother her," I smiled and tore it open a bit. "Here, go ahead. Don't be shy."

The lady raised an eyebrow and watched Tsuna.

Tsuna had the longest staring contest with the soy sauce packet.

He took a huge gulp. He held it up, tilted it over.

And then ran.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE AND RIDICULOUS," he yelled as he ran.

I sighed. "Tsuna-kun!" I yelled before running after him.

We grouped up with everyone who were all standing at a safe distance.

"So how'd it go?" Reborn smirked.

"Terrible," Tsuna muttered and turned to me. "Sakura-chan!"

"I couldn't help it, it would have been funny," I giggled.

Haru took out the sticks and held it out.

"I think we should just continue from the location where we left off," I suggested.

"Yeah it'd be easier than to just go back to the restaurant every time," Bianchi agreed.

* * *

"Then… 7 go chase 3 around the neighborhood for five minutes. Whoever loses has do whatever the other person wants for a day"

"I'm 7," Bianchi called out.

"Che," Gokudera made a noise and showed us the three.

"This isn't even a dare," Tsuna chuckled softly to himself.

"Ready?" Takeshi looked at both of them. The siblings nodded to him. "Start!"

Gokudera started running at full speed with Bianchi right on his tail. We all jogged behind them to see what would happen. Gokudera slid a corner and looked back, "I think I lost- Onee-san!" He fell to the ground curled up, clutching his stomach.

"Hayato, are you okay?" She got closer and leaned down to check on him but it only caused him to suffer some more.

"I knew that wasn't going to go well," Tsuna sighed and some of us laughed.

* * *

"1 and 2 go act like obnoxious little kids in front of Hana!"

Ryohei rung the doorbell to Hana's house and she came out a moment after.

"Kyoko's brother.. and Tsuna?" Hana raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you need?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I-It's the…" I saw Tsuna tense up. "Choo choo hag!" I couldn't help but laugh. Holy, where did he even get that from?

Hana's eye twitched, "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Choo choo haaaag!" Tsuna yelled out.

Ryohei stuck his tongue out at her with a "beehhhhh," noise and his hands up at his ears.

"Ryo-"

"Catch me if you can, you old lady!"

"O-Old lady huh…?" Her fist started shaking. "I'm going to kill you two." Her aura turned murderous as Tsuna tensed up. Ryohei didn't seem to react until she started chasing them both. The whole charade went on a for a few minutes till they explained to her what was going on.

* * *

"3 write a love letter and stick it in a random locker. 5 write a declaration to fight and stick it in another locker!"

Gokudera, who had to write the love letter, was frustratingly scratching his head. He threw away four papers now and was still working on the fifth. His expression was flustered but he was working hard.

"Someone please read Gokudera's letter out loud," I laughed.

"I'm really interested as to what he is writing…" Takeshi blinked several times, taking a few steps toward him.

"Don't read it, baseball idiot!" Gokudera whipped his head around to glare at him.

Reborn jumped up and grabbed the paper for Gokudera's stunned fingers.

"R-Reborn-san!"

"_You are like the dynamite to my heart, the fuel to my desires. Your beauty is a blinding explosion. I am blown away by your looks and captivated by your personality. Your secret admirer._"

We all stood there, shocked and speechless. Our mouths hung open. Gokudera was panicking and hiding his head in his hands, clearly flustered and embarrassed.

"Well… that was..uh... poetic," I managed to squeeze out.

"Is blinding explosion a good thing?" Takeshi laughed.

"Good job, Gokudera. I didn't know you had it in you," Reborn smirked.

"LET'S JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS," Gokudera yelled out.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. That was really great," Tsuna smiled.

"R-Really?! You think so, juudaime?! It… It wasn't my best work," Gokudera blushed shyly, a quick change in emotion.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was in thought. She was giggling as she was writing. She is the picture of innocence and I can't imagine her trying to provoke people. Haru was standing next to her giving her ideas but I don't want to know what she is saying either.

"I can't imagine what Kyoko is writing right now…" Tsuna chuckled.

"Me neither."

"Kyoko! Don't taint your precious innocent soul!" Ryohei yelled.

"It's okay, onii-san. This is really fun," Kyoko laughed.

"_I don't agree with your actions! You want to fight? Fight me! Monday, 4 PM behind the gym!_" Reborn read out loud with sarcastic passion.

"Why does that sound like an advertisement…" Tsuna and I sighed.

"That was great Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled. "You should write ads for our boxing club!"

Kyoko giggled, "Thank you, onii-san."

* * *

"4 go confess to… Hibari. 6 go pretend to stop the whole affair dramatically," Reborn smirked.

"Ah….." I fidgeted, showing my stick with a 6 on it.

"Hahi!" Haru frowned. "I'm 4… But my only love is for Tsuna-san!" She flung herself at him.

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What if he's not at school?" I asked, it was rather late.

"He's always at school," Gokudera grumbled and we laughed.

"We better hide or he'll come after us for trespassing," Tsuna sighed.

"Men don't need to hide!" Ryohei yelled.

"Idiot!" Gokudera pulled him over behind a wall.

"Haru, go first."

"Ah, mou!" Haru whimpered before walking ahead to the reception room. "Even though I'm already a maiden in love with someone else," she mumbled. We followed quietly after and stayed hidden behind the wall.

"Sakura, you go in after the confession," Reborn commanded. I nodded slowly. _This isn't going to be good._

"What do you mean stop the confession?"

"Hm. Like… Be competitive," he answered. _Competitive? _

"You don't have to, Sakura-chan," Takeshi whispered with a frown, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That'd be no fun," I smiled. "It's okay, it'll be…. interesting." I chuckled nervously.

"Shhhh, it's starting," Gokudera hissed.

Haru looked back one more time before giving light knocks on the door. Momentarily, an angry prefect opened the door, glaring at her.

"You're one of those herbivores. What are you doing here at this hour? You're trespassing." Hibari pulled out one of his tonfas.

"Hahi!" Haru straightened up and twiddled with her fingers. "Um…. Hibari-san..." She glanced to the side.

"What is it, herbivore?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I...I um… Have something to tell you," Haru drew a huge breath and looked up at him.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Y-you… are really... a-amazing… And really, ...really strong… And… I've," she cleared her throat. "I've a-admired you for a long time…. And…. Uh… Would you… uh…"

Hibari looked at her with a stoic expression and yawned again. _Oh man, if this was a real confession..._

"This is taking too long. Go, Sakura," Reborn urged but he pushed me anyways so it wasn't like I made my own choice.

I stumbled out from the corner awkwardly. Hibari glanced up at me right away. "S-Stop!" I managed to yell out after an awkward pause. Haru whipped her head to me and stared, probably thankful that she didn't have to say anymore. "Y-You can't…" I muttered weakly. Hibari raised an eyebrow as I walked a bit closer. "Um… Because… Uh. About Hibari.. About Hibari, I…" _I, what?_

I suddenly felt too shy to even look at him. When I did, he was smirking and stalking closer to me in a rather fast pace. "I… think that I…." I took a gulp. His eyes glinted and he bared his tonfas. "W-what are you…?"

He got dangerously closer and I backed up without thinking. He raised up his tonfa slowly and my flight instinct kicked in. I started running and I was shocked to see him running after me when I turned around.

"Don't run in the hallways!" He called out from behind me.

"Stop chasing me then!"

"You started running."

"Because you ran AT me!"

"For disrupting the peace at namimori by yelling AND for running in the hallway, I will bite you to death."

"That's so bs! You're running too!"

"I have to lay down the law in order to capture my prey."

I ran and skidded into the classroom, blocked by a bunch of desks. "There, now i'm in the classroom and not the hallway." I laughed breathlessly, "How about a truce?"

"Oh?" He smirked and stalked over to me.

"I'll take that as a no," I jumped over a few desks and out the other exit. Apparently I didn't stall too much time because he was back on my trail.

"This is so ridiculous!" I was out of breath as I suddenly turned the corner.

"Get back here!" I heard his shoes skid while he abruptly turned the corner.

"Who in their right minds would actually listen while they're running?!" I found the stairs.

"Stop now and I won't bite you as hard."

"That's not even a good deal!" I jumped down a few steps and landed safely on the next and kept running down. "Crap."

I hit a dead end.

"Now it will be" He took slow steps by steps closer. "This is as far as you go." _Oh no._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

_Whack. _

"Ow…" I rubbed my head.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Tsuna ran down.

"Are you okay?!" Takeshi followed in, his expression full of worry.

"Well, at least _that_ was dramatic," Reborn smirked.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" Hibari glared at me and then to the group.

"We're playing a game…" I pouted, rubbing my head.

"It's called the King's game," Reborn stated. "Would you like to join us?"

Hibari glanced at Reborn for a moment and then nodded, "No," putting the tonfas down to his side. I gave out a sigh of relief.

"So why did you run at me?!"

"You looked like an idiot."

"That's it?!" I glared.

"Ah, so." He leaned down closer to me, his lips curving into a smirk. His eyes glinted with humorous malevolence, "Then. Did you want to finish what you were going to say?"

I felt my face grew hot as I remembered the things I was saying and I turned away swiftly. _Not like I KNEW what I was going to say. _"N-no!" I shoved him as I got up with a _hmph_ noise. "Ow!" I yelped when Hibari chopped my head with his hand again but lightly. My hands went up to cover my head. "What was that for?" I pouted.

"Because you _are_ an idiot." I looked up at him, ready to protest but then my words were lost in my throat. He was standing there with a small smile, not smirking. _Smiling._ I felt something bubble inside me then I heard the sounds of my own laughter.

After a moment, few more footsteps were audible and I figured that must be the rest of the group. Hibari looked over his shoulder before turning back to me. He grabbed something out of his pocket and tossed it at me. I reacted quickly and struggled to catch it but I managed to somehow grasp it, exhaling in relief. "You forgot it in the office."

I stared at the clip. The clip was like a bobby pin except there was a cherry blossom branch and the flower at the end. It was cute and small. "This isn't mine."

"Who else would it belong to?" His eyebrows furrowed.

_Some girl?_ I tried to think of a girl who would have a business in Hibari's office. I wouldn't know and it was starting to get kind of strange to think about. I tossed the thought out quickly. "I don't know-"

"I'm leaving. I don't like crowds," he mumbled as the rest started walking down the stairs.

I watched his facial expression for awhile. Something tugged at my thoughts and I could be wrong but it was too coincidental to be so. No matter how unbelievable it was.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged the clip to my chest as I fought the urge to hug him. _Hibari probably wouldn't like physical contact._ I quickly pinned it on my hair where my bangs stopped and gave him a huge smile. He only looked at me for another moment before going upstairs, forcing the group to move out of his way.

"You herbivores better not stay any longer or I'll bite each of you to death," he threatened before he was no longer in hearing range.

* * *

We all grouped up and discussed what we should do next other than leave the school.

"It's getting kind of late, actually." I checked my watch, it was eight and my father probably expected me home soon.

A few people agreed.

"Should we call it a day? What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Takeshi turned to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it had been really fun," I laughed and everyone chimed in. "Thank you so much for making my day special," I smiled.

"You're welcome," a few replied.

"Anytime!" Haru grinned and Kyoko agreed.

"Let's head home now, Kyoko," Ryohei said and she nodded. "Happy Birthday again," they both told me.

"I'm going to go too," Gokudera mumbled and left after saying something else to Tsuna.

"Do you have a ride home?" Tsuna asked me.

I nodded, "Thanks for asking."

"Looks like we'll leave too then," Tsuna smiled and looked over at Reborn, Bianchi, and Haru.

"Happy Birthday!" They told me one last time before going off their way.

"Would you like to get picked up at the restaurant then?" Takeshi asked.

"That'd be nice," I smiled.

We watched everyone walk their separate ways before turning to walk our own. I looked up at the beautiful dark sky, filled with faraway stars.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, an unforgettable memory. I don't usually celebrate my birthday with friends," I admitted.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"Thank you." I added, "For hosting the party for me."

"It's no problem. Everyone wanted to do it anyways," he chuckled and I smiled.

We walked a bit further in silence except for the sounds of our footsteps.

"That was nice of him."

"Of who?" I looked over at Takeshi.

"Hibari-san," he met my eyes but glanced away. "The present. Very unexpected of him." _He noticed?_

I returned my attention to the sky ahead of us. "You think so too, huh?" I laughed shortly.

"It must be because you're special to him," Takeshi spoke.

I glanced back quickly to analyze his expression. But I couldn't read it, he just seemed deep in thought. "Please don't say something that could sound misleading," I tried to laugh.

"You two seemed close," he mused but it sounded more like an accusation.

"Depends on what close means.. I guess? But I don't think so."_ I would really like to drop this conversation. _

"Well it doesn't matter," he concluded with a small smile. I exhaled with relief, glad that we can move on from this.

He stopped walking and I waited, staring at him. "What's wrong-"

"You're special to me," Takeshi smiled as he met my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was unsure what to say. "You're special to me too," I answered truthfully. "You're my closest friend," I smiled.

"Friend, huh," he took a few steps closer to me and I found myself a bit scared of where this was going. I wasn't sure how to reply to what he was saying. Part of me wanted to back up out of hesitation but the other part of me remained planted. "I want to be more than a friend," he smiled gently as he stood in front of me now.

My heart ached at his words.

"What you said last time," he started as he lifted a hand up to brush my face.

"I-I can't. You can't," I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Sakura," he said without the chan. It made it sound so much more serious. "I know the risk of you moving. But I don't care."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I care."

"I want to be with you no matter what."

"You won't _really _be with me," I remarked.

His smile turned into a frown. "Why don't you want to try?"

"Because I know it won't work!" I yelled frustrated. I took it back immediately when I saw the hurt expression on his face. "Please, Takeshi. It… My dad, I mean if we… He'd even move me to a different country."

"Sakura, you don't have to say so much. You could just say no," he started walking again.

I stood there for awhile, watching him with a bewildered expression. I felt bad for hurting but I also felt something else. Frustration.

"Why are you angry at me?" I heard the offense in my voice as I paced to keep up with him.

"I'm not angry," he said with a stoic expression.

"You're making this difficult," I accused.

"You're making it difficult for yourself," he turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowing. I felt my eyes widen at his comment.

I never seen Takeshi act this way but then again I suppose he hasn't seen me act this way either.

"You don't understand," I tried.

"I don't."

_Why is this so hard? Is this why I never got close to anyone? _

I dragged my hand down my face in frustration. We walked a while longer, we were getting closer and closer to his restaurant. I could stay angry for my own selfish and stubborn reasons but I gave up and sighed.

I grabbed his wrist, forcing him to look at me. It seemed like he had calmed down, his facial expression was back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to end this day on a bad note," I attempted to smile.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I didn't think it'd turn out like this," he chuckled softly and I nodded.

"Please, let me… Let me do some thinking."

"Okay. I shouldn't have tried to rush you," he smiled kindly.

"Thank you," I smiled back. I saw my driver's black car from here. I took a few steps towards him and threw my arms around his neck, tip toed. And gave him a tight hug.

His scent seems to have a calming effect on me even though I felt like a mess inside.

"Sakura-chan," he said as he nuzzled his nose into the side of my head.

"Thank you again, for today. And for everything else," I released him and gave him a smile.

He nodded with a grin and I backed away slowly before turning around and leaving.

I got into the car and my driver greeted me. "I hope you enjoyed your day today, miss."

"I did, thank you," I smiled. I slid into the car, welcomed by the new car scent and the cold touch of black leather. I closed the door soundly and he drove off.

I spent the rest of the car ride staring out the window in silence. I watched the town go by in a blur until there wasn't much else to look at but the night sky.

* * *

When I entered the house, I made my way up to my room as quickly as possible, wanting nothing more than to just lie down and breathe.

However, I saw the door to my room open. Suspicious and alert, I entered in cautiously. But I found a guest I didn't normally see.

"Father," I said as I walked closer to him who was sitting at my table. I placed my bag down and waited for him to speak. My room was dim and there was only a lamp in the middle of the glass table illuminating us.

"Sakura," he looked up at me with a small smile. "Have a seat, sweetie."

I reluctantly pulled the chair and sat down. "What is it?" He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I didn't think that I wouldn't get a chance to rest today.

I also didn't think that there would be no longer be a point for me to do some thinking.

Because I won't have a choice.

_Not anymore._


	9. Spring 11 : Wither

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N: **Shows mostly the interaction of father/daughter and Sakura's thoughts in general. I tried my best to incorporate the thoughts and feelings of a depressed and angry teenager, not sure how I did but I tried. Not too exciting of a chapter I'd say but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :) Also may or may not have photoshopped a girl I think suits Sakura into a picture of Hibari and Yamamoto for the cover photo uhm... I do not own any of the images LOL.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

His exhausted demeanor was backed up by the unkempt blonde hair and the dark circles under his tired blue eyes, protected by those rectangular glasses he always wore. He stared straight into my light brown eyes and I shifted uncomfortably under his serious gaze.

"We need to talk about something." His smile faded away from his face. W_ell this certainly can't be anything good._ "You're not going to school next week or well, at all."

My eyes widened, I was appalled by his words. "W-What? Why?" I stood up quickly, the chair dragged against the floor in a cacophonous screech and to me it sounded the same as the words my father just dished out at me.

"You're going to be home schooled from now on."

"What?!" I paced behind him in frustration. "Dad, what do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I can't give you any more time,"

"But!" I tried to protest but I wasn't even sure what to say. I already knew it was coming. "Just one day, please. It's all I'm asking you."

"Affection is a really dangerous emotion. You are my daughter and I love you but I can't trust you to give you another day." He looked away sadly and his words stung me like a slap. _He can't trust me?_

"Dad," I was on the verge of tearing up. "I won't do anything reckless like ...give them the house address or something. So let me just spend one more day with them. At least let me..."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You got to spend this day with them. Everything that I'm doing is for your own good. You'll understand in the future."_ I'll understand? How come he won't?_

I felt my blood start to boil and I willed my hand to stop shaking. "...My own good? This is only for you! You are so SELFISH." I glared furiously.

"You're not looking at the bigger picture, the bigger issue. People who are in love do crazy things." _What is he even talking about? _The bigger issue is that if I were to continue making friends, I'd be putting his research at risk. That was terrible selfishness.

"I'm not in love, I'm not even entirely sure what that would be like. And what do _you_ know? The only thing you love is your _research_," I gritted my teeth. I had never been so disrespectful to my father but this is the one time I cannot forgive him, cannot let it pass. I saw his eyes flash with anger but also with sorrow. I took back what I said but I wasn't going to tell him that. He needs to understand how much this was affecting me.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead he just turned the other way and walked out with a slam of the door. My vision started to blur with the overflowing tears and I sank down onto the ground in a crying heap.

"Make sure you guard this door 24/7" he commanded the guards before the footsteps faded away into the corridor. I slumped to the ground and held my heads in my hands. The tears started to overflow and I could hear the hiccups in my voice.

I cried. I pounded the floor.

I couldn't breathe.

I grabbed anything near me. I flung it to the wall.

I broke things. I broke it along with my heart.

I cried.

I was exhausted.

Tired.

Hurt.

* * *

I had calmed down as much as an angry teenage girl could amount to at a depressing stage such as this, which isn't much. But my tears had run dry, I was now staring up at the canopy of my bed, dangling the bracelet Takeshi had given down in front of my face like some form of torture. It was as cruel as dangling a piece of steak in front of a starving child.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

_Who was ever dumb enough to underestimate internal suffering?_ I had lost my appetite to eat or maybe even live, my will to do anything. What was the point even? My father's mind could not be changed nor will his personality. Even if I managed to transfer to another school, I would have to move yet again. _What good was it to spend the rest of my life in a fruitless cage, protected but incapable of knowing the meaning of happiness? _

_Was I the one who was at fault? Perhaps I was._ I was at fault for hurting myself. If I had just ignorantly followed my father's wishes, I would have never been suffering. I should've just continued shutting myself up, avoid all contact with people, stole away my heart somewhere far off. The images of the people I almost regretted calling friends flashed through my head.

_But what was the point? What good was a world if you never experienced pain, what gains would you have ever received worthwhile? _

_Ah, the side effect of being lonely. _Talking to yourself, much worse, I was arguing with myself. I was going crazy. Crazy regardless of the fact that I was talking to myself. Crazy from stress, anger, frustration, depression, and maybe just crazy deep down, all along.

_No._

_No, I'm not at wrong here._ I sat up._ I'm not to blame. What parent in their right mind deprives their child of social interaction? _

_But it was for his own good. I love my dad. But he's being ridiculous. Who's to say that me making friends would lead to his demise? _

_No, I need to stop. I can't just give up here. Why was I even crying for hours? What would that have solved?_ I got out of my bed and walked over to my school bag, rummaging for paper that I could write a letter on. That was when my hand touched something rectangular and familiar.

I cursed myself for being stupid. I had wasted precious time, so many precious hours spent on worthless tears. But there was only one person I could reach. For only one reason that I had also cursed at myself for previously this week.

I had turned the thought over and over in my head until it hurt. To be honest, it had only been maybe five minutes. It was five minutes that I'm losing and I decided to hell with it. _What did I have to lose?_ I disgustingly laughed at my own misery.

I pressed it against my ear, every ring for every moment I held my breath. _I have to before it was too late._ There was only one person. _Him. _

_Ah. _

A yawn came from the other side of the phone.

"Do you know how late it is?"

….._But did I mind?_

"For waking me up."

I heard a sigh. "I'm really going to bite you to death."

…._No, I suppose I don't. _

I smiled at his repetitive words despite all the tears that started to stream down my face. He had given me his number in case for some 'you-better-hope-it-would-never-happen' reason that I couldn't make it. Well here it is, I never hoped it had happen with all my might, but it happened nonetheless.

"For waking me up. For not showing up. And now, for not answering."

"Hi-...Hibari…" I managed to whisper. I sniffled lightly and wiped my eyes in which I swore had run dry but it didn't stop the persistent tears. I almost hated the weakness in my voice, weakness I knew he looked down upon. It seems that the sound of his voice stirred up a lot more than I had time to calculate. No matter how much I rehearsed this conversation in my mind during the last five minutes or so, I had no idea what to say now.

"...You better have a good explanation on why you didn't show up."

"I can't… Not anymore…" I sniffled again, holding in my remaining tears.

He didn't speak for an agonizing moment while my pitiful sniffles rose every now and then. "You herbivores are so noisy with your constant crying. Are you hurt? ...Because if Namimori students-"

"No," I smiled weakly as I wiped away the tears again.

"...Where are you?"

"Home."

"So you're transferring? To what school? If you betray Nami-" _Give it a rest, Hibari._

"I don't know."

The silence weighed down heavily but I didn't want to hang up. Every second was possibly every last one that I was going to get. I wondered what he was doing, what he looked like, what he was thinking. _What is there to say? You're wasting time._

"I think I miss you," I whispered in the spur of the moment._ I suppose I'll say the truth._ Silence.

"You know, your lame death threats. The same old catch phrase. The scowl that's going to become permanent if you keep it up," I added with a smirk._ Too bad he couldn't see it._ Although I, myself, was disappointed for not being able to see his reaction either.

I heard a snicker. "You have a death wish."

"You won't be able to fulfill it," my smirk had vanquished. Before, that phrase would've sounded confident and taunting but now it seems...sad.

"..."

"I mean-"

"I'll find you."

My heart throbbed and ached at his words despite the conversation before it. Because those three words were something that I desperately wanted to believe and wished I was ignorant enough to cling onto. But somewhere deep down for a change, that phrase didn't entirely register as a lie to me.

"Okay," I whispered and smiled despite that my tears had returned. It was the only thing I knew how to say. I wasn't sure of what I was feeling, what I wanted to feel.

"Sakura." I jumped at the voice.

"Dad?! When did you-" He snatched the phone from me and I stood there, shocked and frozen. _The call._ I haven't hung up.

"Who are you talking on the phone to?" His eyes narrowed. "Your boyfriend? The person you're in love with?"

"N-No," my eyes widened in disbelief, I was taken back by his outward behavior.

"Did you honestly think I didn't see the expression you made while talking to him? Sakura, and you're telling me you don't know what love is?" He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't. Because that's not it. Please give me back my phone," I held out my hand in shallow expectancy.

"The reason why you're so desperately hung up over this school? The reason you're shutting yourself up and getting yourself sick? Refusing to eat? Crying for hours? Is he why?"

"I said no. Give me that back," I glared, my tone dangerously shaky.

"That one time you spent hours practicing how to make food-"

"Stop it, father," I warned.

He looked at the phone screen. "Hibari, huh?" He put it up to his ear and I watched helplessly as he spoke into the phone. _The call was still going?_

"Father-" _What is he going to say?_

"I don't know what relationship you have with my daughter. But you better give up all hopes of ever seeing her again," and he hung up.

"Why did you do that?" I let myself fall back against my bed.

"I can't have you lingering onto the past."

"It's all I have now."

"No, it's all you're willing to hold onto." He walked out with my phone, my only connection to the outside world.

I slumped onto the bed frame, helpless and defeated._ Hibari. _

I started to wonder what he thought, after all that he heard. _Then again, why does it matter?_

I closed my eyes and let my mind roam to where it shall.

I was falling down a very deep cliff, the ground was no where in sight.

It was probably the last time I got to talk to him, the last person I got to talk to. _What did we even talk about? _

It was dark. I was falling endlessly. There might be a ground but I'd hit it hard. I'd be too broken to ever get up again.

"_I'll find you." _

_Ah. _Something caught me, held me up. It was a tiny, weak little branch. It had managed to snag me. _Hibari. _

For once, I dared to put hope into those words. _It was Hibari after all. What could Hibari not be able to accomplish? _Those words sounded familiar. Someone else had said the same thing to me. _Ah, Takeshi. "I'll find you no matter what." _

_No._

_Foolish._

I won't wait on words and I won't wait on anyone else.

I'll climb up these walls myself. The branch gave me hope, reminded me that there was a way. I will find it and I won't fall, at least without a fight. I'll climb till I at least see light because it is all I need, no matter how long it'll take me to scale up this seemingly hopeless obstacle.

* * *

"_Tsuna?"_

"_S-sorry...But w-who are you again?" _

"_Sakura, you don't remember?"_

"_Ah...N-no… Sorry.."_

_..._

"_Takeshi!" _

"_Ah! It's… It's… Sorry, sorry. You look sort of familiar though."_

_..._

"_Hibari." _

"_Who are you? It doesn't matter. You'll be bitten to death for trespassing."_

_..._

"_Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan!"_

"_Sakura-chan!" they exclaimed. _

"_You remember me?"_

"_Yes of course. No one can forget you." Kyoko answered._

"_Not after you left us." Haru glared._

"_No one can forgive that." Kyoko smiled crookedly._

I jolted up in shock. I was sweating, my hands were gripping the blanket so hard that my knuckles were white. I winced just looking at my window where the warm sunlight was seeping through. I felt so completely swallowed in darkness that the small ray of light was blinding. I threw the blanket over my head and tortured myself with the replays of my distant memories until I had enough. _Didn't I find a resolve after all?_

I heard a light knock on my door but I did not answer. Nonetheless, the door opened. My father strolled into the room and over to my bedside. I felt the bed cave in a bit as he sat down.

"How are you doing?" He asked despite the obvious. I did not answer.

"You have to understand," he placed his hand gently on my side, still covered by the blanket. I felt a prick from rage and I tossed the blanket over. It was amazing how one can become furious in an instant.

"Understand? What is there to understand?" I gritted my teeth. "You took away my friends. No, you took ME away from my friends."

"And you know why I did that."

"No, NO I don't. I'm SUFFERING," I emphasized loudly.

"Only because you believe that you need them."

I was absolutely shocked at my own father, shocked at the blind eye he's turning away from my sorrow. "You know what I don't get? I don't get how YOU don't understand. How could you…" My voice broke and tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. "They made me happy," I managed to wring out.

"Isn't that the problem?" His eyes narrowed.

"_What?_"

"Just listen to yourself. You're already so dependent on them."

"What… What in the WORLD is wrong with that?" My voice rose and I clenched my fists.

"You can't trust them. They'll leave you eventually, they'll hurt you."

"No, they won't."

"You don't know that," he pushed up his glasses.

"You never gave me the chance to find out!"

"Because_ I_ know. Getting attached makes you vulnerable."

"Oh. Is that why you don't give a crap about me?"

He looked taken back as if I just smacked him. "These three months. You think it was because I just _forgot_ to have you transfer?" He shook his head, mumbled to himself in Italian, and walked out without looking back.

"As if three months are a blessing." I almost regretted everything I said to him. The roof that he put over my head, raising me up, the food that I'm being fed, the things he bought me. As if forgiveness came from wooden ponies of childhood or cheesecake bribes. As if understanding paralleled trust and unconditional love for family. Well I did regret it nonetheless, but this won't change my mind. _Sorry, father. Not this time._

* * *

_What time is it again?_

_What day was it even? _

_Has it even been a day?_

It's so dark. Everything feels so pointless.

* * *

I gave some thought into the matter I had discussed with Takeshi. I kind of did. Amidst all of the trouble, there was almost no point thinking about such things now. All I know was that I'm glad that I didn't promise him anything I could've give him.

I played around with the bracelet on my wrist. Turning it around along with my thoughts.

I can't imagine nor did I want to imagine the hurt on his face or the reaction he would have once he figured that I had transferred schools. I was careless and I expected it to be prolonged for awhile more. I didn't know my birthday was the last day I got to spend with him, with everyone.

"I know the risk of you moving but I don't care. I want to be with you no matter what."

_What happened if I let him have what he wanted? Would we even find a way to see each other? Probably not._

"Why don't you want to try?"

I dug my nails into my pillows as I gripped it, throwing it over my head in frustration.

_This is why, Takeshi._

I didn't understand my own anger, why I was angry at him for being ignorant. It wasn't his fault. Perhaps I was just angry at everything or maybe I was bitter at the other words he spoke against me.

"You're making this difficult for yourself."

I really wasn't. I wished none of this had to be difficult. He didn't understand. _He will now._

I felt bad for him, the way I couldn't give thought to what he wanted. To maybe what I wanted. _How should I know? I'm not allowed to know._ Such feelings were detrimental to me. _Isn't it, father?_

I wondered if I had a choice in another world, what would be the outcome. But it didn't matter thinking about something that I couldn't have.

Thinking about Takeshi, his kindness. Our friendship. His desire for a relationship with me. It cut me like a blade.

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

_What was the point?_

* * *

"I'll take it from here, thanks," the scientist took the food from the maid and excused her. She bowed before leaving while he walked towards me.

"What are you doing?"

I finished scribbling the last of my sentence and slammed my pen down in annoyance. "Writing letters that will _never_ get read," I smirked.

"Eat." He shoved the tray at me as he took a seat next to me. _Very persuasive._

"No."

"You haven't eaten anything for over two days now." The funny thing about being hungry is that after awhile, you just get used to starving I suppose and it just goes away.

"Your point?"

"This kind of reaction, you've never done this before. Reflect on yourself." He gestured around before speaking, "THIS room is the reason why I can't give you any more time, not even a day." He sighed exasperatedly. "Please, just eat something."

"I don't feel like it," I glanced away.

"If you behave, I'll consider letting you have a five minute monitored phone conversation."

_No._ I felt my fingers twitch, whether in interest or in irritation. "You're going to dangle that in front of me?"

"What other motivation do you have left?"

"Can't you go wallow in your victory somewhere else?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ridiculously ungrateful," he shook his head. "You think I like doing this to you?" his voice dropped a level.

"It doesn't matter what I think, does it?"

"When have you become so disrespectful?" He bolted up, the chair falling behind him causing a loud crash against the tiles.

"When you stopped deserving my respect." The sting accompanied by the noise of a slap woke me up. I smirked despite the action my father has just decided to take against me. He had never hit me before. It was fine with me. It made me remember I was alive. I stood up.

His eyes widened from shock, either from the slap or from the way I reacted. He whipped around and made a beeline toward the door, slamming it shut.

_At least he'll leave me alone for awhile now. _

I walked over to my closet and started on my new project.

* * *

**...**

My feet landed softly on the padded grass. Straining my neck to get a view of my window, I gave a strong tug to the rope made out of tied bed sheets and blankets. Oldest trick in the book but effective. _Sorry, dad. _

I wasn't rapunzel, and I wasn't waiting to get rescued.

I was traveling light, the only thing I carried in my bags were the letters I wrote individually for everyone. I knew I didn't have time to visit everyone and explain everything. I will be caught soon and the only place I have time to make it to was Namimori Middle School.

I turned every corner with care, making sure to quickly duck my head out to scan my surroundings before moving out. I could not possibly make it out of the front entrance which means…

I ran barefooted, it was bad but it made the less noise. I carried slippers inside my bag for later but it cannot be used now. I made a beeline into the small forest which surrounds my house. My foot hurt for every rock that I stepped on, stabbing into my skin. I winced as the pain shot up but I didn't have time to care. The dirt was cold, the evening was starting to transition into the cooler nighttime air. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the trees as they come by. I shoved branches out of my way, ducked under them, jumped over logs. However, one careless act scratched my right arm and got caught on the sleeve of my black long sleeve. Annoyed and frustrated, I continued running, causing a tear in it. I was getting closer, I could tell, I could see the gray stoned wall ahead. There didn't seem to be any guards either.

I was so caught up in seeing the gate that I missed a root of a large tree, snagging my foot and causing me to fall onto the hard ground. I groaned and got up, not caring to dust myself off.

I walked a few careful steps until I heard a foot step approaching me. I glanced to the right, where the sound was coming from. I found a guard probably on watch duty. My hand went to my pockets, I didn't want to resort to having to hurt anyone. I swiftly hid behind a tree and waited for him to pass me by. When he did, I deftly threw out one of my sharp silver needles into a point in his neck, causing him to fall onto the ground. I didn't kill him or anything, I merely put him unconscious.

After clearing the obstacle, I ran up to the stone wall and started scaling it. It was easy because my father didn't want the fence to look too suspicious because that would only arouse curiosity. I looked back at the mansion that I almost wished I never had to come back to. Well if it makes it any better for my dad, at least I ate. Only because I'll need it.

I landed on the other side, sharp pain jolted up my body when my feet made harsh contact with the ground. I placed on my slippers, brushed off the dirt from my clothes, and adjusted my hair to the best of my abilities, pulling out the leaves. I ran up to the side of the road in order to pull up a taxi.

Luckily, one came right away and I got in swiftly. "Where to, miss?" The driver asked, not minding the battered state I was in.

"Namimori Middle School, please." I smiled. I caught a reflection of myself in the rear view mirror, I was in bad shape. My hair was still disheveled, clothes was slightly torn and dirty nonetheless. My lip was bleeding from when I unintentionally bit it earlier. I looked unnaturally pale and my light brown eyes were weary from restless sleep.

I spent my time looking out the window at the almost setting sun, the background sky was painted in orange and yellow hues. I was marveling in the new perception of this town, my last glimpse of freedom for what is probably a really long time. Aside from that, I started to imagine the reactions of my friends upon reading the letters that I clutched in my hands.

"We're here," the taxi driver announced. I nodded and paid him before getting off on unsteady legs.

I numbly walked over to the entrance, hand brushing against the cool metal gate. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I strolled inside the building, taking note of the surroundings for one last time. The building, the windows, the trees, the ground even. I took off my sandals when I entered the building, my feet was softly padding against the wood. I made my way over to the lockers, I started to memorize everyone's.

I fought the tears that were trying to force its way over my eyes as I placed the letters inside. I left Gokudera's with Tsuna's because I wasn't sure where his locker was. I also placed Haru's and Ryohei's letter along with Kyoko's. I placed one in Riri's locker although we haven't been talking as much lately. My eyes teared up when I let go of the one I rested inside Takeshi's, the longest letter and the easiest to write. There was so much I could say to him.

_I'm sorry, Takeshi. I'm sorry that I won't see you for a very long time. And I'm sorry that there's nothing you and I could do_. If there was only person I could pick to give a proper explanation to, it would be Takeshi. He deserved so much more than this letter but this was more than I had ever hoped to give him. I thought about all the things he has done for me but I wiped my tears.

I wasn't done yet.

Hibari was supposed to be a high schooler so he shouldn't have a locker. I quickly made my way up the stairs and down the hallway to the only place I could put it, the reception room. It was late so I thought nothing of it when I pressed down on the knob, opening the door.

My breath was caught in my throat. My eyes widened. My heart demanded to leap out of my chest.

_Hibari._

He was here. He was in front of me. He was close enough for me to touch.

It wasn't a dream. I treaded softly, ever so carefully and quietly, over to Hibari who was sitting on the couch. He was dozing off, his breathing was even. His lids were closed, one of his elbow was propped up on the arm of the sofa, the hand resting under his head. He seemed so peaceful.

I can't wake him up. I don't want to explain… I don't want to know what would happen if he saw me… If I got the chance to talk to him. I didn't expect a last opportunity with anyone.

And as stupid as it is, as much as I wished for it, I wasn't going to allow myself to have it. I bent down slightly and placed the letter, the hardest one I tried to write, as softly as I could onto the coffee table, not like it was capable of making a noise loud enough to wake him up. I let myself watch him for a moment. I fought the strange urge and itch in my fingers to touch his face.

_No._

I felt my heart twist and my cheeks growing wet. I knew that it was time that I had to leave. I walked miserably over to the door and allowed myself one last glance back before I steeled my resolve. I closed the door lightly behind my leave and made my way downstairs. I was a few steps away from the exit, I didn't have much time left before they notice and come after me.

It's been awhile, my absence was probably already noticed by now. They were probably already coming to get me or they could already be here. I quickened my haste.

"You sure have a lot of nerve," the familiar voice sent a shiver up my spine. I felt myself tense up along with the knot in my stomach.

_Shit, that was earlier than expected._


	10. Spring 12 : A Change in Wind

**Spring Winds.**

**A/N:** Sorry this is such a long chapter. I wanted to cliff hang you guys a bit so I split chapter 11 into two LOL. So this is actually chapter 11 part 2 and the other half is chapter 12. Anyways, hope you guys will like the new plot development despite the lack of the other characters but maybe you'll enjoy the appearance of the new characters! Guess who~?

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_part 2_

* * *

I swallowed a gulp before turning around slowly, meeting his gray eyes, cold like the touch and color of steel. I felt the same shiver up my spine as the first moment our gaze crossed.

"Hibari," I spoke softly, calling out his name for what might be the last time. He was standing stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression shifted ever so slightly when I turned around, probably due to the poor state I was in.

"I'll bite you to death for trespassing, coming to school in outside clothes, not repaying your debt, and waking me up," he said casually as he took a few steps closer, hands falling down at his sides. I could no longer hold in the tears that were now spilling out at the sound of his voice and the words that I've become accustomed to. I also couldn't help the action that I instinctively took.

I crashed into him, would've knocked him over too if he wasn't so strong. My hands shakily gripped his sweater vest. His arms rested at his side and the only reaction he had was a slight jump when I ran into him. His slightly masculine scent mixed with the smell of laundry detergent hit me. I fought so hard to not talk to him, not reach out to him. Because deep down, I didn't feel like I deserved it. Didn't think it would be fair to anyone else, if they even cared.

"S-so… S-sor..ry…" I hiccuped out the words as my tears made it inaudible. I took in the smell of his now tear stained navy vest. I tightened the grip on his black jacket. "T-this.." I sniffled, trying to calm myself. "This i-is.. the last…" I cried a bit more. "T-time.. I'll s-see you…" I let myself go for another few moments, amazed that I still had more tears in me. I was torn knowing that our true goodbye was coming but I was also surprisingly blissful to be able to interact with him just one more time. I was so stupid, stupid to think that I didn't need this, that I shouldn't have this moment.

He stood still just like how time seemed to have stopped for me. He didn't speak. I wasn't sure what he was feeling, what he was thinking. What I was feeling, what I was thinking. That was the thing with real life, you don't get other people's perspectives. You can't hope to truly understand anyone else but yourself. Then again, it was hard enough even understanding yourself.

The way my heart throbbed and the way my stomach twisted. The way I cried so much my throat started to hurt. _How many moments was I wasting away?_ I slowly calmed down along with a few sniffles here and there. _How many minutes has it been? How many did I have left? _

"T-The letter.." I cleared my throat. "There should be a check in it too. I'm s-sorry I didn't.. repay the windows fully with my time."

"Repay it another time." He finally spoke, his voice was casual, no change in pitch.

"Like I said…" I backed up enough to look at his face, I was still holding him though. Although I originally didn't want to talk to him, I was afraid that if I let go, he'd just walk away. Fall out of my grasp, out of my reach, out of sight. I scanned his gray eyes that simply stared into mine, searched for something more. Something, whatever I unconsciously wished to find.

_Longing? Sorrow? Hope? Anything._

_Anything that can tell me that there was something I can reach out to, get a hold of. _

"I won't let you off for destroying the property of Namimori," he smirked.

_Well, that's certainly something. _

"Is that so?" I felt myself smile despite all the sorrow and pain I was felt these past few days. I rested my head back onto his chest and I slowly wrapped my arms around him. _What am I even doing? _A few months ago I wouldn't have imagined myself to be embracing the infamous head of the disciplinary committee. Someone whose guts I hated and who probably despised mine as well.

His arms shifted slightly and I loosened my hold on him. Slowly, they raised and his reluctant hands met my back gently. _Is he actually embracing me back? _My heart beated impossibly faster than before and my eyes widened slightly in shock but my surprised lips curved into a small smile nonetheless. I felt the tears resurfacing again but I willed them down.

"I wonder…" I mumbled. "What is this feeling that I have for you?" I mused softly, speaking on a whim, a spur of the moment. I was always either at a lost for words when I was around Hibari or for better or for worse, they would come out without thinking.

I sensed one of his fingers move just ever so slightly and his back tensing up, the only indication of a reaction.

_Who was Hibari to me? A friend? No. That's just weird. Perhaps we were because what else would he be? _I knew what he liked, what he hated, where he loved to be, where he would least likely be. I cared about his health despite how annoying he could be. I trusted him. I didn't mind being around him for the most part. He made me feel a certain way. Then there was something about those gray eyes. _Just what is it? _

I opened my mouth to say something else, anything, but then I heard the numerous marching of footsteps coming our way.

_Shit. _

We quickly broke free of whatever form of embrace that was and when I turned, we were already surrounded my many men dressed in black, my father's personal body guards.

"Miss, please surrender yourself without a fight. We, and the master, do not wish to hurt you," a man spoke up. _Hurt me physically, you mean._

I nodded and took a reluctant step forward, that was the plan all along anyways. However, Hibari moved quickly and the next thing I knew, I heard a groan. One man down.

"Get him!" I heard someone yell but then he yelped in pain too. A few of them fell but the rest were faster, the sounds of an armed gun.

I felt my eyes widen along with the amount of panic that was rising in me along with the pace of my heartbeats. I heard Hibari's_ tcht_ noise from behind. But something told me that even guns weren't enough to scare or stop Hibari Kyoya. It was reckless though and he could get hurt which was something I definitely didn't want.

"Don't shoot! Don't hurt him or I swear I'll kill myself." I boldly commanded loudly, raising a needle up to my neck. "You all know it's poisoned." _Well that was reckless too. _My needle wasn't poisoned and I was unsure whether or not I would ever be capable of killing myself but it worked when they lowered their weapons anyways. "I'll talk to him."

I turned around to a shocked looking Hibari, stance still up. I walked over to him smiling, hand still positioning the needle at my neck. I placed my hand gently on one of his. "Lower your weapon, it's okay." His eyebrows furrowed but he obeyed hesitantly despite the fact that he probably hated anyone giving him any sort of command. "Thank you," I whispered and carefully put away the needle.

"I need to go back home, I'll be fine there. I don't know when I'll see you again but..." I tiptoed and hugged him, arms wrapped over his neck.

I pressed my lips near his ears and whispered something that only he could hear, something that I could barely hear from myself. Something that I couldn't have discovered until now.

I felt him tense up before I let him go. His eyes only shifted slightly but he did not speak. I backed up a bit and turned, savoring the last moment I see him only for a second. I walked up to the men with my hands up.

"Check her for any needles or weapons." The man commanded. The woman beside him nodded before walking up to me, patting me up and down. She pulled out the case of needles and snatched away the fan keychains that were capable of extending into weapons, my father's creation of course.

"You can have this back when you behave," she said, dangling the keychain in front of my face.

"Don't act like I'd need that." I smirked. "I'll have you know that I'm willingly going back with you to hell."

Her expression didn't change. She nearly took my hands and handcuffed it. _Smart move. _"Should we tie her legs too?" _Smarter._

"No, we have something else. Take her to the car," he commanded. _Something else?_ They shuffled me towards the black car, the men surrounding us. My eyes widened when I saw a flicker from the woman's hand. I didn't react until it jammed into my neck.

_Fuck._

_An anesthetic_.

"Don't hold it against me me, it's only temporary." She smirked. Too late. I made a mental note of having her fired despite that fact that it was simply her just doing her job. I was in a bad mood after all. "Master's orders." I scoffed at her insignificant words and narrowed my dreary eyes at her before they closed completely. I felt myself slump into someone's arms. I was slid into the car.

And then I lost conscious.

* * *

**...**

I woke up to an unfortunately familiar ceiling. My mind felt groggy and I attempted to blink out of my dreary state I was in. _The anesthetic._ I sighed.

"I will never stop fighting you." I looked up at the man who just walked into my room.

"I know, honey." He smiled kindly, gently stroking the bangs out of my face before he handed me the sweet smelling tea. "I understand why you did what you did. For love, for him. But it doesn't mean I won't try my best to protect you." _For him?_ I winced at his tunnel visioned ignorance but there was no point in trying to correct him, it wouldn't change his mind anyways.

"This isn't the right way." I spoke tiredly as I stared up at the ceiling once again, too exhausted to argue. I couldn't stand looking at him.

"I'm sorry. Please try to understand me, do it for me." He squeezed my hand but I didn't speak. "At least drink the tea, it will calm you down." I sighed and sat up slowly, shuddering. My body felt exhausted and ill. I cautiously took the tea from him. _At least this is one thing I am willing to do for him._

"What is it?"

"I didn't ask. I only told the maid to get something that will soothe you down."

The aroma was different but it wasn't a bad one so I took a small sip. It warmed me up despite the cold raging sea I felt inside of me. No matter how exhausted I was, my body will never rest.

I didn't tell him but I will never forget these emotions. I will swim against the currents, fight him until the very day he grants me freedom. But for now, I am empty of all except those feelings. I had run out of tears and energy.

My eyes started to feel droopy again, my mind was boggy. _Was the anesthetic still in effect?_ It must be strong if it was something my father worked with.

"I'll let you rest," he smiled gently as he brushed my bangs out of my face. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

_Tomorrow morning? _

I opened my mouth to speak. To tell him something.

_What was it?_

_Ah._

_Darkness. _

It was welcoming.

* * *

"_I know you'll find me."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

I woke up to a bright sunny morning. I yawned and stretched. _What day is it today?_ I felt so much better today, perhaps it's because of the amount of hours I slept. Today was one of those days where you would just wake up and you feel energized and ready to go. Homeschooling definitely has its perks.

I felt like I was angry about something but I can't remember it now, whatever it was, it was probably nothing big. I can't remember what my dream was either. I tried to recall as I brushed my teeth and showered but nothing sparked my memory. I gave up and changed into a simple outfit consisting of dark denim jeans, a thin black knitted cardigan, and a light canary yellow blouse. I brushed my frustratingly tangled pink hair; I gave up about halfway, deeming it good enough. I ran my fingers over the cherry blossom clip on my vanity and clipped it where my bangs ended. It was my favorite and something that my father gave me that belonged to my mother like the rest of my accessories. I also picked up the dainty silver charm bracelet and placed it on my wrist, another one of my mother's. I swiftly made my way downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" My dad was perched on the stool, newspaper in hand.

"Good morning, dad. I'm feeling fine as always," I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before taking a seat on the stool beside him. "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing in particular. Just some robberies," he said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

The butler placed a meal in front of me. Today was a ham and cheese omelette with sauteed peppers on top with hash browns on the side. "What kind of juice would you like today?"

"Mm… Grape, please. Thank you." I answered as he left to fetch the juice. I turned towards my dad, "How is research going?"

"We're making quite a lot of progress," he smiled to himself. "Which subjects are you learning today?"

"Mmm...Math? It might change since Kirigawa-sensei stopped working for us, right?" I started finishing my breakfast. It was delicious as always and I felt incredibly full. If only I didn't have lessons today. Well, homeschooling is much more laid back.

"Right," he smiled gently. "Your new tutor is coming today." _I hope it isn't a strict one. _

"Then, I'll be waiting in the library for the tutor to come."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good day."

"You too," I smiled and left the dining room to the library which was a floor up. Usually I would have arrived there earlier than Kirigawa like usual. For the last 3 months, she's been late.

* * *

_"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I spilled coffee on myself again," she stuck out her tongue and sat down in front of me. "What should we start with today- Ahhhh…" The papers flew everywhere and I sighed.  
_"_Kirigawa-sensei, you're awfully clumsy as always," I giggled.  
_"_I agree completely. Maybe you would've been better off at a public school," she smiled.  
_"_You know how father and I feel about public education. Either way, I haven't been to one since last year," I helped her pick up her papers.  
_"_Don't you miss hanging out or making friends?"  
_"_Not really," I shrugged, feeling strange. She was asking such an unnecessary question. "Plus I talk to dad's assistants sometimes."  
_"_Oh c'mon! You're so young. Don't you want to experience… love?!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her grin only got wider, her hands clasped in front of her.  
_"_I'm not really interested," I smiled awkwardly but something about my voice sounded oddly distant.  
_"_Oh Sakura-chan. Well, I'm not complaining. I'm getting paid," she winked and opened up a book._

* * *

I sat on the sofa recalling memories I had with my tutor, I kind of miss her already. She was a sweet person despite being clumsy and unorganized. However, she moved houses therefore it was more convenient for her to work elsewhere. I grazed the polkadotted cover of the notebook she gave me as a goodbye gift along with a silver ballpen.

The door to the library opened and a lady walked in wearing a blazer, white dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bun, her brown eyes were behind oval black rimmed glasses.

"Good morning," she smiled as she strolled over to me with a few books.

"Good morning," I stood up and greeted back. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"I'm your new tutor but you can just call me Oregano." She held out her hand and I extended my hand to shake hers. She gestured towards the chair and I nodded, sitting down. "Well Sakura, I'll be trying my best to teach you the subjects your father requested of me," she took out a piece of paper. "Which is… Math, English, Japanese, and History."

"And I'll try my best to keep up," I laughed softly.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" she smiled._ Straight to the point, wastes no time, got it._

* * *

It was around afternoon when we got through two lessons in Math.

"What do you think so far, of your progress?" She asked.

"I understand it. You're good at explaining it," I smiled and she returned it with a nod as well.

"That's good to hear. We can take a break now."

I nodded, relieved. "Would you like some tea?" I glanced at the tea that the maid just placed down not too long ago. Judging from the aroma, it must be Earl Grey tea.

"Yes please."

I poured it carefully and gave her a teacup with a plate underneath. She took a small sip of it. "It's wonderful," she smiled. She looked about the room for a moment. "Were you always homeschooled?"

"Ah, no," I shook my head. "I used to transfer around schools but it was a lot of work for my father. Since January I've been homeschooled. I should've been in my second year of middle school," I explained.

She nodded and took another sip. "Your father seems very protective. All the guards and what not," she remarked. "Are they always around like that? It seems a bit suffocating."

"It's fine," I drank a bit of my own tea. "I got used to it. They were there ever since I was young and most of them are friendly."

"I see," she set her tea down. "You don't have siblings, Sakura?"

"No, I don't."

"And your father is always immersed in his research?"

"Ah, yes."

"Do you speak to any assistants? I'm sure nowadays there are young ones, around your age, that are naturally geniuses. Maybe even a little kid!" She chuckled softly.

_Little kid? Like the one with the green hair?_ "I speak to them but there aren't any my age in this house. The only kid I saw was apparently an assistant's child. He was probably only around five though."

"Five, huh" she repeated to herself with a smile. "Does it ever get lonely?"

"I guess," I set my tea down as well. "I'm used to that as well. Father doesn't want me to get too acquainted with people."

She chuckled lightly. "He seems quite cynical." She looked out the window for a moment before returning her gaze to me. "Tell you what. If you're interested, I have another student that I can try convincing your father to let him come once in awhile. I think it'll be fun. He's a sweet kid around your age."

I turned the thought over in my head. It would be nice to have company. "I'm fine with it and I'd be interested in having a friend for once," I laughed softly. "But I don't know about father."

"I'll do my best in convincing him, don't worry," she smiled and I returned it with appreciation.

We spent a few more hours covering English as well. She left around three o'clock to talk to my father and I was left to my own to do whatever I wish.

* * *

I decided to use my spare time in practicing piano that was in our living room. It was an enormous black grand piano, shiny and beautiful. We've had it for as long as I could remember but it was always kept in the best of conditions. I ran my hand along the smooth white keys and over the black bumps.

I sat down and positioned my foot onto the pedal. I closed my eyes and let my fingers dance where they may, to a pace that was etched into my memory. Letting the music carry my mind elsewhere like leaves in the wind.

Chopin, Beethoven. After an hour of immersing myself in the practice of songs, my father came in clapping. He was in his usual lab coat and his hair was disheveled as always.

"Wonderful as always," he smiled.

"Thank you," I got up and pretended to curtsy.

"So Oregano came in to speak with me about bringing in another student once in awhile so you won't be too lonely," he spoke. I nodded warily but he placed a hand on my head. "That's fine."

I felt my eyes widen. "Really? You don't mind?"

"No, I think it's a good idea. As long as you promise me one thing," he smiled.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get attached," his smile pressed into a firm line.

"I promise. I just think it'd be nice to have someone to talk to that's my age," I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, father."

"Even though I already went through the trouble of finding you a young but capable bodyguard as well and with a thorough background check of course," he chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yes, but you will meet him later at dinner. He's a few years older than you though."

"That's very kind of you," I smiled.

"I just don't want you to be too lonely, homeschooled and all. I will also have my assistants invite their children now and then," he ruffled my hair.

"Okay," I hugged him.

"Then, I'll get back to my work for now. I'll see you for dinner and introduce your own personal bodyguard to you," he waved before leaving and shutting the large mahogany doors behind him.

* * *

I thought about what to do with the remaining two hours of my time. _Perhaps I'll go take a walk in the rose garden._ I pressed a hand onto the window and looked out into my next destination. It seemed warmer outside so I went into my room to change from my blouse and jeans into a plain white sun dress.

When I left outside, I was greeted by the ever so patient guards standing at the door. I gave them a nod before strolling into our rose garden. I could smell it from afar, the abundance of roses were pleasant to the nose. The beautifully colorful garden under the cerulean gradient sky and the delicate white patches of clouds was always a mesmerizing sight.

Apparently it was my mother's favorite place to be so it was still nicely kept and the lush green bushes were all neatly trimmed. She was buried in her own special little spot in the garden and a complimenting marble statue of her was served as a tombstone. I tend to visit it every few days just to tell update her on what was happening in my life. I strolled over to the red roses, apparently her favorite. Our garden contained many different types of flowers and within this specific one, many colors of roses.

I bent down next to one of the prettiest one I spotted. I usually cut one so I could place it on her tombstone. I carefully grabbed a part on the stem, avoiding the thorns, to inspect the flower to make sure it was one that I wanted.

"Do you need help?"

I gasped as the voice made me jump, causing my hand to slip. "Ouch!" I accidentally pricked myself with a thorn. I frowned at my bleeding finger.

"Are you okay?" the owner of the masculine voice from behind me spoke again. I couldn't even feel his presence. I stood up and turned around to meet him. My lips parted slightly.

I expected a man like the usual guards but the one before me was young, still dressed in the formal attire of our body guards. He had black hair that was thin and straight, the back which hugged his head was gradually shorter than the few strands in front that almost touched his shoulders. His bangs were swept to both sides, parted in the middle messily, and a few strands seemed to remain in the middle. What captured me was the deep blue eyes, dark like the ocean.

He grabbed my wrist gently and raised my hand up closely to his face, inspecting my small injury. In fact, he was rather close to me which made me feel a bit flustered. "It doesn't seem bad. Would you like for me to run in for a band aid?"

"I'm okay, really." I snapped my attention back to normal. "It's fine, thank you," I smiled.

He nodded slowly and let go of my wrist. "Would you like some help then?"

"Ah, I just need to grab the garden shears." I turned my head over to the tool that the gardener would leave out for me. He strolled over in graceful steps and brought it back to where I was standing. "Was it this one, miss?" He pointed to the flower I was holding earlier.

I nodded. "Ah thank you but, you don't have to call me miss. It's kind of weird since you're not that much older than me," I laughed softly. "I suppose you're the new bodyguard?"

He bent down to cut it carefully. "Yes I am." He backed up to face me and bowed with the hand that was holding a rose over his heart. "My name is Tadashi Jun but you may simply call me anything to your convenience."

"Then, Jun. I'm Nanase Sakura. And you don't have to speak so formally to me," I giggled. He held out the red rose and I took it carefully. "Thank you," I smiled. "I was told I wasn't going to meet you until dinner?"

"Yes, I was told the same. Your father had given me permission to tour around the place for the remaining time and I was fascinated by the garden. Am I interrupting?"

"No, no you're not. I was going to visit my mother's tombstone. Would you like to come with? I'll introduce you to her," I smiled.

"If you don't mind, miss- Nanase-san."

"That sounds rather strange. You can just call me Sakura."

He pressed his lips together in thought. "Hime," he decided.

"Princess? Uh," I laughed softly. "I'm not a princess."

"I think it suits you," he remarked bluntly.

"As in spoiled and protected?" I teased.

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean any offense-"

"I'm kidding," I smiled to reassure him. "Shall we go?" I asked and he nodded. I could tell that I already liked this guy's personality. Soft spoken, quiet, innocently naive, kind, considerate. Hopefully I wasn't wrong.

* * *

I lead the way through the maze that I've memorized like the back of my mind into the heart of the garden where my mother lies. I kneeled down and placed the rose onto the tombstone. Apparently I made more trips recently than I remembered because of all the withering roses on her tombstone.

The stone was cool to my touch as I ran my hand across the words, Nanase Sumire. She was named after a violet, which symbolized honesty, like how most of the women in our family were named after a flower. Like a violet, she had long lavender hair and dark plum eyes. I've only ever seen pictures of her though.

_Good evening, mother. I've been doing fine lately and I hope that you are too. I recently got a new tutor and father is trying to find companions for me to talk to during my time of being homeschooled. I'm glad he has been finally taking my social interactions into consideration. I still wish you were here with me but uh, I hope you'll continue to watch over me. _

I stood up and gestured to Jun who stood stiffly straight. "Mother, this is my new bodyguard and friend. His name is Tadashi Jun." He bowed to the tombstone and watched it intently, probably speaking to her from within his mind. From this angle, I could see a short ponytail sticking out in the back from under the first layer of his hair. He turned his attention to me after he had seemed to have finished.

"Want to take a walk? I'll give you a tour," I smiled and he nodded. I strolled down the stoney path to my favorite spot in the garden, the white gazebo. "I enjoy spending my time in there," I pointed and we carefully walked over the bridge. There was water, a pond, surrounding the white gazebo. The pond contained numerous large koi fishes, a few lilypads, and lotus flowers.

"It seems relaxing," he commented. I smiled and leaned against one of the poles. The Spring winds carried a few petals from cherry blossom tree a bit farther ahead; the petals danced in the air around us. "Would you like to stay awhile longer or move on?"

"It's up to you, hime."

I felt my cheeks growing a bit warm from being called princess and I had a feeling it was going to take awhile to get used to. "Then, five more minutes." I leaned over and watched the koi fish swim about in their carefree life. _Must be nice._ Then again I was content, I didn't have any problems with my life.

After what I had assumed to be five minutes, I lead him over to the cherry blossom trees. I was entranced by their own little waltz, moving in a silent music played by the wind. I was lost in my thoughts until he spoke again. "Your name really suits you," he regarded with a small ghost of a smile.

"Thank you?" I giggled.

I looked up at the trees and found myself captured by something. There was something familiar about this. Well of course, since I see this sight every year. But something tugged at my conscious, begging to be taken notice of. It was like forgetting what I had to say, it frustrated me.

"Something wrong, hime?" He asked and walked up to my side.

"Ah, mm. I just felt like I had forgotten something. It's probably nothing big though," I smiled softly. "Shall we move on? I suppose I should show you the layout of the house if you haven't explored it on your own."

"No, I haven't. I'd appreciate it. Thank you for your time," he bowed.

"L-Like I said," I waved my hands about. "You don't have to be so formal to me. We're friends, okay? And I don't have any plans."

His eyes widened a bit and he tried to smile. "Yes."

"Then let's go."

* * *

I lead him into the mansion and showed him almost every room except my dad's own little corridor of rooms for his scientific endeavors or the private bedrooms.

"Will you be staying in one of the guest bedrooms?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Your father arranged for me to stay here since I'll be your personal bodyguard."

"I will get to be in my room alone right… And you won't follow me to the bathroom?" I teased.

"Yes, unless you request me to," he replied ever so seriously.

"I-I'm okay!" I laughed. "I didn't even have a personal bodyguard until now." I didn't need it either. Father probably just wishes to give me company. _Then why didn't he let me go to school?_ This year I was supposed to transfer into one by the name of like Nami.._ Nami something._

The grandfather clock signaled the indication of six o'clock and I lead Jun to the dining room.

My father was already seated when we entered. "Ah, it seems like you two have already met," he raised an eyebrow.

"I found him in the garden while finding a rose for mom."

"I see," he smiled and gestured for us to have a seat. My father was at the head of the elongated granite table while I sat to his left and Jun sat to my left. "Do you like the mansion so far?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Jun replied.

"He has a thing with being too formal, doesn't he?" I laughed and my dad chuckled.

"We're one big family here, Jun." He smiled and Jun thanked him again. "Sakura, it looks like you got yourself a brother." He shifted slightly at the words but did not speak.

"Yes, it seems so." I smiled. Having dinner with three people instead of two, or most of the time one, is nice.

The butler placed our dinner in front of us which looked mouth watering as always. We thanked the butler and he bustled out to finish his other chores. The three of us ate our meals in silence and a bit of the usual small talk between my dad and I. And like usual, he ate quickly and excused himself after dabbing his mouth with the a cloth napkin. "I'll be continuing my research. You two take your time," he smiled and left.

I turned to Jun who was meticulously cutting the steak. He seemed so careful about everything. We finished our meals a few minutes after my father left and the maids came to clear out the table.

"I appreciate your family's hospitality and kindness even though I'm only a guard."

"Don't say that. Like my father said, we're all a family here. And I usually eat alone so it's nice that you can join me. What did you do before?"

"I lived by myself after leaving the foster care. I was trained and worked under a corporate boss."

"Foster care? I see," I nodded slowly, frowning a bit. _So he was an orphan?_ And I was always complaining about being lonely. At least I had my father.

"Hm… What to do now. I suppose I feel like reading in the library. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"I'm not much of a reader but it is my duty to watch over you."

"That sounds restrictive. I really don't mind if you do something you want to. There's no danger around here anyways," I smiled.

"I'm fine with just doing what you want to do," he insisted.

"Okay then," I replied and walked over to the library. I took a seat by the window and pulled out the novel I was still reading, my metal bookmark was placed in the page I stopped at. "Just tell me when you get bored," I smiled. He nodded and stood with his back against the large window, by the dark scarlet curtains.

* * *

I was immersed in my book, flipping page by page that I forgot I had company. The heroine was about to uncover the mystery.

"You seem to quite into your book," he mused as he walked closer to me.

I didn't look up at him but simply nodded. "Yeah, I got to a good part. Sorry."

"Don't be, it's amusing to watch your facial expressions." He took a seat on the right arm of my chair. I took note of his masculine scent.

"Are you bored?" I asked, still fixated on the text before me.

"No." Something about his tone seemed a bit different but maybe I was just imagining things. "I can't say I'm not jealous though," he spoke with a lower tone.

"About what?" I mumbled, half paying attention.

"That you're giving the book more attention than me," he whispered softly next to my ear. It sent a shiver through my spine and I stiffened in response. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He had on a smirk which seemed irregular compared to his behavior all day.

"Jun?"

"Hm?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure how to ask him of his strange behavior. "You seem a tad... different?"

His smirked widened. He took a lock of my hair and pressed it to his lips which caused my face to grow hot. "Is that so?" he asked teasingly.

"Jun, what are you-"

"I'm kidding, Sakura. I have… hm. What do you call it," he watched me with a bemused expression. "A split personality, perhaps?" His voice was different or perhaps it was due to the change in his tone.

I simply stared at him and let that sink in my mind. For such a quiet and soft spoken person into a what seems to be teasing and mischievous guy.

"Which do you prefer?" he smirked, leaning in closer to me.

"S-Stop," I blushed, extending my arm to keep him in place. _What?_ My eyes widened immensely and froze when I looked into the ors that I had recognized to be a deep ocean blue. One of them, his right instead, was blood red._ Could it be a trick of the light?_ I looked down at the small lamp on the coffee table beside me. _No._

I got up quickly and backed up, suddenly cautious of this person before me. _Who is he?_

"Sakura," he watched me, amusement glinted in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes, reaching around for my fans. I never needed a bodyguard to begin with.

"_Kufufu_," he laughed strangely. "I won't hurt you, sweet Sakura. I'm merely your bodyguard."

'Your personality changed ...and your right eye," I pointed out bluntly, my eyes narrowing.

"I'm almost hurt that you're judging me so," he put out his arms. "I won't hurt you. Won't you believe me?" he smiled. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could have simply waited till you fell asleep," he brushed the few strands out of his face, running his slender fingers through his raven hair. _Perhaps he had a point._

I stared at him for a moment, running the possibilities through my mind. I sighed and put my arms down at my side. "Does my father know?"

"I believe not, it's not something most people find out."

"Then why-"

"I thought it'd be amusing to show you," he stood up and took a few steps toward me. I fought my urge not to back up in caution. He extended a hand out and I stayed in place, watching him carefully. "Oya? I appreciate you trusting me," he smiled. Jun placed a hand on my head and brushed down to my face, cupping it in his warm hand.

I felt my face growing hot and I looked away from his mismatched eyes. "That's enou-" I was cut off when he leaned in.

And kissed me.


	11. Spring 13 : Mist

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that took me quite awhile to write, I was hoping to have it done by yesterday and instead fanfiction had a server problem. :c Anyways, this may or may not be a boring chapter. It really just depends on if you're interested by the new character(s) or not, haha. I also apologize for the time skips in this chapter.

I'm thinking about adding an omake for next chapter, one focusing on Riri because even though she was my OC, she didn't get much attention and only served a small role. It's already written and I kind of liked it, I had fun writing it. Plus it gives a very small insight on what is going on at Namimori. So just telling you, in case you'll be interested. :)

And also a Valentine's special offer! But details are at the bottom of the chapter so enjoy it first :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

_I was twirling in the rain, showered by the precipitation. A man held out an umbrella to me but I shook my head. I like this feeling, I told him. He asked me if I liked the rain. I nodded and continued to spin. He chuckled and told me he did too but that I shouldn't get the bracelet wet, it might get ruined. I looked down at the silver charm bracelet and held it out for him. Hold it for me, I requested. It was rude to return gifts, he said and our laughter mixed with the sounds of rain._

* * *

I woke up with a groan and blinked the dreariness out of my eyes. The sunlight seeped through the windows, indicating morning. I woke up a bit earlier than necessary since Oregano wouldn't be coming until another hour and a half. I lazily rolled off of my bed and trudged my way into the bathroom for a refreshing shower to wake me up.

When I finished, I stood in my walk in closet staring at my clothes. It was always strange how I felt like there was nothing for me to wear even though my closet was filled to the brim. After trying on two different outfits, I settled with a long sleeved black chiffon blouse and white shorts. I strolled over to my vanity and sat down to brush my monstrously tangled long hair, such a task took me more than five minutes.

I looked down at the small cherry blossom branch ring that my father gave to me. It laid near the intricately crafted box that Koenig insisted I take, I ran my fingers around the edges and corner of it. It was something that I couldn't open despite what seems to be a hole and a flap to open. When I asked, they simply told me it was just decoration. My dad was creative in a way that I will probably never understand. Instead of thinking some more, I pinned the sakura flower clip onto the usual side of my hair and adorned the silver bracelet over my left wrist.

_The bracelet. _

_That dream. There was rain and a person. But what else was there? _

_Such a strange dream. _

I gave up trying to remember and decided to head down to the kitchen early. I opened the door to my room and almost jumped when I met a figure in front of me.

"Jun." My face grew warm when I remembered what happened yesterday.

The way he placed his hand on my head, moving down to my cheek and cupping it in his palm. How he leaned in… and kissed me, _on the forehead_. Such was already quite an intimate action for someone he just met.

"Good morning, hime." His thin black bangs fell in front of his face as he bowed.

I sighed one of relief when I realized it was the usual one that I met first. "Good morning. Have you been waiting out here?" I frowned slightly.

"Yes of course, but not for long," he answered.

"You don't have to," I gave a small smile.

"It's my duty," he insisted and I nodded. His obedience is persistence.

"Shall we head down for breakfast then?" I asked. "And you will join me?"

"If that is what you wish."

I laughed softly. "Yes, it is."

The rest of the time was spent with the two of us eating breakfast, absent of my father's presence. Jun, characteristically, was timidly stiff while he sat on the stool and carefully ate his food. I had asked him out of curiousity if there was anything he didn't like but he said he'd eat anything.

* * *

The grandfather clock signaled nine o'clock and I figured it'd be good enough to get there a bit early. I wasn't sure if Oregano was going to bring her other student today or not.

"So you're technically attending lessons with me," I remarked as we walked down the hallway.

"I'm afraid and ashamed to say I'm not experienced in academics," he admitted.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's good to try and learn a new thing or two," I smiled and he nodded.

We entered the library and found it to be empty since we were thirty minutes early after all. I took my usual seat on the plush scarlet couch and patted the seat next to me.

"I shouldn't."

"There's no need to be alert," I reassured him. "I can take care of myself if anything."

His thin lips parted slightly but he nodded slowly before taking a hesitant seat by my side, his deep blue eyes focusing on anything other than me.

I took out the books from the shelf under the coffee table and laid it on the table. "Would you like a notebook to write on?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm grateful enough to be listening."

I pursed my lips at his formalness. How long will he take to warm up anyways?

We spent the time in comfortable silence until we heard the click of the door. Oregano entered into the room with a young guy behind her. He had dirty blonde hair to his shoulders and large blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura. And…" Oregano paused when her eyes met Jun.

"This is my friend and a bodyguard my dad recently hired."

"I'm Tadashi Jun," he stood up and bowed.

"I'm Oregano. Sakura, Jun. This is my other student, Basil," she introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet thee." _Thee? _

"His primary language is Italian. He learned Japanese from an… older source," she explained after seeing the confusion on my face.

I nodded. "It is nice to meet you," I smiled. "Please have a seat, anywhere."

Everyone took their seats and the lessons went on as usual. Today was Japanese and we studied a few texts here and there. It wasn't too strenuous today. Basil seemed to be a quick learner while Jun just listened in quietly. The student seems to be kind and soft spoken but not too shy, a person that was easy to get along with.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm going to write Basil's speech normally so I'm sorry but I'm not very good at such things and it just sounds weird to me LOL._

* * *

We finished around two and Oregano excused herself to get some free air while the three of us were left. We went out into the balcony, looking out to the rose garden. The weather was a bit breezy but it wasn't cold. I watched a few birds fly alongside each other against the cerulean sky.

Envious. _Oh how envious I am. Just look at them._ Those birds could fly where they wish, when they wished. They got to see the world, to watch different people. To learn more about them. They could spread their wings freely, have space to spread them.

They were uncaged.

They were free.

"You said you transferred schools often, Master Nanase?"

"You should really call me Sakura," I chuckled softly. "But yes."

"I see. I never really went to school," Basil admitted.

"Does it get lonely?" I asked him.

"No, I have a lot of interesting times with my… group. Plus I met really great people recently," he smiled.

"Ah, I see. That must be nice," I mused.

He hummed for a moment while watching my expression. "Maybe you should meet them too!"

"What?" I asked, eyes widened.

"They go to a school not too far from here and they're around or the same as our age," he explained. "They're all really nice and interesting. I'm sure you'd get along with them. If you don't mind me saying, you seem outgoing and adaptable."

I laughed softly. "Thank you, and for the offer as well. But I don't know…" I felt my smile transition into a frown.

"Maybe you transferred there before? It's called Namimori Middle School," he continued.

"Nami..mori," I repeated. A pang sliced through my head and I winced. I hated receiving headaches. "I think….. I think I was supposed to transfer there this year.."

"Are you okay?" he grasped my arm with a worried expression.

I smiled and nodded. "Just a headache."

"I see," he smiled softly. "Well tell me if you ever want to meet them. I have to go now, Master Sakura, but I'll see you during another lesson." I still didn't like being called master but I nodded anyways and saw him off.

* * *

Despite the large layout of this mansion, I inhibit these halls so often I could navigate through it with my eyes closed. It was my home. Home. Home started to sound like a rather comfortable word for something so restricting. It didn't seem so much like a home to me. But I suppose it is.

If home was a cage.

"Are you alright, hime?" Jun asked worriedly, the emotion reflecting in those blue eyes of his.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." I walked down the hallway and he followed closely behind me. I stopped in front of my room. "If it's alright with you, I kind of just want to lie down. You should go do something you'd like."

"Don't mind me, hime. I'll stand outside," he stated firmly.

"I really don't want you to wait upon me, it makes me feel bad."

He frowned slightly but nodded. "Then I'll be in my bedroom which is down the hall."

"Okay," I smiled. "Thank you," I said and walked into my room. After closing the door, I let my legs cave in and I slumped against it, sliding down onto the cold tile floor. My lips curved into a frown and I pulled up my legs to hug, resting my forehead onto my knees.

I'm tired.

I'm so very tired.

I thought it was nice having someone to talk to everyday. But I hate being followed. I hate having to feel like I should talk to someone at all times. I hate not being able to be left to my own thoughts. But of course, I didn't hate him. It was his job. He was loyal, dedicated. And I appreciate that.

But I just wanted to be normal. Wanted to go to school like a normal person, not homeschooled. Didn't want a guard, didn't want to have a guard because I didn't have friends. Didn't need for my tutor to bring in another student because I was lonely. I didn't want to be pitied, didn't want to have something for people to pity me for.

I got up slowly and made my way over to my bed, falling upon it. My back landed on it and I bounced slightly, my arms out at my side, my legs dangling down to the ground. I gave a loud huff and closed my eyes.

I still had a headache.

_But more than that,_

_I felt empty. _

_What was this sorrow in me? This ache that resides other than my head? What was it that I was missing? This frustration? _

_Why was it that I felt so completely sad but frustratingly held no meaning to me? What was it that was pounding against the cages of my mind, wishing to be freed? To be taken notice of? Why did I feel so incomplete? So empty? So… _

I brought my hand up to my face, to cover my eyes. But I found it to be wet. My eyes watered against my will. _Why_?

The sound of the door made me jolt up, eyes widening. "Goodness," I glared at the intruder. "Please learn how to knock," I lectured before falling back down as he closed the door behind him.

"Kufufu," he laughed. "My apologies, dear Sakura." I could hear his footsteps coming closer and then I saw the wisps of his black hair. I met his blood red and ocean blue eyes. He sat down on my bed leisurely, his hand reaching out to pat my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, no longer bothered to be overly shocked by his behavior.

"Is there something troubling you, my dear?" he smirked.

"No," I closed my eyes and turned the other direction, away from him.

"Oya?" he said before I felt the pressure of my bed from behind me.

"What are you-"

And he pulled me in from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist. My back bumped against his chest.

"S-Stop."

"Kufufu. It's fine, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!" I squirmed away from him and sat up to glare at him. He was on his side, on my bed. His black hair tucked behind his ear to prevent from falling into his eyes. That trademark smirk. The mismatched pair of eyes glinting in amusement.

"Then goodnight," he closed his eyes, still smirking.

"Don't fall asleep on someone's bed!" I reached out to push him but he grabbed my wrist quickly, without opening his eyes. With a strong tug, he pulled me towards him. My eyes widened, my words caught in my throat as I barely caught myself with my free arm, propping myself up above him. My face above his. Slowly, he opened those eyes. Staring into mine.

I didn't feel it anymore. The heat in my cheeks were absent this time. I wasn't feeling flustered despite this close proximity. Instead, I simply watched him as he watched me.

"Oya? I thought this would have a much more interesting turn of events."

"Well you thought wrong," I sighed before attempting to sit back but he had a death grip on me, his smirk only widening along with my eyes at his next words.

"Would you like to remember?"

At an attempt to be oblivious, disbelieving in the coincidence, I asked. "Remember what?"

"You can't possibly tell me you don't feel like you're forgetting something." My lips parted before forming into a frown. "Kufufu. Seems like I'm correct."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. It's keeping me from reading that precious mind of yours" he smirked.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't."

He seemed to shrug. "Well then, answer my question."

"What is it that I would be remembering?"

"That's not something I would know, dear Sakura. I just know that you wouldn't be content with your life if you remember."

I raised an eyebrow but took his thoughts into account. "I was never all that content."

"Maybe so," he spoke. "I can make you remember, if that is what you wish."

I pursed my lips. I managed to wriggle my wrist out of his grip and sat back, watching him. He did so as well and reached his hand out, cupping my cheeks in his palm. "So what will it be?"

I sighed, thinking about all the emptiness I felt. The sorrow, the tears. Perhaps it was better for me to not remember. Whatever it was, it wasn't making me happy. "It's fine. At least I don't need to know yet. Whatever it is."

My answer seemed to have amused him to no end. He cocked a delicate eyebrow. "Oya? You don't wish to know?" he laughed in his strange way. "Well then my offer still stands. For a price," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded with a smile. "Thanks." He got up and walked out my room as I watched his retrieving back with quite a lot of confusion.

I finally collapsed back onto my bed in peace and time for my own thoughts. _What did he mean? How did he know?_

_Who is he even?_

* * *

_\- One week later -_

* * *

_The sun was beating down and everything was in a pink hue due to the sunlight emitting through the gaps of cherry blossom branches. I sat under the cherry blossom trees on a picnic blanket. Someone was lying down with their arms behind their head. Hey, I said as I turned to face them. The man's head turned slightly towards me. What, he asked grumpily. I giggled and shook my head. Nothing, I'm surprised you agreed to come, I answered. It only gained me a scoff. I smiled and laid down next to him on my side and snuggled into his._

* * *

I squirmed under the warm touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes hazily to find a black sleeved arm stretched out to me, the back of a large hand brushed my cheeks.

"Oya? Did I wake you up, dear Sakura?" a voice cooed. I sat up slowly and looked up to meet the pair of mismatched eyes. "Were you dreaming of me?"

"Jun," I spoke with widened eyes now. "Or…" It was weird calling him Jun even though it was him but wasn't him at the same time.

He hummed in thought. "You can call me Rokudo."

"Rokudo? Like Rokudo-rinne?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're familiar with the Buddhist concept of a cycle of life and death," he smirked.

"I did some reading in my spare time. But why that out of all names?" I stared.

His hand ducked under my chin and tilted my head up as he leaned his face in closer. "Then, did you already have a name for me?"

My eyes widened at the close proximity and I felt my face grow flushed. "Yes. Flirtatious and unreasonable," I frowned and pushed his hand gently from me.

"_Kufufu_," he chuckled. "Quite the feisty one, aren't you? You looked quite adorable peacefully napping."

My face grew warmer. "Y-You!" I glanced away from his strange gaze. "You often change personalities at random, inconvenient times."

"It's convenient for me," he raised an eyebrow when I turned back to watch him. _In what way? _"When do you wish for this side to appear?" his playful grin only grew.

"Who knows?" I smirked. "I can't seem to think of a time at all."

"Sassy girl," he remarked. "Can't say it isn't entertaining though."

"So."

"So what?" he hummed.

"Tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't expect me to believe this split personality thing, do you?"

His eyes widened slightly but he remained calm. "Kufufu. Then why do you trust me?"

"I don't," I stood up. It was an easy answer, I didn't have to think about it. "But I believe you when you say you won't hurt me."

"Oya? What's the difference?"

I turned around to give him a smile. "I don't know myself." I walked over to the tray of tea and poured some for us. I handed him the teacup, "so tell me."

"What makes you so sure there is something to tell you?" He quirked an eyebrow as he took the tea from me.

"Why are you sure I'm so ignorant?"

"I never said that," he smirked.

"If you show yourself to me, why don't you just tell me?"

"Things are never simple, Sakura."

"That's why I'm asking for an explanation," I frowned.

"It isn't time yet."

"What?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't know yet."

"When will you tell me?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Don't be impatient, my dear. Good things come to those who wait."

"Then. Where do you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Jun is here, what happens to you?"

"I don't go anywhere, Sakura. But if you wish to talk to always have me to talk to, you could just say so," he smirked.

I sighed. "Why do you keep changing the subject?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I'm concerned," I said hesitantly.

"Curious," he corrected.

"I could be both."

"But you're not," his smirk turned into a small frown, his eyes grew serious for once. "I'm technically always here but not at the same time. If you need me, you'll reach me."

"I never-" I was cut off when he seemed to stagger. "What-"

"Hime," he murmured, he seemed paler. His hand darted up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before brushing his slender fingers through his thin raven hair.

"Jun?"

"Don't worry about me. I just get dizzy sometimes," he smiled softly and I helped him sit down. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Not at all," I smiled. "Just rest, okay?"

"You don't have to take me into consideration."

"I want to sit as well. Will you sit with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he closed those dark blue eyes and I nodded.

"You may sleep if you wish."

"I can't do that," Jun opened them again to prove his point.

"Then rest. It's an order," I smiled softly and his eyes widened for only a short moment before nodding slowly.

* * *

I decided an hour after dinner that I should try to gain permission to go out again. But there was nothing to say. I mean all I could do was ask to go look at clothes. There was no point in anything else, I had no friends to make plans with. I had Jun but what was there to do with him? I had no ideas, I never had many experiences to know of any. I had no one who could recommend things to me.

I was bored. I was so bored at home. I wasn't content, not at all. _But what was there to do? What else is beyond these walls?_

"Father, can I go shopping this week?" I asked in shallow hopes.

He pushed up his glasses and watched me. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you wait awhile longer?"

I pursed my lips. "Wait for what?"

"I just don't feel like it's very safe."

I nodded and sighed, walking out and leaving him to his room. Jun greeted me when I came back outside and I was too tired to speak. There was less to say the more you were with someone. I paced down the corridor, down the stairs. I wanted to keep walking, walking out of here. Somewhere, anywhere.

The walls look so boring, so plain. They look suffocating. Always trapped between walls. The same walls.

* * *

_\- 3 weeks later -_

* * *

It had been a month now since Oregano became my tutor. I had learned a lot from her and I think her method of teaching was quite efficient. Basil came about two out of five days of the week to talk to me. Sometimes he would share his recent experiences. More and more, it started to make me feel as if I was a caged bird who knew not of the outside world. That instead people would come and go to tell me all the wonders of a world I did know, painting a picture for me. It had been awhile since I actually went out into a town and my father had been avoiding an explanation. He told me I didn't need to go. Sure, I didn't. But I would like to go.

Often, I had nothing to do. I read, I read all the time. I read so much I'm running out of books despite our rather large library. I've played chess with Jun; I feel like he would let me win all the time even if he had the chances to. We would take walks in the garden, well I would and he would be forced to accompany me. I would fold origami stars, cranes. I would string them with thread and hang them up in my room with Jun's help. I made some for his room too. I would ask my chef to teach me how to cook and Jun would assist me.

There was so much I tried to do. But I was so bored. _How did I do this before? How did I stand being homeschooled for so long?_ For being in one place everyday, all day. The more I tried to remember, the blurrier it became.

_And then Rokudo's words. His words. He asked if I would like to remember. That it would no longer make me content. Remember what? _

Jun's split personality or whatever he is. I haven't seen it in awhile. Not after I asked him who he truly was. _Did I push it too far? Did I scare him off? _

It was kind of like losing a friend. He was way too different than Jun to be counted as the same person. He even gave me a name to call him by. _Who is he? Where is he?_

I suppose the days and moments were bland without him. It's not like I preferred one over the other. They were different.

* * *

"I'll just be reading in my room. You may come in if you wish," I noted.

"If you want privacy, I don't mind standing outside," he offered.

I laughed softly. "It's okay, I don't mind. Plus it'd be lonely standing out there by yourself."

Jun nodded slowly with a hesitant expression. "Then, sorry for the intrusion."

I was sitting on the red plush chair in the middle of my room next to the glass table. Jun positioned himself against the wall as I picked up my novel. "Are you sure you don't want to sit?"

"I'm fine, hime. Thank you," he gave me the tiniest of smiles and I returned it.

"Well tell me if you grow bored. You may also leave whenever you feel like," I informed him before burying my nose into my book.

I wasn't aware of how many minutes that passed but I had read about sixty pages. I was a pretty fast reader but it also must mean that quite some time had passed.

"I'm bored," I heard a change in tone as two arms draped down from behind me, over my shoulder. I jumped slightly when Jun's head leaned in from my right side. Those eyes, that tone.

"Rokudo," I whispered. I was wary of our distance and I scooted a bit away, as much as I could but his arm kept me from going too far.

"Oya? Reading again?"

I sighed and put my book down after inserting the bookmark where I stopped at before I was interrupted. "No, not anymore apparently."

"You may continue, if you can," he playfully grinned.

"I can't if you're going to be breathing down my neck," I frowned.

"It's very adorable how you try to cover up your shyness," he smirked as he gripped my chin. Rokudo leaned in to gaze into my eyes with his mismatched pair. I stared at him back, willing myself to not get flustered. He wouldn't do anything to me anyways. After being unsatisfied with my reaction, he raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't shown up in a while," I spoke.

"Kufufu," he chuckled as he let my chin go. Rokudo moved his arm off of my shoulder and positioned it next to his other one, clasping his hands together. He was still leaning over the chair though. "You miss me then?" He gave a trademark smirk.

"It was peaceful, actually," I smirked back.

"You don't have to hide it, sweet Sakura. I'd miss you if you were gone," he teased. I felt my eyes widen despite his probable joking words. I glanced away.

"You're quite the tease," I replied.

He walked around the sofa and sat down next to me. "Would you prefer it if I were serious?" I turned back to face him while his eyes glinted with a playful emotion, watching my reaction. His elbow was propped onto the arm of the chair and he leaned his head onto his hand. One leg over the other.

"I don't prefer it in any way," I mumbled. He smirked but continued watching me without speaking. I started fidgeting under his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you were like a little bird stuck in a cage," he remarked.

"That.. isn't entirely wrong," I admitted.

"Why don't you spread your wings?"

"Because I don't know how to fly."

He seemed to be lost in thought for awhile. "Then, how about I take you under my wing."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to set you free?"

I parted my lips slightly. "You're never serious."

"And if I am?"

"Then?"

"Would that be what you want?"

I scanned his facial expressions. He was smirking, like always. But his eyes didn't seem as playful and teasing as earlier. I turned away. "I don't know what free is."

He hummed. "I suppose there's a time for everything. For now, why don't you rest?"

"Wha-"

His hand snaked behind me and grabbed the side of my head, pushing me down. My head gently hit his shoulder and I felt my face grow warmer. "Comfortable?" He asked, playfulness evident in his voice.

"N-No!" I struggled to get up but his hand was firm. "What are you doing?" My lips formed into a pout but I released a sigh instead. He could be quite stubborn when he was in this state.

The only answer I received was a nonchalant hum. We sat there in silence for a few moments which seemed much longer.

"You still there?"

"Oya, are you afraid to lose me?" he chuckled softly.

"Shut up," I sighed and softened my expression. "I won't push you for an answer anymore."

"Hm?"

"So you don't have to hide," I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, dear Sakura." was the only thing he said after a few minutes, his hand lightly brushing through my hair. I settled with that and let my mind drift where it may.

* * *

_\- A few days after -_

* * *

"Would you like to go into the garden, for fresh air?" Basil asked.

"Oh. Maybe in a bit. Let me find Oregano, I need to ask her about this problem." I smiled as I started to turn around to leave. I noticed that he looked from me to the door.

"Sa-Sakura-dono!" he grabbed my arm, pulling me quickly. From the corner of my eye, I could tell Jun twitched slightly next to me.

"What is it, Basil?" I blinked, amused at his behavior.

"U-Um…. I uh… I want to…" he murmured as he glanced away. I raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue. "H-How about we go shopping?! Yeah, shopping!"

"Shopping? Didn't you want to go into the garden?"

"I mean… I just want to go to town with you," he smiled. "And with Jun too, of course," he looked over at Jun who only shifted uncomfortably. "The three of us! It'll be fun."

"That sounds good but… I don't think we can. Plus I need to ask Oregano-"

"Ask her another day! It can wait, right?"

"I suppose.. But I might forget by next week," I frowned.

"I'll remind you, I promise!"

He seemed so persistent on going that it was kind of strange. After running through possible suspicions, nothing seemed to make sense so I just let it go. "I'll have to ask my father."

"Okay, then I'll wait here."

"Okay," I said before walking out slowly, with only a glance back at him before leaving. Jun followed out quickly behind me as expected.

* * *

So I proceeded down the hallway and up the stairs, leading up to my father's corridor meant for his labs. Every door had a security pad and could not be entered from outside. However, his office was reachable as long as we knocked. He had cameras outside of it that relay its sight into the lab so he would see that I needed to talk to him.

However, I saw the door was slightly ajar. I figured that he was probably in there and so I walked closer. I didn't hear voices except the sound of paper shuffling around so I knocked once and pushed open the door.

I saw the wisps of brown hair. A black suit. But when I blinked again I saw my father's blonde hair, white lab coat. He was bent over the desk, shuffling through the files. He looked up at me. "Sakura, I didn't hear you knock."

"I did it really quickly. Sorry," I smiled as I side stepped through a few piles of papers and books scattered around the floor. "Basil invited me and Jun to go around the town really quickly. Perhaps a bit of shopping? Can I...Can I go?" I gulped as I looked him in the eyes but then I found something strange. And then what I heard was equally as strange.

"Hm….. Sure, honey. As long as Jun stays by your side," he smiled and he looked in the direction of Jun, who was standing guard at the door. Jun bowed with a "yes sir".

"Really?" I was shocked. He would give me a hard time and he would still not let me go.

He smiled softly as he ruffled my hair. "I shouldn't keep you in here too much."

"Thanks father," I grinned and hugged him. When I pulled apart, I watched him for a moment. "Father, did you get new glasses?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes. I had them ordered in online, too busy to actually go out."

I nodded with a small smile. "Well, I ought to leave now. Can't keep Basil waiting."

"Of course."

I turned to walk towards the door to Jun.

And with the most minimal movement.

I flicked my wrist, ever so slightly, backwards.

And threw a needle towards the man behind me, hoping to hit a pressure point.

Jun's eyes widened but so did mine when I turned around.

He had caught the needle in between his index and middle finger. With the other hand, he pushed up his glasses slightly.

"That was close. You're quite sharp, Sakura."


	12. Omake: Ririka, Glancing Back

**Spring Winds.**

**Omake.**

* * *

***ANNOUNCEMENT / **_**Shards of a Broken Mirror **_**:** I worked on another story some weeks ago and I decided to actually go through with it. So I worked on it a bit more and I think I'll start uploading that alongside this one! It'll be an alternate universe. The story will be in third person, focusing on Hibari (which is such a challenge) and Sakura will be in it. And since it's an AU, keep in mind that nothing that happens in that story has anything to do with this one. SO please read that if you're interested! :)

**A/N: **So this is just an omake. This will be in third person limited, focusing on Riri. I felt like she deserved a short chapter since she did help push Sakura, haha. It has nothing to do with the actual story line so you wouldn't be missing out if you're uninterested in reading it. But I did have fun writing it so hopefully you guys will enjoy it a bit. :) 

* * *

**{ Ririka / ****_Glancing Back }_**

* * *

She had finally reached the school after a long morning of having woken up late. She definitely didn't want to be late to school or she would have to deal with the fearsome head of the disciplinary chair. As she walked to the building, she realized a sight that she hasn't seen in awhile. Speaking of the devil, he was leaned against the railing looking out at the town. She had to strain her neck to make sure it was him because it's been quite some time since she found him doing that.

Nevertheless she made her way quickly to her locker. She almost whirled into Yamamoto Takeshi who was way too immersed in something to look up where he was going, uncharacteristically serious and down. But she put it aside, it was none of her business, and opened her locker to reveal a foreign object inside.

…**.**

Her mouth curved down to a frown as she welcomed a huge intake of air.

_I see._

She tucked the neatly folded letter into her bag and replaced her outside shoes with her inside one. Well she certainly didn't expect that this morning. She wasn't even sure how to feel.

"What's wrong, Ririn?" Mari walked up to her with a worried look.

"Nothing," she grinned, wary that it wasn't a convincing one.

This was starting to give her a wave of nostalgia and if she was correct, she can figure out why the strange occurrence happened again this morning.

And without a doubt, it'll be the same at the end of the day.

The same that it used to always be.

* * *

_About one year ago (will progress from there)._

* * *

"Ririnnn~!" Her perky blonde friend chimed out excitedly and jumped onto her for an embrace the moment she passed the corner to school. "Good morning!"

"Oh! Marichi! Good morning," Riri grinned at her one of her best friends. The ever so optimistic and adorable girl who got along with everyone and captured the wandering eyes of males. Mari had mid length, thick volumed bright blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was born in America but she moved to Riri's elementary school and they were friends ever since fourth grade.

"Good morning to you too, Kaorin," Riri turned to the black hair girl with straight bangs, walking with an indifferent expression and only scoffed in return. Her other best friend was Kaori, way too posed and serious. But she knew Kaori's personality deep down. Kaori was like a tsundere. She met Kaori when they had class together for their first semester in middle school. Kaori was quiet but Riri knew an interesting person when she saw them so Ririka never gave up until Kaori finally let her in.

"You're noisy as always," Kaori complained.

"Don't be like that, Kaorin," Riri pouted. There was something about Kaori's complaints and attitude that reminded her of a certain person.

"Stop crowding around or I'll bite you to death," called out a familiar voice. The one that made Ririka's heart beat even faster. Right, Kaori's attitude was almost the same as this prefect. Except he was a raging storm and she was more like a quiet wind.

"Hibari-san," Riri found herself saying.

The prefect turned his attention to the person who called out his name. His eyebrows furrowed. "Good morning!" She grinned. Riri has been told that her optimism and sunshine-like personality was one of her charming traits.

He frowned at her happy greeting and walked away without another glance back. But this was nothing to crush her dreams, it happened almost everyday sadly. Almost as in sometimes he wasn't there for her to greet.

"As hard to approach as ever," Mari frowned. "Really, you have terrible taste in guys." Mari too had a unique personality deep down. Although she seemed constantly bubbly and happy, she could also be extremely serious and stern.

"That's mean," Riri pretended to whine. "I can't help it. He's just so amazing!"

Kaori scoffed which caused Riri's lips to curve into a teasing smile. "You agree, don't you Kaorin~?"

"W-Wha-" Kaori's eyes widened and stuttered as her cheeks grew hot, a crack in her stoic mask. Kaori also had a small crush on Hibari deep down. It didn't bother them both though because to be truly honest and realistic, the chances of any of them making it were dim. However, it was really adorable whenever Kaori showed her other side and Hibari was a good tease against her.

Perhaps this is why Ririka got along with her two best friends so well. Because despite her carefree and happy go lucky personality, there was another side to her. One that was insecure, scared, and sad. But she didn't let it show often, didn't want to worry anyone.

They continued in their usual random conversations until class had started and they would disperse into their classrooms. Ririka had class with Kaori but Mari was unfortunately in the class over.

* * *

Ririka spent her time in class not paying attention as usual. Sure, she would get scolded from time to time but she couldn't help that absent minded nature of hers. She found her thoughts forming the shape of her crush. She doodled a few things. Unconsciously wrote his name. Once Riri was in love, she fell pretty hard.

She let her imagination roam wild, she would think about scenes where she would confess and he would accept it in his weird way of his. She would imagine helping him out in his office or walking home with him. Sometimes she would dare to be creative enough to think of a scene for a date but that never turned out right. He would be out of character.

She wondered what he would be if he was romantic. Surely he could be capable of such things if he were in love. Some way or another. She was sure that perhaps he would be able to change if he were willing.

Riri went through the day like a teenage girl in love would, only anticipating the moments she would see her crush. Aside from her enthusiasm for sports, of course. She breezed through the day lost in her daydreams and fantasies. Soon enough it was the end of the school day. Sure, she wanted school to end because she hated having to learn and sit through boring classes. But what she looked forward to was exiting the building, looking up at the rooftop, and seeing him against the background of an orange tinted sky.

* * *

...

"Ne, Kaorin," she started as she sipped on her orange soda. Kaori looked up from her phone uninterested, waiting for whatever inconvenient thing Riri was about to say.

"How did you fall for Hibari-san?" Riri asked casually while Kaori's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink.

"W-Wha-"

"Oh c'mon. You were so uninterested in everybody. But why him?" Riri mused. Today she could. Since Mari wasn't there. Mari was a supportive friend but when the topic of Hibari came up, she would scoff and her delicate eyebrows would furrow. Mari thought he was nothing more than a jerk, nothing great about him. And that he only served the purpose of hurting people physically and emotionally.

"Such a nosy question," Kaori mumbled, glancing away.

"Then if I went first, would you tell me?" Riri offered with a grin. She knew that no matter how uninterested Kaori may seem, she had great curiosity.

"That depends on your answer," Kaori shrugged and Riri took that as a yes.

Her elbow was propped onto the table and she leaned her chin onto her palm. "Well… I suppose it was kinda silly. So on one of the first few days of school, before it started. I found baby kitty stuck in a tree, unable to get down. So being the totally great person I am, I attempted to climb the tree."

Kaori scoffed at that but Riri continued after a giggle. "It was a lot harder than it seemed. The branches scraped me a few times and I struggled a bit but eventually I made it up there. I reached my hand out but the cat seemed to be scared of me, it refused to come near me. So I inched closer and as clumsy o' me, my balance slipped. I almost thought I was going to die, to be honest," her smiled softened.

"But I landed, in his arms. I still remember what he said, of course. 'What do you think you're doing, herbivore?' I remember my cheeks growing hot, my chest beating wildly also due to the fact that I almost died. He put me down and swung up onto the branch with ease. He looked so cool. And the cat automatically warmed up to him. And the sight of him, carrying it down like a hero, was just…" Riri let how a heavenly sigh while Kaori rolled her eyes."And then of course he glared at me and said, 'Hurry up and get to class before I bite you to death.'"

"Hibari as a hero, huh," Kaori mused.

"What about you?" Riri grinned.

"It isn't a big deal." Kaori poked at her cake nonchalantly. "Library. One day after school. I was studying. I decided I needed one more book so I went to find it. But it was unluckily on the top shelf. I didn't want to bother anyone so I took one of those small stools and I tip toed. I almost had it too, at my fingertips. But like you, I lost my balance, I faltered backwards. I thought I was going to fall, hit my head, whatever. But a hand was on my back, steadying me. With ease, he reached up and grabbed the book from behind me. I turned around to meet his face, his uninterested expression. He shoved the book at me though. 'Do be careful not to cause a huge mess,' he said with a frown and walked away." Kaori finished with a small and gentle smile.

"So I guess he saved us both, huh," Ririka laughed. "Amazing. He is amazing." Riri was surprised to find Kaori nodding just slightly, just once. She sipped at her drink for a moment, getting slightly lost in her imagination. "I wonder who would be the lucky girl, if there would ever be one," she mused out loud.

Kaori scoffed. "As if."

Riri giggled at that. "Do you think he'd be interested in girls who he could protect or one that challenges him?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow at her question. "I guess the first would be too boring. But isn't that more likely?"

Riri pressed her lips together. "When I think of an ideal female for Hibari… I somehow imagine a cool, mysterious, black haired girl. As intimidating but as good looking as he is. Strong and what not."

Kaori shook her head. "Putting yourself out of the game already huh."

Riri laughed softly at her friend's teasing remark. "I'm just being realistic, Kaorin."

"No, you're just being imaginative. Realistic is him being uninterested in anyone."

"True, huh," Riri smiled despite the dream crushing words, feeling a slight pain in her chest.

* * *

...

"I'm going to do it today! I'm going to confess," Ririka shouted out. This was not a reckless idea formed on the spot. Okay, perhaps it was reckless. But she did some thinking, so much that she barely had a wink of sleep yesterday night.

Mari smiled softly and rooted her on even though Mari probably thought it was a bad idea. "Good luck."

"Are you okay with it, Kaorin?" Riri asked to make sure even though she didn't expect much for an answer.

"As if I care," Kaori frowned. Although deep down, Riri was sure that Kaori knew as much as she did that the confession would not go anywhere.

"It's not like I'm asking him out anyways," Riri smiled. "I kind of just… want to let him know. Let it out so I can just move on."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Mari threw her arm around Riri's shoulders. "I'm all for it." Mari would definitely be supportive if it meant Ririka would stop wasting time on such a jerk.

"Thanks!" Ririka grinned even though the proclamation of her plans started making her nervous and anxious.

* * *

The day went by faster than usual, much to her dismay actually. Like any normal person, she was terribly nervous and she played the situation over in her head. She could not imagine how her crush would react to her confession. More likely than not, she knew that there won't be a reaction. Still, she recited her words over and over like practicing for a speech.

The time came eventually. Her friends gave her words of encouragement, well Mari did. Kaori just watched the two talk but before leaving, Kaori placed a hand on her shoulder with a small squeeze. Kaori didn't talk much so she showed her intentions in a different way.

Ririka stood in front of the door leading out to the rooftop to what appeared to be countless minutes. She patted down the sides of her hair and fiddled with her bangs for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"Yosh!" She exclaimed, pumping herself up. She took a huge breath before closing her hand on the cool metal of the door knob and finally opening the door to the rooftop. Surely enough, the prefect was there, leaning against the railings. Ririka found herself already mesmerized by his strong looking form despite the relaxed position he was in. She watched as the jacket draped over his shoulders fly back like a cape. It seemed heroic, the way she imagined him to be in some of her scenarios.

She steeled her will and took a few steps towards him. The noises made him whip around, narrowing his cool gray eyes at her for ruining his peaceful moment.

"Hibari-san," she called out. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"What do you want, herbivore?" He frowned. "You're disturbing my peace and quiet."

"It'll only be a quick moment," she forced a grin despite her anxiety. "I'm Tanabe Ririka," she started with. He raised an eyebrow, arms crossing in front his chest impatiently. "I, uh," she took a few steps forward and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I… I've admired you for a long time, ever since I entered school," she felt her face grow hot. "You probably don't remember but you saved me that one time, along with that cat in the tree." He continued to stare at her indifferently which caused her to become more anxious.

"And ever since then… I think you're really amazing and incredibly strong…..and not to mention.. h-handsome," her eyes darted elsewhere for a few moments. Something about this was starting to sound strange, too shallow. He was still staring at her when her gaze returned to him. Assumingly, Hibari still didn't understand what she was trying to say. No point backing out now, she told herself.

"And I've grown feelings for you… But it's n-not like I'm asking you to be my…. b-boyfriend… I just uh… I want to get to know you more," she finished awkwardly as his steel gray eyes bore into her.

"Is that it?" he finally spoke. His face and voice were both indifferent. She knew he wouldn't have cared.

"Y-yes," she felt her smile weakened. "T-Thanks for listening to me," Riri excused herself and walked towards the metal door. Before turning the handle, she allowed herself one last look at the rooftop and at him whose back was to her, leaning back onto the railing. Always watching the town for some reason, as if it was the most relaxing thing. Because for him, his heart wasn't beating as fast as hers. He wasn't a mess because he didn't just pull all his courage to confess to someone he's admired for so long and didn't even receive a reply.

She closed the door behind the sight that she wouldn't want to see, not for a long time.

But other than defeat and disappointment, she felt light. She felt something new like freedom. The weight finally lifted off her shoulders. She knew now and she couldn't say she regretted having done it. So she wiped her tears away quickly and smiled to herself.

That was all that mattered.

_So this is it, my first love._

* * *

_{ ... }_

She found her two friends in their usual morning routine when the students started scattering. She smiled softly to herself because she knew her now distant crush had appeared onto the scene to hand out death threats.

"Ah, looks like Hibari is at it again," Mari chuckled.

"Nothing ever changes him huh," Riri mused to herself. It had been a few months since her confession but time definitely healed all wounds. She figured a lot of things during that time. One of them being how she had a reason for liking him, but she never really knew him at all. But who's to say that love at first sight didn't matter?

"Stop crowing around or I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened on his usual rampage.

From the corner of her eye, Ririka caught the annoyed flash of light brown orbs and the wisps of light pink hair as the girl turned her attention away from the commotion. The unfamiliar face of what is undoubtedly the new transfer student. Her suspicions were correct when the principal appeared to take her in in which the girl smiled kindly too.

It was then that Riri found her new target for friendship. Ririka may be a bit slow in other areas but she could easily tell when someone had a mask on.

_Bingo._

* * *

"You seem interesting," Riri told her the moment they met. The girl watched her with careful eyes before giving out a soft laugh. Ririka knew though, she could tell an honest laugh from a forced one. This made her excited though, she loved meeting people and their different sides after all. That despite this calm, kind, independent, mature demeanor, there was more. More than what she lead people to think, what they see. Girly, open, outgoing. There was anger, annoyance.

Ririka soon realized that she was partially wrong. It was true that her new friend had a mask on but it was quite different.

Ririka felt like there was more to be discovered but now she pondered if the girl even knew there was more at all.

* * *

But the week passed on like normal. Ririka attempted to get to know her new friend more but she seemed to be shut up in a shell, much more intricate than Kaori's. Riri didn't think too much into it though, if that was what the girl wished.

"Let's go get cake! I heard that they opened up a new bakery," Mari clapped excitedly and shoved a flyer at Riri.

"Yes, let's go! That sounds great," Riri answered her best friend's excitement as she read the flyer. "You'll go too, won't you Kaori? You love cake-" Riri looked up to her other best friend who was walking with her head turned back. Riri traced her eyesight to the rooftop. An empty rooftop.

Without intentionally doing it, Riri and Kaori would normally find themselves looking up onto the rooftop where the Hibari Kyoya would be at least in the beginning or end of the day. He was always looking out into the town. It seemed to be some kind of peace that he let himself indulge in.

It's been awhile but as Ririka put some thought into it, he really hasn't been there in awhile. "Maybe something's changed," Riri mumbled. But aside from his absence, the sky looked the same. The air felt the same. Whatever changed did not matter to her.

* * *

{ ... }

Later on that month, she heard Hibari has been hurt. Rumors went that for once he was defeated. She didn't feel devastated except for the fact that the undefeated Hibari Kyoya actually lost. Although, she was worried as a normal person should be.

Riri stopped outside his hospital room, wondering what the point was anymore. She had gotten over him but something in her still strived to be noticed. All that hard work she put it in seemed to be going down the drain all at once if she stopped here. The least they could do was be friends, right? One sided. But if she learned more sides of him, perhaps she would fall in love with him for the more than one reason.

She took a huge breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. She was prepared to turn it when she heard voices from the other side of the door.

Riri's eyes widened. "Yes, yes I know," she made out a familiar bell like voice. Someone she started getting acquainted to. Then she heard the female's laughter which shocked her in a way, surprised that girl was getting along with him.

"What are you smiling at?" Riri caught the voice of her former crush. The way he was speaking now, the fact that it wasn't just some usual death threat. It was different.

She found herself smiling, glad that she was because that could only mean one thing, and turned the other way to leave without another glance back.

_I see._

* * *

_Present._

* * *

The sky started taking a warm shade, preparing to be tainted by the sunset as the last of people who remained on campus started leaving. Ririka walked with her two best friends at her side but something bugged her, she couldn't go home yet. She knew it was something she ought to do.

"Marichi, Kaorin, I have something I still need to take care of so you guys go ahead," Riri smiled. Her friends looked at each other but nodded. Mari smiled understandingly and waved her off before leaving school grounds.

Ririka on the other hand, ran into the building, facing forward, only looking ahead.

She was panting slightly but this time she was different than the last time. With full resolve, she twisted the doorknob without hesitation and the metal door opened to reveal an orange hued sky.

The prefect was leaning against the railing, looking out into the town. Ririka expected him to have turned around at the noise but he seemed rather preoccupied. She took the chance to walk up to him from behind.

"Hibari-san?" she called out his name, a while since she has. It sounded weird coming from her voice.

Apparently that caught his attention because he whipped his head around, frowning. "What is it? You're disturbing my peace." He stuffed a piece of paper into his back pocket and glared at her.

_I see._

She almost laughed because nothing about him seemed to be at peace at all. "I just wanted to let you know since you helped me before."

He raised his eyebrow at her but he said nothing more.

"Standing there, looking out. Searching like that. You're not going to find what you're looking for," she smiled after speaking those daring words of advice. He parted his lips but she wasn't interested in what he wanted to say for once.

She made up her mind already after all.

She turned around and walked away, face forward.

No glances back.

_Not anymore._


	13. Omake: Vday Special, Collection

**Spring Winds;**  
**Omake.**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the Valentines' day special. They're all pretty fluffy. Nothing too big. From whatever request I got, I kind of filled in the missing details and bent it my way. Sorry if it didn't turn out exactly like you imagined it. Even though I probably don't have to, just reminding you that NOTHING here affects the actual story line in any way. This was just for fun! So uh, hope you guys enjoy. Have a good Valentines day, or just day in general. :)  
Centered italics = questions / interview kind of thing. From me.  
Also for the children's names, don't mind it too much. As for the girls, they are named after flowers like the rest of women in Sakura's family.

And no more fillers. I've been working on the next chapter, it should be out soon!

**Reminder:** My new story, Shards of a Broken Mirror is up so please check it out if you're interested!

* * *

**How would Sakura react to an OOC Hibari? All nice and smiley LOL. And what would she prefer?!**

* * *

"_If Hibari was OOC, would you like to meet him?"_

"What? Why?"

"_I don't know. Maybe you'd like him?" _

I frowned. "Out of character? Different how?"

"_Well you'll see. Come on in!"_

* * *

I parted my lips, a question formed at my mouth. But it was interrupted by the oncoming footsteps. Hibari walked up to me, stoic expression. Same old uniform, slightly messy hair, gray eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura," he called my name. _My name._ For once my name wasn't herbivore. I felt my eyes widened as I stared at him. Not to mention the shiver that ran up my spine from hearing it.

"What."

"Sakura, I've missed you," he smiled. HE SMILED. And he missed me?

_Oh my god. This was… disgusting._ "Who the heck are you?" I glared.

He feigned a hurt expression. "You're being mean."

"Oh god. Stop talking, please stop," I backed away.

He put his hand out. I looked up from that to his pout. He was pouting.

_Who was this man and what did he do to Hibari? Oh this is such a terrible joke._ _He's still pouting. Like a little puppy. I mean it is kind of c-_

_Hibari is not a little puppy._ I took a few steps back.

"Won't you hug me? Like before?" He smiled softly, pulling me onto his arm for a gentle embrace. S_o he has Hibari's scent. But okay that's it._

_This was too weird._ I pushed him away softly. I turned around and attempted to run away. Attempted. Because not before long, I slammed into something. Or rather someone.

"Herbivore. For not watching where you are going-"

Oh. The frown, the glaring, the furrowed eyebrows.

_This was Hibari. THIS is Hibari._

"Hibari!" I called ever so happily. He raised an eyebrow and whatever his face looked like after that, I did not know. My arms flung around this man's neck.

"What-"

"Hibari, threaten to beat me up."

"Herbivore, you've definitely lost it. But I'll grant you your death wish and bite you to death. Especially since…" he pushed me away at arm's length. "You're clinging onto me. If you get close to me again I'll- What are you smiling at?" he frowned deeper. Wow, this was so right. I never realized how strange it'd be if Hibari was nice. It wasn't like I liked Hibari's personality but I definitely liked him this way.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing."

* * *

**Sakura being 6 years older than Hibari. Knew him when he was a child until he's older, when maybe...feelings?**

* * *

"Kyoya," I called out. I started to feel the worry rise up in me. "Kyoya, where are you?" I frowned, checking the living room. But no little black haired kid. "KYOYA," I yelled.

I walked around the house until I noticed the back door slightly open. I ran outside and found the seven year old sitting on the patio, swinging his legs back and forth. I exhaled out of relief. "Kyoya, my god. You scared me. What are you doing?" I walked over to him and sat down beside him. He had a book in his hand.

He looked up at me with a frown. "So noisy."

_Oh, this little brat. I don't get paid enough for this._ "What are you reading?" I tried. _But as a middle schooler, this baby sitting job gets decent money._

He watched me for a moment before closing the book, showing the cover. "It's about herbivores and carnivores."

"...Ah… That's quite the book. Where did you get that?" I asked.

"School book sale," he grumbled. "You herbivore." _Oh god. This kid was definitely going to grow up to be antisocial and mean._

"Herbivore? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're weak." _And most likely, a bully._

"Oh? Oh ho ho. You little-" I balled my hand into a fist and pretended to punch his head lightly.

He glared up at me with a pout. He could be pretty cute, to be honest. "And what does that make you, hm?" I questioned with a teasing grin.

"A carnivore, obviously." He stood up with his large book and walked inside.

"Kyo- Ugh." This kid just does whatever he wants. I followed him quickly, found him in the living room. His short little form trying to tuck the book back into the shelf much taller than him. "Need help?"

He turned around, glaring at me. "No, you old lady."

Old lady?! "Fine then, do it yourself." I stood there, watching him struggle. I sighed. Stubborn little kid. Then again, I was stubborn too.

That was when the mess started to unfold. He was tiptoed and swayed, knocking into the book case. Fuck.

"Shit, Kyoya!" I yelled as I hovered over him, the books hitting my back one by one. But that wasn't my huge concern.

I shut my eyes. The sound of glass breaking.

I opened it slowly and saw that the vase landed beside us. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I released the kid to see that he was stunned and that there was a tear brimming at the corner of his gray eyes. "Are you okay?" I smiled gently, brushing the tear out of his eyes.

He made a hmph noise and turned away quickly. "Thanks," he mumbled ever so quietly.

I nodded and pulled him in for a hug. That pout was irresistible. "I'm glad you're okay, you little punk."

* * *

**{ ... }**

I groaned as the sun beat down on me. It was not a day to be wearing mostly black but I just came out of work so I was dressed in a black blazer, white button up, black pencil skirt, brown tights. Geez. The heat was getting to me. Not to mention I was late enough not to go go without breakfast. Busy enough to not have had lunch. Procrastinated enough to not eat dinner yesterday night. I just transferred to this branch, back to this town. There was a lot on my plate. Basically I was starving. Overheating. Hungry. And exhausted.

And I'm starting to get dizzy. I took a step down onto the sidewalk, making my way to the kid's house. _I had to check up on him after all-_

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

I turned my head around to the honking noise but my eyes widened. _Truck. Shit._

It was too late.

I shut my eyes. I hit something hard, knocking a groan out of me.

"Are you stupid?!" I looked up slowly at the deep voice, meeting a pair of grim gray eyes. I blinked out of my dreariness, feeling the tears form at my near death experience. What would have happened to me if he wasn't here? If I wasn't in his arms now? The ones that became sturdier, stronger throughout the years.

"Kyoya," I smiled up at him. It earned me a scoff. He was in a beige blazer over his uniform. Thinner black hair, matured gray eyes. "I'm okay, thanks for asking," I joked. But I had a feeling deep down, he cared. He never showed much emotions anyways.

"Glad you're okay, you old lady," he purposely spoke of such irony, dripping with sarcasm. It made me chuckle slightly despite the fact that I was still shaken up.

"It's your job, right? Since I'm a weak herbivore, you ought to protect me as a carnivore."

"I think you have something wrong there. It's my job to bite you to death," he smirked. "And I was just repaying a debt."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and ruffled his unkempt black hair. "I missed you, you little punk."

He frowned at the action and words. "I'd say you're the little one." He gripped my shoulder and held me out with extended arms. I smiled at the truth. He was taller than me now despite the unchangeable fact that I was older than him by six years. He should be eighteen now. I haven't seen him in about three years.

"Still, I'd say you're as careless as ever," he grumbled, looking over my head towards the street in disapproval. He didn't bother to glance at me when he spoke again, "No herbivore is ever going to be able to take care of a mess like you."

I felt my eyes widen slightly, my lips parted. _Is this some form of affection? Some Hibari Kyoya way of trying to admit to something?_ "I know," I settled with. "I'll be counting on you," I grinned, tilting my head so I could see his face. He turned to look at me, an unreadable expression. And he scoffed. That was it. But that was how it's been all this time, something that grew on me. Something that lead me back to this town.

* * *

**Sakura meeting TYL Hibari! Oh. And add TYL Sakura, and Hibari too? Somehow? Maybe a new bazooka invention? XD**

* * *

There was a loud noise from the other side of the room and I halted, my fingers curled up, knuckles against the door.

"Hibari?" No response. "I'm coming in," I warned before opening the door and entering.

There was no Hibari. Instead there was someone, a man? His back was against me but after I closed the door, he turned around to face me.

My breath was caught in my throat.

"Hn," he smirked. "Sakura."

I gasped. Sakura, he said. This man knew my name. This….. incredibly stunning man, I admitted. I blinked out of my confusion and asked, "Who are you?"

Something lit in his eyes and he took a few steps closer to me. A bit wary, I backed out. "Are you scared of me?" That voice.

I lightly hit the door behind me. I was about to reply but there was nothing I could say. And something about those piercing gray eyes stunned me. And everything else.

_Those eyes._

He was dressed in a dark purple dress shirt, black tie, black blazer, black slacks. His unkempt black hair, his sharp features. He looked so mature and….. good looking. _Oh dear. There was something wrong with me. Plus this man should be around his twenties. God._

I seemed to lost all ability to do anything but gape at this man now standing before me. Snared and entranced by those eyes. _Goodness._

"Breathe, Sakura," he smirked and I felt myself straighten up instinctively. He extended his arm past the side of my head, palm smacking lightly against the wooden door. I glanced away, unable to take the close proximity. We were too close and he was… _he was too much._

_This scent._

The other hand was brought up quickly, gripping my chin. I gasped and I started to wonder how many shades of red I turned. It must have been quite some because he looked pretty satisfied with teasing me as he tilted my face up.

"Hn." He leaned in closer and I could have sworn my heart was about to jump out of my chest. It was hammering viciously against the walls. _Oh, this is so bad for my health._ "Are you sure you don't know who I am?" he challenged. His breath tickled me.

"S-Stop," I stuttered in a whisper, obviously flustered. Hand on his chest, attempting to push him back lightly.

Then another loud noise came from behind us. The man let go of my chin but his arm was still extended out. He turned his head over to the cloud of pink smoke. Then there was a sound of heeled footsteps before the person was visible.

A woman. "Kyoya," she called out. Long pink hair, light brown eyes. White button up blouse, black bow, black blazer, black pencil skirt, high heels. Not to mention, she could pass as my sister. "Stop teasing me, will you?" her lightly pink glossed lips formed a smirk as she walked over to us.

"Hn," he returned her smirk. "You followed me?"

She shrugged. "Let's go back, you're suffocating the poor thing."

_Suffocating? Well- Well yeah._

I heard him scoff before he let go, walking up to her with one hand in his pocket. _God. I think I just found another weakness._

I felt myself let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I relaxed and took a few steps away from the door._ I'm pathetic. What was that about?_

The two of them jumped out the window and I didn't even bat an eyelash. There were way too many strange occurrences happening. Right on cue, the door opened up. Hibari walked in and as he found me, his whole set of negative facial expressions appeared.

"Herbivore. What are you doing in my office without my permission? I'll bite you to death." I found myself way more conscious about his eyes, I could barely look into them. I was still incredibly flustered. And embarrassed. I pursed my lips as I remembered the close proximity of that man. The one that looked like him. _This punk._

"Hibari…. Hibari, you idiot!" I yelled at his shocked expression as I ran out of the room, lightly ramming into his shoulder on my way out.

* * *

**Sakura married to Takeshi! Has to be cute. Oh, and children. And a cat named Dibbles **_(A/N: it died so it wasn't mentioned.)_

* * *

It was around ten o'clock. I walked out of the bathroom after I showered and changed, still having a towel over my head. I attempted to dry my hair with the towel, ruffling it. My hair was short now so it was a lot easier to take care of and I didn't have to spend twenty minutes brushing it. I had on one of his light blue button ups, clearly too long for me so it reached past mid thigh.

I strolled out of the bedroom; my destination was the kitchen. I was craving some tea. That was when I saw the very familiar back of black spiky hair, the broad shoulders visible from over the couch in the living room. I walked over and threw my arms around him, leaning my head over to the side of his.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin, turning his head to face me.

"Takeshi," I smiled. "You're back."

"Yeah," he replied. He smiled softly as his hand snaked up to my hair, running his fingers through the short strands. "Hm. I miss your long hair," he mumbled.

"I do too," I admitted quietly. Around almost ten years ago, I cut my hair short. To my shoulders to be exact. I must have removed about over twenty inches.

"Then-"

"It's okay. It's convenient like this," I smiled and he nodded slowly. "Plus, the kids would pull my hair," I frowned. I stood up straight and put my hands onto his shoulders. "Shall I give you a massage?"

He hummed. "That'd be nice."

I proceeded to give him a massage, hoping to relax him. He was always working so hard. Coming home so tired, so late. I frowned at the thought. He deserved more relaxation, a less demanding job.

After a few minutes, he chuckled softly and pulled my arm, leading me over to him.I walked over the side of the couch and sat down beside him. His nose nuzzled my hair and I rested my head into the crook of his neck. "I've missed you," I said, my hand snaking into his much larger one which was placed on his lap.

"I missed you too," he mumbled as our fingers entwined, giving my hand a squeeze.

I leaned back and tilted my head up, smiling at him. He returned the favor and pressed his forehead against mine.

But we pulled apart. There was a creak in the wood. I turned around to the doorway to see my little girl and boy holding hand in hand.

"Shion. Shiro," I stood up and walked over to them and knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"Shiro had a nightmare," she explained. He sniffled. I patted his black hair and smiled at him. I looked up at Takeshi.

He smiled gently as he walked over, picking up the little boy. His hands under the boy's armpits, lifting him up to the ceiling. He chuckled as he spun him around. "How about daddy tell you a story instead?"

He giggled from the excitement and the playful act. "Story!"

Shion walked over and tugged on Takeshi's pants. "I want to hear a story too. The one about the princess and the prince," she smiled.

"Of course. That's my favorite too," he chuckled and looked over at me with a goofy grin.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes jokingly. Takeshi always told them a story of a "princess" and a "prince". But it was really just our story.

But that's okay. It was sweet that way and it made me smile. Because I got to hear his side of it, his interpretation. The way he fell in love. Not like it differed much from mine anyways.

_Perhaps there was too much flowers, rainbows, and sunshine. Oh and horses. But I suppose it really was magical, all together._

* * *

**I want to see Hibari as a father! And ofc with Sakura LOL Also what she thinks?**

* * *

_"What do you think Hibari would be like if he was a father?"_

"W-what kinda question is that?" I pursed my lips. "Uh... Protective, I think. And he would definitely teach them unnecessary things," I nodded in approval at my own thought. "Violent things," I mumbled more to myself.

_"And what would the children be like?"_

"...Mostly obedient? And violent... And they would probably turn rebellious at some point," I frowned.

_"And what if you were the mother?"_

"What."

* * *

It was a warm sunny day, a peaceful one in the Hibari household. My eyes were closed as my head rested against his slender neck. He was reading a book out on the patio and I enjoyed just being by his side. These were the types of days I valued most, pretty rare due to his busy work schedule. I was immersed in the tranquil noises coming from shishi-odoshi and the chimes of Hibird when….

A storm emerged.

* * *

"MOM, TELL HIM," the light gray eyes she inherited from her father glared at me for help. But it was all in vain. She ruffled her red hair in annoyance.

I shrugged with a smile. "I can't do anything about it, sorry. You know how your dad is." I was a terrible mother who admit to watching the amusing scene unfold in front of her eyes. I was idly turning around the symbol of commitment on my ring finger.

She gaped at me unbelievably and turned back to her futile attempts. He was watching her with a small frown, his arms folded under the yukata sleeves. "No means no. Plus, he's a herbivore."

"What does that even mean?!" She gestured, waved around the air with frustration. "Father, you can't just keep me from having a boyfriend for my ENTIRE LIFE."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can."

_Oh sweetie, he really could._

"FATHER- UGHHHHHHHH. YOU'RE SO UNREASONABLE!" She yelled, storming out of the room with the slam of a door. "TONFA HOLDING WEIRDO."

"Tsubaki-" I called out. But it was too late. Tonfa holding weirdo. _He is, isn't he?_

She hardly defied her father but when she did, she was incredibly stubborn about it. And I had a hard time from which of she got that from._ Probably both._

He sighed and ran his slender fingers through his unkempt black hair. "She gets her insults from you," he grumbled. I am offended. My insults were great. _This bird taming meanie._

I laughed softly as I walked over to him, placing my hand on his chest. "It's okay, if it makes you feel better... you're a handsome tonfa holding weirdo," I offered with a playful grin.

He scoffed but ended with a smirk. "Wao," he said sarcastically.

I suppose it's time for me to try in place of my poor daughter. "Aren't you being too strict?"

"I refuse. She's going to get herself hurt and then she's going to turn into a herbivore." He was very protective. The type of father that would not trust his daughter to any fellow until the day he died. Completely unreasonable but I loved that about him.

"You mean she's going to be sad," I corrected. He frowned at me. "She has to learn on her own."

"No."

He was always so stubborn and strict with it came to our child- Okay, well he was like that in general. But that's why I already saw it coming. Plus it made him five times cuter that way. In a weird way. I felt bad for our child though.

"You want her to be alone for the rest of her life?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind." He stared at me with a deadpan expression, mind unwavering. Oh how I love those gray eyes. I'm so glad our child inherited it.

"Tsubaki. In love, longing, waiting." His eyes furrowed in distaste. "Her name, I mean. A camellia. It's in her name."

"You're the one that named her," he grumbled.

I smiled, suppressing a laugh. _True. _"And you're the one that taught her."

"What about it?"

"Kyoya."

"He's weak."

"Kyoya, everyone's weak compared to you," I smiled and tiptoed, pecking him on the cheek. He scoffed and glanced away in silent agreement. "And that means she can kick his ass. You taught her well."

He smirked at that comment.

"Plus, she's _sixteen_."

"She's _sixteen_," he repeated with equal emphasis. Both of us for different reasons.

"I'm going to tell her she can go on that date," I said as I pulled away. His lips parted.

He already had his way with one of our children, Kyosuke, who was a bully at his middle school. The thought just makes me sigh. Kyoya taught him way too well. Not to mention he was a mini little Kyoya, except with my light brown eyes. A shame, I'd say.

"I said-"

"Come out for dinner later. I'll be making your favorite, hamburger steak," I bribed, placing a hand on his cheek. He frowned at being interrupted.

"Oy-"

"I was glad I took the risk of getting hurt," I grinned as him before turning around, walking out of the room. It really was risky. The inexpressive Hibari, refusing to be anything but impassive. But there was something about him. Till this day, it is hard to describe. All I can say is that I never regretted taking this risk, for this man. Because there weren't simple smiles, words, actions. There didn't need to be. He had his own way and I'm okay with it. Loved it along with every part of him that makes him who he was. Plus, he has always protected me and now, I can trust that he'll protect my children.

"I wasn't weak," I heard a small mumble before I shut the door. I rolled my eyes despite the smile.

* * *

**Hmm. How about vampire Sakura falling in love with human Takeshi? The rest is up to you hehe. **

* * *

_Cold._ Everything was cool to my touch. I knew not of warmth, never experienced such a thing.

I lived my life in complete solitary, above the town on a hill. Far away from everyone else. Much, much far away. I resided in an old gothic styled mansion. I was so isolated and the fact that I did everything to keep people away, they started making rumors about me.

Saying it was haunted by ghosts. _Rude, that wasn't true._

Saying there was some witch. _Disgusting, they irked me._

Saying I was a vampire. _But at least they were right about that one._

I was a vampire. I've been walking or flying among the Earth for about two hundred years. And in these two hundred years, I am disgusted by humans. I hated them, they probably hated me too. They think I'm out for their distasteful blood but they couldn't be more wrong. I'm not interested in something so unsanitary and I didn't need it either.

I never visit town unless for some desperate dire reason. No one dared to go up here most of the time. Sometimes I would get some stupid kids who make some stupid bet. But I would scare them off.

And then there was him.

This goofy, smiling dumb kid that comes almost once or more a week now. Ever since he managed to catch a glimpse of me during an act of carelessness. I was standing at the window, in a spot where no one normally caught. But he was sharper. He saw me and I ducked after that.

Every week he would come. So much that I started to memorize his face, the spiky black hair, and the gentle brown eyes. He tossed pebbles at my window as if this was some pathetic Romeo and Juliet romance. He didn't seem to get it. I would not show up. Well, I would hide behind the curtains but he was persistent. He kept coming back.

It had been a month now. I tried my best to scare him off but nothing seemed to ward him away. Perhaps all he had was that goofy grin, no brain. Today, I had enough. I had a migraine and I wasn't about to deal with a bunch of pebbles flung at my window. Today, I appeared at the front door at the same time he always showed up. 6 o'clock in the evening, when the sun was set. To me, that was the ideal time anyways. Not that it should matter.

His eyes widened as he saw me, he was practically gaping. I'm starting to think he regretted ever trying to mess with me. That my appearance alone was going to send him running. Perhaps I should've just showed him my face instead of all those tactics.

But instead, his airhead broke through with another goofy grin. All smiles when he spoke up, "You finally show me your face again."

I scoffed, my arms crossed at my chest. "Regret it already?" It had been a century since a human has last seen me.

"No. You're beautiful," he smiled as if he didn't just say something embarrassing. I'm pretty sure my pale complexion gained a bit of color from his comment. I wanted to shy away, wished I wore something more than this plain black maxi dress.

"Go away, kid. Or you'll get hurt."

He hummed in thought but then shook his head. "I want to be your friend," he held out his hand.

I raised my eyebrow. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

He smiled at me but his expression grew serious. "I don't care."

And from then on, I knew from those determined brown eyes that I would not be able to shake him off. And from then on, he started visiting more frequently. More days, almost every day. He stayed longer. He actually came inside. He pestered me. Said unnecessary things.

He brought in warmth. One that I started to associate with those goofy smiles. He was like a ray of sunshine in which was in my nature to hate. But there was something about him. And suddenly the sun didn't seem so bad.


	14. Spring 14 : Mirage

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N:** It's been awhile since an actual chapter and I apologize. Long one too so forgive me! New character and one I assume you missed. And please bare with me, it'll change direction pretty soon. I also labeled this story as semi SI, as in OC SI. I know it doesn't really seem like it right now? Even though I intended it to be in the beginning but I switched it up a lot. This now sounds more like an AU maybe but to me, it's more like behind the scenes kind of things even though the months are totally off. Note that all these events are after the ring battles but before the future arc. It'll be more SI later on.  
Also trying to give Sakura a bit more personality. She seems to calculative and serious all the time. I don't know. I also forget she's supposed to be like 13 but I think I'm going to try and adjust that with a good explanation. Although she's mature... a bit too much for her age. Hm.

NEW STORY IS OUT: 50 Shades of Hibari. Find it on my profile.  
Kidding. I'm really kidding. Omg. Forget I ever said that. But his eyes are gray... really gray. So. I mean that'd be nice- LOL JK i'm kidding, bye. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at the person who was borrowing my dad's face and voice. I wasn't sure how it was possible but the knowledge can be obtained later. The most important problem is what this person was trying to do.

"Forgive me. This isn't something you should be involved in," the person frowned. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jun's hand slowly reach for his sword.

"What-"

And in a blink of an eye. The person was gone.

"Hey-" I stared dumbfounded at the space before me. The messy room, chestnut walls, black curtains, spewed papers, stacked books. Minus suspicious person. _What else could I do?_ A person just disappeared into thin air in front of me. I turned over to Jun, disbelief in my eyes. His lips was partly open and he seemed to be just as confused as I was. "Jun."

He snapped out of his trance and turned to me, walking up and gripping my shoulders. "Hime. Are you okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you. But…" I turned back to my father's office. "What should we do? Should we tell him?"

He pursed his lips into a tight line. "It's up to you, hime. That was a strange occurrence."

I nodded slowly and mumbled, "Indeed."

I need to somehow find out what that was. And no, my initial thought isn't ghost. _Because what ghost wanted to do with my father's research? No. _This was something I'm being left out of, something I didn't know. _But what was it? _

_And what do I tell my father? Do I even? _He would think I'm crazy. But perhaps he knew something about it. Either way, it wouldn't hurt._ Right?_

* * *

I turned the corner but didn't expect to nearly run into someone. I gasped, startled. Their hands gripped my shoulders gently. "My. Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I looked up to see a male with spiky white hair, light purple eyes, and a purple tattoo under his left in a shape of an upside down crown.

"S-Sorry," I apologized as I looked from him to my father and his team behind him.

"Sakura, good timing. This is Byakuran, a new addition to our team."

"Ah. Nice to meet you," I smiled and bowed. He extended his hand out to me and I took it. He shook it shortly.

"Mm. Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan," he grinned brightly.

"He's around your age. Amazing, isn't it?" My dad chuckled and I nodded.

"So young and yet so capable. I'm envious," I smiled.

Byakuran chuckled and shook his head. "Ehh? You flatter me."

I laughed a bit before sliding up to my father. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"What is it, Sakura? I need to finish things up and give him a tour."

"It's a bit important-"

"Sakura, if it's about the shopping trip, Oregano already asked me."

"She did?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's not the point. About-"

"You may go, Sakura."

"I can?" I asked, distracted. _The office, idiot. Tell him about the office_. "Father, earlier when I-"

"You're welcome, sweetie. I have to go now," he said before leaving. his team and a fury of lab coats passed by too quickly for me to catch up to him.

_Ah, geez. _

I grabbed one of the security guards on the way to the elevator and told him to make absolute sure no one walks into that office except for my father. And that they have to make sure it was him. The guard seemed quite confused but he complied anyways.

I sighed. But at least I got to go shopping. _Or out, for once. Wow._

* * *

We arrived a shopping district, outdoors and everything. It seems to be crowded with people and I frowned a bit. Crowds of people didn't really attract me. I don't like bumping into people… I don't even think I like kids so much. Reasons why I don't like amusement parks, museums, aquariums, ect. I don't really mind it too much but I didn't prefer it. Well, I think it's all fine and fun as long as it was for a good occasion.

_A person just disappeared into thin air and you're enjoying a normal day out. Wow that's two strange occurrences in one. I'm also quite unlucky so would I win a lottery for a change or something? _As if, my conscious sneered at me. I don't like her.

"What do you want to look at?" Basil asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure... Clothes, I guess?" I suggested. There was nothing else I really shopped for. He nodded and showed me some of the stores.

We went into a few unisex department stores. It was pretty nice. The stores were huge and there was enough space to move around. I especially avoided the sales with ladies almost killing each other for the items. Although it was a bit amusing to watch. _You go blondie, you go! Ooh. Ouch. Okay, moving on. _

We passed by a lot of school girls, giggling ones. _Ugh._ I didn't like groups of giggly school girls. But that couldn't be avoided. And I assume most of them were looking at Jun. I wonder if he noticed. I glanced up at him, watching his thin ponytail bounce behind him as he walked. He was tall, lean figure. He was slender but he wasn't scrawny; he was fit.

"I think those girls find you charming," I knudged him for a good tease.

He stiffened up and his eyes widened a bit. "I… I don't… They're probably looking at you, Hime." I scoffed. He's too modest. _And how does he always turn things back to me?_

For this occasion, he was wearing a gray vneck sweater and black jeans. _God. Isn't it too hot for this weather?_ His sleeves were rolled up midway if that meant anything. I was wearing a lavender dress with a thin beige cardigan and I was already sweating. Basil on the other hand was in his usual white shirt, red underneath, black blazer, blue jeans. _Geez. What's with these guys? _

I scanned the surroundings, in search of a next shop to go too. That was when I noticed a few people wearing some black jacket. And their hairstyles…. _Interesting._ It was in a regent form. You know, the typical ones for delinquents in anime or whatever. I caught one of their eyes and I thought it was my cue to tense up but he did instead. He seemed utterly shocked to see me and I had no idea why. Perhaps he found my hairstyle interesting. He must if all his buddies with the same exact style did so too. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. _Okay, dude, I didn't need a hair salon appointment. I don't want your hair. Although me in a regent hairstyle. I think I'd be pretty cool. _

_The heat was getting to me. Oh god. _I almost stumbled into the two for not paying attention. _The two of them, hm._ That's when I realized something.

"I'm going to go in this shop," I pointed to a random feminine store and took a slow step towards it. _Oh_. And like I expected, Jun and Basil intended on following me. _Clearly they didn't look at it, like me._ I shook my head, "Please go enjoy yourselves. I'll meet up with you guys…" I checked my watch. "At four, okay?"

"Hime, I respect your wishes but…" Jun pursed his lips. "I'm assigned to watch over you."

"It's okay! There's so many people around here, nothing is going to happen to me," I smiled. "Plus I can take care of myself."

"Hime, I apologize but I really think... "

"Ah, Jun, you're making this difficult," I frowned. "I wanted to look at….you know," I pretended to glance away a few times embarrassedly. _C'mon, I accidentally pointed at a lingerie store. Lingerie! That means… That means… wow. What luck._

His eyes widened. "Oh…" He fidgeted, a bit embarrassed.

"So, please go look at other things!" I turned to Basil. "You'll help him have fun, right? Jun doesn't know how to have fun," I lightly slapped him on the arm in a joking way. "Plus, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Of course, Sakura-dono," Basil smiled with a nod. "Do enjoy yourself. And be safe."

"I will, thank you," I smiled and turned to walk my own way after I saw Basil grab the reluctant Jun's arm and hauled him off into another direction. I made my way to the door to the shop but with one quick glance back, I deemed to be safe and dashed off.

It wasn't like I lied to them just to get away. I wanted to get them a gift and I couldn't do that with them watching over me. _Because I'm totally going to look at lingerie._

* * *

I looked up at the sign for the department store._ This will do… What does Jun and Basil even like?_ I never really asked them. Jun didn't speak much and I barely talked to Basil. I sighed. Well I'll manage to find something. I walked inside and was greeted by a few employees. The air conditioning relaxed me. _Thank god._

I strolled over to the guy's section only to have been distracted along the way.. maybe twice.. or very often. I had to pick up new cherry blossom lotion.

_There it is, folks. The secret to why Nanase Sakura smells like cherry blossoms. It was all in the lotion. And to think people thought I was born with that scent. That'd be amazing, actually. To smell good all the time. _

I shook my head, dispelling all my silly thoughts of talking to myself. It was a bad habit. I don't even like talking to myself. She was annoying. Instead, I indulged my attention in gift shopping. _It was harder than it seems, okay? It was like what, ten minutes now? And I'm about to give up because I suck._

I rummaged through the contents. Then again, I don't think they were into these shirts. I frowned as I pulled one up._ Nope._ I let it drop back down, ready to move on to the next one. _What the-_

Someone caught my wrist and my eyes widened in panic. I almost twisted the person's arm for startling me. I whipped my head around and met with cold steel orbs that bore into my eyes. _Oh_. His lips were parted slightly until they formed into a tight frown. He seems to be panting a bit lightly, hand tightly clutching his phone.

He had disheveled raven hair and sharp features. He was wearing a school uniform, white button up, blue sweater vest. This guy seemed to be older than me. The sight of him made my heart throb a bit._ Ridiculous. _

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person," I said nicely and his eyes widened for a short moment before resuming into a narrowed expression. He still didn't let go and my mouth dipped into a frown. "Who are you?"

"I don't have time for this."

"What- I don't know you, please let go." I tried to shake my hand out of his grip but he held it firmly yet gently.

"You don't remember?" His expression turned angrier with a hint of confusion.

"Remember? I don't even know-" but I was interrupted with a throb in my head. Something about him was familiar. "Did we go to the same school? A year ago or something?"

"Where did you get that clip?" He ignored my question and pushed with his own.

"You just wanted to know where?" _He could've just asked._ I gave it a short thought before a pain sliced through my mind. I clutched my head with my other hand. _Where?_ "It's uh…" I looked up at him and the pain only seemed to doubled when I saw his face. I knew the answer._ But why can't I remember?_ "My mother… no." If anyone had asked me earlier, I would've confidently say it was my mother's since most of the accessories I had belonged to her. _But something wasn't right. _

I pressed myself to remember but my head ached even more. I staggered forward but hands gripped my shoulders. I tried to look up hazily to his face but I was too close to him to see. I was almost pressed against his chest. _The scent of him… It was familiar. What was it?_ _Laundry_. He smells like new laundry, genius, my mind teased me. But there really is no way I should know him. _I don't have THAT bad of a memory and I'm not THAT unobservant. _

I knew that I should push him away. He was a stranger after all. _But why won't I do it?_ There was something that was keeping me from pushing him off. _Deep down, was I okay with it? _

_Sure, I have to admit that he was handsome. _But I would not be the type to allow some stranger to hold me or touch me in any way just because he was good looking. _What is it that is making me feel so safe in his grip? _I was going crazy.

"Who are you?" I whispered again.

He didn't seem to speak. I moved back a bit so I could look into his face. His eyes glinted with something I couldn't understand. Instead, he shook his head. "There's no point," he grumbled with a frown.

I suppose that was the truth. _Was there truly something I forgot? How?_ Then I remembered what Rokudo said to me. He asked me if I would like to remember. And that if I did, I would not be satisfied. _Is this person part of this reason?_

_So what do I do? If I spent time with this person, will I remember? Did I want to remember?_

"Um… I'm looking for a gift," I mumbled whether or not he cared. "Would you like to join me?" I pursed my lips after my question. No answer.

I nodded anyways and turned around, shuffling through the rack of clothes. Dress shirts. Ah, light blue is so nice. And this gray one. _Hm. Oh._

I held the dark purple dress shirt up in front of his chest and nodded. "I think this would suit you," I smiled. He contrasted me with a frown. Well this person seemed hard to please. _But it really did._

Something really bright caught my attention. _Like really bright, like I-could-have-been-blinded bright._ I picked up the neon pink shirt. Apparently a cat in a hula skirt was printed on it along with some tacky hawaiian flowers._ Genius. Cat in a hula skirt. Who would have figured?_ Suddenly my back up career as being a fashion designer didn't seem so grim. I held the shirt up in front of him. "Now THIS is so you."

His eye twitched and his lips curved into a frown. Gulp. _Note to self, don't anger gray eyed stranger._ But it seemed fun.

I nodded to myself in fake approval. "It definitely highlights your eyes. Pft-" I almost doubled over in laughter imagining it on him. But just having it in front of him more than enough. _Oh god. Imagine a stern guy like him- _

"Oh? Are you asking to die?" he smirked, his eyes glinting with malicious intent, and he pulled weapons out no where. _Whoa. _I could almost see the imaginary dark aura around him.

"No, no I'm not," I smiled, finishing my laughter and wiping off a tear as I put the shirt back down. Something about this struck me as 'normal'.

I placed it back on the rack and noticed a bunch of colorful ties straight ahead. _Ties!_

I found so many beautiful colors I forgot I was looking for a gift. I put down the burgundy, the plum, and the silver one. Instead I tried to imagine what colors would best suit Jun and Basil. Jun had a deep set of ocean blue eyes so I opted for a navy blue tie. Perhaps it was just better to go by eye colors. I skimmed my fingers against the soft fabric until I rested on a light cyan tie. It was different than Basil's eye color which was more like a dull teal. But this was a pretty color, maybe it'd be nice on him anyways.

I turned around to find the guy leaned against one of those short walls, meant to hold mirrors or so. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he seemed to be with a neutral expression; he seems more lost in thought than anything. I realized that I prefer it this way. I didn't like people hovering over me, constantly wanting or needing to be next to me. And something kept telling me that purple would be such a befitting color on him. _Or maybe the whole cat in a hula skirt thing. That'd be great too. _

I held the two ties up in front of him, catching his attention. He looked up with a bored expression. "I'm going to go pay for this," I pointed to the cash register. He turned his head away, closing his eyes. I supposed he didn't care.

I walked up to the register, void of a line._ Thank god._ I hated lines and waiting. The girl seemed to practically be bouncing as I got closer. Super ecstatic, super smiley.

"HI! How are you?! Did you find everything okay?!" She paraded me with questions as I placed the ties onto the counter.

"Um… I'm okay. You? And yes I found everything okay," I answered slowly.

"I'm great! Thank you!" She really did seem great. "Ooh! These are such beautiful ties. My favorite color is cyan!" She exclaimed. I nodded slowly and pretended to look at the rings in a bowl, stationed in front of me.

I scanned the room and found the guy pretty close. He picked up a small salt shaker in a form of a little bird. _Did he like birds? _He met eye contact with me once he felt my gaze upon him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to look away. But then he frowned, his head did a quick tilt towards his right and I realized the lady was speaking to me.

"Miss?" she asked. I whipped my head back to her and apologized. "It's okay! It will be four thousand yen!" I nodded and pulled out the money, handing it to her. "Perfect!" she said as she punched in a few buttons and waited. "Your boyfriend?" she grinned with a wink.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyebrow arched up.

"That good looking young man!" she smiled. "How wonderful! I wished I had one too," she mused. I didn't even get to reply and she was still going on about it.

"Hah…." I wasn't sure what to even say. Now she was talking about his eye color. And my hair. And maybe even something about puke green clouds or dogs eating the planet or whatever.. but I stopped listening by the time she handed me my bag and receipt. She could even be telling me a gun was pointed towards me but I lost interest.

There was something about the overly ecstatic and preppily optimistic people that didn't suit me very well. I walked up to my unremembered acquaintance who seemed as equally unamused as I was. I'm sure he heard everything; she was pretty loud after all.

_But what now?_ It wasn't like we were on a date. We weren't on an anything. _So was he supposed to go with me? Was I supposed to say bye here? _

But something told me that was not what I want to do. No, demanded my inner conscious. _What do you want?_ I pressed back but there was no answer. My inner conscious was probably an excuse. I was talking to myself and well, I didn't know. The only thing that didn't agree with my mind that there was no point in trying to talk to a stranger, was my heart.

Sappy. Unreasonable. Reckless. But instinctive. And instincts are everything above, minus sappy, but there was also something about that. Something that always had you listening. And before you know it, you were following.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked with a smile.

He watched me with a deadpan expression, giving nothing away. "I don't think about that." Nor did his answer. It's a question about ice cream. I wasn't asking him about his best quality, or if the world was going to end in 2012 (_I think not_). _I don't understand why he didn't just say yes or no._

"I kind of want some. Actually," I stopped to think. "I want crepes. Come with?" I offered. He didn't reply but I suppose it wasn't a no.

This person seemed to be a mysterious one. One where you needed to figure out everything about them because they aren't one to give things away. But it's okay. It was interesting that way.

I slowly took a few steps towards the door, looking back at him. His hands fell down to his side and he turned away despite his slow pace behind me. We exited, hit by rays of sunshine. I let my eyesight adjust before trying to figure out where to go.

"I don't really know this place at all," I mumbled more to myself than him. "I don't suppose you'll show me?" I turned to him who was still looking away. I sighed and mentally flipped a coin. _Oh wells, right it was._

* * *

I walked, aware of his footsteps behind me and the elongated shadow beside me. I scanned the surrounding shops, hoping to find crepes or ice cream. But perhaps I picked the wrong turn. I was never good at guesses anyways. I looked over at him who was also scanning the shops, or was just not looking at me. I noticed a group walking ahead who consisted of three people. One taller than the other two, black spiky hair. The other was a brunette and the last had silver hair. I noticed that they were wearing the same uniform as the guy. Something about them seemed warm, welcoming.

I slowed down to the person behind me after my realization. Perhaps he knew them.

A few people shuffled by us whispering something that I barely caught. "Hey. Isn't that the couple from the cherry blossom viewing day?" _Couple? Cherry blossom?_ Surely they had it wrong. But they were probably not even talking about us at all.

Either way, I turned back to my curiosity. "Do they go to your school?" I asked, pointing ahead. That seemed to have caught his attention. He glanced at me before quickly to them. He frowned and the next thing I knew, I was being yanked into the next turn.

"W-What?" I asked, my wrist in his grasp. Well, he did seem like a punk. Perhaps he had beef with them. Although something told me he wasn't scared of them, just didn't want to see them. _Why? _

He didn't answer me, just kept walking ahead. He didn't look back either. So instead I got the exceptional view of the back of his black disheveled hair and the black gakuen that was flying back like some heroic cape.

I stumbled along the way, dragged along by his pace. I did not want to be too slow but I also didn't want to be so kept up that I would trip over his feet. I'm sure this person would yell at me for flat tiring him. _But who wouldn't be grumpy about that?_

I almost slammed into his back when he stopped abruptly, letting me go. He indifferently walked over to a bench and sat down. Arms crossed in front his chest, one leg over another as he stared out into the small park late in front of us. _Okay?_

I took in my surroundings and saw a small little shop in a shape of an ice cream cone._ Well that's cute._ I suppose I'll have to thank him later for showing me this place. He could've just said so.

I walked over to the shop, only a couple and three girls in front of me. In a few short minutes, I ordered, paying for two crepes with green tea ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream on top. And in another short minutes, the crepes were handed to me.

* * *

I strolled to where he sat on the bench. I took a seat by him but at least two feet away. I extended one of the crepes out to him along with a spoon and he shifted his attention to me.

"It's a thanks for showing me the place. It's green tea ice cream. If you don't like it, you can just throw it," I smiled.

He took it without a form of gratitude but that's fine with me. He returned his attention out to the water and I waited till he took a bite of the crepe. I found myself smiling still. Something about him eating made me happy on the inside and I wasn't sure why.

Instead, I joined him in watching the tranquil sight of the sky blue water. The only thing stopping it from meshing with the sky was the line of trees in the background.

And I liked this. Not talking. Relaxing.

I found myself thinking that if this was a date, it'd be nice. Small. Simple. Unextravagant. _Date, huh. _I scooped another bit of the ice cream into my mouth, letting the sweet taste envelope my taste buds. It was pretty good; I can see why people were always talkinga bout crepes. _I should come back for this._

Couple, those two people said. If they were talking about us… If for some seemingly impossible reason that was true. That for some unexplained, unfortunate circumstances that I were to forget my boyfriend. …That…. _could this person beside me be someone that was special to me? _

I idly ate more of the crepe, lost in thought. Rokudo did say there was something trapped in my mind. That if I remembered, I wouldn't be content as I were now. _Ho._ I nearly scoffed out loud. If I forgot someone important to me, or maybe even more, hell would I be content.

_Did I lose my memories? By some accident? How? Why? _

But impossible. This was all impossible.

But this person behind me, unexplainable, unremembered. If there was something to be remembered. My head was starting to spin. There was too much to remember and what seems to be too little to go by.

I looked over at him, who was almost done with his crepe while mine remained forgotten in my hands. "I want to remember you," I whispered unintentionally.

He whipped his head towards me, eyes widened slightly. But as soon as an emotion appeared, it washed away just as quickly. Instead he ate the last of his crepe.

"Who were you to me?" I asked, not expecting an answer. But I was curious to know, excited. I wanted to know. And I wasn't sure what I wanted as an answer though.

His hands went down to his lap, crumbling the wrapper. He didn't look at me when he spoke, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I repeated questionably, confused. _As in we weren't together, right? What about friends-_

"Who said I even knew you?" he narrowed his eyes at me. _He didn't know me?_

Now I was starting to get annoyed. "But you-" _What did I even- Why did he- But I- Ugh. _

_How did he go from a lost, neutral demeanor to an antagonistic one? Did I say something to offend him? Was it even my fault that I didn't remember? _I refuse to believe we didn't know each other. I refuse to push aside everything I've been feeling.

"I don't believe you," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

"There's just… Even you…." I mumbled, unsure what to say._ I just didn't. What is there to say? There's just unexplained reasons._ "There's something about you… You make me feel a certain way," I whispered. Then there's also something about the way that my words flowed out without another thought around him.

An emotion flashed in his features, too quick for me to interpret. He seemed to turn my words around in my thought as he looked away. "You don't know what you're saying," was what he left me with. Tried to leave me with. He got up and proceeded to walk away.

But he wasn't getting away. _Not like that._ I grabbed his arm. "Why? Why won't you-"

He whirled around, our situations reversed. I let go involuntarily. He gripped my wrist, pulling my arm up. It was close to hurting. The poor crepe fell down to its doom on the ground. "Don't touch me or I'll bite you to death," he lowered his voice threateningly. His gray eyes narrowed at me._ Bite? What was supposed to mean? _

_Touch him? Wasn't that hypocritical? Our situations demanded so. Plus earlier. He was the reason why this all happened in the first place! _

Then it all happened so fast. I was yanked back, almost harshly too. I had a flash of anger, annoyance.

"Hime," I heard. I turned around to see Jun, eyes narrowed at the guy in front of me. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?" I saw Jun finger at his weapon and the guy reached behind his back, assumingly had something there.

I found myself reaching into my purse instinctively, ready to pull out the fans. Jun received a death glare that I almost shuddered from. Whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be good.

Then I heard oncoming footsteps. Running. I turned my head around to see Basil, quickly making his way here. "Sakura-dono, Jun-dono!" Basil skidded to a stop, his eyes widening. "Hib-" But Basil shut up immediately, tensing up in fear. _Hib?_ Confused, I returned my attention to the guy who had his back turned towards us, already making it far away from us. _What just happened? _

I took a step towards, instinctively. I'm guessing that half of me wanted to follow him. But Jun's voice commanded my attention. "Are you alright, hime? What did he do to you? Would you like me to pursue-"

"No," I answered, feeling overwhelmed and tired. "As in no, don't go after him. I'm fine. He did nothing to me," I mumbled.

"You weren't answering your phone and we were worried," Basil explained gently. "But I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

"I'm fine. I just want to rest now," I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Shall we go?" Jun asked and I nodded tiredly.

* * *

I slumped onto the couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep. But I knew i wouldn't be able to sleep. So I'll settle for drowning myself inside books. That's the thing I usually do when I didn't want to think. I place myself my mind in the mind of others, making their problems my own. Forgetting my own. _Forgetting_.

I read a few several pages. A girl. A guy. Some problems. _But what was I really reading?_ I don't even know. I must've read the same paragraph a few times because all that was going on in my head was a pair of steel gray eyes. _Gray eyes._

I brought my head and attention up to the voices. Jun excused himself to stand outside when my father entered into the living room.

"Sakura," my dad sat down onto the couch next to me.

"Father," I greeted, placing my book down.

"How was your day out today?" he asked.

"It was fun," I told him. "I found some nice things."

"I see," he smiled.

The maid knocked on the door before coming in, tray in her hand. She placed it gingerly in front of us on the coffee table, careful not to spill the tea. She bowed before leaving and gently closing the door behind her.

"How is your research going today?" I asked politely as my father leaned in to pour us tea.

He handed me a cup as he spoke, "It's going a lot quicker with Byakuran. That genius has a lot of capabilities. I believe he's taking us to the next level."

I nodded as I held the cup up. The aroma was different but it smelled nice. "He's a nice person too," I smiled as I took a small sip of the tea.

"Yes, he is. So what did you find while you were out?" he changed subjects again.

_A person that claimed to know me._ But I didn't say that. Instead I drank a bit more of my tea. "Um… a dress, a few shirts. I found nice ties for Basil and Jun, a…" I started feeling tired. My dad started to look pretty blurry in front of me. "Father…" but it was getting darker. My hand gripped the arm chair for support and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I started blacking out. The last thing I heard was,

"Jun! Carry her to her room!"

* * *

I woke up to a night sky, a dark room save for the areas illuminated by strung lanterned lights. My vision was still hazy, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw a figure in the corner of the room and I almost jumped up, my fight or flight mechanism starting up. Then I exhaled out of relief.

"Jun," I greeted.

"Hime," his lips were pressed into a straight line. He walked closer to me. "How are you feeling? You seemed to have passed out of exhaustion." Passed out, when did I? His face was filled with worry so I gave him a smile for reassurance.

"I'm good, thank you." It seems like I'd have to be the one to ask him next because he staggered, gripping my night stand for support. "Jun? Are you okay?"

But when he looked up again, I understood. I met with red and blue eyes. "Rokudo."

He smirked. "How was your taste of freedom today?"

"What?" I asked.

His smirk disappeared quickly. "How was shopping?"

Shopping? "What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. I guess he meant the shopping trip Basil wanted me to go on. "My father didn't let me go."

He seemed to watch me for a moment, thinking over what to say. Though he should. Whatever was he talking about? "What did you do today?"

"Normal things…? I read, studied, took a walk…"

His eyebrows furrowed a fraction. "I see."

"Why?" I asked curiously. Shouldn't he know what I did today? Jun was with me the entire day so he should have known what was going on. Right?

"Nothing," he said with a half smile. His hand was brought up to my head. "Rest, Sakura. And please do excuse Jun. He's tired whether or not he admits it."

"Of course," I frowned. He nodded and I could tell he was about to leave. "Wait," I tugged his sleeve.

"What is it, dear Sakura?"

"You know," I cleared my throat. "You are… You're like…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're like an older brother to me," I glanced away.

"Oya?" his hand touched my head. "I didn't know I had such a cute pink haired little sister."

I looked up at him and grinned. "So should I call you onii-san?"

"Kufufu. Whatever you wish," he smiled. "Until next time."

"Okay," I whispered and his body staggered forward.

* * *

**{ ... }**

This morning I found a white flower on the floor in front of my door. It had long petals. It seemed to be separated into two on top and three on the bottom.

"Good morning, Hime."

I looked up to see Jun. "Good morning."

"That was already when I arrived." He picked it up and handed it to me. I accepted it with a thanks and walked inside, placing in on my table. I wonder if this was left for me. _By who? _And such an odd flower. Not to mention it was just one.

I walked to the dining table with Jun by my side. But when we got there, I realized I wasn't the first.

"Byakuran..-san," I greeted.

He looked up from his… parfait to me. "Ah. Sakura-chan. Byakuran is fine." he grinned. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied and pulled out a chair by him. "That looks..." I stared at all the marshmallows. There was hardly any yogurt or fruits visible. "Sweet."

He nodded happily, taking another spoonful into his mouth. "Mmm. Want some?" He scooped some and extended his arm out to me.

"Um, I'm okay. Thank you," I smiled.

"Ehhh? Suit yourself," he hummed before taking another bite out of it. "Sakura huh…." he mused.

"Hm?" I wondered.

"Ah. Have you ever been interested in flower names and meanings? _Hanakotoba_, the language of flowers." _Was he the one that left the flower?_

"I think I've skimmed through a book once," I paused to think but I don't remember much of it.

"Cherry blossoms, meant to be gentle and kind," he explained.

"Oh? That's… I'm not sure if that's true," I laughed. "I've heard most of the women in my family were named after flowers."

"Really? And your mother's?"

"Sumire," I replied with a smile.

"A violet, huh. That symbolizes honesty," he stated.

"I see. I believe my grandmother was named… Hina..giku?"

"A daisy for faith," he said after scooping another spoonful into his mouth. "Do you think these ring true?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "I never met her... Or my mother for that matter."

"Ah, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. Plus, my grandmother is still well, I'm sure," I smiled.

He nodded. "That's good to hear. Sorry, I'm quite interested in the language of flowers. They symbolize a great deal." Byakuran glanced at the block. "Oh! I have to get to work," he said before devouring the rest of his… desert-y breakfast. "I'll see you some other time."

"Have a good day," I bid him farewell for the time.

* * *

I went to the library afterwards and searched for the hanakotoba book. After five minutes, I found it on the top shelf. _Curse me for being short._

"Jun?"

"Yes, Hime." Jun grabbed it for me with ease and I was jealous.

I sat down on one of the couches and opened the flat but wide book. There were several pictures on each pages along with the flower name and their meaning in different countries. I skimmed the contents till I found my target.

Geranium Nutmeg. It meant 'I expect a meeting'. _Wow._ _So if that was him, did he come sit at breakfast on purpose?_ _Interesting man. _

I moved on from that and continued reading the rest of the pages. I smiled to myself as I brushed my hand across the little tabs. I believed they were from my mother. One of the tabs were placed on a cherry blossom. Perhaps she was finding a name for me. _Shion.. Tsubaki.._ I'll remember those. If I ever have children that are girls, I'll name them in her sake. She'd like that, I'd think.

_How much time has passed already?_ This was a good waste of time. I've always liked flowers after all. It was also nice to see how different countries interpreted them differently. I read for a good hour until I realized it was nightfall. I shut the book and decided I'd take it to my room.

"Sorry for having you wait," I apologized to Jun.

"You don't have to apologize," he countered.

"I think I would like to rest now," I told him and he nodded once. The side of his black bangs falling lightly into his face. He brushed it by with a gloved hand.

* * *

I walked down the olive hallways, illuminated every few feet by lights. When I stopped outside my room, I found another flower. It was a plain one, almost fully round. It was a pinkish purple one and I realized it looked familiar.

I was confused because if I remembered correctly. This was a rest harrow and it meant…

_Obstacle. _


	15. Spring 15 : Perceptions

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, Happy late Lunar New Years! Hope you enjoy the conversation with Byakuran and Sakura. I personally am intrigued with the topic so I thought I'd throw it in there.  
Transitions, transitions. Soon, soon.

**Announcement:** Shards of a Broken Mirror chapter 2 is out, if you're interested. :) If you haven't looked at it; it's a Hibari-centric. Third person limited. TYL; AU. Pairings are 1896, 6996, OCx?. Sakura is in it btw, haha. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, slight Mystery.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

"Sakura."

"Father," I smiled.

"I have good news, sweetie," he said, walking in his usual lab coat. His blonde hair actually seemed to be in a better condition than usual.

"What is it?"

"Well. Good news for me. The research is really getting along!" he beamed.

"That's good, father," I clapped for him.

He nodded. "So next week, I'm going to give most of the staff a vacation. Although you know.. I'd like to keep our cook around…" I laughed and he continued. "Going to take some time off. And then we can be like a normal family," he smiled gently.

"We are a normal family," I told him. _To me, at least._

He hummed to himself. "Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah," I replied. _But isn't this normal?_ If normal is him spending time with me, that was rather unordinary. And for some reason, I felt like typical normalness should come with a mom. And school. _But what did I know?_

"Is Jun excused too?"

"Yes, is that okay with you?" he asked. I had a feeling it didn't really matter what was okay with me. But at least he asked.

I nodded. "I think he should have a break." And I need one too. I love Jun like a brother but I needed time to myself, some privacy.

"Me too," he placed a hand on mine and gave it a small squeeze. "Then I'll finish whatever I can during this weekend and we'll enjoy next week together. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Um… I'm not sure yet. I'll give it some thought. Anything we do is fine," I smiled.

"Maybe we'll have a picnic with your mother," he suggested with a warm smile, his blue eyes softened greatly. _That sounds nice. If only it was literal. _

"She'd love that," I laughed softly.

He nodded and stood up, ruffling my hair. "Okay, sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, father. Good luck with the research."

* * *

Jun was speaking to my father about something, probably regarding next week. So I had this time to myself. I went through the many records my parents owned. Apparently they had a thing for the waltz-y type of music. I placed one of them onto the machine for a good spin. Soon, the lovely music filled the room and I found myself entranced by it. I liked it. I wonder why I haven't tried this before. I wonder which one was my mom's favorite, perhaps I'll ask my dad later. I was looking through the rest when…_Holy shit!_ I jumped, throwing everything. Hand flying up to my chest.

"Sorry, sorry." I whirled around to find Byakuran, smiling apologetically. "You were so into it you didn't hear me."

"Ah… Sorry," I bent down to pick up everything and he helped me like the good soul he is.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," I smiled. "How's uh… the research?" I asked as we both stood up. He handed them to me and I placed it back onto the rest of the stack.

"Going well. I don't do much except give them ideas," he stated casually.

"I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit," I offered. "My father regards you highly."

"Ma…" he ruffled the back of his hair. Byakuran looked over at the record player for a moment before bowing down, extended a hand out to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Care for a dance?" he smiled playfully.

"I don't know how to dance," I mumbled.

"It's okay, take my lead," he offered.

I nodded slowly before taking his hand. He pulled me in closer and put a hand on my waist. "Um.. I-"

"Put your hand on my shoulder," he instructed. I did as I was told and he nodded happily. "Now follow my steps," he assisted me slowly.

After a few steps, I feel like I was slowly getting a hang of it. I laughed softly, "This is pretty fun." I only stepped on his feet… _like twice. That wasn't so bad, right? _

"It is, isn't it?"

"You know, I read somewhere in a book that said to never trust a man who can dance," I teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "Some things don't lie." _What?_ I was taken back by his answer but he was probably kidding. _Right? _

I didn't want to dwell on that topic any longer. "Are you sure you shouldn't be working?"

"No, we're pretty much done for today," he answered, twirling me. "Sakura-chan."

"Hm?" I asked.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" he smiled but it was starting to look more like a smirk to me.

_Did I?_ "No, I suppose not."

"I see," he muttered.

"Do you?"

He hummed. "Yes, I do. The future is everything, wouldn't you say so?" Our steps came to a stop and I stood in front of him, watching as his expression grew amused.

I pursed my lips. "I think the present is more important,... I, uh, beg your pardon." I avoided getting into debates with people, especially philosophical ones. Because I could get pretty passionate. "If you don't give it your all in the present.. What good is the future?" I mumbled but caught myself. "T-That's just my opinion…"

"A very wise one," he nodded approvingly. "The present is very significant indeed," he mused but I felt like he wasn't talking to me. "And your opinion on time travel?"

"Time travel?" I raised an eyebrow. _That escalated quickly. _"I don't think that's possible… conventionally."

"Say it is."

"Then… I think it's a bad idea," I frowned.

"Oh?" he seemed interested in my answer. "And how come?"

"Because if people think they can change what they see or seen… Doesn't that just ruin the purpose of life in general?" I challenged.

"You may be right," he smirked.

"And if time travel is possible," I paused to think for a second. "Then parallel worlds must be possible."

"You think so?" his smirk widened.

"Because say you see one future, you go back to the present. You decide to change something that you saw. That means another branch has to stem from that. The future that you saw couldn't be changed because it's already a separate branch-" I caught myself. "Sorry, I'm rambling," I apologized embarrassedly. _Who am I to say such things in front of a physics kid genius? I'm probably wrong about everything._

He shook his head. "You're the one that doesn't give yourself enough credit. You're like your father," he smiled.

"Really?" I laughed softly. "I'm just interested in parallel worlds, that's all.."

"You are?" Byakuran eyes glinted. "That makes two of us. Don't you think it'd be great to hold every information from every form of yourself, in every world?"

I thought for a second but there was no point. "That sounds like overloading," I laughed.

"But just think about all the things you could accomplish," he gestured a wide arc in the air to prove his point.

"I think one world is enough to handle," I said.

He chuckled. "I see. Then… Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate? As in one's destiny? That ought to be ironic due to parallel worlds. I think it's our destiny to all die," I accidentally said.

He raised an eyebrow. "That was morbid of you."

"It's just… realistic, isn't it? But … No, I suppose I don't really believe in fate."

"How about a red string of fate? Or do you not believe in that either?"

"Two people being tied together?" I paused for a moment. I felt shy when I spoke again, "I do, actually. At least I think that's a wonderful concept."

His amusement seems to have heightened. "Really? First you're logical, morbid, and now romantic?" He chuckled. _He forgot to mention hypocritical. But perhaps he was just polite._

"I believe people should be destined to be together. And if something happens, if things fall apart… that was due to choices, reasons. Hence parallel worlds. But I feel like the underlying workings of fate is that… you are tied to someone, at some point," I ranted and finally stopped myself.

He nodded slowly. "What an interesting way of seeing things. You are one amusing person to talk to."

I laughed lightly and thanked him. "You are too."

His light purple eyes glanced over at the darkening sky. "I should head home now. I hope we'll have more interesting conversations like these," he smiled. I nodded and he waved before walking towards the door. It opened to reveal Jun or uh….. perhaps not. Byakuran brushed against his shoulders. Rokudo stared down at Byakuran with a stern expression. Byakuran simply laughed it off and apologized, leaving.

"Good evening, dear Sakura," Rokudo replied as he stepped inside the room.

"Rokudo?"

"Are you close to that man?"

"Not really… We talked only a few times," I recalled.

"He seems suspicious," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind. Moving on, I'm going to be very blunt about this."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a prick of skepticism.

"What is your father researching?"

I parted my lips. _Is he just curious?_ "I don't know."

"Oya? You don't trust me?" he sat down on the couch next to where I just seated myself.

"I do trust you," I mumbled. "I just don't have an idea."

"Sakura, and you want me to believe that you don't have the slightest idea?"

"Yes? If you trust me too," I frowned. _Where was this going?_

He shook his head, grabbing my arm. A bit too tight, I might add. "You can tell me."

I stood up, annoyed. I glared down at him. "I can't tell you what I don't know."

He lost his smirk. His expression turned to one filled with annoyance. "And why would your father not tell you?" _So I don't die? _

"He has his reasons. And it's top secret research."

"And you've never questioned him? _Really_?" He narrowed his eyes disbelievingly, it grew skeptical along with my own. He tugged my arm and I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Why you pressing this on me? I told you I had no idea," I gritted my teeth. I was getting angrier by the second. "Where did this even come from?"

"Time is urgent. You must tell me. Better me than anyone else." _Urgent? For what?_

"What? What are you saying? I told you I don't-"

"What a waste of time," he muttered under his breath. Audible enough for me to hear. He stood up, brushing by me.

"Where are you going?" I asked but my tone sounded like a demand for an answer.

"There was no point in…" He stopped to turn his head slightly, something flashed in his eyes that sent a chill to my spine. "..You."

"In me?"

"You, were a waste of time, dear Sakura." _Waste of.._

"What?" I hissed. But under all my anger and disbelief, something struck. Hurt, probably. I grabbed his sleeve before he could get away. "What are you saying?" I softened my voice but I'm pretty sure it wasn't done intentionally. My head spinning. _Waste of time? Stop joking. _

"I'm saying that you aren't useful to me," he turned around with a malicious smirk._ Useful? _

"You're not being funny right now," I frowned, my eyes frowning slightly. My last attempt. _He.. After all this time. No, I don't believe it. This isn't funny._

"Because it isn't a joke, Sakura," he shrugged. "I'm entirely amused at how easily people believe my words. And I thought you might be a bit more smarter, more cynical." _Why… what?_

I was gaping at him now. _I didn't…_ I could barely process what he was saying. _Let go_. I allowed my hand to drop down lifelessly by my side, off of his sleeve.

I could barely hear his low, unique chuckle. "You actually though I cared about you." _Yes? That's what I wanted to believe…_ My arm suddenly feeling tired. So were my eyes. And my legs. I felt tired. About everything.

_Ah. So this is why I never trusted people._

"I thought you were different," I whispered. More to myself than him.

_Don't leave. Please._

I heard the door close and I wasn't even aware that he moved at all.

_So. So what now? _

I slumped against the chair. My head was in my hands. _I thought… To me, he was…_

I thought he cared about me, my mind dared to whisper.

He was like a brother to me, my heart reminded me.

_Then why?_

Clearly he never did. Never thought of me than anything but…. of use?

I felt utterly miserable and tired. So very tired.

One world was definitely enough.

One world was already filled with pain, sorrow, disappointment, false hopes….

_Why would you ever want to experience all of them?_

I can't even handle one.

My head ached.

Instead of feeling eerily empty like before, there was a turbulence of sorrow. A cold wave of mental pain.

There was something else. Something that built on from this, awakened by a sharp reminder of what depression felt like. Something that I couldn't catch, couldn't grasp. _What was it?_

Ah. I just want to shut my eyes… And mind… And everything. Perhaps if the next time I sleep, I'll never wake up.

I wonder if that'll be okay. I wonder if it'll hurt. But it couldn't be worse than this torture. Couldn't be worse from the torment of my own mind and heart.

_Can I just abandon all of it?_

_I'm tired of it all. _

What would it be like to feel nothing I wondered.

_Why did this pain feel heavier than what was caused by one man?_

As if this sorrow was a reminder of the past. _What past?_

As if this wasn't the first time my heart felt like it was being choked, squeezed, strained.

_I'm so tired._

A pair of mismatched eyes haunted me even after I closed my own.

_Go away._

"_When do you wish for this side to appear?"_

_Never, not anymore. GO AWAY._

"_Then why do you trust me?"_

_SHUT UP. Because I was stupid. Naive. _

"_Things are never simple, Sakura."_

_Because you wanted something more from me?_

"_If you need me, you'll reach me."_

_Liar. You're a LIAR. _

"_I'd miss you too if you were gone."_

_LIAR. _

"_You miss me then?"_

…

_So, you're leaving me too, huh?_

_They always do, they always had. _

_What was the point anymore?_

_I'm so tired._

_Why bother? _

_Who would miss me anyways?_

_No one._

_I wonder if it'll hurt. _

_Maybe it'll stop._

There was nothing… _It's so dark._

And it kind of felt welcoming…

* * *

"_I'll find you."_

* * *

_No._

The needle slid off the tips of my finger, rolling out onto the wooden floor-


	16. Spring 16 : Wildfire

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N:** When I first uploaded ch15, it glitched and I deleted it before reuploading. I don't know if it affects you guys but **make sure you've read chapter 15** LOL.  
Anyways this is a... Heavy chapter, huge transition. Things will be taking a better turn after this one, I hope. Mm.  
As for reviews, I do try my best to answer questions. I can't answer everything but don't be afraid to ask! :)

I've been thinking about opening a tumblr for this story. Edit pics and use quotes from this story. Or make a little trailer AMV thing if Sony Vegas decides to work for me, sigh

Also. If anyone ever feels the way Sakura did last chapter. We may not know each other but... I'm always here to listen if anyone needs it. ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

Perhaps I saw too much of myself in this small creature.

I was resting my chin on my arms, propped up above the glass table. I raised one of them to poke my finger through the bars of the golden cage. The little bird chirped, its wings flapped. It seemed to be getting better, healing faster if not already done. I gave it a small smile.

I spun the pink flower in my hand. A small dainty one. It was called a cyclamen. And it meant..

Goodbye.

* * *

_"That bird's wings have been damaged pretty badly huh," he mused._

_"Hm? ...Mm. Ah, yeah. Poor thing, I found it like this in the garden the other day." An early summer day just like this one. _

_"But look, Sakura-chan," he pointed to the poor white thing who was still trying to move its wings. "It still wants to fly regardless."_

_I watched helplessly, unsure how to help the little creature. "It must be so painful." I wonder if having it outside like this is torture._

_Byakuran hummed by my side. "Maybe so. But maybe it thinks it's worth it?" From the corner of my eyes, I saw him turn to me so I did the same, meeting his light purple eyes. "To fly."_

_I laughed softly but I didn't feel it in me. It was empty. "You think so?"_

_He held my gaze for only another moment until he turned around, leaning his back onto the balcony and looking up at the sky above the roof of the mansion. "Ma… Lots of things, people, go to a pretty far extent when they truly want something."_

_I leaned forward, placing my forearms onto it and faced the opposite direction from him, towards the trees. The little white bird hobbled between us and sometimes I catch the small fluttering noise of its wings. "Desire is such a detrimental thing," I mumbled._

_I heard the sound of his low chuckle. "No pain, no gain."_

_"No need for gain, no need for pain," I muttered._

_"Tsk tsk tsk," I heard. Well that was new. "And what would be worthwhile, without pain?"_

_Why did I understand that so well? Agree so wholeheartedly even though I'm unsure as to why? Even though in my present state, it sounded distasteful? _

_( "What good was a world if you never experienced pain, what gains would you have ever received worthwhile?" )_

_The recollection of the thought haunted me. When or why did I ever think that? _

_I opened my mouth but I wasn't sure what to say. "Isn't being content enough?" I placed my index finger towards the bird and it regarded it for awhile. But it didn't hop on. "No trust, huh?"_

_"That sounds…" I watched as the bird hopped over to him as he put his finger down. I looked up at him whose head was turned towards my direction but his eyes were gazing down towards the bird. "Boring." When his eyes shifted, I caught a slight gleam in them. The little creature hopped on his finger. Picky thing. "Trust… Trust should depend on what. You shouldn't ever trust everybody but you shouldn't neglect everybody all together."_

_He smiled. His words hit me to an extent but I played it off. "What are you trying to say?!" I pretended to be offended. "I saved that thing, little brat of a bird," I puffed my cheeks. _

_Byakuran chuckled, his hand extended out to me as the wind picked up lightly. The cool brush of his fingertips against my cheek before he held the offending strands of hair, tucking it behind my ear in a warm gesture._

_I felt strange from the action but I fixated my attention upon the way the breeze gently ruffled his spiky white hair. Something about him looked so… majestic. Perhaps it was the blaring sun behind him or the backdrop of a light blue sky, but for some reason.. There was something angelic about it. If I wasn't a terrible painter, I would have chosen to metaphorically place dazzling wings behind him._

_"Saviors have a different section in one's heart," he said with a smile that started to look more like a smirk to me._

* * *

_Why waste time feeling sorry for yourself? _

_Life isn't all about this. Life has more meaning to it. Right?_

All the self pity I felt for myself. The tears I've used up. The thought of giving up. I realized it was a waste.

And there was still something else I couldn't remember, something else that has been bugging me. And above everything, I have to find out. There was something else that was making me feel incomplete.

"_There was always light at the end of the tunnel. You just need to keep your eyes open to see it._" A quote from my mother's journal.

"Honey, are you finished with all your studies?" my father walked in without a knock as usual.

I sat up straight and greeted him. "Yes I have."

"Up to a first year of high school?"

"Yes, father," I smiled.

"It must have been hard catching up."

"It's fine. It's only appropriate for my age after all." I was fifteen now but I was enrolled in my second year of junior high. _Or well, I was_. It was a bit strange but it's okay, I was used to it.

"If only I didn't homeschool you all those years in elementary."

"It's not your fault. Plus, there wasn't much for me to catch up on anyways."

"You're right," he ruffled my hair. "Plus you're my bright daughter."

"I'm lucky to have inherited some of your intelligence. Although, would it have killed you to give me some creativity too?" I laughed softly and he chuckled along with me.

"You're perfect the way you are," he shook his head. "I'm very proud of you as you are."

I blinked when he pulled me into a hug. I was enveloped temporarily in a scent of cologne mixed with what I would assume to be chemicals. _What was this all about?_ "Thank you, father." He let me go, ruffling my hair afterwards.

"I'm just curious but… What was mother interested in?" I tapped on the journal he gave me the other day. One where mother wrote down all her life advices, ones that I now hold very close to my heart. The ones that pulled me out of the black hole of my depression.

"Your mother?" he hummed. "She was a therapist." _Ah, that made sense. _

"Therapist?" I repeated. I never knew that but perhaps I never asked.

"What was she like?" I questioned. He has told me before but it was always nice to hear.

"Soft spoken, kind," his eyes softened. "She was graceful, lady-like, innocent… Unlike her mother," he joked playfully.

"Grandma? How was she like?" I wondered.

He ruffled the back of his blonde unkempt hair. "She was uh… Brutal. Strong, head strong. Stubborn. Strict. Stern. Scary. Picky. Intimidating. Demanding. Commanding.."

"That much?" I laughed. _She sounds like someone I know._

_Who?_

…_.Who? What was I talking about? _

"How come we never visited her?"

His eyes widened a bit but they regained their normal size after a short second. "Because she's head of the secret intelligence agency," he muttered under his breath almost inaudible. At least that's what I thought he said. Nonetheless, he changed the answer.

"She would oppose to Sumire in seeing me. She would think I'm suspicious, that I'd leave Sumire. That I was no good for her. I was weak. I wouldn't be able to protect Sumire," he frowned. "And maybe she was right…"

"Don't say that, father," I put a hand on his. "Mother wouldn't want you thinking that way. Plus you've protected me," I reassured him with a squeeze.

"What your mother would want," he mumbled to himself. "Yeah. I think so too," he smiled before glancing to the door. My father checked his watch and cussed in Italian, I assumed. "Sakura, sweetie, sorry. I forgot something," he muttered unhappily. "We'll watch the movie in an hour. Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled. "Take your time."

The bird chirped a few more times, catching his attention. He seemed to be inspecting it in silence.

"It looks about healed."

"I think so too," I smiled.

He picked up the cage and walked over to the door to the balcony, opening it up. "Come," he commanded. I followed him outside, wondering what he was about to do.

Exposed to the outside world, the bird hopped excitedly and flapped its wings happily.

"It's time, Sakura. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I looked at my father. His eyes glinted with something I didn't quite understand when he handed me the cage, placing a gentle hand on my head only temporarily. The lab coat trailed behind him until he stopped at the doorway.

"Set it free."

And he left.

* * *

The June weather made it difficult for me to desire the outside air. Instead, I stayed inside and decided to play the piano. Plus father wasn't done with whatever he had to do and I had just set the bird out to freedom.

I sat down on the piano chair and my white dress fanned out. It made a nice contrast to the black, I noted. The sun was setting and it ignited the room in an orange hue. It was supposed to be beautiful but for some reason… something struck as me as strange. But whatever.

I stroke my fingers over the keys of the piano. It's been awhile since I played it but I attempted to play at least once every two weeks in order to remember.

_Chopin. Beethoven_. I was playing fine till I missed the G key and hit the F. I winced at the mistake I made and started over. I got halfway through Fur Elise when I heard a loud thud.

I ignored the other two thuds because I thought it was due to my father's research. However, I believed I should at least check it out, just in case. Then again, everyone was on leave. _So the commotion.. Hm._ When I walked out into the burgundy corridor, it was eerily quiet; usually the maids and butlers would be bustling around and chattering.

_Oh crap!_ When I turned the corner to my dad's office, I nearly ran into a figure and my hand went up to my chest in shock. My shock heightened when I stared at the unfamiliar person in front of me.

_Who is this? Why is he here? _

"Who are you? Why are you on this floor?" I looked around quickly, my eyes narrowed when I rested it back on his figure. His mouth was partly open as if he was meant to speak but nothing came out. "Are you one of the assistant's son?" But they were on leave, I reminded myself. The only people that were still in this mansion was myself, my dad, and a few of the kitchen or maid staff.

This teenage boy had disheveled black hair and piercing gray eyes. _Those eyes_. The sight of them sent a pang to my head, I winced. He was in a school uniform: white shirt, black tie, black jacket over his shoulders, red armband on the sleeve. "No, that can't be." _But he looked familiar. So where have I seen him? No matter._

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as my suspicions started kicking in. He didn't answer me, his eyes only shifted. "How did you find this location?"

Suddenly the lack of workers and all the thuds I heard in the hallway started to make sense to me. I caught an arm on the floor peaking out from behind the door to my dad's office, a gray sleeve. _No. _I ran closer, not minding the kid any longer, and I felt my stomach twist._ It can't-_ Perhaps my heart twisted into a knot. Perhaps I almost forgot how to breathe. I saw that there was way too much blood pooling around his injured head for him to be okay. I felt nauseous _No, no, no._

"Fa-" His eyes and mouth were left open in surprise. _Oh please no._

"No" I hissed as memories flashed in my mind one by one while my vision blurred. When he used to hold my hand as we walked. When he would carry me on his shoulders. When he would read stories to me before I slept. When he held me when I had nightmares. Even up to this moment.. His voice. The way he pushed up his glasses. The way he laughed. The way he looked when he was focused. _Father… no. No, no, no. No, it can't be._

My shaky hand covered my mouth because I just couldn't believe it. My legs wobbled, abandoned along with my sanity. I sunk to the ground in front of him, hand shakily reaching out to him._ Dad..._ My head was spinning, my heart….. _Not him too. Please. _"Fa-ther?" _My dad was dead? Blood. There was too much blood._

I would never hear his voice again, the curve of his smile, the bellowing of his laughter. The way he ruffled his hair in frustration, the way he ruffled my hair with affection. The stories he told me of my mother. _Who was going to tell me about her now? My mother.. Now him_. Even though it wasn't often, he joined me for meals… _How would I be able to look at the absent seat, a space void of his presence? _The way his footsteps clattered around the hallways. The beautiful things he made for me as gifts. His creative fingers and bright mind. _Where did that all go? Now that he's… gone. He's gone. He left me too… No. He didn't leave me. Someone took him from me._

_Why? _I felt my eyes growing wet but this was no time to cry, I stared hatefully down at my red stained hands. _But he… He was just talking to me… He..._ My heart strained and squeezed until it bursted. _Father?_ What scared me more was that this sorrow was comforting, familiar. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_ He didn't deserve this… I stroked his hair out of his face. My system felt cold like just the touch of his skin, the lifeless paling of his already white skin.

_Why him? WHAT DID HE DO? He didn't deserve this. Please. Please? Please what?_

Slowly I felt something more powerful than the crashing waves of my sorrow when I recalled the presence behind me. It started growing numb. My mind was a scattered messy, memories in the forms of papers strewn across the caverns by a relentless wind. Instead, there was a wild hurricane and it was stirring up the more dominant feeling that rested dormant in the depths of all this pain. Anger. There was a lot of anger. My hand was shaking but it was not due to fear.

_He trained you for this. He trained you for this situation. Pull yourself together. Get up. GET UP NOW. _

I swayed slightly as I stood back up but I had no time for this, dragging my forearms across my eyes. _Cry later, suffer later_. _Be stronger. For this moment. Become the person you were raised to be. For father… For father_. I steeled my will despite my heart and looked up to make eye contact with this boy. I saw it in his eyes. There was no denial, he didn't try to hide it. His eyes contained all seriousness. _Go to hell_. I felt my blood boil and my hands started to shake. I was going to tear him piece by piece and I wasn't going to be the one to lose.

"Out of my way" he said coldly and started walking towards me. _That voice, what is it about it that sounds so familiar? _My head throbbed again but I shook it off. I slid directly in his path, blocking his way.

"Fuck you. I'll send you to hell personally," I pulled out two of my mini fan keychains and expanded them to full size. It was made with razor sharp blades. _I am not going down without a fight. _His eyebrows raised. My head pulsed and my blood seemed to boil. The expression people used couldn't be too wrong.

I allowed one last look at my father. _For him_. "Why?! What did he do?!" I cried fiercely. My voice broke but I didn't care.

He scoffed, "I don't spend time talking to herbivores." I felt anger rise up in me like a burning flame. _Herbivore?_

"Then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you," I replied, arms up.

He smirked, "Not if I bite you to death first." This feeling inside me regarding him bugged me. It disgusted me. He took his stance and charged at me with weapons I've come to recognize as tonfas. It was fast but I had trained my reflexes. There was a clang when my fan hit his tonfa. The other tonfa was swung in an under arc, aiming for my ribs but I matched it with my other fan. _Focus. There!_ I bent my leg up and quickly extended it fully, aiming for his stomach but he evaded it.

"Not as bad as I thought," he said as he jumped back. This would have been easier if I had my trusty antiseptic needles.

"_Tcht._ Don't get cocky, you bastard," I narrowed my eyes so much I might as well be closing it. This time I charged at him, pushing off on one foot. _He's quick_. _Not to mention he is much stronger than me. But strength isn't everything._ He raised up his tonfas in defense as I swung it at him. His eyes glinted with some sick interest. He brought his arm back and swung at me again but I ducked quickly onto one bent leg, swinging my other one for a low side sweep. I thought I had him, it made a touch at his ankles but it he jumped back quickly. Not good enough.

He took his opportunity to run at me but with a hand, I flipped myself backwards, landing onto my feet. Stance up. _Right. Left. Down. Left- No. Fuck, that was close._ His tonfa slammed into my fan, knocking me back a bit. That was way too close to my ribs. I attempted to do a quick round house kick but he blocked it with his arms, only sliding back slightly. _Arms?_ _Focus_. He swung at me again but this time it was too far, I took a side step onto one foot. My fans reducing to keychains that hung on my fingers. I grabbed his wrist. _Fuck you_. I yanked it behind his back, twisting it. And to think he would yelp in pain. Instead he twisted his body, tonfa aiming for my head. I barely ducked, instead grabbing his arm with my other hand. Putting in all my strength and hurling my body so close to the ground, I shifted his weight to slam him against the ground. _That'll-_

_What?_ He managed to land on his two feet bent. He looked like a flat table, arched up. _What the hell is with this kid?_ My eyes widened in shocked when I felt his hand, on the arm that was restrained by me, grab my forearm. _Oh no you don't. _I yanked my arm away, jumping to a better distance. He pushed himself up with his two hands, rising back up to his two feet. This wasn't going to be easy. I could hardly keep up. He was much better than my tutors, way stronger than my competitors.

We matched our weapons one by one for quite some time, much to my difficulty, until my house rumbled under my feet. I felt my eyes widen in horror as I saw an explosion outside, covering the sky in smoke and its fiery flares. _What-_ _What the hell is going on?_

"Get distracted and you'll die," he warned as a tonfa rammed into the side of my leg with what seemed to be half his strength. _Fuck._ I yelled out in pain nonetheless as it felt like a hammer had struck it. I fell onto my other leg. He didn't hit it hard enough to break it so I tried to stand up. And something told me he was going easy on me.

It hurt like hell but I won't lose just because of this. _Not for my dad._ I swallowed a lump in my throat and narrowed my eyes. _Focus._ _But his eyes. What the hell? You're going to die and you're staring into his eyes? _

We went at it for another few swings until an explosion rumbled the ground and knocked me off balance. It came from the roof this time.

"This was not part of the plan," he mumbled, "an intruder?" _The intruder would be YOU. _Angry and reckless, I swung my fan at his leg and was able to make a good cut. He winced but didn't fall.

His fast reflexes allowed him to knock the fans from my hands. _No_\- He grabbed my arms and pinned me hard against the wall by my wrists, I groaned from the shock of my back hitting the wall and the breath was knocked out of me. His tonfa was at my neck.

"You're going to kill me too, huh?" it came out choked. "Fine with me. I never had much to live for." I smirked. His cold gray eyes flashed with a short emotion of some sort but it was gone the second after. He opened his mouth to say something but another explosion interrupted him. _That's right. Shut up._

From the corner of my eye, I saw a girl in a green uniform with indigo hair and an eyepatch on her right. "Boss said there is another family here trying to steal the information. The research is destroyed and he told you to retreat. The building is collapsing," and she ran down the hallway as the ceiling started to cave in. _Research, of course that was what they're after._

Everything was shaking and I've started to come to terms with my nearing death. It was all too loud. All too much. My system was ringing, my mind was jumbled and it wasn't like I needed everything in my body to tell me I was in danger. Everything started to die down a bit when my breaths were starting to reduce. The touch of the cool steel against my neck started to grow numb to me. Perhaps everything in my body felt cold despite the blazing heat of my anger.

A disgusting laugh bellowed and echoed from the end of the hallway. My hand twitched in annoyance and I think I just found my next target for blood. _If I could just get out of this._

A red haired guy came running at us. "Hey you, you want to die too? Like that retarded scientist" he laughed again. _He's lucky I'm pinned down._ I felt my arm shake from anger and the sensation of wanting to rip out his lungs.

The black haired guy let me go and I slumped to the floor pathetically, panting heavily. He got into his stance and faced the man. "You Vongola members think you're all that? Trying to save the good for nothing scientist? Well we beat you to it this time and we got the information that we needed," the guy cackled. _Vongola? Beat you to it? So it was this man's fault that my dad was dead? _

"Vongola? I don't care about that. I was promised that if I finished this mission, I could fight someone strong. But now that you're in my way, I'll bite you to death," The kid charged at the despicable red haired man while I sat here in a pathetic heap, catching precious air that was tainted with smoke anyways.

The man took out his sword and they went at it but the boy won in the end without much effort, swiftly too. Something told me he went way too easy on me but I pushed that thought away._ Does this mean he wasn't the one that killed my dad? _I shook my head. _Doesn't matter because he's dead no matter what._

I whipped my head over to the newer set of footsteps echoing down the corridor. "Now that Innocenti's dead. We'll track down that damn Koenig and Verde." Something flashed in my mind. _Ah_. I wanted to hurt this man and I wanted to hurt him badly.

_Innocenti. _

_That disgusting bastard doesn't deserve to utter my dad's name. _Another man ran out from the other side of the corridor with the same uniform as the fallen guy and charged at the boy from behind with a dagger. _Die_. He didn't seem to notice me so I satisfyingly stabbed my fan into his side. He yelped and fell onto the floor.

"Filthy dog," I said hatefully and kicked him. The black haired guy raised an eyebrow at me and I ignored it, crawling over to where my dad was. Father. I closed his eyes with shaky fingers that I hated and I felt the unwanted tears slide down my cheeks. _Father, I'm so sorry. _My stomach twisted, the lump in my throat was unbearable. There was more rumbling as the ceiling broke, piece by piece falling down. _It's okay, father. I don't mind joining you and mother. We'll be together. The three of us. Finally. _

I was choking on my tears and hiccups so I barely heard a_ tcht_ noise from behind me, probably from the unknown teenager._ It's okay. It'll only hurt for awhile. Then you'll be free._ I cried into my hands until I was hauled me up my by arm against my own volition. "What-" I kicked with my good leg in objection. I stopped when he swooped down and carried me. "Let me go!" I cried and pounded my fists into his chest._ I want to be with father._ He ignored me. _With mother._

More and more chunks of ceiling came crashing down, they were getting bigger and much more dangerous as well. I felt that his run was awkward and I realized it was because of me who injured his leg. At this rate I don't think we'd make it outside. _Not that I wanted to. Plus, he's in danger now too. Not that I really cared. _

"You won't make it outside carrying me," I stated and shoved him hard as a life threatening piece of ceiling fell down. He staggered back as I fell onto the floor pathetically.

"You have a death wish?" he snapped and pulled me up by my arm. Something hit me, and it wasn't physically. No, my mind whispered weakly from the faraway depths I've been ignoring. The thought that occurred to me when fighting this kid resurfaced in my mind:

_I didn't live my life enough_.

He picked me up, I bit my lip as tears streamed down my face. I buried my face into his chest and balled up my fist with his white button up. Something about his scent caused my head to hurt even more. I was washed by a wave of nostalgia.

We were near the exit when I looked up and saw the gigantic portrait fall over which was about to land directly over us._ NO- _

"_Hibari!" _I screamed. I closed my eyes tightly shut.

* * *

I heard a loud crash and my ears hurt from a loud explosion. Then I landed, hard. I rolled and tumbled with him still holding me. _How?_ We made it outside because he lunged out of the exit, and on time. Rocks scraped me and it stung. _But at least I was alive._

_What did I just say? _

Another explosion boomed behind us and he pinned me down, pressing against me defensively. "Hi..ba..ri?" I whispered again and my head throbbed again but this time it was accompanied by my heart. I seemed to have been correct because his eyes lit up for a second despite the condition we were in. His uniform seemed beat up and torn just as much as my once white dress. "Um… Do I know you?" I don't know how I knew his name but it might explain why I've been feeling groggy for the last few months and why my memory was hazy. He didn't speak, he merely watched me.

Something about this made me numb to the situation we were in. Perhaps the explosions became less inaudible or perhaps my heart was beating so loudly I was drowned out of everything. Everything but these steel eyes and that I was so close up, it started to look a bit blue.

But deep down inside. With this given moment, I wished to be numb. I longed for something more than just sorrow and anger.

"I feel like...I've been in a weird trance as of lately…" I admitted more to myself than him. I thought of the way he fought to get me out there.

"You must know me. I don't think you'd go through such an extent to save someone you didn't know." He scoffed and I assumed I was right. I felt the corner of my lips tug despite what was going on. For some reason my heart wasn't calming down.

"I must know you too…" I smiled and my hand weakly came up to brush his face out of my own volition. "Were you important to me?" I asked quietly. _What was I doing? Perhaps I was going crazy, too much to take in so I just didn't take it._

"No," he finally spoke. His eyes seem so full of emotion but also void of any at the same time. I couldn't read him. For some reason this Hibari person doesn't seem to be too confident about all of this. _But why was I?_

I shook my head, "Now that can't be true." He raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. "Right now I can't really remember who you are but…

My heart has been racing uncontrollably…

I've been strongly feeling like I should embrace you. And I feel as if I really want to do… this."

I smiled and wound my hands behind his head. Whoever this Hibari was to me, I can't be wrong. _Maybe it'll help me remember. Perhaps I just wanted to drown out my misery. _I pulled his head down closer and tilted mine up, meeting his lips halfway. _Or perhaps it was all an excuse._

His eyes were widened with shock but they softened. My heart hammered, demanding escape from the cage of my chest. I've never kissed anyone before and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do beside close my eyes. His lips parted slightly in shock and I found my lips moving slowly in instinct._ It was soft._ My heart was melting but it felt strange because I couldn't remember why it should feel this way.

_Of course I'm not remember anything. This wasn't a fairy tale. _And I almost laughed at myself for trying._ Or perhaps it was to hide my embarrassment. Or perhaps I really was going crazy all together. _

And perhaps he didn't like it, or me, but he pushed me down. He stared into my eyes and I was scared I would find anger but I didn't. I found something else.

"Sakura."

My heart throbbed.

I had found myself.

"_Nanase Sakura." He stalked up to me, tonfas in hand. _

"_Care to explain, Nanase Sakura?" _

"_I hate cherry blossoms." _

"_If they're poisoned, I'll bite you to death." _

"_Don't you know how to knock?"_

"_Do whatever you want."_

"_Your smell. It isn't that bad."_

"_You're the most annoyingly persistent person I've ever met."_

"_I'll find you."_

My eyes were tearing up as his voice rang through my aching head._ I remember now, I remember him. _

"Hibari... Kyoya," I smiled despite the tears rolling down my cheeks. He sat up and I slowly did as well, hiding my face in his shoulders.

"You found me."

"Idiot. Did you dare to ever doubt I would?" he mumbled. "How stupid do you have to be to forget everything?" I laughed and cried at the same time. This attitude is so familiar to me. _It is so him. So Hibari._

I saw a few figures run towards us. It was a soft looking brunette, a gray hair kid with dynamites, a tall guy with a sword, a guy with very short spiky light gray hair, the eyepatch girl, and two small kids, one wearing a hat. I wasn't sure as how to react. My mind was confused and so was my heart. Something about them was so familiar but my mind was so groggy. _Why?_

"Hibari-san!" the brunette called out. He skidded to a stop when his widened eyes went down to the person besides Hibari, me. "S-Sakura-chan?! What are you- Are you-" he was too surprised to speak and I was partly surprised he knew me. His head whipped around to the small kid, "Reborn! You didn't tell me," he blamed.

"You wouldn't have gone," the kid replied calmly. "I didn't expect them to get there first but at least the dangerous research will be stopped." I froze at his words. _Dangerous? My dad's research? Why?_

Then everything seemed to rush back at me all at once, if my ears just popped after a long flight. Everything sunk in. Everything I wanted to and managed to forget only for a short moment. _Father. _

I'm pretty sure Hibari would've left if I wasn't holding onto him so tightly with shaking hands. I also don't know why I am but I guess I needed someone. _Why?_ Someone to be there for me even though my heart is sinking.

I finally turned towards my miserable home and watched from a distance with a tightened chest. _I'm so sorry, father. I'm so sorry._ I saw my childhood fall apart and my house ablaze, a cruel bright color against a darkened sky. I think I was numb again. _Was it numbness? Or was there so much emotion that my mind was getting used to this warped sense of chaos?_

_Red. Everything was red. Blood, fire, anger._ The smell of ash is everywhere and felt suffocating. I tightened my grip on Hibari's shirt as someone walked closer to me. Someone that I believe to be...

_Someone by the name of… Yama… No. T..Ta...Takeshi? Why? _

Takeshi was saying something to me, his mouth was moving. I didn't understand, I didn't want to understand right now._ I don't care._ He even held out his hand to me but I thought nothing of it._ I don't need your hand. _

My eyes burned just like the scene of my house. And it wasn't like the ones out of the television. This was happening. This was happening now. And along with the burning structure of my home.. was also my father.

Instead I buried my face deep into what I found as Hibari's chest.

Instead I cried and screamed, screamed my lungs out.

I was angry.

Angry at my dad and his research. _Why did he have to be involved? _

Angry because I knew they had to be stopped. _What was so dangerous about it?_

Angry because no matter what, he was my DAD. _And he was gone._

Angry at myself for not being able to remember who these people are. WH_ERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST? _My mind screamed. _WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE NOW? Why… Why… If this didn't happen… Would you be here? Would you all be staring at me with such irritantingly concerned faces?_ I can't even tell if I was physically screaming. My system was tired. _Was I cold? Was it too hot? _

_Stop talking. I can't hear. Stop. Where was I again? Who was next to me again? _

My mind was working overtime, in a jumbled chaos with some sort of attempt to recognize my thoughts. But there was too much, one overlapping each other, all trying to be the dominant thought. The dominant emotion. And maybe there was.

I was just so, so angry. My vision was painted _red. Go away. Go away. I don't want to hear it anymore. I don't want to think. I don't want to hear myself. Father. _

But under all that anger, was sorrow. _Father, I'm so sorry_. Sorrow that burned a hole in my chest along with my rest of my house. _Perhaps I should've burned along with him. Perhaps that would've been a more appropriate fate for me_. _The red started to darken until it was black._

_Red and black. _Those were the only two colors that existed in my world right now.

_Red fire, red corridor, red blood, red hair. Why? Red is anger. Why?_

_Black ash, black holes, black smoke. Why? Black must be the color of death. Father. Why?_

_Why, why, WHY? _

_Suffocating. It was suffocating me. Smoke? Tears? Anger? Sorrow? What is it? _

_Father, no. Please don't leave me too. _

"_Set it free."_

_I didn't need to be free. I didn't. Not if I had to lose you too._

_Darkness was so welcoming. Darkness was always welcoming. Ah._

_Take me. Take me too. _

_No._

_No? _

_No._

"Rest in peace," I whispered from numb lips, tasting the saltiness of my tears. The world spun around me. _I'm sorry, father. I can't join you yet. Forgive me. _

"Innocenti._" _

I had let it all out until ...I passed out from utter exhaustion …

…..of _mind, heart, and body_…

* * *

**A/N:** So I've hinted it a few times throughout the story. I wonder who actually figured out her dad was Innocenti? Haha. She was a regular scientist's daughter until like... I don't know. Chapter 5? When I had the idea and I changed up half the storyline after that, added a few things in chapter 1 as well.


	17. Spring 17: Moonlight

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly conversations. :c Next one would be a bit of a continuation of this chapter and also the part where Sakura truly enters their world. Chapter 18 is also the last chapter of Spring Winds. BUT. "Chapter 19" is the first chapter for the 2nd 'book' which is **Summer Rain**. I might have to change the title or add to it because I don't want to separate the 'books'. There are 4 in total; _Spring Winds, Summer Rain, Autumn Air, Winter Solstice_. Keep in mind that Summer Rain is NOT the future arc (I'm sorry for the wait) but Autumn Air is. Summer Rain will be focusing on friendship, relationship developments, and maybe I'll make up antagonists but I'm still unsure.

**Announcement: **So I uploaded yet another story. This one I'm really excited to write. It's a game AU called **Under a Virtual Sky Online**. It's inspired by _Sword Art Online_'s concept, a bit of _Fairy Tail_'s guilds, and the _League of Legends_' tier system. The genres are_ fantasy, adventure, friendship, family, romance, hurt/comfort, slight angst, slight tragedy_. It focuses a lot on family, friendship, and adventure more than romance.  
Sakura is the main character of UVSO since it's another OC-centric. But it's hugely AU. It's also Sakura x Hibari so if you like that couple then come on over. :) Also I'll be incorporating MOST KHR characters with AU age variations (like TYL Lambo, TYL I-Pin, ect) and a lot of OCs. Not to mention I'm taking OC suggestions so if you want to submit one, that'll be helpful! :) Come join me in this new world!

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

_Voices._

_Unfamiliar? Familiar._

_I can't tell. _

_Bright, a bit too bright._ _Ugh._ My eyes were still groggy and I could make out nothing more than a blur of a gray room. _Or was it white? I don't care. _

"Sakura-chan?" A voice. _Go away._

I pulled the cover over my head, feeling the sleepiness take over. _Leave me alone._

And it was dark again.

* * *

"_Daddy!" the pink haired little girl squealed happily as she clung onto his arm. _

"_Sakura, careful," the blonde man wobbled, a stack of papers balanced on his other hand. _

"_Daddy, let's play!" She tugged excitedly, holding up a few stuffed animals. _

"_In a few minutes, honey," he smiled. _

"_Okay... " she pouted. "I want to play with mommy," she whispered._

_The man's brown eyes widened. "Mommy's resting." _

"_Resting where?" she asked. "You always tell me-"_

"_In a special place called heaven," he replied as always._

"_Heaven?" she mused. _

"_Then father-"_

_She was much older now. Taller. Her pink hair was longer and she was no longer a little girl. He grew some wrinkles, his demeanor was seemingly more tired. His eye bags were darker. _

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm with your mother."_

"_But father-"_

"_I'm resting," he smiled tiredly. A hand on top of her head._

"_But-"_

_And who was this figure? This person that stood by his side, hand in hand. Mother? _

_I took a step closer, but they weren't getting any where near my grasp. _

"_Wait! Don't go-"_

"_Goodbye, Sakura."_

* * *

"No!" I jolted up, a pain shot through my spine and one down at my thigh. The insignificant blanket was tossed to the other side of the bed. And I winced before my vision focused on the unfamiliar room around me.

"You're awake. Thank god," a masculine voice. I turned to the owner, a slightly tanned guy with black spiky hair, warm brown eyes. He was familiar and so was his voice. "I'm so glad," he smiled almost sadly.

_Who is he? How should I answer? I don't even want to talk._

"Where am I?" My voice sounded a bit hoarse and weak. I scanned my surroundings still. This was a hospital room, most likely.

"A clinic," he answered from where he sat, which was by my bed. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry about-"

"I'm fine," I cut him off sharply.

"Do you need anything?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Do you have a headache? Any pains?"

I shook my head again, only to open my eyes and narrowed them. I don't like people asking me a lot of questions.

"Ma, I was really surprised when…" he frowned. "I mean when you… I wish that I could've-"

_And what could you have done?! _

"Please!" I yelled sharply. I had enough but I felt bad when my reply seemed to have scared and saddened him at the same time. "I don't want to talk," I muttered in an attempt for a nicer tone. I was in a terrible mood from my…._dream_. And this was not helping... even though I know he means well.

It seems to have hit him a bit but he nodded slowly. "Anyways since you're awake..Let me go get Dino."

_Dino? Who's that? Who are you even? And didn't I just say I don't want to talk? _

The guy stood up and walked outside. I was left to myself and I stared down at my clothes. It was some light blue pajamas and it had better been a female that changed me or someone's going to get it.

* * *

"Nanase Sakura," the blonde man said as he walked in and I assume him to be Dino. He was dressed in a green coat, black shirt, and khaki pants. "And how are you feeling?" he smiled brightly.

I sighed. "My physical condition is fine," I answered specifically.

He chuckled shortly. "That's good to hear. And your mental state?" He dared to ask.

I narrowed my eyes, unanswering.

He chuckled again, a bit more awkward this time. "This is quite the uh- second meeting." _Second?_ "I was surprised when Kyoya came dashing in carrying you along with the others trailing farther behind."

I frowned. "Have we met?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess you don't remember the hospital day then." _Hospital day?_

"I don't remember anything really," I admitted.

His expression grew serious. "Do you remember Yamamoto Takeshi, the guy that was in the room?"

I shook my head. "I just knew he seemed familiar."

The man pursed his lips. "And Hibari Kyoya?"

"I only remember that he saved me." _And we kissed_. My face burned a bit and I glanced away. "I remember remembering him but the memory is long gone now."

He nodded slowly. "And why do you think so? Your memory loss, I mean."

I pressed my mind to remember but nothing surfaced. And frankly, I was getting frustrated. "Don't know."

"Perhaps it'll come back soon," he mumbled as he seemed to be lost in thought. "Maybe we can try jogging your memory?"

I sighed. "I suppose." As of this moment, I could care less those people that I did not remember. But maybe, I was a bit curious though.

"Maybe you'd like to talk to them?" I thought about the overly kind guy and the group of people from that...day. And suddenly it seemed unpleasant. And suffocating.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Then how will-"

"Not yet. I'm tired," I explained. "Thank you though."

He nodded slowly. "Well just press the button if you need anything. As you figured, your physical health is fine but… As for your.. condition, you may stay here till you figure out what to do."

Right. I was basically homeless now. I almost laughed at my pathetic state of being and condition right now. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

He started to leave and I don't know what overcame me but I called out to him. "Wait!"

Dino turned around with a surprised expression, simply waiting for me as requested. "Um. Hibari…. Uh. I'd like to talk to him," I muttered, unhappy with my own words.

"Kyoya huh…" he smiled before ruffling the back of his hair as his eyebrows knitted. "That's a pretty hard request…" From what I could remember, I figured it would be.

"Nevermind-"

"I'll try my best!" He smiled. "Leave it up to me!" This person seemed like an older brother type. _Older brother._ I frowned, glancing down to my hands.

"Okay," I whispered and I heard footsteps before the sound of a closing door.

* * *

It was in the evening when I had another visitor. It turned out to be a pretty small guy with spiky brown hair, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and denim pants.

"Sakura-chan, how are you?" he smiled meekly as he entered.

"Fine," I answered. _Why does anyone ask that? Do I seem anything other than 'terrible' to them? _

He fidgeted. "Um… Dino-san said you have trouble remembering?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Is there some way I can help?"

I frowned. "How am I supposed to know if I can't remember?"

"True…" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Is there something I can get you?"

_Yeah. A house._ "No."

He nodded slowly and I could hear him mutter "S-Scary!" to himself. He looked so easily intimidated and overly nervous. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"And your name?"

He raised his head, seemingly shocked that I asked him. "Tsuna. Well you called me Tsuna. My full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I nodded slowly. Tsuna does sound familiar. "Were we close?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "Um… Not really… I mean not specifically… But we do talk and hang out together with a group."

"I see." I returned my gaze out the window. The blinds were lowered so that minimal sunlight wouldn't bug me too much. But I could catch a bit of the greenness of a tree in front the background of a light blue sky.

"B-But!" I turned around at the sound of his voice. He fidgeted a bit before his voice grew more confident. "But I'll be here for you if you need me! O-Or even if you don't! Because...Because we're friends," he grinned softly.

I parted my lips slightly, unsure what to say. "Oh?" I ended up saying first. There was something about people's sincerity that stuns me. I found my attention back to the peek under the blinds. "Thank you." I shifted my gaze back to him who was just watching me. "Truly."

He smiled, seemingly relieved, and nodded. Tsuna's attention rested upon my nightstand and I noticed he was staring at the books. "You like medical books?" He asked with knitted eyebrows.

"No," I replied. "There's nothing else in Dino's library."

"Then!" He started, determined. "I'll bring you some books!"

"Okay," I gave him a small smile.

"What do you like to read?"

I hummed. "Fantasy, romance teen books."

Tsuna nodded slowly with growing determination in his warm brown orbs. "I'll try my very best then!"

_Is he always this determined to whatever he has to do?_ I laughed a bit. "Okay. Thank you."

"Do you want me to uhm… Do you want me to tell Kyoko and Haru?"

"Who are they?" I frowned.

"Ah. Your two female friends. They don't really… Uh. They're not really involved in these kinds of things," he explained._ What kinds of things?_

"Then no. It's okay." _I didn't need more pity or worthless words. I didn't need things that couldn't bring back my father._ I glanced away at my own thoughts.

"Um.. Then… I'll let you rest then?" He asked nervously and I simply nodded. "I'll come back with the books tomorrow. See you, Sakura-chan!" I didn't answer, didn't look up. So I heard the closing of the door soon after.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why am I acting like this?_

But for some reason, I didn't want to forget this sorrow. This pain. This feeling. This hatred.

Because…

I suppose it made me feel alive.

* * *

I was no princess. I was never in a fairy tale. Never deserved or was obliged to have a happy ending. Perhaps I never wished for one. Because I never hoped to have one.

I was not waiting to get rescued.

But for some reason.

_Why did I wait to be found?_

* * *

One day had passed and he still hasn't come yet. Not like I was waiting for him. But … Maybe I'd find some answers. And he didn't seem too bad to talk to.

Well he didn't seem like he talked much which was completely okay with me right now. In fact, it was preferable.

However, I got a different visitor. One that is pretty frequent, other than this overly nervous brunette Tsuna, Dino, and some Romario person.

"How are you feeling?" 'Yamamoto Takeshi' asked with a smile.

"Fine," I answered curtly. _How do you think I'm feeling? _

"Sakura-chan…" his eyebrows knitted. "Did you need anything?"

"Rest," I said simply, hoping he'd leave.

"Ah.. Okay," he spoke with an unmistakable hurt tone.

Then minutes of quiet silence. I was reading a book I borrowed in Dino's office. ...They were all medical books. I sighed. I barely understand any of this but whatever, it was something to read. Something to pass away time.

"What are you reading?"

"No idea."

"You really don't have to talk, huh?"

I frowned. I answered honestly. "I don't. But I really don't have an idea what I'm reading."

"Do you want to go outside? Play baseball?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."_ And why in the world would I want to play baseball? _

More silence.

"So…" I looked up from my book to find him glancing away. "I heard you wanted to speak to Hibari…?"

I snapped the book shut, narrowing my eyes. _What's it to him?_ "And?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, trying to laugh awkwardly. _Then why ask?_ I was growing impatient.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Not like I blame you but…" _Now what?_ He looked away almost ashamed at the words he was about to speak next. _Then why say it?_ "But you've changed."

My eyes widened before narrowing, my eyebrows furrowing. "I didn't change," I glanced out to the window in order to keep myself to stop from snapping at him.

"You just never knew me."

"Is that so?!" I heard his voice rise. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and I found him glaring sideways to the ground. His fists were balled up. "Ah then fine," was the last line I heard before the door closed.

So we were both angry. I wonder if any of us found an answer or any other meaning behind this seemingly pointless conversation. I don't blame people because I was the one to give them the fake impression of me. Because I didn't want to get close to people, didn't need for them to know the real me. Whatever real was. Apparently real was not what he knew of me.

_But I hate. I HATE. When people are so SURE they know me. What did they know about me?! What did they know about my thoughts? When I don't even? What gives them the right to assume things about me? What gives?! _

I clenched my fists. So I wasn't some stupid, happy, smiling girl. Innocent and sheltered against the world. Forgiving and blissfully ignorant. I had NEVER been that. Perhaps when I didn't know half the language. Perhaps.

_I've 'changed'? Bullshit. Don't give me such bullshit. I haven't changed. You never knew me. _

_But then what am I?_

_Am I all of this anger? And more? Was behind all of this anger and hatred of the world.. That stupid, happy, smiling girl was more than just a mask? _

I sighed. I suddenly felt bad for lashing out on him.

I had a bad control of my temper and as of recently, it's only gotten worse.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm just tired… And I'm tired of an attitude like his.. Not like it was a bad one. It's just… Right now.. I can't take it. I can't take people who laugh like he does. Think that everything would be okay. His words were supposed to be comforting. _But why do all I hear are lies? _

He was trying to help, I reminded myself. I'm a terrible friend. _I'm terrible._

* * *

**{ ... }**

Today, I woke up with clarity. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I woke up remembering everything. Everyone that I met, everyone that I became friends with. People that I started to trust. Ones that made me happy, showed me how fun it was to be surrounded by friends. Since I moved to Namimori Middle School till the fight with my dad. Now I think I might know the cause of my memory loss. That strange tea. And to think he would go to such an extent. But I won't speak ill of him._ Now that… Now that he's… gone. _

I bit my lip, closing my eyes and tried to focus on keeping my tears in. I had other things to focus on. I needed to somehow contact Jun and update him. I also need to somehow find out about that person in my father's office, disguised as him. I also needed to sort out my messy feelings but.. That'll come later.

Knocks. _Who is it now? _

"Come in," I called out, putting down a book about herbs.

The door opened, revealing someone I didn't expect to see again to be honest.

"You're back..?" I whispered softly as I watched Takeshi walk closer._ I didn't think_… I felt a lump in my throat and I realized how much I regretted snapping at him the other day. "I'm so sorry," I stared down at my hands, ashamed.

I heard the sound of the chair's legs scraping against the floor and I winced at the awful noise. "I'll always come back," he said faintly and my eyes widened at his sincere tone. I turned slowly only to meet his smile. One that seems all too bright for me. Too bright for what I deserve.

"Please don't say something like that," I spoke tiredly. "I might believe it," I smiled weakly.

"Then believe it," Takeshi smiled softly as his warm, large hand rested upon my shaking ones. I didn't even realize I was tearing up until I felt a tear roll off my cheek. The next time I blinked, I found myself hitting against his chest, enveloped in his scent. "I... I don't deserve it," There was that weird, uncomfortable sensation around the area of my nose and before I could stop it, the tears were spilling out. I bit my lip, tasting saltiness.. And I thought I ran out.

Suddenly everything crashed against me like a cold wave on an already freezing winter day. As if there was a point where you're no longer numb and everything that pained you came back to haunt you. The things you didn't feel before. It was finally hitting me.

_I was terrible. I am terrible. _

"I was a terrible d-daughter," I whimpered, hating the disgusting weak voice of mine. "I said terrible, terrible things. I didn't even thank him… He did so much to me… even though it was w-wrong.. He meant well… He meant to protect me...," I ranted in between pathetic sobs. "And I couldn't even save him….I couldn't even do that! Damnit. Damnit!" I yelled as I clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. _Father. Father, I'm so sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

My cries were audible and it was disgusting to me.

My nose was too stuffed now, I couldn't breathe through it.

The sounds of my sobs and hiccups upsetted me even more.

"I'll be here to support you. Always."

_Support? Kindness?_

He always offered too much, was always so kind. And with his special warm smile.

It was too bright for me. _For someone like me_.

* * *

**...**

The barred bed frame was a bit uncomfortable and the only help I received was from a pillow at my lower back. My hands were overlapping each other upon my lap and I idly moved the cherry blossom ring on my index finger. It gleamed against the moonlight that seeped through the window along with the charmed bracelet on my wrist.

I pursed my lips as my eyes burned again, the lump in my throat reappearing. I was threatened by my own tears, my own emotions. _Father. _

The bright full moon blurred as a hateful tear slipped down my cheeks._ Or was it more? _

I'm starting to hate the weakness in me. As if tears were supposed to bring back my father. As if regret was going to bring me back in time so that I could protect him. As if anger was going to somehow turn into strength.

The sound of a click snapped my attention back to reality. I whipped my head towards the door and I was just in time to witness parted lips that turned into a frown.

_I remember._

_I remember him. Thank god. _

"Hibari," I whispered with a smile.

He took some step closer and I quickly wiped away the tears with my inner wrist. I turned slowly, throwing my legs over the bed. When I lowered my toes onto the ground, the spike of coolness chilled me. The tiled floor was cold despite the warm summer air and for a second I contemplated on sleeping on the ground tonight.

I took my few bare footed steps towards him, stopping before him. I wondered why I never noticed exactly how much he was taller than me._ It was maybe four/five inches? Hmm. And why was he still wearing his school uniform? _At least he has _some_ regard for the summer because he didn't have the black gakuen draped over his shoulders. It was just a short sleeved white button up and black pants. An the armband. _Really like what is he going to be disciplining here? Actually, don't answer that._

I was honestly surprised. That he was standing here before me. That he actually came. _Took him long enough._

He moved up his hand and I wondered what he was going to do. _Pat me_\- "You came-"

**Whack.**

_Ouch!_ "What was that for?" I pouted.

"For using profanity against me."

I almost laughed. I called Hibari a bastard. _Holy hell._ I said 'fuck you' to him. _Oh dear. _

"I was angry-"

**Whack.**

_Ow!_ "H-hey!" I tried to glare, puffing my cheeks for effect.

"For trying to waste my good efforts."

"I didn't-"

**Whack.**

_Hmph!_ I just sighed now, staring up at him. "And that?"

He glanced away. "For doing indecent acts without asking me."

_Indecent?_ I couldn't help but giggle. And perhaps it was too dark and I could be wrong, but maybe… Just maybe there was a slight pinkness to his pale face.

"I gave you something important to me too," I grinned and he scoffed, arms crossed in front of his chest. _My first. Punk. Okay well that was totally my doing but… but… Whatever. _

"You have a lot of nerve." I'm not sure 'nerve' was the correct term to assess my previous actions. I was reckless, a bit out of my mind. But I don't know. I don't think I regret it.

"Hey," I said, placing a hand on the crook of his arm and prying his arms down. My hand snaked down his forearm before I grabbed his hand, feeling a tad nervous all of a sudden as I pushed away the thought of how soft his skin is other than his calloused palms.

"I'm glad." He only turned his head a fraction towards me, the bangs in the middle of his face shifted slightly. "That I can remember you now."

I wonder if it was the warm summer air but his hand felt especially warm. Or perhaps I was just exceptionally aware. Or the fact that I felt rather warm myself _(especially my face)_.

I could imagine myself as a glass of liquid, tipping over to a hard surface. The shell shattered and its content spilled everywhere for those present to witness. And I wondered if he would be in the hurry to clean up a mess such as myself.

I took a step closer, slowly wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him; the side of my cheek pressed against his strong back. There was the scent of laundry mixed with his own unique one that makes me realize that this must be what his house smells like too. He tensed up slightly and I started to question what I was doing. But I don't regret this either.

"I know you never asked for this but.." I whispered. "I place my sanity in your hands."

I chose to use the word sanity. But there was something heavier, more precious to me than my mind.

There was nothing poetic about honesty or raw emotions. But perhaps it being just that is what made it a passionate, expressive symphony.

"So please don't ever leave me too."

_Ah._ I must have been going crazy. I just requested what is ironically impossible to the most aloof cloud. Always drifting, unattached. Plus he was never grounded next to me anyways. Never had a reason to.

"Please help me. In this time where I can't help myself. Just for now."

_Speak. Say something, please. Anything._

A shift. He moved a bit, pulling my arms away from him. He turned around to face me, his gray eyes taking on an expression I wasn't sure of. He held me at a bent arm's length and here I am thinking it was progress.

"Herbivore, you still have a lot of nerve left to be asking for so much from me."

I smiled, happy that I was able to find his voice. And it wasn't_ really _a no.

And as of this moment, I became painfully aware of a certain fact that was already obvious. I wasn't allowed access to his thoughts. As I stared into his deep gray with a slight hint of blue eyes, ones of such a beautiful color, all I found was a reflection of me.

And perhaps there was more. But I could only guess. And I was never good at guessing.

So I here I was, standing before a man I could not possibly hope to understand. And then there was me, unsure whether or not my mind was a chaotic or a collective mess.

But I suppose it was life. You couldn't hope to understand other people because… It was hard enough understanding yourself. _And even then, do you really? _

Though the little world, created upon this moment, went on regardless. There were only two people inhabiting that world. There was a guy with unwavering, piercing gray blue eyes who didn't like to rely on words. Then there was the girl with wavering brown eyes and dusted pink cheeks who made up for his lack of speech, honest and honestly a bit too reckless.

Hibari was always so taciturn unless it came to discipline, fighting, or Namimori. Which almost comes together to be one and the same anyways. A little part of me wished that he would voice what he was thinking more. Part of me was scared of knowing. But most of me… Most of me knew that this was how he is. This was Hibari. And in all honesty, despite how difficult it would be for me to understand him, I wouldn't want to change him.

Because if I did, I would have just walked away already. But I was doing just the opposite.

"I'm not weak. I'm just a bit lost." I placed a shaky hand onto his steady arm.

We were just two people during a warm summer night.

There was the a slight medicated smell to this room, the entire blankness of the walls and everything in it faded into the insignificant background.

The moonlight timidly seeped in through the window, illuminating our pale skins in the otherwise unlit room.

The only noise that could be heard was a distant sound of a faraway clock, the eerie quiet spell of this place was only ever broken by our faint whispers and the unignorable beating of my own restless heart. I wonder if he could hear it too.

"Hibari?"

Everything was so ordinary, so typical. There was no magic whatsoever unless you counted the science of medicine. But for some reason, there was something about this completely plain scene that painted itself onto the canvas of my mind into something just a_ little_ bit more.

"Hn?"

We were just two people.

And it just so happens that the person standing beside me..

In this otherwise easily forgettable scene with a boring backdrop...

In this perfectly insignificant day to everyone else in the world, was…

"Help me. Help me find myself.

..Like how you found me."

_Him._


	18. Spring 18: A New Light

**Spring Winds.**

* * *

**A/N: **A lot of dialogue this chapter. :c Nothing too exciting. The next 'book' for this will be a lot more .. fun? I guess. A lot more light. Not too emotional like this one, oops. Sorry. I know it's a bit too much to read sometimes so I'll try my best to make it better. I'm sorry that the future arc won't be till the 3rd 'book' but the 2nd is fairly short in my opinion. The future arc will be more SI and I'm sorry it hasn't really been at all since the first few chapters.

Also I added a few things to the older chapters (if you're a reader that has been kept up). Mostly Spring 1-8 so if you're bored, just skim through it LOL.

**Announcement: **I will be _changing the title_ SOON. Whether completely or just adding onto it like 'Spring Winds, Summer Rain'. This is the _LAST_ chapter of **Spring Winds** but the next is the _FIRST_ chapter for **Summer Rain** and will be uploaded in the same 'story'; it will not be separated.  
In other words: **STILL ONGOING. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

"_You're completely and entirely, an idiot. A herbivorous idiot."_

"_And you're the most unromantic, uncooperative person ever." _

"_And since when did I have to be anything of that sort?"_

"_I never said you had to be. If you were, I think I'd be a bit scared." _

"_Oh? Are you saying you aren't scared now?.." _

"_W-What are you- Wait-! I uh.. I .. I take it back! That'd be uh… That'd be wonderful! Wow, imagine Hibari Kyoya and roses- and uh.. and uh.. Ferris wheels. And uh.. squirrels."_

"_Squirrels? ..Herbivore."_

"_What, you don't like squirrels?" _

"_I don't do roses."_

"_..And what about the squirrels?"_

"_Herbivore."_

"_Squirrel plushes?" _

"_Nanase Sakura."_

"_Wha- OW. Geez! If you didn't like the squirrels, just say so- OW. STOP! ….Then how about ferris wheels-" _

"_You have a death wish." _

"_You see, this is why we're good for each other. You're a sadistic jerk and-"_

_"I will bite you to death."_

* * *

I woke up to a bright morning and a very hot one too. I groaned as I stirred on the overly warm bed. Yesterday night… felt like a dream. _Was he really here? Did I really say all those things? _I felt my face grow a bit a warmer when I realized how entirely embarrassing it was. With a soft smack, I slapped both my cheeks with my hands. _Get over it! _

_Speaking of dreams….. What the hell. _

I stood up, ruffling my hair in agitation. _I do like squirrels though. I wonder if he does. Perhaps I'll ask. _

_I'm dumb. Completely and entirely, dumb_. I made my way over and used the very small bathroom the room provided. After a nice cool shower and everything, I felt refreshed. I don't think I should stay here any longer anyways. I didn't like the idea of taking advantage of a stranger's generosity.

Apparently Dino sent Romario to buy me a pretty simple white dress, thank god. I really didn''t like the pjs, not that I don't appreciate it. But it's too hot for this weather and I'm tired of wearing the same thing.

That reminds me… _My whole...entire...closet._ _I mean is it wrong to be upset that all my wonderful clothes burned down? Not to mention… everything else…-_

Knocks.

And I think I was relieved, relieved to be away from my own poisonous thoughts.

"Come in," I called out.

The door slid open to reveal Tsuna, Dino, and the ever so strange Reborn (wearing a suit as always) that was sitting on Dino's shoulder.

"Goodmorning, Sakura-chan," Tsuna smiled. Tsuna was dressed in a yellow shirt and khaki shorts.

"Goodmorning," I replied back with my own.

"How are you feeling now?" Dino asked as he approached me. He was dressed in a loose black t-shirt and denim pants, his hair disheveled and sticking out as usual.

"Good," I nodded._ Actually for once, I felt better. _

He nodded too. "I'm sorry I couldn't get Kyoya to come."

I raised an eyebrow. I supposed he didn't know. "Oh. Uh-"

"He came," the kid stated simply.

Dino widened his eyes. "Really?"

"Anyways. Tsuna here, needs to fill you in on everything that has been happening," Reborn said to me before smirking. "Well. If you want to know."

_I want to know! _But I simply nodded in anticipation.

"Eh?! Me?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Of course. You're the boss," Reborn whacked him on the head._ Boss?_ Tsuna stumbled closer and ended up timidly sitting at the other end of the bed.

So it was like ten minutes or fifteen minutes of an unbelievable explanation and many, many questions. But I listened nonetheless.

About the mafia, about Vongola, about how Tsuna was supposed to inherit said mafia, about Tsuna's guardians (all my friends), about some weather sounding things that were supposedly attributes, some Mukuro guy in Kokuyo land, some terrible sounding ring battle, about the rings…..._About a lot of things_.

But after all the things I went through. All the things I ignored. I can't push this away as some madman's talk or some dumb kid's imagination. Though my head was spinning.

"That sounds…..crazy," I sighed. 'Crazy' was the understatement of the year. Though 'crazy' was all I managed at the moment. "But I guess I'm not so ignorant...And my father's research?" I frowned.

"Vongola members got a hold of information that he was researching on a new way to..fight. Though it was not detrimental to the world, we wanted to withhold the progress or at least limit it due to possible outcome that it may land in the wrong hands," Reborn explained.

I nodded slowly, biting my lip. "And the murderers?" I asked hatefully as my voice lowered, narrowing my eyes.

"We don't know of them yet. We're still investigating."

I felt my fists clench without thinking.

"Well. Sakura, are you interested in joining Tsuna's Family?" _What? _

"R-Reborn! Don't get her dragged into this!" Tsuna protested.

I laughed softly. "I think my house burning down was already a pretty huge factor." I pressed my lips in thought, my nails started to dig into my skin as I remembered the way my father laid. The stunned expression._ The blood- I wanted to… I want to…_ "I know this is wrong, maybe. But I…. I want to avenge my father," I stated as I steeled my voice.

_Purple. What the-_

I gasped, looking down at my hand that was clenched way too tightly. But that wasn't the problem.

Tsuna's eyes widened along with everyone else in the room.

"Dino," Reborn called.

"Ah," Dino made an agreeing noise as he stepped up closer. "A cloud dying will flame."

"U-Um…" I did not know what to say. _What the heck is this? Flame? Cloud? _

"It ignites with a strong resolve," Dino explained. "It'll soon be a new way to fight." _Fight? God. is this not-hot-at-all-flame that ignited out of NO WHERE supposed to be normal? _

"Like my father's research?" I whispered.

_Dear mother, I think I was just thrown into a world of fantasy. Gone was my ignorant mind and role as a bystander, knowing nothing better than what appeared to have been a 'regular life'. _

"We don't know too much about that," Dino smiled gently. "But this," he pointed to the little flame like glow on top of my cherry blossom ring, the one my father gave me. "Will be extremely useful to you."

I nodded slowly, the thing still kind of freaks me out. I feel like it should be hot and that my finger should be burning. But it wasn't.

"That proves it. What do you say, Tsuna?" Reborn jumped on him and kicked his cheek.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee! Reborn!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with a pout. "Why me?" _Really, why him? Not like ... he just... He seemed kind of unprepared._

"Because you're the boss, no-good-Tsuna."

Tsuna fidgeted before turning to me, his warm eyes wavering. Clearly, he really did not want me getting dragged into it. But it's not like I could be a bystander. Not after that. "U-Um… Sakura-chan… Would you join me.. I mean… us… I mean- the Vongola family?" He smiled but his eyebrows were knitted with worry.

I smiled, putting a hand onto his clenched ones. "Yes. It's my pleasure."

When I sat back, Reborn walked over on the bed towards me. "You'll have to go through a bit of training though. But after what I saw, you already have the basics down."

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

I laughed at his reaction. "Training? Is it tough?"

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna replied passionately. "Reborn…"

"It's okay, it won't be strength training or endurance or anything.. At least not yet," Reborn replied and I didn't feel reassured at all. "Anyways. So have you figured out what you're going to do now?"

I'm sure my mouth remained open for awhile before I collected my...nonexistent thoughts. I had no idea where to go. "No."

"Oy, no-good-Tsuna! Is there still room in your house?" Reborn turned around to ask.

Tsuna hummed. "No but.. I guess if you wanted to share a room with Bianchi-"

I frowned at the thought of living with children. Too loud. "Um. If it's okay, I'd like to explore other options," I mumbled and Tsuna nodded. "Uh. I'll think about it by myself so you don't have to worry. Thank you so much though," I smiled.

"Well you're welcome to stay here until you figure it out," Dino spoke up with a gentle smile and I nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "Then-"

"Hime!"

_What-_ The door busted open, _loudly_.

All eyes went to the entrance in shock.

"Jun..?" He was wearing a black shirt, dark gray vest, and dark denim jeans. The sight of him made my heart twist. It reminded me of so many things I didn't want to remember.

He seemed breathless, slightly panting as he strode over, Basil trailing behind him who was wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts. I was about to greet them when-

My eyes widened as I hit his chest, stunned that he would actually hug me. For a second I thought maybe…_ That it was…. _

But when he pulled back, the thought completely dissolved and I was painfully reminded that I would probably never see that 'person' again.

His deep ocean blue eyes were a sea of sorrow and I smiled for him, showing him that I was okay. "I'm sorry, I meant to contact you-"

But he pulled me into him again and I was once again engulfed by a slight scent of cologne. His large hands gripped the sides of my arm tightly but not enough to hurt. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm the worst, terrible. I don't deserve-"

I placed a hand on his back, touching the low back ponytail behind him. "It's not your fault, Jun." It's no one's fault. Except the murderers. And perhaps, maybe. Just a bit of mine. Because no matter what, I will never forgive myself.

"But if I was there-"

I shook my head despite the lack of space, still in his arms. "I hate to say this but.. things happen for a reason, you know?" I frowned. "If you keep this up, I'll really cry," I laughed softly and Jun reluctantly pulled back, his eyes still glistening with remorse. And I was suddenly realizing how _tall_ he was, not like I didn't before though.

"Basil?!" I heard from behind, from Tsuna.

"Sawada-dono? Reborn-san? Dino-san?" Basil seemed to know everyone and I raised an eyebrow.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Basil is part of our Vongola external advisor's team, they work outside the organization but for it," Reborn explained. _And everything just…. Wow. _

"I'm surprised you know him, Sakura-chan," Tsuna pitched in.

"He was a student that studied with me when I was homeschooled, under Oregano.."

"She's part of the external advisor team too, Sakura-dono," Basil smiled.

What- "Wait-" I pursed my lips in thought. "So… You're both… In Vongola…"

Basil chuckled and nodded. _What is going on? Since when was this Vongola so big? Had I always been surrounded by this all the time?_

"About Oregano-san.. She had always wanted to apologize to you about the day in the office. She had the power of using illusions." _My dad's clone...impostor? Illusions?_ "Since you know now, we wanted to tell you the truth eventually anyways.. but, we were under orders to investigate whether or not your father was really researching about the weapons. We didn't mean any harm so if..If you could forgive us, even though I'm asking for-"

I smiled. "It's okay. As long as you didn't harm him…"

He took a step closer. "We definitely did not! If only.. If only we were...If-"

"It's fine, thank you." I didn't like people saying 'if only'. All the 'if only's didn't happen. None. What happened, happened. And I don't think anyone could've changed that for being there.

"Ma, what a turn of events," Dino said from behind.

I looked up at Jun, "what are you going to do now?"

His eyes shone with determination, "I'll stay by your side to protect you, Hime."

I shook my head. "It is not necessary anymore. I can take care of myself, Jun, but thank you," I smiled. Not that I didn't like him or want to be with him but… I kind of wanted to start new. Kind of didn't want to be reminded of …. whatever happened. I looked over to the other people. "Uh… Jun is really capable.. and maybe if he could…"

"Join?" Basil pitched in for me and I nodded. He chuckled. "I would have to ask the others but I think Jun would be a valuable addition to our team."

Reborn nodded with a curl of a smile, "I think so too."

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna looked around to everyone in disbelief.

"But Hime," he frowned.

"We could always see each other," I smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. By the way I would like you to meet…" And I introduced him to everyone in the room.

He turned around. "I would only like to leave you after I know you're in good hands."

"Uh… What do you mean by good hands?"

"I want to see that there is someone that is capable of protecting you."

I scanned the room. "Tsuna! You'd protect me right?!"

"E-Eh?! Uh.. O-Of course, Sakura-chan."

Jun frowned. "He doesn't sound very sure." Jun shook his head, "though what I mean is that.. I want you to have someone that puts you as a priority, over everything else."

_G-Geez._ "You sound like a father that's trying to marry me off.." I laughed awkwardly.

He didn't budge.

"Jun."

"Hime, I don't mean for you to be in a relationship. But if you insist on being without my watch, I would rather you be with someone that will."

"I.. I can take care of myself," I frowned.

"I know you can. It's just.. It's a dangerous world. And I'm sure I won't be able to stop you in entering a much more dangerous one?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a quick glance over to the other people in the room.

"You're right," I said as I stood up. "But that won't change. I will take care of myself, Jun. And that is final."

And I wonder when it was that he became much more demanding. Was it when everything happened? Which was just the other day? Though I knew his loyalty was his stubbornness, his persistence.

"Hime, this once, I apologize but I cannot push it by. Please. It may be selfish but I'd be much more assured.. Since what happened-"

"I understand." Can we just please stop talking about what happened? This and this. 'If only' this 'if only' that.

"Then, I'll check back sometime to see."

"I-" I meant I understood what he was saying. Not the situation. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Well uh… Let's give Sakura-chan her rest," Dino broke in amidst the silence as he tried to push everyone out of the room. _Thank you._

* * *

I looked out the window_. Ah, what the hell. _

_Since when did my life take a complete 180? 360? _

_Since when did everything but the sky seemed to look different? _

_Too much. There was too much to take in._

I'm starting to wonder why life was designed a certain way, why things happen the way they do. _But I guess, for a reason._

_For a reason._

_And my father, was he a reason..?_

* * *

**{ ... }**

I decided it was time to leave in another few days and I was fine to go my own way, start new now that I had nothing left really. _Go where? Start what?_

I looked up at the ever so serene, light blue sky, infinite. _Infinite possibilities._

My feet started moving without thinking and I let it carry me to where my heart decided to take me.

* * *

I ended up in front of the only sushi restaurant I visit nowadays. I walked in and was greeted by Takeshi in his white employee attire.

"Welcome!" He called out normally until he looked up, his eyes widened. "Sakura-chan! You've healed up," he ran up to me. "I'm glad."

I nodded and held up the gift I got him, "This is my thanks, for being a great friend to me" I smiled.

He thanked me as he took it from my hands which lightly brushed his. He looked into my eyes for a moment till he cleared his throat, "Can I... uh… Can I open it?"

"...Sure," I said and blinked out of my trance.

After a careful moment of him prying open the wrapping and the box, he finally pulled out his present.

"How did you know?!" He grinned widely, "I needed new baseball gloves!"

"That's good to hear," I laughed softly, glad that he liked it.

"Then...Can I give you something too?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to, I mean.. I just-" he leaned in towards me and I felt my eyes widen. What- He was so close that I froze in my spot, unsure and unable to move.

"Takeshi!" a voice made us jump. It came from his father who seemed to take it back, "Sorry! Did I interrupt something?" He chuckled loudly and grinned.

"I'll find you something you like, another day" Takeshi said, awkwardly ruffling his hair. I only nodded, feeling my face turn bright at the thought of the possible outcome of that situation.

"Um.. About something else." I should mention the house problem. And maybe..

He hummed. "What is it?"

**…...**

"I'll talk to my father about it. I'm sure he'd be okay with it though," he grinned.

"Then, thank you! I'll be back later," I smiled, waving.

He nodded cheerfully. "Okay, Sakura. See you!" And I wonder when it was that he dropped the horrifics. It seemed more intimate. More close.

And I wonder when it was that I was no longer scared.

And maybe, _maybe it'd be okay._

* * *

The sun was setting into a sea of orange sky and the comforts of duller clouds, it was a beautiful sight to see. I was now standing at the best spot, arms on the railing as I overlooked the small yet peaceful town. One that I started to associate with 'home'.

_Today will be the end of a chapter but it will mark a new beginning of a new one. _

I only had to wait a few moments. As expected, I heard the click of the metal door to the roof behind me. _He's late_. I twirled around to meet my expected visitor as the wind picked up along with my light pink hair. But then again, technically I was the visitor.

My hand instinctively reached up to hold my bangs in place. away from my eyes. I suppose I didn't want anything ruining this scene before me.

This ever so entrancing scene. It was like a dream. Much like it was every time I was with…

_Him._

I wonder when it was that these feelings became natural to me, normal.

The ever so demanding heartbeat, the uncollective thoughts. The whispers of heart in an interlocking internal argument with the more reasonable mind.

I wonder if it was washed up along with the mass of chaos lately, taking a ride with the ever changing, unpredictable waves. Only noticeable, buried in the sand, after the waves retreated.

"_Nanase_ _Sakura_," he said, a first for two _different_ reasons.

He simply raised an eyebrow at me and took a few steps toward_ me_.

I smiled, as I, took a few steps toward _him_.

"_Hibari_," I said, a first for two _new_ reasons.

_Or had it always been here, lightly brushing by me_

_since Spring,_

_carried along with the gentle wind?_

**Fin.**

* * *

**_/Quotes._**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **_All I see when I look around are people that don't understand me.  
__A bird that was born in a cage knew not of freedom. Did not yearn for something it __never experienced. Did not hope to fly because it didn't know how to. The outside __world was nothing more than the bird's painted picture from imagination._

**CHAPTER FOUR:**_ Innocenti: "Sakura. Be careful." And I don't think he was talking about any danger. Except the danger of getting too close to people._

_Hibari: "Don't put words in my mouth, Nanase Sakura."  
Sakura: "You're ruining their hopes and dreams."  
Hibari: "You're going to give them the wrong idea. And the false hopes and dreams."_

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_ And that is how Hibari and I always crossed paths. Meaningless, short. Nothing more, nothing less. _

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_ Yamamoto: "And I... I've fallen... I've fallen in love with you." _

**CHAPTER NINE:**_ Yamamoto: "Even if you move.. I'll find you. No matter what. _

**CHAPTER TEN: **_We stayed that way, not moving, not talking, just breathing as petals fell all __around us like a light snow.  
__But instead, I was more like those petals. Picked up and carried by the Spring __Winds against their will.  
__Sakura: "It's kind of funny. One day you're here, one day you're somewhere else."  
__Sakura: "The thing about people is that they miss you for awhile, realize there is __nothing they could do, and then they just move on. Then you're just a memory."  
__I felt like we gazed into each other's eyes for so long that those gray orbs __would mix into my light brown ones like overflowing paint on a palette._

_Sakura: "So why did you run at me?!"  
__Hibari: "You looked like an idiot."  
__Sakura: "That's it?! OW. And w__hat was that for?!  
__Hibari: "Because you ARE an idiot."_

_Yamamoto: "It must be because you're special to him."  
__Sakura: "Please don't say something that could sound misleading." _

_Yamamoto: "I know the risk of you moving but I don't care. __I want to be with you no matter what." _

_Sakura: "You're making this difficult."  
__Takeshi: "You're making it difficult for yourself." _

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **What good was a world if you never experienced pain, what gains would you have __ever received worthwhile?  
__Sakura: "You know, your lame death threats. The same old catch phrase. The scowl that's __going to become permanent if you keep it up."  
__I'll climb till I at least see light because it is all I need, no matter how __long it'll take me to scale up this seemingly hopeless obstacle.  
__As if forgiveness came from wooden ponies of childhood or cheesecake bribes. __As if understanding paralleled trust and unconditional love for family.  
__I wasn't Rapunzel, and I wasn't waiting to get rescued._

_Hibari: "I'll find you."  
__Sakura: "..Okay."  
__Sakura: "I wonder... what is this feeling I have for you?"  
_

_Innocenti: "I can't have you lingering onto the past."  
__Sakura: "It's all I have now."  
__Innocenti: "No, it's all you're willing to hold onto."_

_I whispered something into his ears, something that only he could hear, something that I could barely hear from myself. Something that I couldn't have discovered until now: "I know you'll find me." _

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **_Why was it that I felt so completely sad but frustratingly held no meaning to me? What __was it that was pounding against the cages of my mind, wishing to be freed?  
__Mukuro/Rokudo: "I just know that you wouldn't be content with your life if you remember."  
__Sakura: Thinking about all the emptiness I felt. The sorrow, the tears. Perhaps it was better __for me to not remember. "It's fine." _

_Mukuro/Rokudo: "I was just thinking that you were like a little bird stuck in a cage. Why don't __you spread your wings?"  
__Sakura: "I don't know how to fly."  
__Mukuro: "Want me to set you free?"  
__Sakura: "I don't know what free is." _

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**: _The only thing that didn't agree with my mind.. was my heart. Sappy. Unreasonable. Reckless. But instinctive. And insticts are everything above, minus sappy, but there was something about that. Something that always had you listening. And before you know it, you were following. _

_Sakura: "I want to remember you. Who were you to me?"_  
_Hibari: "Nothing." _  
_Sakura: "I don't believe you. There's something about you... You make me feel a certain way."_  
_Hibari: "You don't know what you're saying." _

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**_ Sakura: __"If you don't give your all in the present.. what good is the future?"  
__"I believe people should be destined to be together. And if something happens, __if things fall apart... that is due to choices, reasons. Hence parallel worlds. __But I feel like the underlying workings of fate is that.. you are tied to someone, __at some point." _

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**_ Byakuran: "No pain, no gain."  
__Sakura: "No need for gain, no need for pain."  
__Byakuran: "And what would be worthwhile without pain?"_

_Byakuran: "Trust should depend on what. You shouldn't trust everyone but you shouldn't __neglect everybody all together."  
__"Saviors have a different section in one's heart." _

_He stared into my eyes and I was scared I would find anger but I didn't. I found __something else.  
__Hibari: "Sakura."  
__I found myself. _

_Sakura: "You found me."  
__Hibari: "Idiot. Did you dare to ever doubt I would?"_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**_ But for some reason, I didn't want to forget this sorrow. This pain. This feeling. __This hatred. Because... I suppose it made me feel alive.  
__I was no princess. I was never in a fairy tale. Never deserved or was obliged to have __a happening ending. Perhaps I never wished for one. Because I never hoped to have one. __I was not waiting to get rescued. But for some reason, why did I wait to be found?  
__I haven't changed. You just never knew me.  
__He always offered too much, always too kind. And with his special warm smile. It was __too bright for me. For someone like me.  
__I could imagine myself as a glass of liquid, tipping over to a hard surface. The shell __shattered and its content spilled everywehre for those present to witness. And I __wondered if he would be in a hurry to clean up a mess such as myself.  
__There was nothing poetic about honesty or raw emotions. But perhaps it being just that __is what made it a passionate, expressive symphony.  
__So here I was, standing before a man I could not possibly hope to understand. And then __there was me, unsure whether my mind was a chaotic or a collective mess.  
__But I suppose that was life, you couldn't hope to understand other people because.. __It was hard enough understanding yourself. And even then, do you really?  
__There was a guy with unwavering, piercing gray blue eyes who didn't like to rely on __words. Then there was a girl with wavering brown eyes and dusted pink cheeks who __made up for his lack of speech, honest and honestly a bit too reckless.  
__But for some reason, there was something about this completely plain scene that __painted itself onto the canvas of my mind into something just a little bit more. __We were just two people. And it just so happens that the person standing beside me.. __In this otherwise easily forgettable scene, int his perfectly insignificant day to __everyone else in the world, was... Him._

_"Help me. Help me find myself.. like how you found me." _

* * *

**_End._**

_Book one; Spring Winds._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with me throughout all these chapters. I hope you'll continue to like the story progression and offer me your much appreciated support. :) Also, if it's not too much to ask for, it would be wonderful if you could leave me _reviews_ so I know _what to do, what to keep, what to change_ for the next few books. :o Like is it _too emotional? Too descriptive? Not funny enough (though I have like NO humor)? Too Mary sue? Too confusing? Too boring/not enough action?_

Plus while you're waiting, new story: **Under a Virtual Sky Online**. *Coughs* (Shameless self promotion.)


	19. Summer 1: New Beginning

**Summer Rain. **

* * *

**Synopsis: **

From fighting against a memory loss- to a burning house- to losing her only family member she had left, Nanase Sakura is thrown from one end to another as if life wasn't already hard enough. Though there was one thing she was glad to have, friends. Forced to find a new home, Sakura takes a step into her new beginning with someone she hopes she can continue to rely on. From learning trust- to friendship- to something she might even dare to call 'love', Sakura finds herself experiencing whole things. Especially after joining the mafia, the Vongola with Tsuna and friends. Life just got a whole lot more complicated than it ever was before. As if she wasn't still struggling on what she should do or willing herself to keep on moving through life, despite the painful memories of the recent past. As if she wasn't still trying to sort out her feelings, though Sakura was already starting to realize who it was that she truly wanted to be with... But who ever said life was easy?  
Definitely not Sakura. Not the girl who was trying to swim through the sea of troubles. Knowing how to swim and fighting against relentless waves was two different things after all. And no matter how much she would love to rewind the time, save Innocenti or merely just being by his side, or if time would just STOP- But she can't do that. So she'll continue to move along with life. Step by step.

* * *

**A/N: **Summer Rain, book 2, will definitely be lighter in content and more fun (well I'm having fun writing at least) because well.. it's Summer! Sakura will be sorting a lot of her feelings out too. This will probably be a short 'book' because I'm excited to get to the future arc SI to be honest. Anyways, hope you enjoy and will continue to support me. I'm glad to have the readers I do and I love you all. :)

Also, I added A LOT more to chapters 1-8. Almost 2k words or more to every chapter. I have no idea how or why I got away without people telling me like "wtf" because when I reread my previous chapters, it was just so DUMB LOL. I'm surprised no one questioned the relationship progression.. Like they go from meeting Sakura in 2-3 chapters maybe with NO interactions to LIKING her slightly... Though it was rushed because I never planned on uploading to fanfiction in the first place. But either way, it's FIXED now in my opinion. There is a lot more dialogue and interactions.

**Added scenes:**  
Chapter 1&amp;2: Sakura meets Hibari when registering for school; Sakura was _appointed as class representative_, attends student council meeting (SI of episode 5?)  
Chapter 3&amp;4: Sakura&amp;Hibari interaction.  
Chapter 5: Sakura vs the Bloody Twins (SI/"AU"changes of episode 22-23)  
Chapter 6: Sakura&amp;Innocenti convo. Hibari&amp;admirers. Sakura&amp;Hibari, food.  
Chapter 7&amp;8: Sakura&amp;Hibari, speculation of strength. *(SI of after the ring battle party. "Celebration of Tsuna winning sumo tournament): Sakura&amp;girls interaction (&amp;cows). Sakura&amp;Takeshi convo. - Sakura&amp;Hibari, speculation of strength part 2 +anger.

I focused a lot more on Sakura's interactions with Hibari because obviously he is a much more difficult character to actually gain some type of relationship with. And I think it's fun. So I hope you'll have time to read or skim through them. ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I dreamt of a burning hose, a blazing sunset, and frightening explosions. _NO! Father!- _

I was startled and jolted up in sweat. _Where- _

_Futon. Tatami mats. Shoji. _

After taking into my surroundings and ridding of my temporary confusion, I started to recall everything that happened. _That's right._

I woke up to a new scenery, a first.

It was calming and soothing and I felt myself smile.

The morning was filled with the sounds of birds chirping.

This, was my new home.

* * *

I got up and yawned. I stretched for awhile before standing up, I fixed my white silk yukata sleeping gown with pink cherry blossoms. A very nice gift. I was surprised he was able to pick out something this nice, not a bad taste in female clothes for a guy. But perhaps it was just the cherry blossoms that made the deciding factor.

I walked over to the shoji and opened it to let some fresh yet warm air. _Summer. _

My feet was light against the tatami mats, in comparison to the cold tiled floors of my old home.

_My old home. That stung. _

I shook my head out of the thought, dispelling the negative feelings. I shouldn't brood on the past too long. Not anymore. Not after I made up my mind and took that step forward.

I suddenly caught the faint smell of something fishy. Figures though since I'm living here now.

_I wonder where he is. I wonder what he does on weekend mornings like these._

I walked outside into the living room and I saw a plate on the table. _That explains it. _

When I got closer, I saw sushi with a plastic wrap over it and a note.

"Sorry, we had to go somewhere today.

Didn't want to wake you up.

Please eat the sushi on the table."

I smiled as I read the note and placed it back down.

I went back into my room, a guest room previously apparently. Going through the usual morning routines first, I changed into the plain white dress Romario bought for me after. The only thing I had for now.

Today, I had some shopping to do. And a lot of it.

Now that Reborn somehow managed to access my bank account for me. I didn't even want to question _how_ he was able to accomplish such a feat.

After getting ready, I sat down and ate the sushi kindly left for me.

Savoring the taste,

Of my new beginning.

* * *

**[ Day after. ]**

_I'm back. _

Staring up at the sight of the school building, against a backdrop of an infinite sea of light blue and white cotton-like clouds, as I entered the school gates once again. Though it was only another two weeks of school left before summer vacation, I'm glad I could be back this soon. _I missed this. _

And it was such a strange thought to be feeling this way.

How different it was from the first moment I stepped in.

How the first time, I loathed to be transferred to yet another school. Finding it completely insignificant and just one of the many I had to go through.

But how it felt partly like 'home'. Somewhere I wished to always have a spot to come back to. Inanimate yet welcoming, almost loving. Everything was almost the opposite.

This, was where I met _them_.

"Tsuna-kun, Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-kun!" I called out as I took a step forward, before running straight to them. finding a place by their side.

All smiles as they greeted me, perhaps minus Gokudera who smirked, but all was well- Normal. Welcoming, casual.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Takeshi who was there earlier in school for practice, waving with a baseball glove still over his hand. I waved back with a grin-

Suddenly catching a sight of a quick flutter of blur in the window near him. The reception room's. I smiled anyways at a now empty window.

This, normality that I've started to become used to-

Friendship, trust, maybe even dependence

was something I would fight _so_ desperately for,

to never lose.

* * *

**[ end of the day. ]**

"Sakuraaaaaa!" a female voice rang out as a body tackled into me from behind. "I've missed you!" The girl exclaimed. I grunted from the impact but turned around to meet light brown orbs and short auburn hair.

"Riri," I smiled softly. Her arms were wrapped around me as I threw my shoes at my feet. "I've missed you too," I replied, slipping my feet into the shoes and tapping it against the ground.

"How have you been?!" She grinned.

"Good," I reassured her even though everything was still a lot to take in for me.

"Should we catch up today? Over some desserts," she giggled.

"Sure," I nodded. It was nice now that I had freedom. _Ah._

She let go of me and gripped the strap of her bag that was on her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, just let me…" I pulled out my phone and proceeded to text him to tell him I'll be coming home late. _Just in case._

"Who are you texting?" she teased. "Yamamoto?"

"Yama- Oh."

"He seemed quite down after you moved," she shared. "Well of course he wasn't the only one!" A playful slap on my back.

"Did he?" I frowned. _But of course. Silly question. _

"The air felt tense," her lips pressed in a straight line but it curved again soon enough. "But it's okay! Since you're back now," she grinned.

"It's good to be back," I smiled as I looked up at the sky while we exited the school building. I missed the sight from here. It wasn't the best view in the world but it felt familiar. "What else did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Only but the usual. Peaceful. Except when Hibari goes on a rampage."

"Very typical. I did miss the usual," I smiled.

"Any summer plans yet?" she asked.

"Oh…uh. No, not yet," I answered.

"Me neither! Mine's usually boring," she groaned. Sometimes I would envy the simplicity of 'boring'. "I wish I had a boyfriend to hang out with or something," she whimpered and pouted jokingly. "What about you? Any luck at the school you transferred to?" She knudged.

I glanced away at the question. "I…. Uh."

"Wow. That wasn't a denial," she raised an eyebrow before throwing her arm around me. "Do tell," she smirked.

"I don't have one. I mean. I…..Ugh," I groaned frustratingly. I don't even want to think about it.

"Who is it? Who is it?" She sing songed as she twirled around, feet over feet as she walked. "Is it-"

"Is it what?" I asked.

"Yikes. Incoming."

"What's incoming?" I questioned, pricked with slight annoyance.

"Oy." A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to meet an intense pair of gray eyes and a frown. He marched up to us in a threatening pace.

"W-What?" I held the eye contact as he stood in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he glared, his arms crossing over his chest.

I glanced over at Riri who was just watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes. "I'm about to go eat….."

He merely glimpsed at her for a half second before turning his gaze back to me. Then it dawned on me. "Oh. Ah, mou," I groaned and turned over to Riri. "Sorry, Riri-chan. I need to-"

"Forget it," he spoke, cutting me off.

"No, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," I bit my lower lip in thought. _I should have time._

"Just go, before I change my mind." He grumbled. The prefect turned around and started walking back towards the school.

"I'll do it after!" I called out as I watched his back as he walked away, farther and farther away from me. I sighed and returned my attention to my very confused friend.

"Are you sure? I don't mind… Whatever it is you have to do," she smiled softly.

"No, it's fine. It could wait," I told her.

* * *

We spent the time just sitting around the bakery, eating delicious cakes and catching up. Well I listened in her stories and shared vague experiences of mine, dodging everything that I couldn't tell her. Before we left, I decided I should buy him one too. It couldn't hurt. _But what did he like? _

"You're buying another one?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah."

"Forrrrrr _someone else_?" she teased, wriggling her eyebrows.

I nodded once, reluctantly. _It was the truth after all. _

"RIGHT! You still didn't answer my question," she knudged me.

I watched her for a moment before returning my gaze back to the variety of cakes.

"_Sa-ku-ra_! Stop dodging my question, meanie," she pretended to pout. I sighed. I wasn't dodging it. I just didn't know how to answer it. Well, I guess I was. It shouldn't hurt to tell her, it's just that I wasn't sure. I suppose I didn't mind tossing her a bone.

"Fine. I'll be here if you ever want to talk about-"

"Say," I started as my fingers pressed against the glass. "Dark chocolate or coconut?"

"I wouldn't know-"

"Which one do you think _Hibari_ would want?" I smiled and her eyes widened.

Her lips parted in shock but they quickly grew into a warm smile. "Dark chocolate?"

"Okay. I'll take the coconut one," I told the lady behind the counter who chuckled.

"H-Hey!" Riri pouted. "Why did you ask me then?"

"Who knows," I sang as I paid for the cake.

"You could have just told me like a normal person," she mumbled playfully.

"I'm not sure I told you anything," I smirked and she puffed her cheeks. We really aren't _anything._

"Does he even like sweet things?"

"He never complained," I ended up answering without thinking. "Though he does seem like the type to say 'I hate sweets', huh?"

She nodded agreeingly, very agreeingly and I ended up laughing.

And now I had a cake to give for forgetting to do something I was supposed to do. And the job to finish.

* * *

**[ Day after. ]**

"You want me to _**what**_?" _No. No no no no no. _

"Well, Sakura. Consider this as part of your training," Reborn said.

"I'm fine with _training_ but... Why _him_?" I frowned. This sounded nothing but a bad idea. A very, _very bad _idea.

"Because of your attribute." _Attribute? _

"My what?"

"Your flame. It's cloud. So either way you'll be working closely with Hibari in the future, who is the cloud guardian" he smirked. _HE SMIRKED_. He was sending me to hell and he _knew_ it.

And suddenly also 'future' sounded a long and painful journey. I also suddenly wished I didn't follow Reborn to the rooftop. Or agree to training. Or perhaps agree to being part of the MAFIA too. That was _such_ a strange thought. _Me. In the mafia._ The strongest, most powerful and influential mafia family- the Vongola.

"Boy, you _ARE_ mean," I recalled Tsuna's panicked warning about how Reborn puts him through hell. And I'm starting to see that. I'll be joining Tsuna there soon enough. And I chose to use the word 'mean' but I almost replaced it with 'evil'.

"I'm just a home tutor," he smiled ever so innocently. "It's fine, Sakura. Hurry up and get going~"

"'Fine' because you're not the one that's going to die," I mumbled but left miserably to dig my own grave.

I had no choice.

I was going to get hurt by Hibari.

Though perhaps it might be a bit better _(from what I learned)_ than getting hurt,

by the strongest hitman.

_Reborn._

* * *

**{ ... }**

I took a deep breath. Fingers curled, hand stationed right in front of the door. _Okay, have I finished my prayers? I think I have._

I touched the door but I withdrew. _No. Nononono NO._ _I can't do this. He'll kill me. I'm not in the mood for this. When would I ever be? The answer is never. __Oh boy. He's probably napping. Oh man that'd be__** really **__bad._

I took a huge breath. _Alright, here we go. _

_Oh no. No no no. I can't. _

"Oy, herbivore." _Eep- _

I tensed up. _Why. Why me?_

"H-Hibari! Fancy meeting you here," I laughed. _Fancy meeting him in FRONT of his office. Idiot._

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was debating whether or not you were napping," I admitted.

"Wao." Deadpan. "How _very _considerate of you," he smirked. His eyes danced at his own sarcasm. He was getting ready to kill me and I know it. He's walking closer and I'm holding my breath by instinct. His hand reached out- I shut my eyes.

Then I heard a click of the door. _Door?_ He opened the door and walked inside, leaving it open. _Oh my. Is that an invitation? Don't mind if I do. _

I walked in, genuinely_ surprised_ that it wasn't slammed in my face. I closed the door gingerly behind me as he took a seat in his chair. He looked up at me and I stood awkwardly. Right, my task.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, walking closer.

"What did you need?" He frowned.

"Need…" _Right…. Stinkin' Reborn. _

"Can I... Can I have a hug?" I smiled awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrow but the frown didn't move an angle. "What?" He asked disbelievingly but he _heard_ it._ I know he heard it._

"You complained last time and said I never ask you before doing 'indecent' things. So I'm asking you now."_ And I didn't want to die. _

I held out my extended arms and walked closer with my best attempt at an innocent smile.

_Ow-_

Palm against my forehead and over my eyes, he pushed me back and held me in place with his extended arm. "NO."

"But-" I pouted, hands flailing in front of me to reach him. "Hibari-"

"Just what do you take me for, Nanase Sakura? I don't _do_ herbivorous interactions."

_But you hugged me before... Kind of._ I dropped my arms, giving up already. "Fine."

He grumbled something inaudibly before letting his arm down and I can finally _see_ again. Hibari opened the drawer of his desk, picking up a file before tossing it onto the table. "You are to attend the student council meeting today after school as class representative again. Don't be late."

I frowned. I never _wanted_ to be class representative to begin with. _And why didn't they find a replacement while I was gone? _

I sighed and took the files from his desk and looked up to his face to find him staring at me with those oh so gray eyes as if he had something to say.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Get to class, Nanase Sakura." Hibari closed his eyes and leaned back further on the black leather chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I nodded slowly before walking towards the door. _But. _

I turned around, "By the way." And he opened his eyes, waiting. "Why don't you just call me Sakura?"

He scoffed. "And why should I?"

"Because we're _best_ friends!" I grinned and noticed his eye twitching. _And because it's shorter._ Not to mention it's _weird_ how he always used my FULL name every time.

"Just get to class, _Nanase Sakura_."

I stood there, staring at him. _He acts as if he didn't before_. The time when he triggered my memories.

He frowned. "Before I bite you to death."

Stare.

He sighed frustratingly, ruffling his black hair in annoyance. "Go. Now. _Sakura_."

And I left, small flutter, all smiles.

* * *

**[ after school. ]**

Not only was I going to be late- AND dead. I was going to be dead TEN times over.

I slammed open the door, the poor thing hitting against the wall. Stunned, shocked expressions of a terrified student council in a form of some rectangle.

"**I WANT TO BE PART OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, PLEASE!**"

_Oh god. I was so dead in 5 seconds. Stinkin' Reborn. _

_5...4...3..._

"Oh?"

_Oh. 3. So he was quick on his feet._

"Is that so, Nanase Sakura?" _Wow. Death sounded nice_. _Back to full name huh?_ _I mean my name sounded nice pronounced by him-..._ Better if it weren't without the lace of threat in his tone.

"Ah.. Ah well-"

"Why not?" He smirked but his eyes glinted with mischievous intent. _Wait what. Oh no._

"No wait-" _No?_ "I mean uh..." _Disciplinary..._

"Trash!" I yelled. _Trash?_ "You know um. The trash disciplinary committee." He raised an eyebrow.

"N-not like you're trash but like literally! Oh those pesky things, they sure get out of hand. Too much littering.. And..." _Oh he is SO glaring daggers at me_. "Like.. This!"

I grabbed a piece of paper off the table, much to poor kid's dismay. Crumpled it up and threw it on the floor too. _Oh I sure hope that wasn't important_. "And then you know like... SIT, paper!" I commanded to a helpless lying paper on the floor. "And it listens! See?"

_How many more seconds till I'm sent flying? Hm. Will I land in China or Korea or America?_

"Eh? So in other words," he pulled out his tonfas. "You want me to bite you to death?" _Oh that smirk. He's going to kill me._ 'Kill' would be understatement of the year. He's going to _murder_ me. Slaughter.

"I prefer America.." I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. _Well. See you!_

Out the door I went. Lunged, flew, sprinted. _Oh god._

I could _hear_ the footsteps. Of doom.

"Nanase Sakura, for running in the hallways, I'll bite you to death."

"Really? We're doing this again?" I huffed. _Reminds me of Spring, on my birthday. _

"You asked for it."

"You were going to hit me anyways!" I retorted, shorter of breath compared to him.

"Fine with me. I enjoy chasing down a prey."

"You know what they call people like you?" I looked back at a fearsome sight. "A sadist!" I yelled and made a quick turn.

"Is that so? Why don't you come here and repeat that again?"

"No! Because I'm not masochistic!"

"Doesn't matter. The only thing you are," he smirked which I turned back to witness. "Is dead."

_Ho. Clever. And true._

I jumped down a few flights of stairs. Stairs. _Oh wait no. If I'm correct..._

_Crap._

"Not again," I whimpered.

"Well well."

I turned around to meet my doom. "Best 2 out of 3?" I offered breathlessly.

"Oh? Is that what you really want?" His smirk turned devious as he stalked closer with those threatening tonfas in his grasp.

"Well I want a lot of things. Like maybe a hug but you'd kill me for that too so," I mumbled.

"Are those your last words?"

"No. My last words would be... What kind of shampoo do you use?" _Oh that's it. I was so dead. But I don't know. I'd say 'death' might be a little fun. At least this one._

"Wao."

**WHACK.**

"Ow!" _Is my head split in half? At least he hit me with his hand._

"It's coconut." _Coconut huh._

I groaned and rubbed my aching head. "You know, if I died... You were supposed to tell me before," I pouted.

"Oh? You aren't dead yet?" He raised his tonfa again. _Oh no._

"Oh, oops. I mean-" I threw myself down on the ground. _God, what is he, a bear? I have to pretend to play dead? Fine. Beats being dead._

_Oh the floor is cold. And I bet it's dirty. Gross._

I opened an eye to find him staring at me. Full of amusement too. "Good enough?" I dared to ask.

"Hm? Did the dead body just talk?" He knelt down to watch me quite evilly, poking me with a tonfa. He's not even trying to hide his enjoyment... I scoffed.

His raised his tonfas.

"You can't kill me!" I stuck out my tongue.

He raised an amused eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because… Because we haven't had our second kiss yet." _Well. I did it. _

Hibari seemed quite stunned and for a second I'm enjoying the moment. But in the next, I did what I had to do. I shoved him out of the way, brushing against his gakuren (_why was that still on during this weather?_) and ran up the stairs. _Oh god. I'm dead soon. Soon. Soon soon soon. Oh god. Those were some quick footsteps._

"_Nanase Sakura_," I heard from behind me and it dripped with malicious intent. _I'm so screwed. Stinkin' Reborn!_ 'Training' he said. More like running for my life. Unless that's what he wanted to train me for.

_HOW does he run so fast? I'm so screwed, I'm so screwed-_

_Holy hell. A crowd._

And hugging girls. _WHY DO PEOPLE HUG IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY?-_

_Oh no._ "Move!" I yelled but it was too late-

A hand. On my shoulder.

_Screwed, oh, so screwed._

Slammed. Against the wall. _Ouch- _

Cold, metal. Tonfa.

The tonfa was at my neck, lifting up my chin so that he can gaze into my eyes with a set of very intimidating eyes. "Last words?"

I smiled and laughed breathlessly. "So how about that kiss-"

I gasped. He leaned in so quickly, so_ fiercely_ that if I wasn't positioned against the wall, I would've fell over onto weak knees. And I almost thought he would-

His warm breath._ An inch, no. Less? A centimeter._ Our lips were apart by that little and I think I lost all reason. My mind was screaming 'kiss me' and I'm unsure if my face became feverish by the thought, by his breath, or those beautiful gray eyes up close.

I'm at a loss. Of breath. Of mind. Of sanity.

Though mine were widened, his were half lidded now and I don't think it was any less beautiful than before, if anything they made me feel a _certain_ way. _Oh dear. _

Never in my life had I wanted to be kissed so badly or at all. Nor wanted anyone so badly or at all. My mind and heart was working exceptionally overtime. Through a jumbled mess, I can only remember how soft….. I closed my eyes because I couldn't stand the tension anymore. _Kiss me, please-_

**WHACK.**

"Ow, ow, ow." I opened my eyes and found a smirk. A very handsome smirk. _Curse you!_

And he didn't kiss me. _**WHAT**__ was I thinking?_ Surely his assault knocked a few- a lot of my brain cells out. _I'm losing it. _

"What are you standing there, waiting for?" _My god._ He was enjoying this.

"I.. You…" My mouth hung open along with everyone else. 'Everyone else', the realization dawned on me._ Geez_. "Ah, mou!" I puffed my assumed to be very red cheeks in frustration. _Embarrassing. This, was embarrassing._

There's going to be quite a lot of whispering going around adding up to the ones right now. _Ohhhh no. It's AFTER school. Don't you people have somewhere to be? _

I think he chuckled. _Or was it a scoff? _But I think it was a chuckle disguised as a scoff. Either way he seemed _pleasantly_ amused and I'm not so sure what happened to the Hibari that glanced away that day at the clinic. He was growing into a teasing, sarcastic bastard. But the thing is, I can't say I didn't like it.

I smiled as he turned around and walked away without another word, probably finding my embarrassment as punishment enough. _Fine._ I got what I set out to achieve. _Stinkin' Reborn_. From the corner of my eye, I saw a glint. I looked out the window to notice small little Reborn and a telescope, I sighed. I might be dead once Hibari realizes.

As the gakuren on his shoulders trailed behind him like a cape, along with it was a very cute little yellow post-it note.

'Handsome Jerk.'

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated if you have time. :)_

**A/N:** I wonder if I should've put 'kick me' instead LOLLL. But then again I'm not too into killing my main character.


	20. Summer 2: Quiet Truth

**Summer Rain.**

* * *

**A/N: **Happy April Fools! I hope you enjoy this chapter while I'll be hiding in the comforts my home (away from all of civilization). I'll be holed up in my room playing League of Legends' URF mode all day HAHA.  
Anyways. I didn't update the past weekend because I was having a hard time trying to sort out the direction I want this 'book' to go in. I have a lot of ideas but it's hard to chronologically place it. However, APRIL FOOLS helped me decide what to place in chapter two.  
I decided to 'celebrate' _April Fools_ differently for you guys c: It's **not a joke**, I can reassure you (I swear on the lives of KHR characters) LOL. Instead, I'll reveal to you two (I don't really want to say) "_plot twists_". It's not really a plot twist but things I kind of vaguely placed in the chapters, waiting to reveal it (though they were planned for later). They'll be explained in the end. Enjoy!

**Announcement:** If you're bored with nothing to read after this *ahem* 2 new stories! ^_^ **Foxfire Enchantment**, AU inspired by Kamisama Hajimemashita featuring a human god Sakura and yokai/fox familiar Hibari Kyoya (also other chars)! Also, **Engage Me**, a marriage between Sakura and Kyoya because of Kyoya's ill mother's last wish. A lot of bickering/teasing in that one LOL. Both of these obviously have no ties to this story and I'm sure you can already tell who I favor so there's no point hiding it anymore. :'c

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Move out of the way, move out of the way!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway, weaving through the crowds of students. _So many people!_ I skidded around the corner and jumped down a few stairs, making my way to the exit. I wasn't going to outrun him, I know. But I could at least gain distance and have time to somehow get out of it.

I ran through the lockers and almost bumped into a group of girls. Okay, well I avoided two and I bumped into the last. "Ow, ow, ow," I muttered, rubbing my injured head.

"Sakura?!" a familiar female voice. I looked up to find Riri, surrounded by her two friends whom I started to recognize. The blonde one, Mari, laughed softly at the scene while Kaori, the black haired one, seemed indifferent as usual.

"Sorry, Riri-chan," I smiled and placed clapped my hands together in apology.

"It's okay but what are you in a rush for?" She laughed softly, her hand up at her head.

"Rush- Oh god. Not good. I have to go." Her face was full of confusion but I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain later-"

"Why don't you explain to me first?" his low voice threatened from behind me. A chill ran up my spine and turned around slowly, almost mechanically.

"Shit." I backed up behind Riri by instinct but I knew nothing was going to save me from his wrath.

"Hibari-san?" Riri asked quietly.

"I said I was sorry!" I called out as he took a few more threatening steps closer to me.

"Get over here."

"No! If I was going to listen to you in the first place, I wouldn't have ran."

"Oh? So you admit to running in the hallway? Which is strictly prohibited at school?" He smirked, taking out his tonfas. "That's two strikes today, including the morning. Get back here and take your punishment."

"No! I told you it was a mistake. I was half asleep-" I defended myself but his eyes glinted with malevolence.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"It's not my fault. There's… There are too many rooms!" _Bad idea._ That only seemed to feed his smirk.

"Oh? So now it's my fault? And the rooms'?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean- I didn't even see anything," I rambled on like a fool. He reached out his arm, over Riri's stunned shoulders and past the two confused friends.

"Three." _Strikes? Oh no. _

He took a step closer and I took one back, afraid. More and more people started pausing as they strolled by, wondering and looking. This is going to ruin my image, stained by blood. Hibari glanced around, unamused by the slight hint of crowding.

When he turned back to me, his expression seemed to have softened. JUST a bit.

"Come here."

Was all he said. Two words.

But it left me breathless, my heart felt uncomfortable due to a small skip. A skip of a beat. And to think it was just an expression.

And without thinking, I took my steps towards him.

Even from Hibari Kyoya, _why did those words sound so innocent and simple yet at the same time, so entirely possessive? _

_Wait-_ I suddenly came back to my senses and attempted to make a dash for it but he gripped the back of my collars. "Kyoya-" I turned around to meet his eyes. From the corner of my own, I could see the shocked expressions.

His gaze seems to have softened from having his name called. I almost took note of that until he spoke again. "Your punishment awaits. You're making a scene here."

"You're the one making the scene!" I accused as he hauled me away of three very confused people. "S-Stop! I'll walk, I'll walk."

"You're going to run."

"No, I won't. Just stop pulling me like this," I pouted as I stumbled backwards. Mercifully, he released his grip on my poor shirt collars. But instead he clasped his hand around my wrist and hauled me towards what seemed to be the reception room. I sighed but I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face as I looked down at his hand. Past well, the gaping stares and whispers (that he gave a cold glare to, sending the mass scurrying off to different directions).

_Because well,_

_**this**__,_

_was progression._

* * *

**_[ After school. ]_**

"Ready to go?" Takeshi smiled as he waited for me, bag slung over his shoulder as he kept a grip on it.

"Yeah," I zipped up my school bag and placed it through my arm, over my shoulder. "Let's go," I smiled as we walked together towards Tsuna and Gokudera who were waiting at the door.

"How is training?" Tsuna asked me with knitted eyebrows.

"Oh. It's fine," I smiled. "Nothing too bad. Just some reflex training and a bit of combat," I answered. ...It was tiring. Not to mention difficult. But I didn't want to complain.

Tsuna nodded, knowing more than I said out loud. "Reborn can be tough sometimes. B-But… It does pay off though," he ruffled the back of his hair. I nodded with a smile. _He really is different from what I used to think he was. _

"That's right, juudaime! You were strong- but you became even stronger! And it's amazing how you can protect everyone!" Gokudera chimed in, encouraging and praising the boss he admired deeply while Takeshi just chuckled.

The rest of the conversation was about a bunch of random things I kind of blocked out by accident, too used to doing it that I didn't even notice. Instead, I was more focused on dodging the mass of students than what they were saying. I didn't give it my full attention but I did catch a few things here and there.

"Now, now, Gokudera. It's not a big deal," Takeshi said as he walked, hands folded together behind his head, arms bent.

"Shut up, baseball brain," Gokudera grumbled.

When we almost reached the front gate, I could feel someone's stare upon me. I turned back to scan the surroundings and found someone I suppose I expected. He was on the school roof as always, arms on the railing.

So I smiled and waved just for the heck of it. But he glanced away and I imagined him scoffing.

"Sakura-chan?" I turned to Takeshi who watched me before shifting his attention to where I was looking previously.

"Hm?"

Takeshi hummed but faced forward and said nothing more. So neither did I.

* * *

**_[ 1 hour later. ]_**

_Ugh. The rice is sticky- it makes my hands feel weird._

I frowned. I'm not good at this and I don't think I like doing this one bit.

"Sakura-chan, you need to wrap it better," Takeshi stated. "Let me show you?"

I sighed and scooted aside, letting him step in front of it and show me.

"Like that. You try now," he smiled encouragingly.

So I did.

And it didn't turn out very great. "It's harder than it looks."

"Of course it is!" I heard from the back from Takeshi's father.

"I really don't think I'm cut out for this," I mumbled._ This job is too much for me. Perhaps I should just wash the dishes- Wait. Why aren't I doing that?_

"You'll get the hang of it if you keep trying!" _...Right. Because of his encouragements. _

And I suppose I am trying because well- I should be old enough to somewhat try and support myself. And I kind of didn't want to be a spoiled princess who didn't know how to do anything. So I tried.

But sometimes even if you try, you don't quite succeed.

* * *

And the whole night was just…. tiring. And hard. And I messed up on most of them. Everything I make kind of just breaks apart. At this point, I'm just wasting away food.

"Want to take a walk before we call it a night?" He asked after he finished his part.

"A walk? Yeah. That'd be nice," I smiled as I washed my hands. Sighing, when I finished.

Thank god, it's over. At least for today.

_Sometimes I wonder why I do things I don't like doing. _

_Perhaps I shouldn't. Isn't life too short to do what you hate to do anyways? _

* * *

**...**

And we were talking about baseball. Again. Somehow. Though I supposed it made me happy hearing him talk so enthusiastically about something. At least, I think it should- And that I think it does.

"Baseball is really fun. Are you sure you don't want me to coach you?"

"Coach?" I laughed softly. "I'm okay. Really. Sports of any kind isn't really my thing."

"Ehhh? But you'd be good if you practice. I'm sure of it!" He encouraged with a wide grin.

"No thank you," I declined politely. "But you're very kind. I'm sure even a terrible baseball player like myself would improve greatly under your help," I reassured him. "Though.. I'm not really a sports person."

He nodded slowly, understandingly but I feel like I just ruined something. Whatever it was. _I should've tried. I should try. I should've said yes. I could still- _

"I guess I don't really know." _Know what?_ "So.. What kind of person are you?" He asked but he wasn't looking at me. Rather, he was looking up at the night sky.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. _That's an awfully vague question. _

He hummed. "For starters.. What do you like to do?"

_What do I like to do?_ "Uh.." I read but it was because I had nothing better to do. I played the piano because I had nothing better to do. _But did I really like it?_ "Um. That's actually a pretty tough question."

"Is it?" he chuckled. _For him, it's easy. Baseball, obviously_. "Well what do you like in general, then?"

Well I suppose that was an easier one. "Desserts," I answered confidently and quickly which made him laugh.

"Anything else?"

"Let's see… I like the piano though I don't know if I really do like playing it. I like.. to swim. Oh, there you go," I laughed. "Uh… I like flowers, roses. And spring. I like.. cats. Mmm. Melon soda?"

He chuckled. "I see, I see. And what don't you like?"

I frowned. "I don't like a lot of things." _Loud people, loud volumes. Overly crowded places. Weather that's too hot. Crying children. Obnoxious people-_ But I didn't tell him. It was too much. I was too used to preserving my 'image' and was not used to letting people know too much for me. The mentality that they never had to know. And right when I was about to actually answer the question-

"Eh? You seem like the type to be okay with a lot of things," he smiled at me. And there it is again. 'Seem' and other similar words. _Assumptions_. Because he doesn't really know me- Though I couldn't blame him. It was entirely my fault after all, that he didn't _really_ know me.

"Then…" he stopped walking and I did the same, glancing back as I waited for him. _De ja vu. _This scene, these actions- They were way too familiar.

And deep down, I knew- I knew I didn't like where this was headed.

"_Who _do you like?" _There it is._

I watched him. His soft but serious expression. His silent, unwavering eyes. Waiting, _and waiting, and waiting_ for an answer.

I, too, was silent. For I, was unsure how to answer, though not entirely unsure of my answer.

I let go of a breath, shutting my eyes before opening them back to an inevitable scene in front of me. Even though the weakling like me just wanted to hide or sink into the ground. Let it swallow me up like the words I swallowed instead of releasing.

"Takeshi-"

"Nevermind," he laughed it off. "I don't want to hear it after all."

_Is he scared? Is he scared of my answer? Like I am?_ I frowned. I felt a pang in my heart and I.. I didn't want him to feel that way. _But. But what am I supposed to say? To do? When I wasn't sure what to say? What to do? _

So I let it go.

"Okay."

"Though you're not off the hook, you know," he gave a small smile. "I'm still waiting for a proper answer- But not right now."

He was too kind. _Too, too kind. _

"Okay."

I turned my attention to the sky, speckled by stars. The golden full moon was a witness to my weakness. My indecisiveness. My cruelty. And suddenly, this scenery didn't look as pretty as it once did.

"Shall we go back?" he broke my trance.

I nodded, still not looking at him. I couldn't. _I'm stupid. _

_I have to answer him. Soon._

* * *

**_[ Flashback. ]_**

"_**I've fallen in love with you." **_

"_...Takeshi-kun. I can't- You can't- I have to move...soon. Sometime soon."_

_His expression dropped drastically. "I know… I know but-"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_You don't have to apologize. I just wanted you to know," he chuckled softly. He tried to pull up a smile though his eyebrows were still knitted. "I wish you didn't have to move," he said softly._

_I nodded, biting my lip._

"_**Me too."**_

* * *

_**[ The Next Day. ]**_

I was humming heartily to a song that was stuck in my head as I rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of my hair, feeling the silkiness that it left afterwards. My hair smelled like the cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner that I used. _I have to keep up the effect. Sakura has to smell like sakura._

I stepped out and placed my undergarments on- then literally face palmed myself. I forgot the yukata. I sighed exasperatedly and draped the pink towel around me after using it to partially dry my hair. I brought the brush through the tangled mess of pink and it took around five minutes even with the previous help of the conditioner.

Now for the harder part. I stared at the door as if it was my mortal enemy. _Well. He shouldn't be home yet so there's nothing to worry about. Hopefully._

So I stepped outside, making a quick dash to my room which wasn't too far. When I made it in, I let out a breath of relief. _Safe._ I picked up my yukata and let the towel unwrap-

"JOOOIIINNN THE BOXING CLUB, TO THE EXTREME-"

I blinked at Ryohei who barged right into my room through the outside shoji. And his jaw drop. Until I looked down and everything just sunk in-

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

I let out the loudest shriek a girl could manage to produce as I was almost only in a towel and a guy I hardly know was- JUST WHAT THE HELL.

"GET OUT," I threw the nearest thing at him which happened to be a textbook, covering myself with my arm.

"O-OW! W-WHAT? WHY ARE YOU-" he yelled, covering his eyes.

I scurried for my towel as I yelled. "JUST GET-"

"What's going on?" a deep voice behind me made me jump, I fell over onto my behind as I looked up to a very shocked expression- I was so done. "You-"

"GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU. WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, my face must have turned scarlet- black. I pulled the fabric that was thrown over my head and even though I was embarrassed by the scent, I draped it over me without another word. A bit more grateful than anything.

He glanced away and shifted his attention over to the most random person here. "What. Do you. Think. You're doing," he pronounced threateningly as he lunged over to Ryohei, pulling out his tonfas out of no where.

"HIBARI- I W-WAS-" He was still blushing madly and I think that ticked me off more. I was also waiting for the answer. "I WAS HERE TO RECRUIT YOU TO THE BOXING CLUB. TO THE EXTREME!"

"I told you to never come here. And now- you're dead. I'm going to bite you to death," he hissed as he sprang forth.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS YOUR ROOM," he tried to explain. Loudly. Very loudly.

"My room is _next door_, you idiotic herbivore."

"FIGHT ELSEWHERE," I commanded with a distressed tone, having enough of this silliness. The two lunged out- well Hibari attempting to murder Ryohei.

I sighed exasperatedly as I managed to walk over, shutting the shoji with the loudest slam I could produce without destroying anything. Boys, I groaned.

I ruffled the back of my head frustratedly as I pulled the gakuen off my shoulders, staring at it for a moment. "At least he had some decency," I mumbled to myself as I got dressed with the cherry blossom yukata.

Well at least I was wearing my bra and panties- That's like a bikini. Right? Right?...I was still annoyed. Fuming almost. And I could see why Kusakabe had a hard time dealing with Ryohei.

_Geez._ I don't even want to go outside at this point… _But I'm hungry._

I twisted my hair into a quick bun minus the layer that cupped my face before stepping outside. I got over it. Kind of.

I could HEAR the crashing and screaming outside but I ignored it.

When I got closer to the kitchen, I could already smell the food. "Kusakabe-san, good evening," I greeted as I found the older male at the stove- with an apron.

"Ah. Nanase-san," he smiled.

"Sakura is fine," I repeated again. _At least it wasn't 'Nanase-sama'. Now, that, was awkward._

"Sorry, it's habits. Sakura-san." …._Well that was close enough I guess._

"Would you like any help?" I offered as I got closer. He was here often and he always seemed to be the one to prepare Hibari's (and now mine as well) food. But he never stayed to eat it which I believe is rather sad.

"I can handle it," he reassured me as he picked up the saucer, taking a sip of the stew. We both flinched when we heard a loud crash.

Kusakabe sighed. "Sasagawa-san again?" he glanced nervously out the window. "Ah. Sakura-san please take over the stirring," he requested as he pulled off the apron and handed me the wooden spoon.

I didn't even agree before he dashed outside. "Sasagawa-san, please stop!- AH. You're disturbing the neighbors- L-Leader!"

I watched the semi amusing scene from the window as I stirred the pot of stew. _Well- Ooh. Ouch._

_Cue cat shrieking noises. Poor cats. Why do animators use such sound effects like that anyways? _

Wait. How long has it been? How long was I supposed to stir this? "Kusakabe-san!" I called out.

He appeared soon after, panting. And with a few scrapes. "Are you okay?!" I asked with a bit of worry though I'm sure he was used to it.

"Perfectly fine!" He answered as he resumed the task he was doing before the whole mess happened which was transferring the food onto the plates and setting up the meals onto the dining table with some of my help. _Tough man_. But you have to be tough if you're working under.. _him._

Hibari entered without a sweat broken, running a hand through his hair with annoyance as he walked over to the zataku, low dining table and taking his usual seat on the cushion. Kusakabe excused himself with a bow and left quickly after.

I went in to my room to retrieve the gakuren he left me. "Thank you for earlier. I'm glad you were home," I smiled as I handed it to him. He eyed me for a moment before taking it without a word. I sat down onto the cushion, both legs to one side.

"Guess we're even huh," I teased- gasped. The world spun and I was suddenly staring up at the ceiling as my back hit the tatami mats. But the sight of ceiling was just a dream now.

I looked up to a man that was now caging me with his arms on either sides of my head and knees on either sides of my legs. But I was breathless, speechless.

Something gleamed in those beautiful steel blue eyes of his as a smirked tugged at the corner of his lips. And suddenly a warm breath was tickling my ear. "You want to get even with me, Nanase Sakura?" a low whisper that ran a chill up my spine.

"I-" _What were we talking about-_ My eyes widened as I felt his warm, calloused hand on my hip. My bare hip. His hand was under my shirt. "Kyo-" _Warm_. Everything was so warm. His hand- the weather- my face.

"What? I thought you wanted to be even," he teased, his nose lightly brushing against mine. _I- he_\- His hand slowly trailed upwards and my breath hitched. _I should stop him- I should but-_

He leaned in closer. Closer to my lips- And I shut my eyes, tilted my head upwards, ready to meet his lips halfway-

"Excuse me, leader. I forgot-" My eyes snapped open and we both shifted our attention over to the door where Kusakabe was standing, eyes widened before he glanced away quickly. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to i-interrupt anything-" I suddenly realized the.. 'compromising situation' we were in._ Surely this would raise some questions and misunderstanding conclusions._

And my face must have been bright and red as a tomato. Hibari frowned but he said nothing more as he got up and I did too, sitting back timidly on the cushion.

"Hurry up and get what you came for," Hibari said indifferently.

"Y-Yessir!" Kusakabe scurried in quickly and grabbed what he forgot- his apron and left after excusing himself (and apologizing multiple times).

This might be even more awkward than accidentally walking into Hibari's room- WHILE HE WAS CHANGING. So he was just in his boxers- _That. Was Awkward._ (And the reason why he chased after me yesterday morning). Which is probably what he meant by 'truly getting even'. ...But a girl without a top and a guy without a top is a totally different thing. _Jerk. Perverted jerk. _

I gave a flitting glance over to the guy across from me- completely casual as he ate without another word. A bowl of rice in one hand, chopsticks in the other.

He placed a piece of potato into his mouth and chewed- only then he looked up at me with his usual narrowed gray eyes. "What?"

_What, he asked. As if he wasn't- _

I looked back down to my food and ate it in silence. Although it was a bit harder to swallow. What's with him, I grumbled internally.

Even though it was awkward to look at him, his face- I couldn't help it. I don't know why but he always seemed so graceful when he ate. And I was staring again. And he hated that. So I should look away. But he was also.. handsome, I concluded after scanning his facial features again. I sighed, hated the way I've become.

"Nanase Sakura." A clank. He set his chopsticks down on the table, his elbow now propped up on the table with a half closed hand supported his head as he leaned onto the back of it.

I tensed up and straightened up my back as I cleared my throat. "What?" I asked.

"You've been staring at me," he stated bluntly, watching me with an unreadable expression. Sometimes I wonder if he was teasing me or honestly questioning what I was doing.

"Um. Sorry?" ..._What was I supposed to say to that?_

He scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude? Or do you need discipline?" _Discipline? No thanks. _

I frowned, glancing away after I decided to tell him the truth. "You seem graceful."

"What?"

"When you eat. ...You eat gracefully," I mumbled, clarifying myself. I dared to shift my attention from the food to him. He had on an genuinely amused expression before closing his eyes.

"You really are an idiot." _Is that a smirk or… _

"Yeah," I agreed quietly before continuing where I left off with my food- barely touched. I shrugged it off.

_Hibari Kyoya does not smile- only smirks._

But it doesn't change the fact that it gave me a small flutter and the rise of questionable heartbeats.

I may be_ indecisive_, I'm not so stupid _(though he would beg to differ)_. Surely a person like me who spends time after time questioning herself and trying to figure out what she was thinking- feeling-

Surely, she, should know what these flutters mean. And these 'irrational' heartbeats-

"Elbow and arm off the table, Hibari Kyoya. Don't you know, it's rude?" I teased with a small smile.

"Oh?" he smirked, arching an eyebrow.

...

_And she did._

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is! Here's the **analysis.**  
**1)** _Sakura lives in Hibari's house_ (after her house burned down). How did that come to be? It'll be explained in an omake later on. I was hoping that you readers would think that she lived with Yamamoto because of the previous chapter. Which was vague. Though Takeshi does live in a traditional Japanese home too- I assume. With the dojo and what not. And there was the note about 'sushi' being left for Sakura (note and food left by Kusakabe).  
**2)** _Sakura never told Yamamoto she loved him back_. It was omitted since the beginning of the story (when it was a preview for chapter 1, there was a break in between the two statements: "I've fallen in love with you" and "me too") and even omitted in chapter 8, of the confession. Not to mention there were a few 'dots' (...) that have been there ever since. I've written this way even before I uploaded my story onto fanfiction. :o So I'm not fixing anything here for convenience.  
I remember getting a review awhile back by _NeitherSaneNorInsane_. Asking if Sakura and Yamamoto was a 'thing' or if Sakura was indirectly 'cheating' on Yamamoto because it seemed like Sakura whispered a confesion to Hibari before her dad's employees took her back (though she whispered "I know you'll find me"). The answer is no to both :o (And to NeitherSaneNorInsane": I'm sorry I couldn't fully answer your question then because it wasn't revealed LOL)

**Quick Acknowledgements.  
**I would like to take this time, since I mentioned a reviewer- To thank all of my favorites and followers. c: You guys are wonderful and it always brings a smile to my face whenever I check my email (which is often ;_;) and find another fav/follow. c: I also appreciate every reader that takes time out of their day to read my chapter updates. You are the reason I shrug off my homework (in the best way possible HAHA) and urges to watch anime or nap way too many hours than I should- to get my lazy off my lazy butt and write. c:  
I would also like to specifically thank the people that take a bit more of their time to leave a review ^_^ Such as: NeitherSaneNorInsane, belladu57, Vendori, Purplelillies2476, animagirl, PileOfAsh, IsraAl'Attia-Theron, Riomi-senpai, BlackSakura-chi, AyumuMatsuoXIII, sakurayukari, HoneyGrl, 27tunafiamma72


	21. Omake: Takeshi, Always

**Summer Rain / Omake.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Do you ever just think back to the old chapters and question why or how Takeshi came to like Sakura? Well, I question it. And now you will see from this omake (if you choose to read it) that he questions it too. :)  
Written in present tense (something I don't ever do) just for a try and for a hang of it. I write things _mostly_ for a purpose. So here you will read in third person, limited on Takeshi to access his thoughts on Sakura. You can analyze and decide for yourself in the end about his feelings or regards for her LOL. I'm terrible at understanding guys and especially a guy who I assume would think about baseball a lot (and I'm sure I got the references wrong, feel free to fix me if I do) so don't expect anything great ;_;  
Read if you're bored while I figure out what kind of direction I want Summer Rain to go in... also if I want to make up a random mafia family and add in some trouble (still thinking). Would it be too boring without? Or too much with? If you have any thoughts or suggestions, let me know. c: Well, enjoy!

_P.s._ Italics for emphasis. And sometimes the emphasis means a certain person. Italicized _senpai, he, him_ = Hibari. c:

* * *

**Always**

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

* * *

"Now, now. We could always-"

"SHUT UP, BASEBALL BRAIN. No one is asking about your intake!" Gokudera snaps, glaring up at him. Same as usual so Takeshi chuckles (he'd chuckle anyways though).

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! It's okay," Tsuna put his hands up and tries to calm the silver haired male.

Takeshi glances over to Sakura, smiling and covering her mouth as she laughed. Though it didn't quite reach her eyes. It never really does.

They are currently walking home together with Tsuna and Gokudera as usual (sometimes senpai would join them but he had boxing practice today). All is normal. Even her smile-but-not-really-smile is normal, sadly.

Sometimes he wonders why she did it. To be polite? He believes that she probably assumes no one ever notices. But he does. He spends more time glancing at her than she probably realizes.

She's pretty. Her light pink hair that smells wonderfully like the flowers she's named after (the kind of thing that reminds him 'Ah, she's definitely a girl'). Her warm brown eyes that always made him feel a certain way but he wasn't entirely sure what... it's kind of like a feeling when he knows his friends are watching him play baseball. Her smile was nice but he finds himself wishing that she would _truly_ smile. So he cleverly calls it a _smile-but-not-really-smile_.

Though she does. She does sometimes. On rare occasions and he finds himself keeping track of it. He would count the time when they surprised her for her birthday but- she kind of cried then. Happy tears, she said. He didn't really know people cried happily, it seemed contradicting, but then again he remembers the first game he picked up the weight and carried the team to victory- he remembers the tears then.

She smiled when he gave her the birthday gift, it was a soft and kind glow that made the hour he spent in the jewelry shop after a long day of practice worth it. But it gives him this heavy feeling, a bit of an ache, when he recalls the brightest smile (bright like the blazing sun on those summer days of baseball practice) he saw on her- when _senpai_ gave her the clip.

"Takeshi-kun?" She's looking up at him now.

And he smiles, as always. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing, you just seem a bit out of it. Are you okay?" she asks. Caring, kind as always.

He chuckles. It's just what he does, no matter what. "Of course."

She nods, thinking nothing more of it. Sometimes he wonders if she sees more than she says. Though she says little. At least to him.

He looks over at Gokudera who was now grumbling about how close Sakura is walking to Tsuna. "You need to give juudaime his space!"

"I-It's okay, Gokudera! It's really okay, Sakura-chan."

Sometimes he would expect her to argue with Gokudera the way he feels like she would if it were _senpai_. But instead she only casually takes a step farther, still looking up at the sky as if it was more interesting than what the gray haired male was saying.

"Ah, I guess I'll be going this way now," Tsuna said.

"Okay, juudaime. Please be careful on your way home," Gokudera smiles. Only ever to Tsuna, as always.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. I'll see you all tomorrow," Tsuna smiles before waving.

"Bye, Tsuna! See you, Gokudera!" Takeshi grins as he waves back. Gokudera only scoffs and walks away with two hands shoved in his pockets.

Sakura nods with a smile, not quite reaching her eyes as always, and gives a small wave.

Then they split up and walk their separate ways. Sakura by his side, as always. When everyone splits up into different directions, she would remain by his side. He wonders if he's anything more to her than a walking buddy. She told him he was special once- perhaps twice. Said he was her closest friend. _Closest friend_.

It was silent for awhile, there's nothing to say usually. But he was comfortable in the silence with her and he thinks she feels the same way. Though sometimes he would bring up a conversation.

"Would you like to play?" he asks as they stroll by a baseball field of a park. ..And the conversation was usually about baseball. At least he didn't bring up questions she never really seemed to enjoy answering, which is usually thirty percent of total conversations (he would usually get an 'out' for those). But what else is there to talk about?

Though he could tell she wasn't _truly _interested in baseball either. But she tries nonetheless. "Um. I don't mind watching you- Ah. I guess it doesn't work that way," she purses her lips in thought. He already regret asking her. He knows she's too nice to outwardly decline. "Uh. I don't mind pitching. Some people say I'm pretty good at it," she uses a joking tone and she gives him a silly thumbs up.

He hums, watching her expression. Smiling, waiting. She smiles often. But she doesn't really _smile._ At least, not often.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan," and he lets her go with his usual gesture, ruffling the back of his head. He rather she doesn't force herself to do anything she doesn't want to do.

"Are you sure?" her eyebrows knit slightly. He knows she felt bad at the choice of words she used or afraid she said something wrong. She seems to feel that way often, he notices.

"Yep," he chuckles and places a hand on her head. She was shorter than him by probably seven inches. Seven inches is a lot, he realizes. He was five feet ten and he assumes she was only around five feet three. She was petite, small, and thin. The baggy navy blue cardigan she wore, the sleeves that cover her hand sometimes made her seem even smaller. But it was cute in his opinion anyways.

She nods and turns her attention back to the street. She was always careful, he realizes. He also realizes that he started walking slower ever since she started walking by his side. Her strides were smaller than his. He had _much_ longer legs after all.

"Ah!" she exclaims in a short breath as she runs over to something. "Takeshi-kun, it's a kitty!" She exclaims happily as she bends down, staring at a small black cat. She reaches a hand out to it slowly and it regards her for another moment, slowly easing in.

"You like cats?" He asks. He didn't know that. Then again, he didn't know a lot of things about her. She beams as she successfully picks it up. For a moment, he was gaping at how excited she looks. It was as excited as he has ever seen her actually.

"Yeah. I love cats," she answers softly with a warm smile as she scratches the cat's ears. It meows and snuggles into her, causing a giggle. "I wonder who it belongs to," she muses.

"It has a collar," he points out as he bends down with her. He reaches a large hand out to it- but it shies away immediately, hissing. Takeshi chuckles. "I don't think it likes me."

"It's probably just scared," she reassures him. But it warmed up to her, quickly too.

Though he doesn't blame the cat. He was more of a dog person himself. "You prefer cats over dogs?"

She replies right away. "Yeah. Dogs are nice though but- I don't know. I just.. I love cats," she smiles gently as she pets the cat. "You actually have to _play_ with dogs. Cats kind of do their own things which I prefer," she adds. Her words linger in his mind for a moment but he pushes it away. "Cats lay around. I lay around. We could lay around together," she laughs softly to herself. He didn't really take her for a lazy type though he knew she wasn't exactly very active.

After another moment, it jumps away and she watches as it leaves. Though she wasn't pouting like he'd expect her to. She simply watches it calmly, presumingly lost in thought. He wonders what she thinks about.

"Ah, it left," she whispers but to no one in particular. She picks herself up and he stands up as well. "Shall we go?" she turns to face him with a kind smile.

He nods and they walk side by side. From the side, he notices a few guys from other schools staring at her with whispers and grins. This happens from time to time and he doesn't really know if she truly doesn't notice or doesn't bother to notice. Takeshi casually takes a few steps closer to her, a bit too close- since he bumps into her.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic grin. She looks up at him with a questioning expression but she returns a smile, yet again.

He glances ahead and finds an arcade, one out of an assortment of other shops that he dully passes by. "Sakura-chan, do you like arcades?" A conversation topic more than anything even though he notices that she didn't really bother to talk much unless spoken to.

He thinks he heard her muttering something about 'crowded'. "Not really. It sounds fun though," she says and he's sure that wasn't what it sounded like she said a moment ago. "Do you?" she asks politely and that was probably why she changed her answer. She was polite. And careful.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. Though I don't have much time for it," he replies.

"Did you want to go?" she offers. Polite, again.

He shakes his head, sparing her. "Then.." He really didn't know what she would like to do. Not baseball sadly, and not arcades apparently. "If you could do something you want to do, what would it be?"

She stares at him but she was in thought. Her expression darkens for a short moment, _fast_ but he caught it, and she recollects herself as quickly as it came. He wonders if she had it in her to have negative thoughts. Ones such as revenge. And after seeing her anger after _that_ day-

"Maybe travel," she muses. "But if that's too much… I do like cherry blossom viewing- Ah, though that's only in Spring," she purses her lips. He realizes he likes the way she always puts a lot of thought into his questions- sometimes.

Sometimes he wishes she didn't have to think so_ hard_. Especially on the questions he knows she dislikes being asked. The ones that he couldn't help but ask once in awhile anyways. Though it never turns out so well.

"Ehh? I didn't know. I should've taken you this Spring," he frowns. What was he doing even, he tries to remember. He should've. It should have been obvious that it was something she would be interested in. Kind of.

She seems confused for a moment until something dawns on her and she laughs softly. Her _laugh-but-not-really-laugh_. "It's fine," and she turns back to the street. "I went on my birthday." She did? He didn't fail to notice the change in her expression- a barely noticeable pink color on her cheeks. He internally questions the reason behind it but he knew better to not. Plus, he could guess the answer anyways.

And the way she turned- she did that sometimes. She does it when there was something she didn't want to speak about.

He watches her and notices the strand of hair that arches over her head, kind of like a loop. It kind of reminds him of an alien. He wonders if he should tell her. How would she react? Would she react the way she does when….

"Sakura-chan. You look like an alien with a strand of her sticking up on your head," he tests with a chuckle.

She looks up at him with slightly parted lips before stopping and glancing into a store's window. She frowns slightly and pats it down. "An alien, huh," she muses. "Sure. I'm weird anyways," she laughs softly as she turns back. Another laugh-but-not-really-laugh.

Well, he didn't quite expect that. He wasn't sure what he expected. Though he kind of _hoped_ she would have a more interesting reaction. But he supposes she was always like this. Except… And Takeshi silences his mind. But it was harder than it sounds.

She tends to always be the same around him. Calm, smiling. That smile-but-not-really-smile. She was frustrated with him once- the night of her birthday. Sometimes she was worried. Twice she cried around him. She's grateful, appreciative of him, he's sure. She's polite and she's reserved. She jokes sometimes but rarely and they were mostly insults to herself. She was impressed at his baseball games, he remembers proudly.

He thinks that's about it. He remembers that she was shy once, when all his actions (when he pat her head, when he pulled her into a hug, when he requested her to call him 'Takeshi') were new to her he assumes- when they barely knew each other. Those days seem more like a dream now.

She no longer seems unsure of what she says around him- or anyone for the matter. She didn't blush as much and he starts to wonder why she did to begin with.

Though that isn't all. He knows there's more to her. Takeshi has _seen_ more. But _seen_ and _experience_ were a home run apart when it came to scores.

Her outbursts that he was at first shocked to hear but was amused by at the same time. Her anger, her fuming. Her teasing. Her embarrassment. Her annoyance, her irritation. Her speechlessness, her amusement. Her disappointment, her confusion. Her waiting, her chase. Her glare, her frown, her pout, her gaze, her surprise, her smile/grin/smirk even-

To the _same person_. To the same person she dropped her carefulness around as if she couldn't keep it together even if she tried. The person that she suffered to even be polite to, and Takeshi was almost sure she put politeness first. The person that somehow pulls out every inner traits she had, the traits he only ever _sees_ her show around _him_.

Ones Takeshi would not have known those traits to exist in polite, ever so careful Sakura if he didn't witness it. Because she never showed such things to him at least, something he started to notice some time ago.

She almost always let Takeshi win, though there was nothing to 'win' (and sometimes he wonders if she prefers a challenge but it wasn't in him to challenge her). But she doesn't let _him _win. And when she does fight Takeshi back, he wishes that she didn't. Wishes that there wasn't anything to fight back about.

She only ever stops to turn around to find him when he stops walking by her side. Because it was natural, he realizes. They wouldn't truly be friends if she didn't at least do that, he thinks. But she doesn't scan the room to find him. She doesn't look back to a place, knowing that she'd find him. Doesn't glance over her shoulder. Doesn't snap her head over at attention if she knows he was in the area. She does do all of that. Just not to him. But _him_.

He's sure she never really watches his back when he leaves. Because sometimes, he looks over his shoulder, one last glance at her. But _him_. She watches as _he_ leaves. An expression kind of like… Kind of like when she watched that little black cat leave. _Cat_. A bit amused mixed with another type of emotion, he wonders if that's why she likes cats (but he doesn't think so). Or if that's why she likes-

He pushes that thought away too. He doesn't dwell much on things he doesn't quite understand. But he dwells on her, so he's not too sure. She was like a curve ball. But even those, he knew how to handle.

But perhaps she likes cats because she's like a cat? Though he doesn't want to think so because that _cat_ didn't seem to like him. Then again, he doesn't like cats that much either (though he as nothing against them). He finds them cute, only a bit boring. Cats couldn't really be played with, they're tease-able and pettable- But there's more than one type of cat, he concludes.

Anyways. She always comes up with a reply whenever Takeshi speaks to her. But he notices she found it harder when it came to _him_. And he finds himself wondering which is the better end.

Though…

He frowns when he thinks about _that _day. The day when Takeshi finally decided to admit that this whole 'mafia game' Tsuna and others play wasn't _really_ a game. The day when he realized that 'mission' they went on, to that burning poor _poor poor_ home... Was _her_ home.

And the day when he found her in _his_ arms._ That_ ached a bit but he remembers her crying face and miserable screams ached more; he remembers clenching his fist just like the others. And he wonders if the ache he felt- when he held out a hand to her and she stared at it blankly before sinking further into _his_ chest, clutching as if _he _was her only savior and perhaps _he_ was- was in between the pain of other two aches.

He snaps out of his thoughts as she snaps open her phone. And who is she talking to, he questions inside. Though he knew, he didn't really want to. She tenses just momentarily as she reads it, frowning and scowling at it. And she texts back quickly, slightly annoyed as she sighs. Usually when this happens, she goes and buys something sometime later. Inside, he questions as to why _that person _doesn't just drop the act as if _he_ always needed something. _He_ didn't have to._ He_ had her attention-

If only Takeshi had a phone. He would get one if that means they would talk more- but baseball equipment and what not demands more money and more priority than the phone. And if he admits it, though it isn't too hard he realizes, baseball holds almost as much priority as her. Not HER but he means that his relationship progression with her.

Sure, she was his friend. And he treasures her because of that. Friends are nice, after all. And Takeshi loves his friends. And then that means that he loves her.

But he also loves baseball. It is a passion, perhaps worth a thousand suns. The powerful feeling he received when he plays- the adrenaline he gets from the games. The hardworking, paid off sweat going toward skills, scores, games, and _winning_-

He is losing track of what he was thinking. But _baseball_ made him feel so much. He wonders how _she_ makes him feel. She was pretty. Pretty and the only girl he ever really noticed for beauty. He remembers the first time he saw her, when he somehow hit a ball that almost injured her. She dodged that with some kind of remarkable reflex or luck, he didn't know that day. But he knows now- that it was reflex.

He remembers staring at her for a moment. She was new, a new face, a new student. And he was amazed for a moment. He wonders if it was when she moved here, if it was a start of something life changing for him- or if it just happened to be when the whole 'mafia game' started.

But now that he was thinking, he really wasn't sure _how_ she made him feel. She wasn't baseball. Oh no, she wasn't. She was a girl. Girls and baseball are different. Much _much much_ different. He at least knew _that_. It would be nice if they were the same thing. He loves baseball.. and girls- well, girls aren't baseball. Hm, moving on.

He starts to wonder what it would be like if she enjoyed baseball too- though she didn't unfortunately. And if she also knew how to wield a sword, it would be cool- though he didn't care too much about that.

He starts to wonder if it even matters that she likes cats over dogs, opposite of him. But little things like that shouldn't matter.

He likes her petite-ness, it made her cute, but he kind of questions what it'd be like if she were taller. He also couldn't imagine if she were to be a bit more.. loose, not so feminine but then he questions himself why he was trying to imagine her like that to begin with.

And though he likes her long hair too, he imagines how refreshing it'd be if she were to cut it short. It'd be better for sports- though she didn't play sports. Then while he was at it, he couldn't help but wish she played more sports or would _actually_ like to go places like the arcade. Perhaps there would be more to talk about-

"Takeshi-kun?" she calls out, staring at him with those warm brown eyes. Her eyes silently question his thoughts but she doesn't ask. Perhaps she didn't really want to know but he believes she would deep down, at least an itsy bitsy small little itty bit. "We're here," she states as the both of them stop in front of his sushi restaurant (where she didn't enjoy working).

But he didn't care about what she would be like. Or what she liked. Or even who. He cared about _her._ Sure, he found her pretty first. But now, she was his precious friend after all this time. And though he wonders if she'd ever be more than a friend, or what she felt for him even though he's sure what he felt for her was what people around him deemed as 'love'- He knows she'll at least be his friend. Always.

"Yeah," he grins, like always. And he adds in a chuckle like he usually does. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." She says nothing more, only a small nod and another polite smile.

He wonders if she is ever interested in him, though she doesn't ask him as much questions as he asks her. If she questions his thoughts the way he questions her. If she spends time looking at him (though he is a bit disappointed to say their gaze never meets) like the way he glances at her. He wonders if she has preferences and if he doesn't really meet it.

But she stays by his side and she walks alongside him. And after all this time with her, he realizes she wouldn't _really_ do something she didn't want to do. So he realizes at least they agree on something- that they don't really care that they're not the same. Because it doesn't matter to _friends_, and so they were friends regardless.

Although he could probably figure it out- admit if he wants to, he doesn't really know how she feels. Truly. Because she hasn't really answered to his, to her: unwanted, questions. Perhaps he might've made a few strikes, he would imagine. Perhaps two, two to her unhappy but vague answers. But it wasn't _three_. So he won't give up, not until he was 'out'.

Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't give up until the 'game' was over. Never. Just like always.

But vaguely, he questions:

Is _always_ a comforting home to go back to, or an inescapable curse?


	22. Summer 3: Resolve

**Summer Rain.**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I'm sorry that took me 1 month to update. First, I wrote one entire chapter.. Realized I didn't like it.. So that will now be separated into two omakes. Then I wrote half of this chapter in an entire day, put in a section of a different chapter that I also scrapped. :c Well yeah. Also working on Same Difference, Uncharted Waters, and Engage Me instead. ;_; Updates will no longer be weekly, I apologize.

**Some Reviewer Replies** c:

Thank you to **Seere Klein** for all your reviews almost on every chapter LOL. It was really interesting to have read your reactions, which are hilarious by the way. And though I do feel bad for Takeshi, it's also sad to keep dragging him on so.. :c Yeah. Soon, soon. But not yet anyway. c: About the Hibari and Sakura's loneliness thing.. That's a good point! But Sakura never really felt all that lonely or well it wasn't a huge factor, rather she was used to it. But.. All future stuff.. you'll find out sometime! ^_^ Byakuran and her were friends, I guess. They had some good talks. :) They'll have some interactions in the future arc.

And to **Pie480**, I agree that it does feel cruel to Takeshi. As to why after next chapter, things will hopefully wrap up. I think I already replied in PM but in case anyone wants to know too:  
Since I am excited for the future arc, which should be in perhaps.. 5 chapters? :) Give or take. I'm not sure. And the weapon box (which I'm glad Pie480 took note of)...well.. you'll see. It'll be back for sure. c:

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Last week, I cheered for the end of a school session. And...cheered for an end to Reborn's horrifying training. _How to Get Over Your Fear of Explosions (due to a recent accident) 101_. In other words, dodging grenades and-_ Anyways._ Finally, a release to the heaven that was summer break. _If it wasn't…_

"So _hot_…" I whined as I slumped onto the patio in a fried heap. It was over a hundred degrees, I was pretty sure. How did he look so… fine. As if the heat wasn't murdering me and frying everything under the sun.

"Perhaps if you'd stop complaining," Hibari grumbled under his breath.

I groaned but couldn't move an inch. It was too hot to do anything. To even retort or reply to him. Instead, I listened to the sound of cicadas until it was replaced by familiar chirping and the fluttering sound of wings.

"_Hibari, Hibari_!" The yellow canary chirped as it flew down to land on Hibari's silky black hair.

"Sakura, Sakura~" I mimicked its tone... I must've looked a _little_ crazy. The guy arched an amused eyebrow at me. _Maybe if I keep repeating it to the bird, it'll start saying it too._

"Let's go swim.." _Wow. Swimming sounded great. The beautiful blue cold water, inviting smell of chlorine.. _

"Go swim by yourself," he frowned. _Bubble burster_. The unspoken words of 'why should I go with you' lingered above us along with the invisible heatwaves.

"Do you… _know_ how to swim?" A playful smile tugged at my lips.

"None of your business." …..._Heh~?_ Perhaps he really didn't. But..then that meant he really wouldn't go swim.

I sighed before giving a strained attempt to sit back up. Even the patio was burning up, forget my skin. This was terrible. Suddenly I missed my house where the air conditioner blasted during this time and weather.

Now there was only a fan inside the room the circled lazily to the two of us. Forget trying to spend time with him, I was going back inside. I crawled my way into the room and slumped back down, sprawled out with my arms outstretched.

I was only trying to mend what little of our relationship existed, whatever kind of relationship it was. 'Friends' happened to be of the herbivorous category for Hibari Kyoya.

The last week of the school year, he gave me the cold shoulder. Probably because of the student council president's words. _"You two seem close,"_ the president remarked. And that was all it took.

Hibari Kyoya shouldn't be close with anyone, so he probably thought. The guy practically ignored me for an entire week, trying to cut off every connection. Except the fact that I lived with him. But even then he didn't speak to me.

_Then…_

My face must have turned red from the recollection because the temperature seemed to have risen even more, if that were possible.

* * *

**{ Flashback }**

_My fingertips were tapping idly on the wooden desks as the voices droned on and on and on. The paper was held in front of my face but the words held no meaning to me._

_I just wanted to leave._

_It was so hot. Too hot for this boring meeting. Or anything, for the matter. _

_I tried to stifled a yawn but to no avail, and then heard one behind me. I turned to witness a yawn coming from the prefect's mouth. And then a small realization hit me. Could it be? People tend to say that yawns are contagious, so if someone yawned after you, it meant…. _

_When he opened his eyes again with a tear brimming at the corner, our gaze met. Though it lasted only a sweet moment before he narrowed his eyes, lazily pointing (arms still crossed in front of his chest) to the student council president. I felt my eyebrows knit as I gave a small pout. It wasn't like HE was paying attention. _

_But it was little things like this that was enough to satisfy me. So I twirled the pink lead pencil in my hand before tapping it against the paper, willing myself to try and take more notes. _

_The meeting ended in another painful fifteen minutes and everyone filed out of the room as soon as possible. _

"_Nanase-san," Minori stepped back in and I halted all the shuffling of trying to place the papers into my bag. _

"_What is it, Minoru-san?" Hopefully not more work for me to do. _

"_Are you doing anything for summer break?" he smiled gently, walking closer._

_My eyes, without thinking, flitted over to Hibari who watched the scene intently as he remained leaning on the wall. _

"_I'm not sure-"_

"_Well, I mean.. do you you think maybe you can spare a day for me?" _

_I didn't like the direction this was heading. "For the student council?"_

"_No," he glanced away as he ruffled the back of his hair with a timid smile. "I mean like, as a d-da-"_

"_Surely there are more student council members to help you and that you wouldn't need to resort to asking a favor from a class representative?" The voice from the corner of the room demanded mine and Minoru's attention._

"_H-Hibari-san?!" his voice took on a tone of utter disbelief. "I- Uh- I.. You- You're right.. E-Excuse me." He bowed to Hibari and then turned to give me a quick nod before almost running out the door. _

_I ignored what just happened to turn and face the person of more importance. "You've been avoiding me," I finally confronted after some days. _

"_I always try to avoid annoyance."_

"_Why?" I asked, not talking about the whole 'avoiding annoyance' part. "Is it because people assume that we're 'close'? Do you think they'll look at you differently? Softer? More approachable? Do you-"_

"_So noisy," he frowned. "Move out of the way."_

"_You're so unfair," I muttered. As if he cared. As if he didn't know he was unfair, and never really anything but. "Why..? Do you really care what people think?" I challenged._

"_And why would I care what a bunch of herbivores think?"_

"_Then.." I took a step closer to him. So does he? Or does he not? "...Can I lean against you?" _

"_What-" _

"_Well, take it as a warning-"_

"_Wh-" I leaned the side of my head against his chest, my palms pressed upon it. He tensed up in surprise, I could feel it. _

_I couldn't really hug him since he was leaning against the wall. Plus, I'm sure he'd object to that. He'd object to this too but, well- whatever. He didn't push me off and I supposed that's what mattered. _

_I wonder why being by him made me feel like all the tension in my body left but at the same time, my heart worked incredibly fast to made me feel much more aware than usual. Perhaps the first part had always been ironic anyways. He was dangerous._

_In general._

_But more importantly, to me- my heart. _

…_._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_I pulled away, shocked by the sound of Takeshi's voice. And I had a bad feeling inside me. I didn't want him to get hurt. I shifted my attention back to Hibari's face and the twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach only grew worse. _

_He was looking down at me with an expression I couldn't really categorize. But one thing was sure-_

_I messed up. _

_All I knew was the fact that he let me embrace him for over five seconds- And I ruined it. _

"_Sorry-" A clearly hurt expression Takeshi's face. "Did I interrupt something? I was waiting for you to come out but you didn't so.." _

_He was waiting? So surely he heard everything. _

_Hibari scoffed, grumbled something about 'crowding' before shoving past me, leaving. But we were finally-_

_I watched helplessly as he walked away until Takeshi's voice broke through my trance. _

"_...Uh. Did you need something specific-" _

"_Who do you like, Sakura?"_

_My eyes widened as his blunt question. "What?" Whatever he actually came for seemed to have little importance now, so it seemed. "Um." I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't even sure how I truly felt. "I-"_

"_Is it Hibari-san?" he asked with a small smile but his eyes contrasted it. _

_The old me would've gave a passionate 'no', I was sure. But after everything that happened- Perhaps I could've managed more but in this moment, I was a coward. "I'm not sure."_

"_You say that but that pained expression you gave while watching him walk away was more than words alone," he spoke sadly. _

_I didn't know how to reply. But I won't deny it. Surely he was right because the moment Hibari walked away, my mind yelled 'NO!' and my heart felt like it took a plunge into the deepest parts of an ocean. Lost in darkness, suffocating, pressured, unable to breathe._

_I felt bad for doing this to Takeshi._

_I felt bad but.._

_Even if I don't know whether or not Hibari cared.._

_But the thought, the chance, of him pained- hurt me the most. More than hurting anyone, even myself. Even Takeshi. _

"_Even if I tried to stop you, you'd still end up running after him, huh?" He chuckled softly, ruffling the back of his hair. A gesture that I warmed up to, but one that only made me feel worse at this moment. _

"_Sorry, Takeshi."_

_And I ran. _

…_._

_Up the flight of stairs and to the metal door I found myself facing quite often nowadays. I drew a quick breath, no time to sit here and think about my decisions, and turned the door knob. Greeted by a sunset hued sky and warm air. _

_As expected, he was leaning against the railing, overlooking the town. Hibari tossed a glance over his shoulder but returned his attention back ahead. _

_I took a step out and refused to let myself stop until I stood a few feet in front of him. My lips parted, and I so wanted to just leave, retreat back into my shell that was a comfort zone. Where did all my courage go? ...Though I guess you couldn't really lose something you never had._

"_Leave-" _

"_I'm scared… I'm scared of a lot of things." I drew a deep breath after starting. Go. Keep going._

"_Of trusting the wrong people- Or even bugs, or ghosts," I shook my head._

"_Of losing people I care about, or being abandoned-_

_...Of hurting people, getting hurt- Or even my own feelings," I mumbled before finding the strength to my voice again. _

"_But! But what scares me the most,..._

_..is not be able to be by your side." _

…_._

_When I spoke now, I realized I could no longer feign ignorance against my true feelings._

_Sorry, Takeshi._

_He turned now, watching me with those steel blue eyes that couldn't really be described. Couldn't be read. But they didn't seem so sharp right now, rather a bit gentle. As gentle as an expression that Hibari Kyoya could own anyways._

_And I felt like the spell was broken when I took that extra step closer, pressing the palm of my hands against his chest. Waiting for an objection, a rejection..but I received none. _

_Leaning in slowly, I tilted up my head to the extra few inches he had over me as I gazed into the color of his eyes that I had become too entirely fascinated with._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"_Idiot."_

_Intoxicated by the enticing scent of his breath, I wonder who it was that closed the distance between our lips first. _

_As we met, he shielded me away from the all too bright sunset. Clouded by an overbearing heart and the name that was lost on my lips, taken away by him, lingering somewhere in a forgotten mind. _

_Hibari Kyoya. _

…_._

* * *

"I rather die," I muttered but I wasn't sure if I was speaking from embarrassment of from the subjugation of heat. _Well, shit_. That was not a wise thing to say around Hibari Kyoya.

To play it off, and rather just a stupid feat to somehow rid my embarrassment, I started rolling around. Which only made the heat worse. But.. It was a better alternative than slamming my head against the floor to forget the memory anyways.

Embarrassing. Embarrassing. Embarrassing. Dumb, stupid, idiot. My own words made me shudder and want to hide for the rest of my life. How awkward.

"Oh? Shall I accomplish that for you?" I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"If you toss me into a nice cold pool to drown," I answered lazily after calming down, returned to the position of my back on the floor which was me and my arms sprawled out, staring up at the unchanging ceiling.

From over the humming fan, I heard his footsteps come closer. _Oh- Is he serious- "Eek!"_ I yelped as he bent down swiftly and grabbed my wrist. "What are you-" He yanked me up harshly and I stumbled to get to my footing. "Hey-" _Why was he dragging me outside?_

_Oh my- It's too hot. I'm going to die._ My feet was even burning against the stone. _Stone?_ "Where are you taking mee_ee**e**-**EEEK**!_"

I shrieked as he-

_**SPLASH**_.

-THREW me into the _POND_.

I gasped as I sat, with an aching bottom and…_ fish_. I must have blinked an extra few times, unsure what had just happened. _Did he just…_

"You wanted to swim," he stated casually. _In a pool. I wanted to **swim** in a **pool**._

Instead, I was drenched in pond water but.. it didn't seem so bad. And even though that pretty much hurt, it was also… funny. The utter surprise turned into bubbles that forced its way up into a fit of giggles.

"_KYOYA_!" I yelled in between laughs. He had an amused smirk yet it was also a ghost of a smile. Definitely entertained. Satisfied with his work. The demon. "You will pay," I threatened before splashing him with water.

He frowned for a moment and I could swear there was dark aura coming off of him. Creepy. Perhaps splashing him was a bad idea- But then he just walked away.

_What..?_ I raised an eyebrow at the sight of his retreating back. _Now what?_ I looked down at my position and stared at the koi fishes who were obviously not happy to have a giant friend. "Why hello there. You don't have to worry, I'll leave now," I murmured before getting up carefully.

"Where did he-" _What the-_ Now I would have finished my sentence if it weren't for the force of water that just attacked my face. I spat it out as I blocked it with my hand- _Ow, that stings. Holy-_

I carefully turned to the evil sight of Hibari Kyoya and a hose.

_He was crazy. Definitely._

"You're a demon!" I jumped to the side and lunged at him, grabbing the hose.

His smirk widened before cupping the mouth of it, forcing the direction into my face.

And then the battle over the water direction and the hose begun. Though it wasn't much of a fight, of course. For he was way stronger.

It was so childish yet so fun at the same time. _Wow. A moment like this with Hibari Kyoya_. It must be a dream. The heat must be getting to me and surely I had to be hallucinating to be playing with a hose and splashing water onto Hibari Kyoya without dying.

And…. We were now completely soaked. Our clothes clung to our skin along with our hair that stuck to our faces, flat and completely wet. The white short sleeved button up that he was wearing… I… It was starting to get especially warm despite being drenched in water.

"What? Done already?" He smirked, still holding the hose mischievously.

As much fun as it was.. The sight of him was making it really hard to think. "Um-"

A step back was all it took to escalate the situation. One slippery rock that shaped the pond, and I slipped backwards. Hibari Kyoya and the house flipped till I saw a whirl of the blue sky- _Grabbed_. I felt a hand enclose over my wrist but-

**_SPLASH._**

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered while hearing a low growl. My bottom stung again. I opened my eyes to only have them widen more than I intended, meeting his annoyed steel blue ones. _Oh._ This… was an awkward position indeed.

One of his arms were outstretched past my head, his hand on the rock behind my head. The other hand was now on one of my hands, both of which are holding me up into a sitting position. His legs were caging mine and… I felt dizzier than before.

Now that his warm breath was tickling my lips and the droplets from his hair teasingly fell upon my face as it slid down.

"You're truly an idiot," he muttered. But oh how I wished he didn't talk. His scent and I… My heart was skyrocketing and the heat was now especially overwhelming.

And I was speechless.

Instead my hand, which seemed to have a mind of its own, reached up to brush the wet hair away from his face. Hand lightly skimming and caressing his skin, my fingers tangled into his damped black locks.

His entrancing steel blue eyes gleamed in a way I did not truly understand. My lips parted in hopes of saying something, anything. But I was at a loss for words, for thoughts and all reason that's now beyond me.

My mind had only one predominant thought as of the moment, and that was: I really wanted to kiss him.

_Why does he have such an effect on me nowadays?_

It might have been the summer heat, or I might have been crazy. But I-

"Excuse the intrusion, leader! I-" Our heads snapped over to the incoming disciplinary member, skidding to a stop upon the sight of us.

I looked down and realized we were still in the utmost uncomfortable position. Hibari got up casually as if nothing happened and I continued to sit in a probable blushing phase for another few moments. Kusakabe was probably wondering why the hell we were both in the pond in a questionable position, but it wasn't in his job description to ask. So thankfully he didn't, but probably for his own sake as well.

"What is it?" Hibari frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I brought the ice cream and everything else that you requested," Kusakabe reported as he straightened up, raising up a grocery bag. I fought my eyes from rolling.

_Hibari couldn't have gotten it himself?_ But that was a dumb question. Then again, I supposed I wouldn't go in this heat either. But I'm sure it wasn't the heat that stopped him from getting his own ice cream.

"Hn."

Hibari nodded before entering the house, probably to change. _Or… shower_. I gave Kusakabe a short nod of greeting before dashing into the house.

….._And he beat me to it_. I barely reached the hallway when Hibari started entering the bathroom. _He really had no manners!_

"Hey, ladies first-" But my view was blanketed in darkness and sense of smell enveloped by the scent of laundry detergent.

I pulled the fluffy thing off of my head and was now staring at a white towel. A smile tugged its way onto my lips. So at least he put some thought into it. "Thanks," I called out even though the door was closed in my face. _Very nice._

I sighed defeatedly before ruffling my hair with the towel, making my way out into the kitchen where Kusakabe was trying to fit the food into the freezer.

"Need help?" I offered though I was sure he had it.

"It's fine, Nanase-san," he smiled but continued to try and shove the box in. Though the male had to end up taking a lot of things out of the freezer before rearranging them into a fashion that fit. It took some minutes.

I helped myself to a box of juice while sometimes handing him an item or two. After the freezer, he had to place a few into the refrigerator as well with almost the same difficulty. "He won't tell you himself so.. Thank you," I said. "For getting the ice cream and everything else," I added.

Kusakabe blinked a few extra times after closing the door. "You don't have to thank me. It's just my job." Working under Hibari sure made him forget about appreciation. Something seemed to have distracted him because he stood up straight and walked over to me.

"Excuse me, Nanase-san. But you're going to catch a cold," he murmured as he pulled the towel away from my hand and ruffled my hair with it.

I stared at him with wide eyes, unsure what was going on. Kusakabe Tetsuya was drying my hair. That made me burst into laughter. I don't know why but that was just so… strange. "What are you? My mom?" The thought of him as a woman, still with his hair do and everything, just made it all more entertaining.

His eyes widened larger than mine as he stepped back quickly. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me-"

"It's okay," I said after calming down. "I don't mind. Thank you.." But then I realized he wasn't truly apologizing to me. Well, he was at first. Now he looked he like was ready to throw himself down onto his knees and begged for mercy.

I turned only to have met Hibari's scowl. His hair was still damp, nicely disheveled- but he was at least wearing dry clothes. A gray tshirt and black shorts.

..But I still couldn't _really_ look at him. "I'll go shower now," I muttered quietly. I ducked under his gaze and made my way to the shower as quickly as possible.

I wasn't sure it was any better with the fact that the shower smelled like his body wash. ….._Geez_.

I was losing my mind. Definitely.

* * *

The sky was slowly starting to darken, setting into the mood of a summer evening.

I gasped happily as I quickly made my way over to the patio, where a plate of watermelons seemed to be awaiting me. "Kusakabe-san! You brought watermelons?" I asked excitedly.

"Help yourself, Nanase-san," he smiled. "Well then leader, if you don't need any more assistance.."

"Hn."

"Then I'll take my leave now," Kusakabe excused himself with a bow.

"See you," I waved before sitting down a few feet from Hibari, knowing he'd complain if I were to get too close. I picked up the slice fruit and took a bite, savoring the sweet water. "Watermelons really are the best for summer," I mused.

"Simple idiot," he muttered.

I gave him a small 'hmph' noise but nothing was going to ruin this moment. Me and the watermelon-

"Ah! You should really ring the doorbell first- Yamamoto-san!"_ Yama-what?_

The two of us turned our head over to the fence in which Kusakabe was having a hard time keeping the almost equally tall teen from entering. I stood up quickly after placing down the finished slice but he was the one to approach the patio instead.

"Takeshi? What are you doing here?" _You...Really shouldn't be here_. I gave a nervous glance to Hibari who looked ready to toss out a trespassing, unwanted guest to his home. This might be worse than catching someone sneaking into school on the weekend.

"Sorry for intruding," he stated casually to Hibari with an emotionless smile.

"I….I know how you probably feel but… One last time. For closure." Straight to the point..

"For closure?" I raised an eyebrow. _What is he talking about again?_

"Will you go on a date with me?"

My eyes widened and I must have looked entirely confused, staring at him if I didn't understand. But… Didn't we… But… "As..friends?" I ended up stammering out like a real idiot.

"One more chance."

"But…" _Hibari…_ "As friends..?"

"I don't care what you think of it as. Just...Please."

"I don't think…" Not 'think'. It was definitely not a good idea. _Say no. Just say no- _

"Say yes," he said firmly, determination ignited in his eyes.

"..Yes.." stammered out before I could stop myself. And how could I not? _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But..._

The burning gaze that he left me under, eyes pleading along with his tone. For the anger and the betrayal that I seemed to have thrown him into once I finally told him I was staying at Hibari's home. For all the things I put him through. _But isn't this another? Isn't this something else I'm putting him to-_

_No! Take it back. NOW._

"Um-"

"Then, see you tomorrow!"

….And it was too late. Or I was just a pathetic whimp, poor excuse of a decent human being that could only watch as he jogged away. Too scared to call after him, too scared to tell him 'no' or 'on a second thought..'

And now….too scared to turn back to the gaze opposite from Takeshi. Takeshi was a burning fuel, almond brown eyes lit in some sort of passion. While…

"Hibari, I.." _I'm sorry. And I'm stupid. And I didn't actually want to go… but I said yes. Because I'm stupid. Terribly, terribly stupid. Did I mention 'stupid'? _

His was a cold, icy gaze. Even in the midst of summer, under blazing heat, his steel blue eyes still sent a shiver down my spine. One that made it entirely too hard to think, in fact every part of him made it difficult to form thoughts.

"Are you..angry?" Are you REALLY_ that _stupid, my mind sneered back at me for even uttering such stupid words.

"Why should I be?" He asked as he stood up, already making his way back inside the house.

"I don't have to go.. Even though it's just.. friends. We're just.." Perhaps if he snapped at me, yelled at me, made me stay. Perhaps if he really didn't want me to go, perhaps then I'd have the courage to tell Takeshi otherwise. But-

"It's none of my concern," he stated coldly, shooting me one last look over his shoulder before retreating.

_Reborn, shoot me. _I shook my head before dragging my hands down my face in utter frustration. I hated myself so much at the moment I could gouge out my own eyes-_...Pathetic. _

_I… _

_I'm stupid. I'm so, so, so stupid. I'm….. Why. Why can't I just…._

I slumped down onto the patio, staring out into the backyard. Over to the hose, down to the pond. Remembering the afternoon.. Compared to now. Now that he seemed as cold and distant as before. Uncaring and...far away.

_Nothing ever goes right. Or.. I never make the right decisions. _

_I…..I messed up again. _

_No. _

_I'm going to set things straight tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: **She's pretty wishy washy isn't she? The ending of the chapter made me roll around and want to face palm. I don't know why I didn't leave it out, maybe because I already wrote some of the next. Also if this is getting too boring, let me know LOL.  
I would like to note that Sakura only calls Hibari by Kyoya usually by the spur of a moment. But uhm, anyways..  
Here's an omake that was supposed to be the beginning of chapter 3.. though I didn't really like how it turned out. So.. read it if you feel like it. c: This is the after effects of being trained by Reborn.

_This omake occurred around 1 1/2 week ago from the chapter above._

* * *

**OMAKE  
**_Paranoia._

* * *

"Isn't it enough that I have to see you at _my_ house?" He could've just said 'home'.

"Well good afternoon to you too," I sighed upon entering the reception room.

"Get out, Nanase Sakura."

I frowned, walking over and placing the bento on his desk nevertheless. "You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you."

"Yeah, of course not." Hibari raised an eyebrow to my response. "What?" I mumbled, not in the mood to entertain him today.

"Where's your annoying optimism?"

_My what?_ I just stared at him for a moment. I didn't feel like talking back today. I was just tired.

"Gone along with the rest of my energy in training," I replied before turning around and leaving.

_Wh_\- He lifted up a hand and out of reflex, I took a quick stance. One hand already at my side, finger brushing against the fan keychains.

He parted his lips slightly and I found myself sighing once he slowly rested it onto the desk, watching my reactions.

I let out a breath of relief. _What am I doing?_ But him attacking me wouldn't be uncommon. Though I was wrong _(this time)_. "S-Sorry," I mumbled, putting down my arms. I was slightly embarrassed. But more than anything, I was relieved that he wasn't trying to attack me.

"See you later."

I nodded in greeting to Kusakabe once I stepped outside but I didn't wait for his reply. I had to get out of here before-

"Sakura."

I stiffened at the sound of the childish voice. Great. I turned mechanically over to Reborn who was sitting comfortably on Tsuna's shoulder. "Reborn, Tsuna," I forged a smile.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," Tsuna greeted.

"Is there something else you'd like me to do?" I asked Reborn. _Please say no. Please say no._

"No." _Phew- Wait, what?_

"Really?" I asked, disbelief evident in my voice. "N-Not like I _want_ anything to do."

He nodded but there was a smirk on his face. That damn smirk. "Nope. You deserve a rest."

_I do?_ "Thanks..?" I was wary of his words. There was no way this demon was giving me a rest. Or perhaps he was tired of me and realized I was no good. _What if he kills me for knowing about the mafia? Like 'now that you know too much, we'll have to kill you.' Oh no, that wouldn't be good._

"Sakura-chan?"

I snapped back to reality with a soft laugh. "S-Should we go eat lunch?"

"Yeah, the rest are waiting on the rooftop," he answered, warm brown eyes filled with concern.

The whole time while we were walking up the flight of stairs, I half expected Reborn to kick me down or throw a random grenade at me or- I don't even know.

I was absolutely, positively paranoid.

"Good afternoon," I greeted to Kyoko, Hana, Takeshi, and Ryohei- who glanced away immediately. I didn't fail to notice the red in his face which only made me sigh._ Right, that happened. Towel incident._

Tsuna looked from me to him, already noticing something and I started to wonder how sharp Tsuna's intuition was.

Even 'peacefully' eating lunch under a beautiful sky and warm sun wasn't enough to calm me.

I was drowning out the conversation like always- kind of. More like I was keeping an eye on Reborn at all times. But he was conversing with everyone else-

"Sakura."

I stiffened, straightened up immediately as I glanced down at the baby that jumped to my side. "Yes, Reborn?" I asked, warily. My hand already darting to the side. But Kyoko and Hana were present, he wouldn't try anything. _Would he? Or would my death be explained some other way? Like I magnificently choked on food to my misery or I had a heart attack (even regardless of some type of bullet to my head or bomb in the background). _

"You've been staring at me for awhile," his lips curved. "Is it my attractive curly sideburns?"

_His what? Oh._ "Yes..?"

He smirked, raising a hand up- And I flinched instinctively. "Thanks!" was all he said. _HE WAS ENJOYING THIS._

Tsuna seemed to notice. "_Reborn!_"

"What?" he asked casually.

"What did you DO to her?" Tsuna exclaimed with a fearful tone. "She's been scared of you all this time."

"I'm not _SCARED_," I mumbled begrudgingly. _Reborn totally nodded in that whole 'yeah-you-shouldn't-be-because-you-should-be-tough' kind of way but if he thinks that way... then what if he ends up throwing me into a tank of sharks or like making me climb up mount fuji in one hour or, or, or-_

"Dame-Tsuna. You shouldn't be worrying about anyone else but yourself. You'll be back in training after she is done."

_Oh god_. And suddenly training still seemed like a long, long, long journey. I shuddered at the thought of what he's been making me do and what he could possibly still have in store for me.

Takeshi laughed, "Seems like everyone is working hard, huh?" _Working hard! More like working me to the bones-_ A large hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Takeshi's eyebrows knitted. _Hell no_!

"Yeah," I smiled to reassure him. But I was in one piece and that was all that mattered. _Right, right?_ 'For now' lingered in my mind but I managed to push it away.


End file.
